Mystique Lake
by Allison Sweeney
Summary: Set in a beautiful fictional little town Mystique Lake where everything is not as perfect as it seems.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a work of fiction using main characters from the Vampire Diaries World and I do not own ownership over them. The story and the town Mystique Lake is a fictional town I'm creating here and are a work of my imagination and is for entertainment only.**

Mystique Lake is a picturistique beautiful small town surrounded by majestic mountains and trees with less then 3000 citizens. Beautiful big double storey family houses with green lush grass for kids to play on. Big back yards for family barbeques and get togethers that is almost a tradition in Mystique Lake. Mansions stood glamorous on the hill of Green Lake.

A small tourist town that are frequently visited by celebrities, artists, politicians and so forth.

It is said that when a family of nomads discovered Mystique Lake. It was a wild untamed jewel untouched by human hands. The family were so captivated by its beauty that they decided that this is where they are going to settle down for the rest of their lives. Many wars followed in protecting this valuable land. In the 1800's a council that was descendants of the nomad family appointed themselves the protectors of Mystique Lake and its precious trees and animals. This council was named The Founders of Mystique Lake. Some disputed the council, but it stayed and is now part of Mystique Lake and its history.

The town of Mystique Lake had a few shops and restaurants and a coffee shop. A popular hang out spot was the local bar where the older folks hang out to watched sports and to catch up with each other over a few beers and a game of pool. A popular hang out for the older kids is at the Lake. School end and summer parties are usually being held at the Lake.

The Salvatore's lived in a mansion up on the hill. A modern design home with big windows. Spacious rooms and a swimming pool with crystal clear water.

 **Meeting the Salvatore's**

 **Bonnie and Damon**

"Aaaaaah fuck! Just like that baby. Your pussy is so tight. Just for me. Fuck." Damon panted. Bonnie was on her back with her legs over Damon's shoulders. Damon was on top pounding her into the matrass like its their last day on earth.

This is how it goes whenever Damon comes back from his work trips from oversees. He have only one thing in mind and that is to fuck her on every surface and in every position imaginable. They, or more like Damon have been going at it ever since he entered their home this morning. Her legs were hurting and her pussy was sore and dry, but it will be impossible to stop Damon. He was in his own little pleasure world.

"I'm coming. Fuck I'm close." Damon said and pushed Bonnie's legs down over her shoulders. He pressed her legs down with his hands. With this new position he went deeper and harder. Damon had no control over the rough almost brutal way his body slammed into hers. Pleasure fog his brain from Bonnie's discomfort and pain.

She is so warm and tight. Fuck how I have missed this. Her tight little pussy. My pussy. All mine. Damon's horny thoughts running through his mind and with this he thrusts a few more times before releasing his load with loud grunts. He kept moving in and out of Bonnie wildly until he collapse on top of her.

"Fuck." Damon said out of breath. He kissed Bonnie on the head. "Ready for more wifey" he asked with a smirk.

Bonnie's eyes went wide. She pushed both hands on Damon's chest and said. "Get off Damon."

"A kiss first." Damon said with a sexy smirk.

"Can I first get my legs back?"

Damon chuckled. "Sorry babe." He let go of Bonnie's legs but didn't move off of her or withdraw his dick.

The minute Bonnie's legs touched the matrass Damon kissed her passionately. She could feel him getting hard again. Damon moaned into Bonnie's mouth as he felt his dick getting harder and harder inside her heat. He started to thrust, but Bonnie stopped him.

"Damon no. I can't take any more. I'm hurting in places that I didn't know exist. What I need now is to soak in a hot bath."

"I will make it quick babe promise." Damon pleaded in a horny hoarse voice. He gently thrust in and out of her.

"Damon I said no! We have been doing this for hours now and ...

This? Is that what you call it? I'm making love to you, my wife." By the tone of his voice he was clearly getting upset.

"With my legs spread out to the ends of the world and you hammering away blissfully. Really Damon?" Bonnie asked equally upset.

"Well you didn't complain when you literally ripped my clothes off me." Damon said and rolled off of Bonnie.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. She tried her best to get off the bed on weak shaky legs. She grabbed the phone from their night stand and cursed. "Just great. I should have picked up the twins two hours ago." Bonnie said angry.

"Jesus Bonnie not now." Damon said and put his hand over his eyes and sigh.

"Then when Damon?" Bonnie asked with her hands on her hips. "I asked Mrs Thornburg to watched the twins for just an hour. I promised her I will come and get them and look now!" Bonnie walked in her walk in closet naked and grabbed the first dress from the hanger. She put it on hastily.

"Just an hour? It takes just an hour to fuc ... make love to my wife. We only need an hour to be alone. Just the two of us Bonnie." Damon said with sarcasm.

"We have kids its not just us anymore Damon." Bonnie threw the brush a side. Its no use brushing her curls. They have a life of their own. "I'm going to get the twins. The kids will be home soon Damon. So please clean up." Bonnie said before she rushed out of the room.

Damon sigh loudly and placed the pillow over his face. "Fuuuuuuuuuck!" he screamed into the pillow.

 **...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Meeting 17year old Alexander Salvatore - Grade 12 at Mystique Lake High School**

Mystique Lake High is a beautiful school with regal red brick buildings with arches and ivory, accented with dozens of beautiful fountains, statues and sculptures, lots of lush lawns that are perfect for studying and a pick up game or two of Frisbee or football and hundreds of trees. With roughly 600 learners starting from grade seven to twelve.

Second break and the halls filed up quickly with eager learners getting out of their classes. One girl accidentally bumped into Alex and she almost fainted when he put his arms around her to stop her from falling flat on her face.

After he helped her, he walked to his locker leaving behind a shaky flustered girl with a goofy grin on her face leaning against the lockers.

"You know when she recovers she is going to tell her little friends that the two of you are dating now." A handsome blond teen named Josh said.

Alex smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"So you coming with us to the woods after practice?" Josh asked and opened his locker that was next to Alex's.

"No can do. My old man arrived today so Mommy bear wants all her cubs home in time." Alex said and closed his locker. He is the splitting image of his father Damon. A mathematical genius and a star on the football field. Every girls dream guy in Mystique Lake.

"What a damn shame. I heard Tiffany is also going to be there. You know she's got the hots for you bruh." Josh said with a smirk.

"Shouldn't it be the girl who plays hard to get." Josh asked with a raised brow.

"Exactly. " Alex said and patted Josh on the shoulder.

They both laughed and walked to the schools cafeteria.

-X-

Mystique Lake High School pride itself on providing healthy nutritious food for its learners at the cafeteria. Learners can serve themselves from a buffet with a wide variety of food and beverages to choose from. The cafeteria walls were white with big windows. The orange tables and chairs stood in six long rows. It was crowded today with learners chit chatting, some eating and serving themselves food. The band kids were testing their instruments much to the annoyance of the girls who were sitting at a nearby table.

-and-

With every high school you have your cliques sitting together at lunch. Jocks and cheerleaders, nerds, band kids, punks, drama kids, emos and goths.

 **Meeting 15year old McKenzie Salvatore – Grade 10 at Mystique Lake High School**

"Your brother is so hot Kenzie. I OH SO WISH" Stacy said with dreamy eyes on Alexander who just entered the cafeteria with a laughing Josh on his back.

"I'm more of a blond guy kind of girl. They are more fun." Estelle said and looked at her flawless make-up face in her small mirror.

McKenzie rolled her eyes and said. "Just shut up both of you. If you only knew half the disgusting stuff I know about them then believe me you will sing a different tune." McKenzie's jet black hair is beautifully in contrast with her eyes. The same eye colour like her father's with full red lips and a flawless milky skin. No wonder she is the most popular girl in school with a string of senior guys trying to date her. She is known as Mystique Lake's High beautiful ice queen. She inherited her mothers fierce look and she use it to her full advantage. Even her father quivers sometimes before that very same look.

She was sitting between her two friends at their table with a bored expression on her face. Her food untouched in front of her. Oblivious to the envious glares coming from other girls or the open puppy love looks from the guys.

...


	3. Chapter 3

The girl who bumped into Alex in the hall walked with dreamy eyes passed McKenzie's and her two besties table. She was on cloud nine and to her it felt like her feet hardly touched the ground. It did hardly touched the ground because this time she ended up flat on her face. Luckily for her she was outside and she landed on the grass. The girl stood up with a red face and quickly walked away. Laughter following her. Loud laughs came from a group of young boys under a nearby tree.

 **Meeting 13year old Dylan Salvatore – Grade 8 at Mystique Lake High School**

"Looks like she got too heavy for the cloud she walked on and fell right through." Dylan said to his friends and they all laughed again at the unfortunate girl.

"Anyway so there I was in the city that never sleeps. Before my father left me alone in his penthouse he said this to me. Son you are a man now. I don't care what you do. How you do it or with who you do it. Hell I'll gladly pay for the damages. I could not believe what I just heard. I mean was he really serious? Oh man before I could even open my mouth to ask him that. In walk gorgeous models. I'm talking about Victoria secret girls. Some of them topless." Dylan said to his group of friends.

What? Really? Wow! Your dad is the man! Was being said from the boys around him.

Dylan had his father's signature smirk on his face with jet black curls and green eyes. Satisfied with keeping his audience glued to every word he is dissing up. He loved attention and was really vivid and good with using his imagination to his advantage or to get him out of predicaments or into more trouble. He is a fun loving boy who makes friends easily.

"So where was your mom? Did she find out?" A chubby boy asked shyly.

Dylan snickered. "What can she say? Other then Dylan just be safe." Dylan said mimicking Bonnie's voice.

The boys all laughed.

 **-X-**

The unfortunate girl who fell on the grass ran to the girls toilet. She decided to hide there for the duration of the break. She burst through the door ignoring the two girls in front of the mirror. One with wild untamed curls. The other one blond.

 **Meeting 12year old Zoe Salvatore – Grade 7 at Mystique Lake High School**

"Break is almost over, so are we still going to get something to eat?" Sophia asked Zoe with a bit of concern.

Zoe have been fiddling with her curls ever since they came in here. "Who do you think will skin me first .. My mother or my father if I shaved my head bald? Its like my hair have a mind of their own! I brush it this way then it goes the other way. They are snakes. Medusa's snakes. " Zoe said with frustration.

Sophia giggled. "Stop it Zoe. You have beautiful hair. I know many girls who will use anything just to get your natural curls."

Zoe is a natural beauty. Blessed with a flawless light skin. Her mother's green orbs and wild untamed curls that frames her face beautifully. The bookworm in the family and a straight A student.

"Oh what the hell." Zoe said and stick her tongue out at her reflection in the mirror. The two girls giggled. "Lets go Soph and screw that chick with her wild curls." Zoe said and pointed back at the mirror. They both burst out laughing and headed out.

...


	4. Chapter 4

**The Salvatore's Home**

Bonnie came back with the sleeping twins and took them to their room. She gently placed each little one in his cradle and softly kissed each little warm cheek. She left the nursery with a warm smile and walked to her and Damon's bedroom only to find Damon on his back still naked with the pillow over his face. She rushed to him thinking the worse. "Damon?" Bonnie lifted the pillow from his face. She touched his cheek softly, but there came no response from Damon. She shook him hard and that's when Damon's eyes snapped open and he looked around him wildly.

"I told you to clean up Damon. What if the kids walked in and found you like this." Bonnie walked to the window and opened the curtains.

"I'm tired Babe. I didn't get any sleep remember?"

"Oh, now its my fault as always. I'm going to start dinner."

"What's your fucking case Bonnie?" Damon asked and narrowed his eyes at her.

Bonnie's mouth went open and closed. "Stop cursing Damon."

"That coming from a woman who cursed in seven different languages this morning. Who came like a fountain. Who sucked my ...

"Stop it." Bonnie almost screamed.

Damon was about to snap at her, but kept quiet. He slowly stood up and walked to her. "Come here." He said softly. He took Bonnie in his arms and gently rock her. "So what if you skipped a pill or two and now were expecting another baby. My great, great grandfather had nineteen children, but they managed." He said nervously.

Bonnie pushed Damon away from her and said. "I'm not pregnant."

"Thank goodness." Damon said relieved.

"Excuse me?" Bonnie asked with her hands on her hips.

"I didn't mean it like that. If we pregnant then fine with me, but were not and with the twins still in diapers ... I mean." Damon's voice trailed off.

Bonnie stepped closer to Damon. Their lips almost touching. "Like you said thank goodness. Because you ... you only make them." Bonnie said and turned around to walk away from him, but Damon grabbed her arm and spin her to him. She bumped hard against his naked chest. "Please elaborate on that Bonnie." Damon said through gritted teeth.

"Let go off me. I have to start with dinner." Bonnie said and tried to pull free from Damon's iron grip.

"You are so stuck on your fucking routines. The kids won't get sick from eating take outs now and then Bonnie. You know I'm doing this for us. For the children. For their future. Do you think I enjoy leaving my family. Do you think I don't miss you and the kids when I'm away?"

"Months Damon. I'm alone! I have to be mother and father. No money in the world can buy or replace those precious moments you get with your kids." Bonnie touched Damon's cheek and said. "Move your office here so that you can spend more time with them."

Damon closed his eyes and breathed slowly. When he opened them his eyes were fuming. Bonnie took a step back. "Think you should start with dinner. I need to clean up." He said and kissed her hard on the mouth. Damon walked to their bathroom and slammed the door hard behind him.

 **-X-**

Dylan and Zoe came home early and they almost break the door down. They found their mother in the kitchen preparing dinner.

"Is dad here?" they asked simultaneously.

Bonnie put the knife down and smiled at them. "What happened to halo Mommy? Did you forget that this morning hmm?"

They both hugged her. "Sorry Mom." Zoe said and smiled sweetly.

"So Mom you can tell me. What did dad bring me?" Dylan asked with boyish excitement.

Zoe rolled her eyes and said. "So that's the only reason why you came rushing home?"

"No, and don't act like you don't want something."

"Enough you two. You know your father always bring you presents, but this time I have no idea. I don't even know what I'm getting." Bonnie said and winked at Dylan.

"Can I help with anything Mom? We don't have any homework. " Zoe said and looked at all the vegetables on the kitchen counter. "Want me to start chopping this?"

Bonnie smiled softly at her daughter. She felt like crying. What the hell is wrong with me. Bonnie thought to herself. "You know what? Why don't we order take out tonight. Big fat juicy burgers and fries. How does that sound?"

"My man!" Dylan said to his mother and did a silly dance. Zoe giggled.

"Excuse me young man? I can always make you a broccoli salad." Bonnie said with a raised brow.

Dylan smiled sweetly and said. "Your the best mom ever Mrs Bonnie Salvatore and that's what my man stands for when I say that to you Mom."

Bonnie laughed and pulled him closer to her. "Always the charmer."

"I hope dad is staying for real this time." Zoe said with a smile.

"He is. Its father and son day at school next Wednesday and how cool will it be when dad shows up. I can already see the jealous look we will get when we pull up in baby. Revving baby's engine, tyres burning. Don't get me started on the way we will swag through the school doors and down the halls. The babes will loooooove me! Begging for my cell number left right and centre!" Dylan said with excitement.

Zoe laughed and said. "Mom please stop him."

Bonnie was about to respond when Damon spoke behind them. "Now who wants to wake up Baby with me?" Damon asked with a smile.

"Dad!" Zoe and Dylan yelled out and ran to him. Damon opened his arms and embraced them both. He lifted them up and said with a smirk. "I still got it." He peppered them with kisses.

Bonnie quickly turned around to hide her tears.

...


	5. Chapter 5

**The Salvatore Home**

Bonnie was done ordering take outs when the front door opened.

"Hey Zoe told me you had cheer leading meeting after school." Bonnie greeted her oldest daughter with a hug and a smile.

"Yup and what a waste of time Mom. Hi. Is dad here?" McKenzie asked in one breath.

"He took your brother and sister out with baby."

"What? And they didn't wait for me?"

"Dad tried to call, but your phone was off."

"Stupid meeting! I had to switch it off.

McKenzie followed her Mom into the kitchen and threw her schoolbag on the floor. "Are we eating out tonight Mom?"

"Nope. We having take outs. Fat juicy burgers." Bonnie said and licked her lips.

"Gross!" McKenzie said and pulled a face.

"With extra cheese."

"Stop it Mom." McKenzie said and laughed.

Bonnie smiled. " So are you entering Miss Green Lake High?

"No and I'm quitting our cheer leading squad." Kenzie said nonchalantly.

"What? I don't remember you telling me that your quitting cheer leading. Why? I thought you love cheer leading." Bonnie asked astonished.

"Its not the same after aunt Caroline left and beside I just did it for kicks." Kenzie said and shrugged her shoulders.

"They've made you captain. You can't just quit on them now. You are good Kenzie, better then ...

"Just drop it Mom. Not every girl wants to cheer. It worked for you don't expect that it will work for me too." Kenzie said and picked up her schoolbag and walked out of the kitchen.

Bonnie closed her eyes and rubbed her temples.

"And here I thought my day was stressful. Hey Mom." Alex said behind his mother.

"Hey I didn't hear you come in."

Alex walked to his mother and kissed her on the cheek.

"Kenzie in one of her many moods again?" Alex asked with a smirk. He opened the fridge and grabbed the juice bottle and drink from it.

"Yes, so its walking on egg shells time." Bonnie handed Alex a glass and said. "Your not the only one drinking that juice."

Alex smiled apologetically at Bonnie. "I saw dad with Zoe and Dylan in baby on my way home." Alex said and took another sip from the juice bottle.

"Why didn't you take a lift?" Bonnie said and start chopping fruits to make a salad.

Alex chuckled. "Don't think they saw me. Those guys were breaking every traffic regulation in Mystique Lake."

Bonnie sigh loudly.

Alex bit his bottom lip. There came look of uncertainty over his face.

"I know that look. I have not talk with your dad yet, but I'm sure we can make a plan." Bonnie walked to Alex and pinched his cheek playfully. "My baby needs some new wheels, and besides I need my wheels back because one of these days I'm joining the working force again." Bonnie smiled and said. "I have been offered a job at our local newspaper."

"Really? That's great news Mom." Alex said genuinely happy for his Mom.

"What's the great news." Kenzie asked behind them.

"Mom is going back to work." Alex said to his sister.

"Does dad know? Because I can remember it was almost world war three last time Mom wanted to go back to work." Kenzie said and rolled her eyes.

Alex was about to snap at his sister when Bonnie's voice stopped him. "Egg shells." She said to him and smiled.

Alex smiled. "I'm going to start with my homework."

"I'm going to set up the table if you don't need me in here." Kenzie said to her Mom.

"That will be nice Kenz." Bonnie said and smiled.

 **-X-**

There were loud laughter when Bonnie came downstairs from checking up on the sleeping twins.

She entered their luxurious and spacious living room to find Damon on the floor playing wrestling with Dylan and Zoe while Kenzie cheered her dad on and Alex watched on in amusement.

Can't it be like this everyday. Its painful to see how much the children misses their dad and how they crave for his attention and affection. Bonnie snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the door bell.

 **-X-**

Dinner was pleasant and the kids talked non stop with Damon. He listened to each one and gave special attention to what each one was saying. Damon told them about his recent trip in South Africa and the kids were hanging on every word he said.

"Awesome! And did you touched the lions head?" Dylan asked his dad with a bright smile and shiny green orbs.

Damon took out his phone, unlocked it and opened his gallery. He handed the phone to Dylan.

When Dylan saw the pics he almost jumped off his chair. It was of Damon where he was kneeling next to a lion. Another one was of him with a lioness and her cubs and a cute one of him playing with the cubs laughing at the camera. The last one was of him and a red head woman smiling at the camera with a majestic African sunset behind them.

That particular pic disturbed Bonnie.

"I am so going to show my friends!" Dylan was beside himself.

"They have this safari lodge where you can sleep out in the open under the beautiful African night sky. The scenery is out of this world. I'm planning on taking your mother there." Damon said and winked at Bonnie.

"How barbaric." Kenzie said.

"How romantic." Zoe said and blushed.

"I'm going with you guys. There is no way I'm missing this out." Dylan said with excitement.

Alex smiled and said. "Well Mom is going back to work so you have to plan this soon dad."

Bonnie looked up quickly right into Damon's eyes. His eyes flashed dangerously at her, but he quickly covered it up and continued entertaining the children.

...


	6. Chapter 6

**The Salvatore Home**

Damon found Bonnie in their bedroom after dinner. The twins were playing on their play mats with Bonnie busy on her laptop. He walked to her and switched her laptop off.

"What the hell Damon?"

"What is this about you going back to work?"

"Are you asking me because you want to talk about this like civilised adults or do you want to start a fight over this?"

"Just answer the damn question."

"I guess its the latter." Bonnie said with sarcasm.

Damon snickered and said. "Well we know the outcome." He looked at the twins and smiled. Then he looked back at her and continued. "Last time you had this crazy idea of going back to work."

Bonnie scoffed and said. "I'm taking my pill like clock work."

"Even when I'm not here?" Damon asked with a raised brow.

"Your disgusting Damon." Bonnie said. She was about to get off the bed when Damon pushed her down. His body on top of hers and his face inches away from hers.

"You know where your place is Bonnie and its not behind a desk writing stuff that nobody bothers to read."

"I studied hard for my degree in journalism Damon and I'm good at ...

"No sweetheart, was ... was good. " Damon interrupting her.

Damon's eyes gazed over Bonnie's beautiful face ... Over her big swollen breasts. Damon remembered when he sucked on them this morning, he got a mouth full of warm mothers milk. Damon could feel himself getting hard. He got off Bonnie with a sigh. "I'm going out for drinks with Ric."

She let him go. She was in no mood to deal with Damon tonight.

 **-X-**

The walls in McKenzie's bedroom was painted with bright bold colours with favorite words in neon and light marquis signs. A creative hanging chair with soft cushions hanged comfortably in front of a big window. A large print depicting a wooded landscape was against one wall with a sofa in front of it. The only picture in the room was that of Audrey Hepburn that hanged on the wall Her room had a glass door that walked out to the swimming pool. She had to walk through her walk in closet to get to her beautiful bathroom with an ivory decor design.

McKenzie laid sprawled out on her oversized bed. Bold bedding with a lovely colourful floral print, surfing through her social pages when she heard a soft knock on the door.

"Yeah who is it?" She asked annoyed.

Bonnie rolled her eyes on the other side of the door and said. "Its me can I come in."

McKenzie got off the bed, walked to her door and unlocked it.

"Are you busy?" Bonnie asked with a smile.

"Yeah, kinda. Is this important? "

"Can I come in Kenz we need to talk."

"Sure." McKenzie said dryly and opened the door wider for Bonnie to enter.

"You know what I say about lock doors Kenz."

"Unlike some people I value my privacy." McKenzie said and made herself comfortable on her bed.

"I'm just going to come out straight and say this. I don't want you to quit cheer leading. If there is more to this then just quitting cheer leading then tell me Kenz. I know the jealousy and rivalry and hard work that comes with this, but please tell me why you really want to quit because I get this feeling that there is more to this. So is there?" Bonnie asked her daughter.

"No there's not I'm just bored with it I guess." McKenzie saw the look of disappointment on Bonnie's face and smiled softly at her mother. "Maybe I'll reconsider my decision. Maybe this is just a phase I'm going through, but at the end and of the day its still my decision to make" Kenzie said and rested her head on her mothers shoulder.

"It will be state championship in a few months and I know with you leading the team you will bring home the cup." Bonnie said and took both her daughters hands in hers. "But your right its your decision to make." Bonnie kissed her softly on the head. Bonnie saw the beautiful gold bracelet on Kenzie's wrist and asked. "Is this from your dad?"

Kenzie smiled and said. "Yup, I was hoping for a week long vacation in the Bahamas or a shopping spree in Paris, but for now this will do." Kenzie said and lifted her arm to admire her bracelet again.

Bonnie laughed. "Let me go check on your sister and the twins." She kissed Kenzie one last time on the head before she left the room.

-X-

"Hey dad thought you already left." Alex said as he came down the stairs finding Damon searching his pockets for something.

"Can't find baby's keys. You know where I might have put it?" Damon asked his oldest son.

"Did you check with Zoe or Dylan?" he asked with a smirk.

"Now I remember I gave it to your sister." Damon sigh in relieve.

"We getting old, old man?" Alex said and smiled mischievously at his father.

"This old man can still show you a thing or two on the field."

"Okay your on." Alex said and they both laughed.

"But before I embarrass you on the field. You and me have to make a few stops first." Damon said seriously.

Alex looked at him confused.

Damon smirked. "You can't drive around in Moms car its cracking your image, and the family car is out of the question. I'm thinking about a red Ferrari custom made wheels something this small town have not seen before."

"Dad are ... are you serious? I mean I don't need a car." Alex said

"Bullshit you do need a car and your old man can afford it, so after school we picking you new wheels." Damon said and patted his son in the back.

...


	7. Chapter 7

**The Salvatore Home**

It was 4 in the morning when Damon came home drunk and horny. He found Bonnie and the twins asleep on their bed. Bonnie's ass was on full display for him as she was laying on her tummy. Her night gown must have moved up from tossing and turning in her sleep. She was sleeping on her side with the little twins on his side. Damon in his drunken state took off his belt and unzip his pants. He took out his dick and jerked it in his hand. He was already hard. He walked to their bed and touched her ass cheeks gently and kneeing them with his hands. He bend down to place sloppy kisses on each ass cheek. Damon got up quickly and lowered himself on Bonnie.

Bonnie snapped awake when she felt something piercing her painfully. Her screamed was muffled by a big hand around her mouth.

"Shhhhshhhs babe. Let's not wake up the twins." Damon grunted and slammed repeatedly hard into her from behind. Damon's one hand moved to her breast and he fondle it hard and rough. Rolling Bonnie's nipple hard between his finger. Bonnie's breast were very sensitive and sore from breastfeeding, her body jerked away from his hand backing her into Damon and this move made him only more wild.

"That's it babe. You want it. You want my fucking cum babe?" Damon whispered in her ear as he roughly fucked her from behind. Bonnie bit Damon's hand hard, and this send him over the edge. He bucked wildly into her from behind as waves of pleasure ran through his body, grunting and cursing when his load fill up Bonnie's womb.

"Fuck I hope I just made you pregnant." Damon said before he rolled off of her.

Bonnie got up quickly. Ignoring the pain in her left breast and nipple and between her legs. She went to their bathroom and locked the door behind her. It was when she felt the hot water on her head that she allowed her tears to fall.

-X-

The kids just left for school when Damon entered the kitchen freshly showered and shaved.

"Good morning. Something smells nice in here." Damon said with a cheery smile. He went to Bonnie who was busy at the stove kissing her in her neck. "Good morning beautiful." He whispered against her skin.

Bonnie turned around and glared at him. "You can make your own breakfast. I'm taking the twins with me. We are going to spend the day with Caroline, and its Zoe's try outs for the swimming team today, try not to disappoint her again." Bonnie said and threw the napkin down on the table.

Damon got up quickly and wrapped her in his arms. "Hey what's wrong babe?"

"So you just conveniently forget what you did this morning?"

Damon looked genuinely confused. "This morning? What did I do?"

Bonnie was in disbelieve. She pushed him away, but he only tighten his hold on her. "You ... you took my body Damon. I was not even awake." She said and swallowed hard.

Damon laughed and went back to the kitchen counter. "Your my wife Bonnie do I need permission to enter my wife whenever I want to? You should have seen how delicious you looked from behind." He said with a smirk. "So can I have some of my wife's delicious pancakes and bacon?"

Bonnie sigh and took out a plate to fix Damon breakfast.

Damon's phone ring and he answers it with a big smile. She rolled her eyes when she heard who it was. It was Enzo. A hardcore party animal and Damon's partner in crime and by the sound of it he wants to meet up with Damon. "Keep the beer cold see you in a bit." Damon said and ended the call.

Damon gave Bonnie a hug from behind and a kiss in the neck. "Babe I'm going to meet up with Enzo I'll grab a bite on my way." He quickly grabbed his car keys and rushed out.

-X-

The noise level in the class was over whelming. McKenzie was sitting on top of her desk typing on her phone. She was so into her phone that she didn't notice everyone in the class scrambling to their desks. She felt someone's presence behind her and she slowly turned around. Her throat went dry. Her first thought. He is so f... hot.

"You mind taking your seat?" He asked Kenzie with a smile. Showing of his perfectly white teeth.

Kenzie quickly did as she was told with a fast beating heart.

"Well class my name is Malachai Parker. You can call me Kai. Not Mr Parker or heaven forbid Mr Malachai, just Kai. I'm your history teacher for the next two months. So let the fun begin." Kai said with a sexy smirk.

-X-

Bonnie and the twins were seated at the small stadium at the indoor school swimming area. She greeted the other parents and looked around for Zoe. There were so many excited children that it took Bonnie a while to spot her daughter. Bonnie waved and Zoe gave her a small smile.

I know you wish your father was here, but right now you need to do your best and swim your heart out baby. Bonnie said softly. She called Damon's phone countless times and it went straight to voicemail.

Zoe came first in breast stroke, backstroke and freestyle and Bonnie's heart swelled with pride whenever her daughter came first. "Zoe is very good Bonnie. She is going to break many records." One parent said.

"Yes she is." Bonnie said with a wide smile in tears.

...


	8. Chapter 8

Bonnie placed the twins in the back seat of their family car outside the parking lot of the school. Bonnie saw two mothers heading in her direction and she turned her back and rolled her eyes. People just wants to gossip, but that's how it is with small towns.

"We saw Zoe and she is so good Bonnie. Mystique's Lakes own little Mermaid." One mother said who was decorated heavily with jewellery.

And your not one bit envious when your daughter came in second behind Zoe? Bonnie wanted to asked, but instead she said. "Thank you. She takes after her aunt."

"My husband said that Damon is back in town. I thought we might get to see him here today." The other woman said, and Bonnie knew she had one plastic surgery too many.

I bet you want to see my husband. Still dreaming of fucking him? Bonnie wanted to say, but instead she said. "Yup, he is back and I swear my husband is possessed with work." Bonnie said and gave them a fake smile.

The women's laughs were equally fake. They said their goodbyes and walked away.

The school bell ring for end of school and the big doors of the school opened. A security guard opened the school gate with a smile for eager learners wanting to start their weekend.

Bonnie saw Dylan with his group of friends. Talking and laughing when they came through the school doors. She waved at him when he was nearby and he smiled and winked. He said goodbye to his friends and walked to his mother.

Zoe came out talking with her swimming coach who had a proud smile on her face. Her midnight curls were still wet from swimming and whipped cheekily on her head. A few heads turned her way when her melodies laugh filled the air. She waved her coach goodbye and ran to her mother's car.

Bonnie gave her daughter a kiss and a hug and said. "I am so proud of you."

"I heard you kicked ass in the swimming try outs today. Good. You just moved me up in the popularity ranks." Dylan said with a cheeky smile.

"Yeah whatever." Zoe said annoyed and looked away.

"And what about you young man are you taking any school activities?" Bonnie asked with a smile.

"Of course I am. My favorite is annoying the teachers in detention after school." Dylan said and both he and Bonnie laugh.

"Bonnie Bennet? Is that you?" A voice said behind her.

Bonnie turned around and her eyes went wide. "Kai Parker? And is that you?" She said with a smile.

"Yeah that's me. Wow you still look the same, beautiful as ever. Is their a secret herb you use that does not allow you to age." Kai said with a handsome smile.

Bonnie blushed and said. "Thank you for the compliments I know you richly like to dish out."

Kai hold up his hand with a smile and said. "Not just anyone."

Bonnie smiled and said. "So are you picking up your kid or kids?"

"What? No? Thank god no. Motherhood looks good on you it works for you. Me? Nope. I'm just teaching here."

Bonnie laughed and said. "You teaching here? What is the world coming to."

"My point exactly." Kai said and they both laughed.

Bonnie's phone went off and she quickly read the SMS.

 **McKenzie. Hey mom going 2 hitch a ride with stelle dnt wait**

Bonnie closed her phone and said. "Well I should get going. It was nice seeing you again Kai."

"Likewise Bonnie Bennet."

"Its Salvatore."

Kai's jaw almost dropped to the floor. "You married Damon?"

"Married with six children. Well take care." Bonnie left a stunned looking Kai behind in the school parking lot.

-X-

Kenzie were sitting passenger side in Estelle's jeep as they speed up the hill to Estelle's parents mansion with the music blaring loud. Estelle's father is a famous plastic surgeon and her mother is his favourite client. An old model who wants to keep her looks forever.

"OOOoooh hoooooh! Its Friday! Time to paaaaarty!" Stacy screamed from the backseat.

Estelle stopped the jeep at the top of the hill and the girls got out.

"What a fucking view." Stacy said as the three friends looked down at the panoramic view of Mystique Lake.

Estelle handed them both a beer from the six pack and said. "To another week done and dusted. Clinks"

The girls took long drinks from their beer. "You coming with us to the woods tonight Kenz? The football team is having a party there and were invited." Stacy said excited.

"Come on Kenz we not going without you." Estelle whinned.

Kenz threw her empty bottle away and said. "Fine, but your mother needs to tell my mom I'm sleeping over." Both girls hugged Kenzie. "Of course my mom will do that. She is so in on all the stuff we do." Estelle said with a laugh.

-X-

A heavy pregnant Caroline was so happy to see Bonnie and the twins, and Zoe.

"Sophi told me you broke records today. I can already see you standing on the podium with a gold medal around your neck and the anthem being played. What a victorious day that will be. Mermaid girl from small town Mystique Lake to become the fastest swimmer in the world." Caroline said with a big smile and hugged Zoe. "Sophi is in her room she will be so glad to see you."

Zoe smiled at her aunt and rushed up the stairs to Sophi's room.

"He was a no show again, but my baby did her best." Bonnie said with a sad smile.

Caroline took Bonnie's hand and said. "I was serious when I said that you and the kids need to get away.

...


	9. Chapter 9

**Dr Stephen and Caroline Salvatore's home**

"I can't just take the kids away from everything that's familiar to them and start over." Bonnie said to Caroline.

"That's not what I meant Bon. Just you and the kids having a vacation. Somewhere mounterish and snowish." Caroline said and they both laughed.

"Those are not even words Care!" Bonnie said with a laugh.

"I know." Caroline said laughing.

Bonnie's phone ring and she answers it. "This is Bonnie Salvatore ...oh hey Mrs Wiccomb, I know, Estelle's mother ... well its fine with me if McKenzie wants to sleep over can you just asked her to give me a call back? ... Thank you Mrs Wiccomb."

"Heard that woman had a new nose job." Caroline said.

"Some people will never be happy and grateful with the way they were created."

 **-X-**

 **The Wiccomb's Manson**

"Your mom is super fine with you staying over. She just wants you to call her whenever you want." Mrs Wiccomb said to Kenzie.

Mrs Wiccomb's face must hurt when she smiles. Kenzie thought to herself. "Thank you." Kenzie said and went upstairs to Estelle's room to put on her bikini.

It was a yellow two piece and complimented her toned body beautifully. She came out of the room and accidentally bumped into Mr Wiccomb.

"Oops sorry." Kenzie said.

"No need to be. Its not everyday I see youthful beauty such as yours." His lustful eyes studied her body from head to toe. "Every surgeons dream model. Many women wishes to have what you have ... and that is perfection." Mr Wiccomb is an attractive man in his early forties and very good at his profession. That is why many celebrities seek him out.

Kenzie stepped back and asked Mr Wiccomb with a raised brow. "Are you done with your study?"

Mr Wiccomb smiled and put his hands in his pockets. "Yes I'm done and my finding is that you don't ever have to go under the knife." Mr Wiccomb said. His eyes briefly flickering over Kenzie's breasts.

"Isn't that good news." Kenzie said mockingly and walked away. Mr Wiccomb's eyes on her swaying hips and ass.

She stopped at the top of the stairs and turned her head back. Glaring at Mr Wiccomb. "Like what you see, you pervert?" Kenzie asked with a cold smile. She put on her sun glasses and walked down the stairs. Ignoring Mr Wiccomb's laugh.

 **-X-**

 **Dr Stephen and Caroline Salvatore's home**

Zoe found Sophia in her room working on her train model.

"Hey cuz! Your name is buzzing on the schools social page." Sophia said cheery and hugged her cousin.

"I don't know why everyone is making a big fuzz over it. I just wish they could stop already."

"Your faster then everyone there of course they are going to make a fuzz over it. Some are saying you will easily beat Zordina."

"Yeah whatever. How was debate. Did you guys win?" Zoe said and plopped down next to Sophi.

"Almost had the win. Its not the same after you left. Dad took me before he went to his medical seminar and was he in for a surprise. He said our country will be in better hands if our debate team are running it." Sophi said and laughed.

"Your dad was there?" Zoe asked softly.

Sophi looked with soft eyes at her cousin. "Help me with my train. I'm struggling with this side." Sophi smiled and handed the piece to Zoe whose tears were rolling down her cheeks.

Zoe wiped her eyes and nose with her sleeve and took the piece from Sophi.

"Sometimes its not easy being the daughter of a famous doctor." Sophi said with a comforting smile.

"Well at least he makes time." Zoe said and placed the difficult piece perfectly in its place.

 **-X-**

 **Mystic Lake High School**

Alex and the guys just came out of the showers freshly showered and dressed. The coach really drilled them today at practice. They walked down the deserted school halls joking and laughing.

Alex saw a pretty brunette girl leaning against the lockers looking in their direction. The guys made low noises when they recognized the girl.

"Seriously? You guys need to grow up." Alex said and laughed.

The guys laughed and turned down the other hall leaving Alex alone. "Hi. Are you having extra classes on a Friday?" Alex asked with a smile.

The pretty brunette smiled and said. "Yes I do and that classes is Alex Salvatore."

"Tiff you shouldn't had to wait for me."

"But I wanted to." Tiffany said and stepped closer to Alex. Biting softly on his lower lip. She moaned into his mouth.

Alex closed his eyes and allowed her mouth and tongue to tease him. He stopped her once he felt her hand on his dick. Alex gently pushed her away. "Do you want your dad to find us like this?" He said with a smile

"Then let's get lost." Tiff said against his mouth.

Alex pushed Tiff against the lockers and kissed her roughly. "Get lost where? My house is a no go and isn't your mom at home?" he said once their lips parted.

"The showers at the tennis court are deserted." Tiff said with a naughty smile and dragged Alex behind her.

 **-X-**

 **Dr Stephen and Caroline Salvatore's home.**

The two girls were quietly busy with the train model when they heard a commotion coming from down below Sophia's window.

"Zoe? Zoe? Where are thou beautiful daughter of mine?"

Zoe opened Sophi's window and saw her dad standing there with his arms stretched out. "I am so sorry for missing my baby's try outs. Please forgive this old fool. Can your father have a swim with you my beautiful fair maiden daughter?" Damon asked and bowed lowly.

"Is your dad serious?" Sophia asked with a smile.

Zoe laughed happy. "I better get down there. He is serious." Zoe said and stripped to her bathing suit with a big smile.

...


	10. Chapter 10

**The showers at the tennis court at Mystique Lake high school**

Tiffany kissed Alex as soon as he closed the door behind them. He picked her up and with her legs wrapped around him he walked them to the nearest wall. He kissed her all over her bra clad breasts.

"Take it off." Tiff said seductively.

Alex almost ripped the pink lacy bra off. He took a nipple in his mouth once her breasts were free.

"Fuck yes." Tiff said and slipped her hand in Alex pants and started to jerk his dick.

He took off her panties and was about to enter her when he stopped. "Why did you stop?" Tiff asked out of breath.

"We can't. Not like this without protection."

"Then pull out." Tiff said and kissed him.

"To be honest I don't trust myself enough to pull out of you and I don't have any rubbers on me." Alex said with a sigh.

"Many couples have sex without the woman getting pregnant." Tiff said irritated.

"I don't want us to take any chances Tiff and I respect your body and future too much to place us both in a situation were not ready for." Alex said and looked deep into her stormy blue eyes.

Tiff pushed Alex away and said. "Whatever Alex."

In silence they fixed their clothes and walked out.

 **-X-**

 **Dr Stephen and Caroline Salvatore's home**

Zoe and Damon were having sports in the pool so much so that Sophia joined them.

"That's it girls. I officially have no lungs" Damon said with a smirk. Zoe swim to her dad and hugged him.

 **-X-**

Damon heard Bonnie's and Caroline's voices in the kitchen and he walked in.

"What the hell Damon! My floor! Are you nuts?" Caroline seethed.

"I'm not nuts, but I am drunk. Where are you hiding my brother's expensive whisky? Still in your panty drawer?" Damon asked and laughed.

"Fuck you Damon." Caroline said with fuming eyes.

"Enough Damon. You should know better then to upset a pregnant woman."

"I'm sorry babe. Caroline I'm sorry." Damon said and took a seat next to Bonnie at the kitchen counter.

Caroline rolled her eyes and said. "I need to pee again."

Damon turned his head to Bonnie and asked. "Still angry at me?"

"Not now Damon." Bonnie said in a tired voice.

"I was going to be there in time Bon Bon, but I think that last shot did it." He placed soft kisses on her arm. All the way up to her neck.

"Stop it Damon." Bonnie said and laughed.

"Why?" Damon asked and bit her arm lightly.

"Its ticklish." Bonnie said with a smile.

"There's that beautiful smile of mine." Damon said and kissed Bonnie on the lips.

"Oh Kenzie is sleeping over at her friends place."

Damon raised a questioning brow.

"The Wiccombs."

"I don't trust that creepy fucker around my daughter Bon Bon. Now I need a fucking drink." Damon said in frustration. "And where is Dylan? Did you too drop him off at a sex offenders house?"

"He is with Walter next door." Bonnie said angry and sigh.

 **-X-**

 **The Salvatore's home**

Alex just got home and rushed up to his room hoping not to run into his parents or siblings. What is with girls. Tiffany had no idea how much it took for him to stop their sex act, but all that for nothing cause now he is the bad guy. Alex sigh and turned on his music max volume.

He took out his phone and turned it on. A message immediately pops up from Damon.

 **Dad: check the garage**

Alex raced to the garage and what he saw made his heart skip a beat. His brand new expensive car. He immediately send his dad and mom a thank you message.

 **-X-**

 **The woods at the Lake**

Music were blaring loudly from different cars ... jeeps and trucks. Bon fires lit the night and hordes of teens moved their bodies to the beat of the music. Cliques were standing around in groups

"Did you call your mom?" Stacy asked Kenzie.

"Yeah." Kenzie said.

"So there is no way she will show up here?" Stacy asked and stumbled over her feet a bit.

"Unless she can find a nanny for the twins in record time." Kenzie said and rolled her eyes. "Zoe and Dylan are at sleepovers. Its only her dad and the twins." Kenzie gave her empty glass to Stacy and said. "Go get me more of this punch."

Estelle joined Kenzie with three senior guys. One had his arm around her neck. "Kenz these hunks were literally begging me to introduce you to them." Estelle said with glassy eyes and a wide smile.

"Hi" They greeted Kenzie. Kenzie just smiled in return.

"OMG KENZ! Alex is here." Stacy screamed out. She fixed her hair and said. "I should go over there and make small talk with him."

"Stay the fuck away from Alex before you embarrass yourself in front of the whole school. I'm suppose to sleep over at Estelle's remember?" Kenzie said harshly.

Stacy turned beet red in front of a gleeful Estelle and three very uncomfortable looking guys. Stacy tried her best to smile it off. "Your right Kenz."

Alex was laughing at his friends jokes when Tiff spoke behind him.

"Yeah?" he asked her.

"Can we talk?"

"I'm busy hanging out with my friends. Later?"

"My parents are out of town. You want to spend the night with me?" Tiffany asked and bit her lip. Waiting in anticipation.

Alex know he should say no, but he wants to celebrate his new wheels properly. "Yeah I'll come get you later." He said and kissed her under loud cheers from the big crowed around them.

...


	11. Chapter 11

**The Salvatore home**

It was ten in the morning when Estelle dropped McKenzie off at her home.

"See you later Kenz." Estelle called out before speeding away.

Kenzie found her brother Alex in the kitchen drinking something green and slimy from a glass.

"Eeuw what are you drinking?"

"Something for my headache. Want some?" Alex asked his sister with a raised brow.

"No thanks. I don't drink unknown substances." Kenzie said with an attitude.

"That's not what I saw last night. What were you doing at the Lake? Mom and dad thought you were sleeping over at the Wiccombs." Alex said through gritted teeth.

Kenzie snickered and said. "Oh did they now hmm? And does Mom and Dad know your sneaking out of the principals house in the wee hours of the morning? The things Tiffany are making you do brother, so, you ... you better safe your preaching for yourself." Kenzie said and took an apple and bite into it. She smiled mockingly at Alex while chewing.

"Kenz I'm saying this because I care about you. Guys can get depraved at parties like that. I will not always be there to look out for you. Just be careful okay? And be honest with Mom and Dad next time."

"Why? I like the mystery. Living dangerously. You know girl walking alone on a misty path and suddenly she hears footsteps." Kenzie said with mocking wide eyes."

"And we all know how that ends." Alex said.

"You think? Oh that girl is me and believe me I won't be walking with pepper spray or a pocket knife in my handbag." Kenzie said and smiled sweetly.

"Now I know why Dad gave you a weird look right after you were born." Alex said and ruffled her hair. He smiled when she slapped his hand away.

Dylan came rushing into the kitchen and asked loudly. "Did you guys make breakfast? I'm starving."

Kenzie pushed him out of the way and said. "I'm going up to my room. Do it yourself."

They heard a car honking outside. "Sorry bud that's for me." Alex said to his brother and rushed out.

Bonnie pushed Damon's leg off of her. "How late is it?" She asked in a sleepy voice.

"Still early babe." Damon said and pull her closer to him.

"Breakfast should have been ready by now."

"Its Saturday babe. Your allowed to sleep late and rest. Just husband and wife time and let the kids sort themselves out." Damon said and placed kisses on her shoulder up to her neck.

"We can't stay in bed all day." Bonnie moaned when she felt Damon's finger brushing over her clit.

"Yes we can. The twins are still asleep and the kids can sort themselves out." Damon said and his hand slid under Bonnie's nightgown. "No panty? You are a naughty girl Mrs Salvatore and in dire need of a punishment." He squeezed her ass cheeks gently.

Bonnie giggled and said. "We are meeting Care and the rest of her click at the lake Damon I need to get a few things ready for the barbeque."

"Speaking of Caroline. What the hell came over her last night?"

"What's wrong with a pregnant lady giving her husband a lap dance?"

"Dr Henderson was sitting next to a very uncomfortable red looking Stephen. I have never felt so sorry for my brother." Damon said with a smirk.

Bonnie laughed and was about to answer when they heard Dylan knocking hard on their door. "Mom? Uhm... I tried to make breakfast ...er ... and now the thing is you should come before the kitchen burns down."

-X-

 **The Barbeque at the lake**

The day was beautiful and the sun was shining bright in the blue sky casting a golden light on the lake. Many families were camped out at the lake enjoying this beautiful day. The two Salvatore brothers were busy at their barbeque.

Damon was shirtless showing off his chiselled muscular abs and biceps. Black ripped jeans hanging dangerously low around his hips. He was barefoot. Stephen had khaki pants on with a white T-shirt. Dr Henderson was dressed casual like Stephen.

Stephen looked at Damon, smiled and shook his head.

"What?" Damon asked and smirked.

Stephen and Dr Henderson exchange looks and laughed.

"If you two ladies want me to feel awkward go ahead. So not feeling it. I for one don't have to hide my beer belly." Damon said with a smile.

"Ouch. Now he is getting personal." Dr Henderson said and laughed.

"I can't figure out if Damon is here for a family barbeque or for a cover shoot for some womens magazine." Stephen said and he and Dr Henderson laughed. Clinking their beer bottles.

"And all that jealousy just rolled off my back. Better then being dressed like you two who looks like your going through a midlife crisis in a worse way possible. Throw in a wardrobe malfunction and this is the end look. You two." Damon said and point at Stephen and Dr Henderson.

The men laughed.

"Wonder what that pack of hyenas are laughing about." Caroline said and narrowed her eyes at the men.

The women were sitting at the picnic table under a huge umbrella. "I don't care its good to see James unwinding." Mrs Henderson said and looked lovingly at her husband.

"Probably Damon making fun of the others." Bonnie said and laughed.

"I hope its not about what Stephen is wearing. I picked his clothes out myself." Caroline said and glared in Damon's direction.

...


	12. Chapter 12

**Barbeque at the Lake**

"Zoe are you coming? We going out on the boat!" Sophia yelled. "Hey Dylan wait for us!" She called after Dylan and his gang.

"I'm coming!" Zoe yelled from inside the toilets.

Zoe had on a black and white polka dot bathing suit and Sophia a white one.

Zoe came out of the toilet and joined Sophia who took her hand and together they ran to the boys who can barely wait for the two girls.

"Stewart is also here he is going with us." Sophi said and laughed when Zoe's cheeks turned red.

Stewart is a good looking boy who Zoe had a major crush on. The tallest and smartest boy in their class.

"What is he doing here? Kaylene finally release him from his leash to spend the day with the less unfortunate ones?" Zoe said and rolled her eyes.

Sophia laughed and asked Zoe. "Well I can always ask him for you."

Zoe's eyes went wide. She was about to turn back when she saw the amusement in Sophi's eyes.

They found Dylan and his rag tag gang at the boat with Stewart.

"Geez! What took you two trolls so long." Dylan asked his sister and Sophi.

Zoe's green orbs were spitting fire at her brother.

"Hey watch it. Your sister needed a toilet break." Sophi said to Dylan.

"You washed your hands?" Dylan asked Zoe with a smirk.

Zoe felt like strangling Dylan.

"Hey Sophi, hey Zoe." Stewart greeting them with a smile that made Zoe weak in the knees.

"Hi." The two replied back.

"Okay whatever. Let just get this clear I'm the captain of this boat and my man Stewart is second in command and with that all said and done, get on board me mates." Dylan said with a big smile.

"Zoe you should sit this side. Just precautions. Don't want you sinking my boat now do we?" Dylan said with a mischievous smirk.

Zoe felt like kicking Dylan to another planet.

...

McKenzie had on a blood red two piece bikini. Showing off her perfect body beautifully. She had no plans of swimming in a lake. She can't understand why the people of this town risk their health swimming in this lake. She never wanted to come here in the first place, but here she is on her dear mother and fathers orders. She was sunbathing between her two friends on the dock.

I still can't believe you did this to me." Stacy said angry.

"Look why don't you go home and go change into something like I don't know ... Oh wait go change into a spacesuit. I had my bikini on first." Estelle said in anger.

"Did not." Stacy said equally angry.

The two girls were wearing the exact same bikinis.

"Girls, girls let this be a lesson stop buying behind each others backs. Now, can you please be quiet. Your disturbing my inner peace." Kenzie said with a smile.

Suddenly all three girls felt a splash of water hitting them. They gasps and sit up quickly. Their beautiful faces twisted in anger.

McKenzie glared at the laughing kids in the boat. Zoe quickly pointed to Dylan.

"You looked dry and burned out. We can't let that happen to such beautiful island nymphs." Dylan said and laughed.

"You little worm!" McKenzie screamed at her brother.

"Your welcome Helga." He said back and they all laughed.

McKenzie grabbed her things and angrily marched to her father.

...

Damon was in the middle of telling the guys a dirty joke when they warned him of McKenzie coming their way with her two besties in tow and by the looks of it she was about to set everyone on fire.

"Dad! You better do something to that slimy little insect! Look what they've done to me!"

Damon looked at his daughter and what he said made Kenzie's eyes spit fire. "We should have a serious discussion on what and what you are not allowed to wear young lady."

"Wrong choice of words brother." Stephen mumbled behind them.

McKenzie flipped her wet hair back and screamed. "Imbeciles!" She rushed to her mother.

Damon looked confused at the guys and asked. "What?"

"Oh you are so going to get it." Dr Henderson said and the guys laughed.

...

 **2235 Miles away in a beautiful town named Vermont**

"So you guys knew all along about this and you just decided to tell us now." The young girl asked her parents. She was highly upset.

"Your father and I were waiting for the right time to tell you and your brother."

"And you think now is the time? You can't just make live changing decisions and expect us to just fall in with whatever shit you decided on. This is you two on your own deciding what's best for everyone as always."

"First of all Keira mind your language. We are doing what's best for all of us. We love you both dearly and yes, maybe me and your mother should have told you guys earlier, but believe me when we say this. We are doing this for you and your brother."

"Whatever." The young girl said and walked away.

Fitz pulled Olivia closer to him to comfort her.

"Our daughter hates me." Olivia said with a sad smile.

"Don't say that Liv. She loves you just give her time." He said and kissed her softly on the head.

"We are doing the right thing?" Olivia asked softly.

"We are doing the right thing and who knows I might become Mystique's Lakes new major." Fitz said with smile.

...


	13. Chapter 13

**The Salvatore home**

It was early Monday morning when the kids were awake by their parents arguing in their bedroom.

"You can't do this Damon! You barely got here and now your leaving again?"

"Its for an important work deal Bonnie. If I don't meet this client then I can kiss this deal goodbye. Its only for two weeks." Damon said and ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Work, work and more work! Your work is more important then your children and me."

"Do not say that! I care just as much for them as you do. I'm the CEO of this company I alone build it from nothing its my fucking name on that building!"

"Wednesday its Dylan's father and son day. Do you want me to go in your place Damon? Do you have any idea how this will hurt him? But you wont be here to comfort him, oh no ... Mr CEO will be miles away on another deal breaking business trip while I have to comfort him. He always stays at home Damon! Just for once see how this is affecting your kids."

"Look I will make it up to him, but I can't sit this one out Bonnie."

"No, you look and see how far your making up with expensive gifts will get you." Bonnie picked up her phone and dial Stephen's number.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked.

"Hey Stephen sorry I'm disturbing you. Its Dylan's father and son day on Wednesday and his father will not be here can you...

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" Damon yelled and grabbed Bonnie's phone. He switched it off.

"My child is not going to stay at home wishing that for once his father can spend the day with him." Bonnie said and grabbed Damon's suitcase from the bed and throw it out on the floor."

"Pick it up." Damon said as he glared at Bonnie.

"No!"

Damon walked to Bonnie and hissed in her face. "Stephen is not his father."

"Then who is?" Bonnie snapped back.

Damon backhanded Bonnie across the face. She fell on the floor. A sob escaped her mouth.

"Look what you made me do Bonnie! You just don't know when to keep quiet. Only two weeks and things will be different." Damon crouched down infront of Bonnie and touched her cheek tenderly. "I'm sorry babe." He kissed her on the head. He parted her hair away from her face and softly touched her cheek with his thumb. "Get cleaned up. I don't want the kids to see you like this." Damon picked up his suitcase off the floor and throw his clothes in. He looked back one last time at Bonnie on the floor before leaving.

Bonnie put her hand in front of her mouth and sobbed.

...

Zoe tip toed to Kenzie's room. She was about to knock softly when the door opened.

"Come in." Kenzie said and hugged her sister.

Zoe laid in her sisters arms. Her green orbs shiny with unshed tears.

"Will he come back?" She whispered softly.

"Dad always comes home Zoe." Kenzie said and kissed the back of her sisters head.

"I was at their door. I heard everything. I ... I ... think dad hit mom Kenz. What if?" Zoe said and bit the pillow to muffle her cries.

"Stop it Zoe. You hear me? Dad will never lift his hand on mom. He loves her. You just imagining things. Now rest and try not to think about it." Kenzie said and closed her eyes. She hoped what Zoe said is not true.

...

Bonnie ended her call with Stephen, assuring him that everything is fine. She did her best covering her bruised cheek and keeping her spirits up for the kids. She ignored Damon's calls.

"What happened this morning. Are you okay?" Alex asked behind her.

Bonnie turned around to see Alex, Kenzie. Zoe and Dylan standing there with worried expressions on their faces. "Nothing that me and your dad can't handle and yes I'm fine."

"What did you and dad fight about? " Alex asked with a concerned look on his handsome young face.

"Alex your dad and I will sort this out. We had just a small argument about his work schedules. Look, we don't want our arguments to upset you guys. We love you guys and I'm sorry you had to wake up to that." Bonnie said and smiled. She praised herself inwardly for not starting to cry. "Breakfast is ready."

...

It was after twelve in the day. Bonnie was in the living room having playtime with the twins when her phone ring.

" **Bonnie halo?"**

" **Hey Bonnie Its me Liv."**

" **Hey! Was wondering when will I be hearing from you. How is it going?"**

" **Well health wise just fine. Emotional wise well that's a different story."**

" **Trouble deciding in moving here?"**

" **Its been finalised so you might see us at the end of the week. We are moving to Mystique Lake."**

" **Whaaat? Are you serious? I thought you guys were still unsure and that you have a million things to sort out."**

" **I like to do things fast and get it done right."** Olivia said with a laughed.

" **Well I for one can't wait to have you guys here."** Bonnie said genuinely happy.

" **I've got to go, but we will talk soon."** Olivia said. The two women said their goodbyes and ended the call.

...

Fitz found Olivia in their kitchen with her phone in hand. Deep in thought.

"Earth to Olivia." He said behind her and kissed her in the neck.

Olivia smiled and said. "I have just talked to Bonnie."

"Oh and I take it she screamed your ears off when you told her the joyful news." Fitz said and smiled.

"She is happy and ...

"There's that look, and?"

"I just get this feeling that she is not okay. The undertone of her voice told me that something is wrong."

"Did you ask her?"

"No, maybe I should call her back ...

"Liv, Bonnie will tell you if something is bothering her. People do have bad days you know. " He said and smiled.

"Like I don't know." Olivia said and kissed Fitz.

"The kids are not around. We should take...

"Do not even finish that disgusting thought. Where is my laptop?" Keira said behind them and Fitz and Olivia quickly moved away from each other.

"Its already packed. Electronics are getting shipped today." Olivia said.

"What? You can't be serious? We are only moving to that god forsaken town at the end of the week! Why the hell are you shipping my stuff today? I need my laptop." Keira said upset.

"I have a system and as long as we follow that then everything will go smoothly. You can use my laptop for the time being." Olivia said to her daughter.

Keira just rolled her eyes and walked out fuming.

...


	14. Chapter 14

**Mystique Lake High School**

Come on Zoe! You can do better then this!" The swimming coach said to Zoe. She looked at Zoe's time and sigh. "Okay Zoe that's enough for today."

Zoe got out of the pool. "Hey its okay, tomorrow we will do better." The coach said and hugged her.

"Were you swimming with anchors around your ankles?" Stewart asked with a smile. He was done with his laps and decided to stay and watched Zoe. The way she swims fascinates him.

Zoe ignored him and dried herself with her towel.

"Was only joking Zoe, are you okay?" He asked softly.

"Stewart?!" A girl screamed behind them. "Why are you talking to her?"

Stewart rolled his eyes and said. "I can talk to whoever I want to Zordina."

Zoe pushed passed Stewart and head for the showers.

Zordina and her click followed Zoe to the girls showers. "You stay away from him do you hear me you freak?" Zordina hissed in Zoe's face.

Zordina is one of the popular girls at Mystique Lake High. She can twist anyone around her little finger with her beautiful looks, golden hair and clear blue eyes. It was a bitter pill for her to swallow coming in second place behind Zoe where she used to set records and reign queen in the swimming pool.

Zoe ignored her and opened her locker.

Zordina slammed Zoe's locker closed. Her friends giggled.

"Please leave me alone Zordina." Zoe said and open her locker again, but Zordina's hand was on the door pushing it closed.

"Hear that girls? The little mix breed said please. Your mamma taught you well, but what else can you expect. The word please will always be in your vocabulary." Zordina said and laughed.

Zoe snapped. She smacked Zordina hard across the face.

Zordina grabbed her cheek in shock. "You hit me. You ... you .. Animal!"

"You leave my mothers name out of your filthy mouth."

Tears were streaming down Zordina's cheeks. "My mamma says that the only reason why your father is never with you is because he is ashamed of you." Zordina screamed out in rage.

Zoe hit Zordina hard on the mouth with her fist. Zordina's friends screamed. The swimming coaches came rushing in and pulled Zoe of Zordina.

...

The school called Bonnie. She had to drop the twins off at Caroline and now she is on her way to the school and to top it off it started to rain.

...

Bonne rushed to the principals office. "Hi Bonnie long time no see." The secretary said to her. Bonnie recognized the face but can't remember the name. Both of them went to Mystique Lake.

"Hi, can I go in?"

"Sure, you can go in."

Bonnie had to take a deep breath to keep herself calm. This is a first. She couldn't believe when they called her about Zoe. Her strong minded daughter who will rather walk away from conflict then to engage in it.

The principal stood up and smiled warmly at Bonnie. "Come in Bonnie you may take a seat."

Bonnie remembered principal Hector. A good man with a good heart, but fair and strict. He is part if this schools legacy. She can't imagine Mystique High without him. A big man with intelligent brown eyes.

"I'm sorry this meeting is not of a pleasant nature. Your daughter was involved in an incident that happened in the girls showers. She physically beat a girl. Now you know Bonnie our schools strict policy on violence. We can't tolerate such behaviour." Principal Hector said and smiled apologetically at Bonnie.

Bonnie cleared her throat and said. "Principal Hector my daughter will never raise her hand for anyone. Something or someone must have provoked her because I know Zoe she couldn't hurt a fly." Bonnie said and had to swallow her tears back.

"She busted another girls lip open and smacked her. I had to talk the parents out of laying charges against you and Damon. Bonnie, Zoe is not talking and I don't have any other choice but to punish her."

Bonnie looked at Zoe and took her hand. "Baby, what happened? Did that girl say something mean to you?" Bonnie asked as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

Zoe sit like a stoic figure. Staring at nothing in front of her. Saying nothing.

Principal Hector sigh and said. "Zoe your mother cares about you. We can't force you to talk, but remember you can stand up for yourself against bullies without the use of violence. You are a good student Zoe and you will make if far in this world don't allow people with their venomous words bring you down to their level. You are better then that." Principal Hector looked at Bonnie and said. "Your mother was a little spit fire and she used her sharp tongue to bring down bullies."

"The good old days." Bonnie said with a sad smile.

"The good old days." Principal Hector repeated with a warm smile. "Zoe do you accept full responsibility for your actions?"

"Y ... yes principal Hector." Zoe said in a soft voice.

Bonnie took Zoe's hand in hers and smiled through her tears at her daughter.

"I have to suspend you for a week from school and you won't be competing in the next two swimming schools championships. I'm sorry Bonnie."

Bonnie just nodded her head and smiled sadly.

...

Bonnie and Zoe drive home in silence. The rain falling softly on the windows. The radio playing softly Jimmy Cliffs song, Many Rivers To Cross. Bonnie thought back to that night when she sneaked out through Sheila's window to meet Damon at the lake. This song played when he kissed her passionately in his car. It was the night Damon professed his undying love to her. Damon's blue Chevy Camaro's cap was down. She lifted her arms up and screamed. "He loves me! Do you hear that world? He loves me!" They both laughed happy as Damon sped down the dark lonely road. How young and care free she was back then with the world at her feet and and in the arms of the love of her life.

Bonnie shook her head to snap out of the memory. "I have to pick up the twins at your aunt Carolines."

"Can you drop me off at home first, please?" Zoe asked and pull her hoodie over her head and rest her head against the window.

...


	15. Chapter 15

**Mystique Lake High School**

Alex was on his way to the field for practice when Tiffany stopped him in the hall. "Hey you." She said and smiled sweetly.

"Hi, I can't chat we've got practice."

"I know so I'll make it quick. You coming to my place after practice?." Tiff asked.

"Homework, sorry not today."

"You sound like your the only one with homework Alex. Bring it with you we can study together and after that we can..." She said and smiled seductively at him.

"Tiff look, I'm in no mood for ..."

"For sex? Who said I want you to come over just for sex?" Tiffany said and wink at Alex before she walk away.

"That girl's got some major issues." Josh said behind Alex. "Lets go I can already hear coach Skinner yelling at the guys."

...

 **The Salvatore home**

Kenzie was highly upset when she heard what happened to her sister. "That spoiled little brat!"

"What can you expect when you have a spoiled bitch for a mother." Caroline said and stuffed her mouth with cheese puffs.

"Wait till I get my hands on her." Kenzie said with fuming eyes.

"Kenz" Bonnie said in a warning tone.

Caroline and Sophia came over to cheer Bonnie and Zoe up. "Leave the mother for me. I will fuck her fake plastic face up." Caroline said angry.

"You and me both aunt Caroline." Kenzie said.

Bonnie could not help it but to laugh. "Deliver the little one first safely before you go smash her face in." Bonnie said with a laugh.

"I'm going up to my room and if anyone is looking for me mom just tell them I'm out of town. I'm switching my phone off. " Kenzie said and yawned.

"Is Zoe still not saying anything?" Caroline asked in concern.

Bonnie shook her head no. "That girl must have said some really hurtful things to Zoe. I have never seen her so upset and withdrawn." Bonnie said with unshed tears.

"Hey come here." Caroline said softly. She took Bonnie in her arms. "I know you have to be strong for the kids Bonnie, but you also need to let it out. Me and Stephen will always be here for you and the kids, okay?"

"I don't want them to see me like this. I have to be strong as mother and father when Damon's not here. Its just so hard Care. He should be here to help me. To comfort me."

"Now you look at me Bonnie Bennet. You are one strong woman that raised strong beautiful children and let no one tell you differently. Yes its hard and its unfair, but you have children that depends on you. Don't let them down Bonnie because truth be said you are their rock."

"Your right Care. Pitying myself will not get me anywhere." Bonnie said smiling through her tears.

"So first things first. Stephen will go with Dylan on his father and son day as for Zoe, let her come to you when she is ready to talk. Pushing her for answers will only shut her off more." Caroline said and smiled softly at Bonnie.

Bonnie cleaned her face and smiled. "I don't think I have any energy to cook."

"Say no more. There is this new restaurant that opened last week and I promise you Bon, the food are out of this world. We are all eating out tonight." Caroline said cheery.

...

"You should tell your mom what Zordina said Zoe." Sophia said and looked at her cousin with soft pleading eyes.

"No its over. I just want to forget about it."

The two girls was sitting with their feet in the pool. The rain had stopped and the sun came out.

"What she said was wrong and hurtful. She had no right saying those awful things to you and walk away without getting punished for what she did and say. Where is the justice in all of this Zoe?"

"Her busted lip is enough justice for me." Zoe said with a laugh.

Sophia smiled and said. "True, but still you need to tell your mom."

Zoe looked at the clear blue water of their pool. "The water scared me today."

"It did what?" Sophia asked softly and surprised.

Zoe closed her eyes and said. "The silence under water comforts me. Its only me and I'm swimming, no, I'm flying through air and the water feels like the wind behind me. Around me and I control that wind. I feel powerful Sophi when I'm in the water. Being under water silence my thoughts and all my fears." Zoe opened her eyes and look at her cousin with tears in her eyes. "But it let me down today Soph. I could not numb my fears and thoughts and it scared me. I felt my body getting weaker and I struggled against the very same element that use to empower me. It scared me."

Sophi placed her arm around Zoe to comfort her.

"Remember how I used to be so scared to go into the water." Zoe asked in a lost soft voice.

"I remember. You used to sit beside the pool watching us have fun." Sophi said with a smile.

"And then one day dad took me into the pool. He said I'm a witch and that I can control the water with my magic. I screamed and kicked and when he let me go I thought I was going to drown, but I did not. I controlled the water with my magic Soph." Zoe said with a smile.

"You still have that magic Zoe. It will never leave you."

...

 **At Mystique Lakes new restaurant**

The two Salvatore families were having a pleasant time at their table. Talking and laughing non stop.

It was Bonnie and the twins. Alex, Kenzie, Zoe and Dylan. Stephen and Caroline with their children. The seventeen year old twins, Joshua and Neil. Their fifteen year old daughter Amber and twelve year old Sophia.

Stephen's sons were teasing him mercilessly under much laughter from the others.

"I feel like ordering everything on the menu. I'm not paying." Neil said and laughed.

"Feel free, just remember I don't mind staying here all night and making sure you eat it all up." I'm not paying for nothing." Stephen said with a smile.

Everyone laughed.

"That's my man." Caroline said with a smile.

Stephen winked at her.

"The decor looks okay and up to date in here, too bad the waiters looks outdated." Kenzie said to Amber next to her and Amber giggled.

Stephens phone ring and he answered it. After a while he handed the phone to Bonnie. "Damon, he wants to talk with you."

Bonnie took the phone and held it to her ear. Before Damon could speak she pressed the end call button. She walked to the toilets pretending to talk with him over the phone. She switched Stephen's phone off.

When she came back she handed him the phone and said. "Your battery is flat. Damon says hi. He really wish he was with us tonight. Dad sends his love kids." Bonnie said with a big smile.

...

Damon looked at his phone and dialled Stephen's number again. It went straight to voicemail.

"You coming back to bed?" The naked red head woman asks Damon who was standing by the window with the phone against his ear.

The woman walked to Damon and wrap her arms around him from the back. "Hey what's wrong? You look upset."

Damon turned around and smiled softly at the woman. "Its nothing. Did I ever tell you how beautiful your hair looks in the moonlight?"

The woman smiled softly up to him and said. "And I don't think I will ever get tired of hearing that."

"Lets go back to bed. I'm not done with you." Damon said seductively against the woman's lips

...


	16. Chapter 16

**The Salvatore Home**

Its Tuesday morning and Bonnie was in the kitchen playing baby songs over the radio for the twins. She pulled funny faces for them and her heart warmed up with love when they baby laugh and making cute baby sounds.

"Is that what you guys do all day?" Zoe asked and joined her mom.

"We have our daily programme. You see me and this two little soldiers are responsible for running things smoothly around here after you guys left everything in a mess." Bonnie said and laughed.

"Okay so now that I'm part of the clan where do I fit in the program?" Zoe asked with a smile.

"Your room clean?"

"Done and dusted." Zoe said with a smile.

"We have a hardworking trooper with us my two little soldiers. We must make good use of her." Bonnie said and tickled the twins. The twins cried out with laughter.

"I know you can punish me for what I did but please don't make me clean the others rooms. Dylan is really messy." Zoe said with wide eyes.

"Do you really think were in the middle ages? Nope, but you can start with cleaning out the garage." Bonnie said and smiled.

"Worse." Zoe said groaned.

"Or you can keep these cuties busy while a soak in a looooong warm bath."

"Anytime." Zoe said and kissed her mom on the cheek.

Bonnie left the kitchen with a happy heart.

"Okay." Zoe said and smiled at the twins. "Lets change this music to something with a beat." Zoe switched the radio. The twins little lower lips started to quiver and their cute little faces puckered up.

"Oh no this does not look good." Zoe said and giggled nervously.

The twins started to cry. And Zoe had her hands full with calming them down and finding their radio station. "Okay, okay . Calm down now little soldiers."

"Hey need some help?" A friendly voice said behind Zoe.

Zoe turned around with a shriek. She sigh in relieve when she saw who it was. "Oh hey Stewart. Wait. Shouldn't you be in school? And what are you doing at my home." Zoe asked with a fast beating heart and flushed cheeks.

Stewart smile and said. "Let me help you first." He switched the radio back to the baby station. The twins stopped crying after Stewart made baby noises for them and pulled funny faces.

"Okay. Thanx for that." Zoe said awkwardly.

"My sister have a baby and she plays this station for her baby too." Stewart explained with a smile.

"I didn't even know this station exist on the radio. I'm smelling a government conspiracy here. Brainwashing babies all over the world." Zoe said with a laugh.

"Imagine that." Stewart said an they both laughed.

"I heard what happened and what Zordina said to you. I think its wrong so I also got suspended."

"What? How?" Zoe asked with wide eyes.

"I suspended myself."

"Bet your mom was none too happy."

"Well she said I'm doing a noble thing. Right after she pulled my ears red." Stewart said and shrug his shoulders.

"You are going back to school."

Stewart smiled and said. "Deal, but only if I can spend the day with you."

"With me? But why?" Zoe asked with red cheeks.

"Because I like you." Stewart said straightforward.

"Wow, uhm ... okay. Do you want some milk?" Zoe said and picked one of the twins bottles up. She looked at the item in her hand in horror and cleared her throat quickly. "I mean you want some juice? Water? I don't know." Zoe said and blushed.

Stewart chuckled softly and said. "I can do with a glass of juice if that will be fine with you Miss Zoe."

"Okay juice coming up." Zoe said and let out a breath.

...

Upstairs Bonnie just got out of the bath and wrap a towel around her. Bonnie passed the full length mirror in their bathroom and stopped infront of the mirror. She looked at herself. Slowly she unwrap the towel and let it fall to the floor. She looked thoroughly at her naked body. Her body is in good shape for a woman who birthed six children the natural way. Her breasts are big, but firm. No wonder Damon is obsessed with them when ever they have sex or when his near her. He would always touch them.

She looked at her face. When did my eyes get this sad and the colour so dull and the dark circles under my eyes aren't making it any better. Bonnie said softly to herself. She touched her long hair. Bonnie wrap herself in the towel again and walked out of the bathroom. A soft look on her face.

...

When she was done she came down and find Zoe and a boy in the living room talking and laughing. Each with a twin on the lap.

"Hey mom! You look hot!" Zoe exclaimed. Bonnie had on black tight fit jeans and a white tank top. Her long hair that she usually tie up is hanging loose.

"Thanks. Just shows what a magic bath can do."

Stewart stood up and walked to Bonnie. He stretched out his hand to her. "Good day Mrs Salvatore I'm Stewart a classmate of Zoe."

Bonnie took the boys hand and said. "Hi Stewart."

"Before you ask mom, no, he is not suspended I'll tell you later. Can I go with Stewart to the park please. We will not be there all day."

Bonnie smiled and said. "Perfect! You mind taking the twins with you guys? I have to run a few errands."

"Yeah sure." Zoe said.

Bonnie kissed the twins and waved at Zoe and Stewart before leaving with a happy smile.

...


	17. Chapter 17

Bonnie came out of the Salon feeling and looking like a million bucks with her new hairstyle. It was a stylish bob style. She dyed it pitch black with red streaks. Her hair looked alive, shiny and heathy and with the extra volume it whipped cheekily on her head.

Bonnie walked to her car and heard whistles behind her.

Sexy! One of the guys said. Can I have your number? Another one said.

Bonnie turned around to snap at the group of young men but stopped. She turned back and smiled. It feels good to know that you can still turn heads. Bonnie laughed and walked on. She was stop by Enzo who had a sleazy smile on his face.

"Good thing I stopped just in time before I made a complete fool of myself by flirting with my best friends wife." He said and smiled. His eyes roaming over Bonnie's body appreciatively.

"Hi Enzo. Didn't know your still in town." Bonnie said and plastered a fake smile on her face.

Enzo had always a thing for Bonnie ever since he saw her in grade 4. Still do. But no, little miss Bennet wanted Damon Salvatore's dick between her magical legs. Well her and the rest of the women species. He could have made her much more happier then Damon, but she is too ignorant to see what her husband is doing behind her back. Hell she can't be that stupid. Enzo thought bitterly.

"Still have some business to sort out before I leave. I was going to come over and check up on you and the kids. Been a while since I had dinner with you and the kids." Enzo said with a flirtatious smile.

"Please don't go out of your way for us Enzo. I insist and now you have to excuse me I have to go." Bonnie said and started to walk but Enzo stopped her.

His hand was on her arm and he was standing extremely close to her. "Your hair smells nice Bonnie. You look really beautiful." Enzo said genuinely.

"Thank you." Bonnie said and looked away from the intensity in Enzo's eyes.

"Bonnie if there is anything you need me to do please don't be afraid to ask. Anything you need help with. I'll gladly help you and the kids out."

"I'll keep that in mind Enzo." Bonnie walked away and she knew Enzo was still watching her from behind.

...

Bonnie pulled up at the schools parking lot just in time for the end of school day bell. She quickly send Zoe a message to wait for them at the park she will pick them up.

Zoe replied quickly with a. **Cool Mom we will wait.**

The car doors open and Kenzie got in at the back and Dylan in front. Dylan's eyes went wide when he saw his mom. "Who is this hot Mama sitting next to me!?" He asked with a big smirk.

Kenzie looked up from her phone and her eyes went wide. "Mom? Wow! About time I say."

"Damn." Dylan said.

"Your language young man." Bonnie said and laughed.

"Selfie time! Move Dylan!" Kenzie said and she took a few pics with Bonnie. "Beautiful." Kenzie said as she looks at the pics. "Its so going on my social page."

"Buckle up we have to pick up your sister and the twins at the park.

...

Bonnie decided to treat the kids with milkshakes at the dinner before going home. She looked discreetly at Zoe who was sitting next to Stewart with blushed cheeks. Stewart and Dylan talked non stop and this must be a relieve for Zoe. Kenzie was for once not busy on her phone and teased the others good heartily.

...

Damon and the redhead woman whose name is Sierra just walked into Damon's penthouse in New York.

"To think we were in Hong Kong just yesterday. Was it only me or did you also almost fell asleep when John did his presentation?" Sierra said and pour them bourbon in two glasses. She handed Damon the one glass. He took it without looking. Damon was furiously typing on his phone.

Sierra took Damon's phone gently from him. "Hey look at me. You have to keep a clear head. Give your wife time. She is still angry at you Damon. Give her space to cool off." Sierra said softly and kissed him on the corner of his mouth.

"She is being unreasonable and stubborn. At least she can pick up her phone and tell me to fuck off, but to blatantly ignore my calls? Is just plain childish." He said and gulped down his drink and handed the glass to Sierra. "Fill it up and keep it coming."

Sierra knew what will be the end result. Damon drunk, aggressive and horny. He will take it out on her body and she will love every second of it, but not tonight. Their business deal is not completed and she needs Damon in top gear if they want to pull this off.

She put her glass down and put her coat back on.

"Where you going?" Damon asked with drink in hand.

"Out. I'll find myself a room for the night. If your going to drink yourself into a stupor go ahead, don't expect me to sit here and watch you mope."

Damon quickly put his drink down and took her into his arms. "Hey, sorry okay? Promise I'll behave just don't go?" Damon said and peppered her with kisses and took her coat off.

Sierra laughed. She was about to say something when Damon's phone went off. He quickly looked at the screen. He opened Kenzie's message and his eyes went wide. Kenzie send her dad the pics of the new Bonnie. She looked young, happy and gorgeous as she smiled at the camera.

He swallowed hard and said. "I need to make a call."

...


	18. Chapter 18

**Salvatore Home**

The kids could not stop fussing over their moms new makeover.

"Mom you remembered I volunteered to be a buddy for a foreign student this year. Well they have found me a buddy and he is coming on Sunday." Alex said to his mom.

"And this person is going to stay with us in our home? Are you out of your god damn mind! You don't know who you really invite into your home." Kenzie said upset.

"Awesome! Is she hot?" Dylan asked with a smirk.

Kenzie rolled her eyes and said. "Shut up."

"I have read the file of the student and he is safe and bloody smart. Einstein genius."

"Einstein genius who can kill you with a rise grain and make it look like suicide." Kenzie said with sarcasm.

Zoe giggled and Dylan laughed hard. "Don't laugh I'm serious." Kenzie said and glared at them.

"Stop it you two and Kenz talking about suicide is a serious thing. Not like this young lady"

"Sorry mom."

"Well your dad and I did agree and did sign the permission forms. Your buddy is coming on Sunday so you will have to help me clean up the room next to Dylan's room Alex."

"What? Your putting an axe murderer next to my room? Do you love me that much?" Dylan asked in a high shriek voice.

Zoe laughed hard and Bonnie gave her a warning look.

"Now he is an axe murderer hmm? Why the change of heart? Not hot enough for you? Oh well, he can still be your Xbox buddy. Just don't forget your little plastic toy axe when you play." Kenzie said sweetly.

Zoe was shaking with laughter.

Dylan rolled his eyes and said to Kenzie. "Shut up."

"Okay seeing that you are all oh so looking forward to foreign buddy. We are all cleaning up the room on Saturday." Bonnie said in a stern voice.

The younger kids complaint loudly.

Kenzie's phone ring and she smiled when she looked at the screen. "Its dad! I have send him your pics mom. He must be drooling over there."

Bonnie smiled and quickly excused herself. "Tell him I'll call him tonight." She said before leaving the kitchen in a rush.

...

Damon was fuming when he ended his call with the kids. He knows Bonnie will not call him back. Sierra came into the room and find Damon on his back looking at the ceiling.

"Get cleaned up I'm taking you out." Sierra said to him.

"I'm not in the mood." Damon said tiredly.

Sierra walked to the bed and lay on top of Damon. Damon placed his hand softly on her back and kissed her on top of her head.

"You do know that your wife is punishing you? All you got to do is take it like a man. Yes its hard but if she wants to play this game. Let her. She will eventually grow tired. What you should concentrate is to be there for your kids. Don't give her enough ammunition to blow yourself up in front of the kids." Sierra kissed Damon on the mouth and said softly. "Damon, Make love to me."

Damon pulled her closer to him and kiss her passionately.

...

Stephen just called and told Bonnie that he can't make it tomorrow for Dylan's father and son day. He is deeply sorry. Bonnie assured him that she will make a plan. Stephen is so sweet and always willing to help out. She does not want him to feel guilty. She called Enzo and asked him. He was more then happy to go with Dylan.

...

Bonnie and Zoe was sitting under warm soft blankets in the living room. Its been raining non stop all day and she could not stop thinking about her boy Dylan. He reluctantly agreed to go with Enzo. She just hope everything went all right.

"What are you reading?" Bonnie asked Zoe who was deeply into the book that she was reading.

"Diary of Anne Frank." Zoe said without looking up from the page in front of her.

"That's a very good book." Bonnie said.

"Yes it is. Beautiful and touching. What a writer she would have been." Zoe said softly in wonder.

"And what a woman too." Bonnie added with a smile.

Bonnie heard car doors. "Must be your brother." Bonnie said and stood up.

Dylan came rushing In laughing and talking non stop. "We aced it mom! Uncle Enzo is the best! He hugged his mom.

"Thank you" Bonnie mouthed to Enzo.

"Well I should go. See you buddy." Enzo said.

"No don't go. Mom tell Enzo he can stay for dinner."

"Maybe Enzo's got some place he should be." Bonnie said.

"Not really and I can't remember when last I had a decent home cooked meal." Enzo said with a laugh.

"Enzo is staying. Make yourself at home I have to check on the food." Bonnie said to him.

...

Bonnie was busy switching off the oven when Enzo entered the kitchen.

"Your kitchen reminds me of my grandma's kitchen. Hers not so big and modest. It was the warmth, laughter, the good and the bad times that brought us together every time around grandma's kitchen table." Enzo said softly and for a brief second there was pain in his eyes.

"We usually eat in here when its rainy." Bonnie said in return. They locked eyes and Bonnie was the first to look away.

The kids came and soon the kitchen was filled with laughter while the rain fall softly outside. Enzo is a good story teller and Zoe and Kenzie are crazy about his accent. They would ask him to repeat a word again or to repeat a sentence and he would do it. Much to the girls delight. Dylan tried hard to copy Enzo's accent which sounded hilarious. Bonnie laughed so hard that her tummy started to hurt.

That's what you should do more. That's what you deserve more and that's to laugh with your heart and be happy. Enzo thought as he looked at Bonnie's beautiful futures.

...

After dinner the kids went to their room and Bonnie told Enzo he can sleep over in the living room. She came down to find him watching some movie on the flat screen.

"I have blankets and pillows for you." Bonnie said and put it on the sofa.

"Thank you, and thank you for dinner and letting me sleep over."

"Your my husband's friend. Your always welcome in his home. Goodnight Enzo" Bonnie said to him.

"Your sofa is softer then those hotel beds I'm sleeping on." Enzo said with a laugh.

"Settle down Enzo, with your own soft sofa." Bonnie said softly.

"The good ones are already taken." Enzo said with a sad smile.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight Bonnie."

...

Enzo was just about to slumber in when his phone ring. He answered without seeing who it was.

 **Damon: Hey you should have been in New York already. What's keeping you busy? Is it that brunette girl you can't stop talking about?**

Enzo could hear Damon had a few drinks too many. He must be outside a nightclub or something.

 **Enzo: I'm taking off first thing in the morning.**

 **Damon: Good cause I need you to smooth things over with our oil billionaire. The guy is a real pain in the ass.**

"Hey uncle Enzo those cheat hints you showed me it really work!" Dylan said hard and laughed. Enzo showed him his busy on the phone, but Dylan already left.

 **Damon: "Was that Dylan? Where are you Enzo?"** Damon screamed into the phone.

 **Enzo: Calm down Damon.** Enzo explained best he can to Damon how he ended up at his home.

Damon ended the call in anger. She can't talk to me but she can invite Enzo into my home. Probably into our bed as well. They probably fucking at this very minute. Damon was blind with rage. The alcohol making extremely aggressive. He swore if Bonnie was in front of him right now trying to please explain her sluttiness he would beat her to an inch of her life. He took out his phone and start sending her dead threats and insults.

...


	19. Chapter 19

**Vermont. The Grant Residence**

Tyler Lockwood has been in the service of the Grants for more then two years. He is very good at his job and there is never complaints about him. Mrs Pope wants to see him today and to say he isn't nervous was the understatement of the century. Under his cool exterior he was a mess. With a fast beating heart he found Mrs Pope in the kitchen.

"Tyler" She greeted him without a smile but not unfriendly.

"Mrs Pope. You wanted to see me." Tyler said and praise himself inwardly for his voice sounding so strong and calm.

"Please sit down. Here have some coffee." Olivia said and it was only then Tyler notice a steamy cup of coffee on the table.

Olivia waited for Tyler to sit down and to take a sip of coffee.

"The coffee is really nice Mrs Pope." Tyler said taking another sip.

"I know about you and my daughter Tyler."

The coffee went into the wrong hole and Tyler cough. "Excuse me." He choked out.

"The only reason your not in a deep dark hole is that her hymen is still intact and she sees you as this love of her life." Olivia said and gave Tyler a thoroughly look.

Tyler's tongue was on fire and it felt like his brain was about to malfunction. "Mrs Pope its not what you think."

"Do not insult my integrity. I know every little secret of you Lockwood. You are my job Tyler."

Tyler and Olivia have a stare down. It was Tyler who looked away first. He needed this job. The pay is good and he really love the young Miss Pope, Keira. He would never do something to harm her or hurt her reputation, but even he know he can't go up against Olivia. She will wipe his existence from this planet.

"Mrs Pope I didn't mean for any of this to happen. My feelings for your daughter are pure and real and with that being said I am the adult I should have known better. All I can say is that both me and Keira didn't do this to hurt you or Mr Grant."

"Keira. She's young and strong minded. She is intellectual beyond her years and too mature for her own good. She is constantly in the public eye. Every boy she kiss, hold hands ... laugh with are in the news ... and you? Your in the shadows. Following behind Keira and her new admire of the month. Can you really be honest with yourself and say that you will be happy with the stolen moments you can get with Keira?"

Tyler never felt so helpless and empty inside. Olivia's sharp tongue just ripped through his heart and dreams. For months he fought against his feelings for Keira. She's just a kid. What the hell was wrong with me. For months he tormented and cursed himself out... but slowly Keira break down his barriers. He was a slave for her affections and love. Looking forward to get a glimpse of her. Her pretty smile . To talk with her. To hold her hand ... and finally to take her in his arms and taste her young soft lips.

Tyler swallowed hard. He couldn't look Olivia in the eyes. The woman can see right through him. His got nothing to offer Keira.

"So what happens now?" Tyler asked in a sombre voice.

"I have already spoken to your superiors. As of today you are officially not in the services of the Grants. A car will escort you off the grounds. You are assigned somewhere else."

Tyler closed his eyes briefly and nodded his head in defeat. "Is there anything else Mrs Pope."

"That will be all Tyler."

Tyler stood up like an old man heavy with burden.

"Tyler for what its worth I'm doing this to protect my daughter and her reputation, and do not try to contact her because I will know and believe me you don't want to see the other side of me." Olivia said softly.

Tyler nodded his head and said. "Take care Mrs Pope."

"You too Tyler."

...

 **The Salvatore Home**

The weather was absolutely fabulous today. Much to Zoe's joy, Bonnie joined her daughter in the pool. Sporting a black two piece. Caroline was sitting by the pool with the twins watching mom and daughter having fun. She took some perfectly beautiful photos of Bonnie in her bikini and send it to Damon mocking him with a caption. **I'm taking your wife out tonight to celebrate my last month of pregnancy. Doesn't she look great!**

Bonnie came out of the pool water dripping down her full hourglass figure. Caroline quickly took more pics of Bonnie and with sadistic satisfaction send it to Damon.

"What's with you typing away on your phone like a mad scientist. You have that crazy smile on your face Care" Bonnie said with a pretty smile.

"I'm just sending your hubby pics of you and Zoe."

Bonnie rolled her eyes playfully and said. "I'm going to get more juice."

In the kitchen she saw her phone vibrating on the counter. She picked it up and saw its another message from Damon. She didnt open his previous messages there must be more then forty messages just from him. Bonnie walked out leaving her phone on the counter.

...

Damon was listening with calculated precision at the important points Enzo and Sierra was talking about to their prospective client. The deal was theirs. He smirked. I taught them well. Damon thought back to his conversation with Enzo in the elevator. How he humiliated and degraded Enzo to the core with what he said. His phone vibrated and he quickly opened the next pic Caroline send him. Good thing the table is hiding his obvious erection. Seeing Bonnie's full figure body in this skimpy bikini brings dirty, nasty thoughts to his mind. If his wife was here now he would bend her over the table and fuck her till she's out cold. Soon Bonnie ... soon she will get hers. Damon thought to himself.

...


	20. Chapter 20

**Vermont The Grant Residence**

"I hate you! How could you send him away? He did nothing wrong! It was me. I was the one chasing after him." Keira screamed at her mother in anger.

"I did it to protect you."

"Protect me? From what? The only protection I need is from you!"

"You better watch your tongue Keira. Do you have any idea what the media would do with you once they found about this. Who will you turn to clean up your mess?" Olivia asked upset.

"Do you enjoy dictating me, dad and Connor? Is it too hard for you to let go of your thirst for power and be a god damn mother for once." Keira said bitterly and walked out of Olivia's study.

Fitz came rushing in. Shocked to see Olivia in a state of panic and tears. "Liv what happened In here? Keira just stormed out of the house." He took Liv in his arms.

"She hates me. I only did it to protect her."

"Keira can never hate you. When teenagers gets upset they tend to say hurtful things that they don't really mean." Fitz said calmly.

Olivia turned out of his embrace and walked to the window. She sigh and said. "We should get ready. We have to meet Connor at the airport."

 **...**

Keira was in tears as she walked down to the river. She turned around and screamed at the secret service men that's following her. "Fuck off! Leave me the fuck alone!" The men didn't move. A sob rip trough her. How she wish with her whole heart that for once she can be just a normal teenager who can cry over her lost love in privacy. Will I ever see you again Tyler. Keira thought sadly.

 **...**

 **New York**

Damon, Enzo and Sierra was celebrating their victory in an upscale restaurant that caters only to the elite.

"You two did great. We make a mean team." Damon said with a smirk and kiss Sierra on the cheek.

Enzo wanted to roll his eyes but stopped just in time. Things between Sierra and Damon are looking serious. She's got a good head for business, smart, attractive and a body that of a goddess.

"Are we painting the town red tonight or do you want to stay indoors?" Sierra asked Damon and it was obvious that she would prefer the latter.

"Staying indoors. You know how I get when we scoop up another win." Damon said with a mock smirk and looked at Enzo. Daring him to say something.

Damon's phone ring and he excuse himself.

Enzo just smiled sweetly at Sierra and asked her how late is Damon's flight the next day.

"Flight? To where?" Sierra asked confused.

Enzo's eyes went wide. Mocking her. "You do know he is a married man don't you?"

Sierra smiled coldly at Enzo and said. "Well we will see if he goes back."

Enzo chuckled and said. "Oh he will sweetheart."

Damon came back and said. "Change of plans I have to leave tonight."

Enzo looked at Sierra. Smiling mockingly at her.

Damon kissed Sierra and said. "I'm sorry I will make it up to you."

 **...**

 **Mystique Lake High School**

It was end of school day and Kenzie walked with her two besties Stacy and Estelle to Estelle's car. "You going to the school dance tomorrow night?" Stacy asked Kenzie.

"What school dance?"

"Oh my God Kenz! Its the only thing everyone has been talking about all week. The school dance on Saturday night. The football team and cheerleaders are having a dance to raise funds." Estelle said and rolled her eyes playfully.

"I'm not a cheerleader anymore you airhead and I don't care about a stupid dance." Kenzie snapped at her.

Stacy smiled gleefully. Enjoying Kenzie dissing Estelle.

"Your right who cares about a stupid dance anyway." Estelle said and tried her best to smile it off.

"Oh you do! You showed me your outfit for the dance remember? And I'm telling you Kenz I had to listen to her for hours non stop. She could not stop talking about the dance." Stacy said and smiled sweetly at Estelle.

Estelle could see right through Stacy's fake facade.

"Are you guys still sleeping over at my place tonight? My parents left this morning for Hong Kong and I can't wait to see what daddy will bring me this time when they come back." Stacy said with a big smile.

Estelle felt the envy boiling in her. She can't stand it when Stacy starts to brag over daddy bringing me this and look what daddy brought me from this place and that place. It makes her sick. Estelle smiled sweetly and said. "Of course were coming right Kenz? I'll bring the drinks."

 **...**

Zoe's room's decor is a warm white that provides a radiance that transform the room into a cheerful wonderland with fairy lights twirled through sheer drapes. The twinkling bulbs give the room an ethereal that's sure to delight. The delight glow help brighten the space without feeling too intrusive.

She was sitting on her bed painting her toe nails and singing along to a song on her radio when her phone ring.

 **Zoe: "Hey"**

 **Damon: "Hi princess. Is your mom around? I'm calling her but her phones off."**

 **Zoe: "Hey dad! Mom is taking a nap with the twins. Do you want me to wake her up?"**

 **Damon: "Let her rest. I'll see you guys soon princess."**

" **You coming home dad?"** Zoe was beside herself with happiness.

 **Damon: "Sure am. I missed you guys too much."**

 **Zoe: "Dad I'm sorry."**

 **Damon: "Sorry about what princess?"**

 **Zoe: "Didn't mom tell you? I'm suspended from school."**

There was silence on Damon's side.

 **Damon: "Don't worry princess we'll talk when I get there okay? Love you guys, always."**

 **Zoe: "Love you more dad."** Zoe said before she ended the call.

 **...**

It was a quiet Friday evening at the Salvatore residence for Bonnie and the kids. Kenzie is sleeping out and Alex is out with friends. Bonnie and Zoe are sitting on the couch watching a movie. Dylan is sleeping with his head on his mother's lap. Drool running down his chin.

"Disgusting." Zoe said when she saw that.

Bonnie chuckled and lovingly ran her hands through Dylan's midnight curls. "Awe my baby boy looks so cute and sweet when he sleeps."

"A face only a mother can love." Zoe said and giggled.

Bonnie smiled.

"So dad called today. He said he will be here soon. Do you also miss him mom?"

Bonnie mastered up a smile and said. "Of course I do."

 **...**


	21. Chapter 21

**The Salvatore Home**

Bonnie wake up the next morning to Zoe's and Dylan's exciting screams. She sit up against the pillows confused over the noise. They made a big family bed in the living room where they watched movies until they've fallen asleep one by one.

The two kids screamed and laughed. When she heard Damon's voice she quickly covered her head with the duvet and pretended to sleep.

Damon came into the living room with the two exciting kids by his side and he put his finger on his lip. They giggled and nodded their heads.

Damon tip toed to Bonnie. He put his hands under the duvet and started to tickle her. Bonnie tried her best not to make a sound. She stopped Damon's hands and turned around to face him. "Your back." She noticed Zoe and Dylan behind him and plastered a smile on her face.

"Kids can you take my bags to the room. I have to greet your mother properly." Damon said over his shoulder and smirked.

"Eeuw I don't want to see that" Dylan said and he and Zoe made themselves scarce.

Damon gently trailed Bonnie's lips with his finger. "God I've missed you and I'm so sorry for everything. These last few days was hell for me Bonnie." Damon said and kissed her lips.

Bonnie didn't return the kiss. Damon sigh against her lips.

"I love you Bonnie." Damon whispered against her lips.

"Love is not suppose to hurt Damon." Bonnie whispered back. Fighting back tears. She took his hands in hers and said. "These hands are suppose to protect and nurture not to inflict pain." This time Bonnie let her tears run freely.

"Please forgive me. I ... I ... didn't know what came over me. It will never happen again I'm just under a lot of stress lately and I knew I shouldn't have taken it out on you. The thought of losing you Bonnie drove me insane. You and the kids are my life." Damon kissed Bonnie again and this time her mouth opened up for him. Damon moaned in her mouth as her tongue slipped into his mouth. His arms roamed all over her body in lust.

"Damon the kids." Bonnie said and laughed softy against his mouth.

Damon sigh. I'm taking you out tonight Mrs Salvatore. I want to be the man you fell in love with so many years back." Damon said and kissed her passionately.

 **...**

The Fairs in Mystique Lake on Saturdays is filled with stalls and amusement games for the public. There was a kissing booth and face painting for the younger kids. Also a bouncy castle just to mention a few. Damon pushed the twins in their pram while he and Bonnie strolled around the many stalls.

"We got to try Suzie's homemade pie. Its always a winner." Bonnie said with a smile.

Damon smiled back and kissed her on the cheek. She looks absolutely beautiful in her yellow strapless dress. She had no make up on and her cheeks had their natural blush. Damon could not stop touching her or keep his lips of his wife.

Bonnie had her face painted like that of a cat bringing out her eyes more. She looked so adorable and young to Damon that he had trouble controlling his jealousy when ever men look at her too long.

"Hey you still with me?" Bonnie asked and bumped Damon playfully.

He immediately put his arm around her and kissed her laughing mouth. "Suzie's homemade pies. My treat." He said to her.

 **...**

Zoe and Sophi walked around the many stalls buying here and there. Zoe's face was painted like Winni - the - pooh and Sophi's face like Piglet. They saw Stewart and his friends and it was too late to turn around. They had to walk pass the boys.

"Soph we don't look ridiculous right?" Zoe asked nervously.

"A little too late to be asking that don't you think?" Soph said with a smile.

The two walked on pretending not to notice Stewart and his friends.

"Hey Zoe. Hey Sophi." Stewart smiled and waved at them.

"Hi." The girls said.

"Can I ask you girls something?" Stewart asked.

They stopped walking and Sophi said. "Yeah what is it."

"Well would you two join us for pizza later at the Grill?"

The two girls jaws almost dropped to the ground. It was Zoe who recovered quickly. "Yeah sure just give me a call okay." She quickly took Sophi's hand and quickly make their way away from the boys.

 **...**

Zoe found her dad sitting at a table with the twins baby cooing the twins. Zoe smiled at the adorable picture her dad made with the twins laughing and cooing back at him. To her it look like they are sharing a joke only they understand.

"Where's mom?" Zoe asked and kissed the twins.

"With your aunt Caroline. Your aunt probably plotting my demised." Damon said and looked up at Zoe. "You look adorable princess."

"Thanks dad." Zoe said with a smile.

"You need more money princess?"

"Nope I'm good. I just want to ask if I can go out with friends later for pizza?"

"Fine with me just run this by with your mother okay princess?"

"Will do thanks dad." Zoe said and kissed Damon on the cheek.

"Where's your brother haven't seen him in a while." Damon asked Zoe before she could leave.

"Having the time of his life on the bouncy castle." She said with a laugh.

 **...**

"And he promised you the moon and the stars until the next time he fucks up."

"Care please. I just want to enjoy this day with the kids." Bonnie said with soft pleading eyes.

"I'm sorry you deserve to be happy Bon and you look absolutely beautiful."

"Thanks." Bonnie said with a smile.

"Mom can I go for pizza later with friends. I asked dad and he said its fine with him." Zoe said as she joined her mother and her aunt.

"Sophi was just here asking the same question." Bonnie said and winked at Caroline.

"A certain boy asked you two out." Caroline said and smiled.

Zoe blushed.

"Just don't come home late okay?" Bonnie said and hugged her daughter.

 **...**

 **Hotel room, New York**

Sierra was sitting on the bed. A towel wrapped around her naked body. Her hair still wet from the shower. She smoked a cigarette to calm herself down. She looked again at the object on her bed. She still can't believe it. She stopped using the pill a long time ago. She thought she was safe whenever she and Damon had unprotected sex ... Or did she? ... Maybe she secretly deep down hope for Damon to make her pregnant. They only used protection once and that was on their first night. Sierra looked at the pregnancy test. She started to laugh ... A laugh that soon turned into sobs.

 **...**


	22. Chapter 22

Sierra woke up and noticed the room was dark. How long did I sleep? She asked herself. The word fatigue came to her mind. A pregnancy symptom. She picked up her phone and pinched in Damon's number. Her thumb hesitate on the green button.

What am I going to say to him? Hey so I've taken a pregnancy test and guess what, you can count one more to your six children. My mamma always said seven is a lucky number Yay! Sierra threw her phone a side in frustration. Do not stress its not good for the baby.

"Fuck! I need to get out of here! I need a drink. Shit can't drink I'm pregnant." With red teary eyes she opened her suitcase. "Okay first thing first get dressed before you catch a cold. Can't risk that your pregnant. Fuck! Enough with the pregnancy." Sierra screamed at herself. She went to the mirror and took a deep breath. "I'm stronger then this. I'm a survivor. Been fighting my own battles since I was a small girl. I have worked hard to get to the top. To run with the big boys and I'll be damned to lose it all now."

 **...**

 **The Salvatore Home**

Bonnie, Damon and the twins just arrived home. "Where are the kids?" He asked Bonnie.

"They usually do their own thing on Saturdays. Can you help me here these heels are killing me."

Damon smirked. "You really worked these heels babe. You should keep this on and nothing else tonight."

"You are such a perv." Bonnie said and laughed.

He tenderly kissed Bonnie's feet. "Babe I was thinking what do say me, you and the kids go out tonight like old times. Any new joints that opened up?"

"Well, Dylan asked if he can sleep over at Walter I said yes. Zoe is going out for pizza with school friends and Kenzie is going to the school dance. Alex and his friends are camping at the mountains."

"Jesus Bonnie can you just for once keep the kids at home. When do we spend time together as a family."

"I didn't know you were coming home Damon and you are a nice one to talk when last did you spend time with your kids like you used to?"

"Babe I'm sorry. Your right. I have been neglecting my family. Think we should take kids up to the mountains next weekend."

Before Bonnie could answer they heard a knock on the door. "Ill get it." Damon said and kissed Bonnie on the mouth.

Damon opened the door and his eyes went wide for a second. "Hey and you are?"

"Good day Mr Salvatore. I'm Stewart Steller I'm here for Zoe."

"Zoe? My princess?"

"I'm taking her out for pizza Sir we are like seven going together. Her cousin Sophia is also going." Stewart said quickly. Zoe's dad was making him nervous. How can one man be so intimidating just with one look.

"Dad I see you've met Stewart. Well see you guys later bye." Zoe said quickly and grab Stewart by the arm.

"Not so fast princess. How late will he bring you back? Will there be parental supervision?"

"Dad?" Zoe said embarrassed.

"My sister will be there Sir, and I don't know what time...

"Dad I won't come home late. Can we please go now?"

"Yeah sure and you young man keep my daughter safe and no funny business." Damon

kissed Zoe on the cheek. "Enjoy princess."

A very uncomfortable Zoe walked beside Stewart.

"Your dad sounds cool." He said to her to break the silence.

"Yeah thanks." She mumbled.

 **...**

Damon found Bonnie in the kitchen and by the look on his face she could see he had a lot to ask.

"Its her school friend. I don't know if the boy likes her in a girlfriend boyfriend way or ...

"Hold on right there. She's too young to date or to know about boys. Now she's going out with them?"

"I was fifteen when we started dating and I remember you couldn't keep your hands of me."

Damon laughed. "True but I knew my limits."

"Only because Sheila gave a detailed description of how she will castrate you if you knock me up."

"All that over a cup of tea." Damon said and they both laugh.

"Oh shit. I totally forgot." Bonnie said with wide eyes.

Damon looked at her confused.

"Alex foreign study buddy is coming tomorrow and I don't have the room ready."

"Come here." Damon said and hugged her. "The twins are asleep so you go and spoil yourself with a nice long bath and let me get the room ready, deal?"

"Deal" Bonnie kissed him and said. "If you hurry up you can come and join me." She strut out of the kitchen with a smile.

Damon laughed and said. "Now your going to make me rush things."

His phone started to ring and he gritted his teeth when he saw who it was. He walked outside to answer it.

 **Damon: You shouldn't call me.**

 **Sierra: I know and I'm sorry but we need to talk.**

 **Damon: I can't I'm not alone look I'll call you later.** Damon ended the call with Sierra.

He went inside and found Kenzie snooping around in the fridge.

"Well look who decided to show her face." Damon said with a smirk.

"Dad!" Kenzie ran to her dad and hugged him. "Your back?"

"Back and only to find my little chickens scattered all over Mystique Lake. Mom said your going to a school dance."

"Not anymore I'm crashing at home tonight."

"Want to help your old man do some cleaning?"

Kenzie smiled and asked. "Whats in it for me?"

Damon laughed and said. "Your allowance."

Dad and daughter walked out of the kitchen teasing each other.

 **The Salvatore Home**

Damon and Bonnie decided to stay at home. They were watching the movie Black Panther. Bonnie's feet was on Damon's lap and she had a glass of wine in hand.

"Mom I saw a picture of Keira with Michael B Jordan. It was at some kind of fundraising gala. They looked so cute together on the pic."

"Michael is one fine man even you and me will look cute next to him." Bonnie said and she and Kenzie laughed. Damon bit Bonnie's toe and said. "Hey watch it Mrs Salvatore."

"That suit was made for Chadwick." Kenzie said and sigh.

Bonnie was by now tipsy and Damon couldn't help but to laugh and smile at the things she had to say about the movie and actors.

"And can the man swag."

Damon laughed. Bonnie's cheeks were rosy and her features soft. He gave Bonnie his most hot smouldering look.

"You keep looking at me like that Mr Salvatore and I'm going to call it a night."

Damon laughed out loud.

"Geez mom I'm still here." Kenzie said and laughed.

Damon's phone ring and he knew who it was.

"Must be Enzo he can be so annoying." He said and switched his phone off.

 **...**

 **New York**

"Pick up, please pick up." Damon's phone went straight to voicemail.

One thing Sierra couldn't handle is not being able to be in control of things. She needed to hear Damon's voice.

"This is important. I have to go to him. I can't handle this on my own." She said to herself. She booked herself a flight to Mystique Lake.

 **...**


	23. Chapter 23

**The Salvatore Home**

Walter's parents dropped Dylan off the next day very early. "Good morning home guess whose back." He said loud when he closed the door behind him.

Zoe came downstairs dressed in a green floral Sunday dress. Her curls were tied up high on her head. She saw her brother and said. "You should have been here ages go."

"Well halo to you to sunshine. I'm surprised your up after you made googly eyes with a certain boy whose name starts with a S all night. Oh I saw you."

"Mom!" Zoe screamed.

"What is it now?" Bonnie asked in a stern voice.

"She started it." Dylan said and pointed to his sister.

"He is making up lies mom." Zoe said upset.

"That's enough. Both of you. Dylan stop teasing your sister. Go take a shower I'll bring your clothes now."

"Clothes for what mom? Are we going out?" Dylan asked with excitement.

"Yes to the house of the Lord."

"What did you think? We going to game world dressed like this?" Zoe asked with a sweet smile.

"Cut it Zoe." Bonnie said and smiled.

Dylan hugged his mom and stick his tongue out at Zoe. Zoe just rolled her eyes and walked off.

...

Damon was still in bed when Dylan came rushing in. He jumped on the bed and hugged his dad.

"Hey buddy missed me?" Damon asked with a smirk.

"Bet I did. Now we can finish my boat dad!" Dylan said and he could barely contain his excitement.

"Church first, then lunch and after that it's you, me and the boat."

"Yesssss!"

"Now go get ready before we both get it from your mom."

Dylan rushed out of the room with a happy heart.

...

Heads turned as Bonnie, Damon and the kids entered the church. They are truly a beautiful family. Bonnie smiled at Care when she saw her and Stephen and their kids just sitting a few rows in front of them.

Church was full today so was it every Sunday. Mystique Lakes people pride themselves on their tradition of attending church every Sunday and gossip after church was not far behind.

Today's sermon was of Trust and loyalty. Damon felt like the preacher was preaching right at him. Anytime now the floor underneath him will part in two and only he will fall inside down to the pit of hell. He moved around and Bonnie briefly gave him a look. He smiled at her and took her hand.

Zoe spotted Stewart and he waved at her. She waved back shyly.

After the church service the two Salvatore families greeted each other outside the church. Zoe and Sophi could not stop talking about their pizza outing and giggled behind their hands. Kenzie and Amber made small talk with Kenzie complaining about another week of school. Caroline and Dr Henderson's wife were fussing over the little twins cute onesies.

"Brother." Damon greeted Stephen.

"Where's your tie?" Stephen asked Damon.

Damon rolled his eyes and said. "It got lost after Bonnie and I played our usual Sunday morning bondage game." Damon said and smirked.

"You just got out of church Damon." Stephen said and quickly looked around to see who might have heard Damon.

"And now I'm saved. Now hold my hand brother and let us pray." Damon said mockingly.

Stephen cleared his throat and asked. "Everything good between you and Bonnie now?"

"Good as can be. Despite what you and Blond ...I mean Caroline your wife thinks, I really do love my wife and yes we have our off days, but I will do anything for my family Stephen." Damon said seriously.

"We haven't spend much time together brother, so what do say you and me going out for drinks tonight?" Stephen asked.

"Sounds good as long as you paying." Damon said with a smirk.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Stephen said and patted Damon on the shoulder.

 **...**

After Sunday lunch Bonnie, the twins and the girls went to Caroline from there they are going to the Grants new home.

Damon with a very excited Dylan by his side was at the lake repairing his new boat.

"Think we can take this baby out on the open water today?" Dylan asked while swinging the hammer from left to right.

Damon look up and said. "Maybe, we will see. Now hand me the hammer before we make a trip to the emergency room."

Dylan handed his dad the hammer. Damon stood up and his joints pop.

"You didn't hear that." He said to Dylan and they both laughed.

"Nature calls. You can start on this side and please be careful with that hammer okay son?"

"Sure thing pops." Dylan said with a smile.

He looks so different from the Damon I know. Far from the cold calculating business man. The man who worships my body all night. That must be his youngest son. I saw him also at the church. Damon with his family. Sierra placed her hand protectively on her belly. She was hiding behind a tree. Watching father and son and now Damon is coming this way. She scratched her head. This blond wig is really uncomfortable.

Damon opened his zipper and was about to pee when he heard soft footsteps. He quickly zipped up and turned around. Astonishment written all over his face.

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked. He couldn't believe Sierra was standing infront of him. A blond Sierra.

"Nobody saw me. I kept calling and you never replied Damon I'm sorry for coming here but I have to tell you something."

Damon looked back at the lake. "Calm yourself down. You look like a mess Sierra."

"I am a mess and believe me I don't want you to see me like this, weak."

"We can't talk here go to the lake house I'll meet you there."

"Okay" Sierra said with a shaky voice.

Damon went back to Dylan. "Wow aren't we making progress." Damon said with a smirk. On the outside he was calm and collective but in the inside he was a mess. His thoughts running a mile away. Dylan said something he didn't hear and he just laughed.

"Son dad is going to make a quick very important call down at the lake house. I'll come down when I'm done okay?"

"Okay dad!"

...

Sierra turned around when the door open and ran to Damon. She hugged him. Damon gently hold her at arms length and said. "Now tell me Sierra what's wrong."

"I have been feeling weird Damon for a while. I was suspecting it but too afraid to find out if its really true...

"Just get to the point please." Damon whispered. His nerves was killing him. He already knew what Sierra is going to say but still he hoped for something else.

She swallowed hard and said. "I'm pregnant."

Damon was stunned. His eyes going crazy. He walked away from her.

"Damon please tell me what to do. What are we going to do?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"Get yourself together Sierra. We should get rid of it as soon as possible. Why didn't you do it? Why come here and risk my family finding out about us? Never mind, just do it as soon as you get back. I want you managing the business for a month or two...

"Damon? I'm keeping the baby." Sierra said softly.

"Don't be ridiculous. You a mother? Get rid of it Sierra you know we can't keep the baby."

"You can't but I can."

Damon suddenly thought back to the end song that the church choir sang. He could hear their heavenly voices clearly in his head.

"Come to me." He said and opened his arms for her.

With a sob Sierra went to Damon. He embraced her. "You look so tired. Didn't you get any sleep. Hush now everything will be okay. Your with me now." Damon said in a soothing voice.

Sierra sigh against his chest. She was indeed tired. So tired, but she's with Damon now and he will take care of things.

Damon kissed her on the head. His eyes weld up with tears. The heavenly voices of the choir sounding so beautiful in his head. His hand wrapped around Sierra's delicate neck and when she looked up with wide eyes he comfort her again.

"Sleep now my love everything will be fine." Damon said and squeezed tighter. Sierra struggled against his hands. Her eyes wide in fear and disbelief. She pushed him. Tried to talk, plead, but Damon's hands were squeezing the life out of her.

"Sleep now. It will all be over soon." Sierra stopped struggling. Blood dripping from her nose. Her body went limp against Damon.

Damon held her in his arms. Her lifeless body. He snapped out of his daze and quickly looked around for a place to hide the body.

Damon stepped out of the lake house. His mind working in top gear. He need to clean this up its too dangerous to leave the body here. He closed the door behind him. When he turned around he saw Mr Thornburg walking to the lake house.

"Halo there son. Fine weather were having today." Mr Thornburg greeted Damon.

What the fuck is this old geezer doing here. Damon thought to himself. He plastered a smile on his face and said. "Fine weather indeed Mr Thornburg.

"I usually come to the lake house on Sundays not a soul around to enjoy my bottle in peace. The old missus can be so annoying with her don't drink on the day of the Lord and I always tell her well me and the Lord have come to good understanding. He saved my leg during the war ...

Damon felt like strangling the annoying Mr Thornburg. His thoughts shocked him.

Damon laughed and said. "Well I'm with my son. Repairing his boat and I know that you Sir are a master when it comes to boats and ships ex navy marine such as yourself . It will be such an honour if you could join us. I have a bottle Bourbon and me and my son will want to hear your brave story how you courageously fought in the war."

"Well, I wouldn't mind lending a helping hand." Mr Thornburg said with a smile.

Damon knew the old crocodile will take the bate anything to get him away from here. "You go ahead I'm going to take a leak."

"You go about your business I'll help the young one so long." Mr Thornburg said with a smile.

...

Damon made sure Mr Thornburg walked to the lake before he took out his phone and dial a number.

"I need for you to clean up something as soon as possible."

...


	24. Chapter 24

Damon kept Mr Thornburg's glass full. The old geezer were chatting non stop, but that's what he wants. To make the old crocodile drunk.

Dylan was laughing at the funny stories Mr Thornburg were telling from his days as a youth. All the naughty things he did.

Damon glanced at his wrist watch. He was sweating profusely and to top it off his jaws were hurting from pretending to laugh at the old man's lame jokes, but at least his son was having fun.

His phone vibrated and he looked at it. Finally the fucker is here. Damon thought to himself. "Gents you have to excuse me nature calls again." He said and smirked.

"Why don't you do it here? We won't look." Mr Thornburg said and laughed.

Damon felt disgust and bile in his throat. If Dylan wasn't here then who knows what would have happened to the old crocodile. Damon smiled and said. "People are swimming here. Son I'll be back then the three of us can take this baby out on the water."

...

Damon found Jack at the lake house. The two men stepped inside. Jack was a guy in his late thirties. Went through life quietly, but what people didn't know is that the he has a dark side to him that will keep many awake at night. Damon met him years back through Enzo and since then he and Jack grew some what close.

Jack looked at Damon with no expression on his face.

"I want you to get rid of her. Wipe all traces of her even being here. I don't care how you make it look just as long as they can't perform an autopsy on the body. She's behind the crates." Damon said and walked to the window.

Jack just nodded. He walked to where Sierra's body lay behind the crates and looked at the body. The lifeless eyes staring into nothing. He didn't see a person. To him this was his calling in life and he was good at it.

Damon walked out without sparing another glance back.

...

Damon was glad they were heading home and boy did Mrs Thornburg had a mouthful to say to Mr Thornburg. The old crocodile could hardly stand on his legs. Damon felt like laughing.

"Thanks dad for today." Dylan said softly.

"Don't ever thank me for doing what a father is suppose to do buddy. I have to thank you. Best day for me spending time with you and the old geezer." Damon said and smiled. He swallowed the bile back in his throat.

...

Damon and Dylan stopped in front of the Grants new home.

"Wow! Beautiful house. I can't wait to see Connor."

"Yeah it is. Let's go in." Damon said and opened his door.

It was a cheerful bunch they found inside. The grown ups were sitting in the big spacious living room talking and laughing. Fitz saw Damon and stood up.

"Damon" he greeted with a smile and a handshake.

"Mr President." Damon said with a smirk.

"Ill never get tired of hearing that." Fitz said and they both laughed. Damon hugged Olivia and said. "Hi Olivia how's it been?"

"Great thank you Damon. I can't wait to begin our new chapter here in your hometown." Olivia said with a smile. She noticed a small red stain on his white shirt and his hands trembled lightly. Unnoticed to the untrained eye.

"Its now your hometown too and welcome." Damon said and bowed. They all laughed.

A shy Dylan stepped out behind his dad.

"Wow! look how you have grown Dee. What do you and Connor eat?" Olivia said with a laugh and gave Dylan a warm hug. Fitz also hugged Dylan.

"Hey aunt Liv, hey uncle Fitz and welcome to Mystique Lake. Where is Connor aunt Liv?" Dylan asked with a wide smile.

"Still the sweet boy I remember. In his room let me take you to him." Olivia said with a warm smile.

"He hardly noticed me." Bonnie said and laughed.

"Well I do." Damon said and kissed her on the mouth.

"You and Dylan had fun at the lake?"

"Sure did and guess who joined us? Mr Thornburg." Damon told Bonnie about how Mr Thornburg got so drunk and the funny things he said."

Bonnie laughed out loud. "Shame on you Damon. The poor man."

"Where is Stephen?" Damon asked Caroline.

"He is doing house visits."

"That's my brother, saint Stephen." Damon said and rolled his eyes.

Bonnie bumped him in the ribs with her elbow.

...

Zoe, Sophi and Keira was sitting outside by the pool.

"So how was it at boarding school?" Sophi asked just to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Got kicked out." Keira said nonchalantly.

"Why?" Zoe asked.

"They caught me making out with the principal's daughter in the girls toilet. Which reminds me, do you have cameras at school in your toilets.? Keira asked with a raised brow.

Zoe and Sophie's jaws dropped to the ground.

"Pick up your jaws ladies. You should try it you might like it."

Zoe and Sophi were speechless.

"Do you two have boyfriends?" Keira asked.

"We don't care about boyfriends." Zoe said.

Keira scoffed and said. "Don't tell me you still play with dolls."

"No, we just don't care or worry about boys. We are perfectly fine single." Sophi said and Zoe nodded in agreement.

"Say that to yourself in a few months time in front of a mirror and try not to cry." Keira said to them.

Sophi chuckled.

"Where's Kenzie?" Keira asked.

"She's not feeling well. She said she will see you at school tomorrow." Zoe answered.

"Your sister must thank Jesus every day for her flawless light skin, blue eyes, full lips. A young model in the making but you Zoe, your the real package." Keira said and looked at Zoe.

"Do not talk such things about my sister." Zoe said upset.

"How sweet lil Zoe, don't ever lose that natural born goodness." Keira said.

"Come Sophi, let's go." Zoe said with eyes fuming.

...


	25. Chapter 25

"I think she only said those stuff to shock us." Sophi said as they walked away from Keira.

"She's rude." Zoe said still upset.

"She's just angry about moving here. Its a big change you know and everything is so different for her." Sophi said with a soft smile.

Zoe sigh. "Maybe your right, but what she said about Kenz was just plain rude."

"I totally agree on that. Let's go annoy your brother and Connor." Sophi said with a naughty smile.

...

Everyone sounded and looked so happy and it was good to see his wife laughing and enjoying herself. Damon thought as he looked around. He was on his fourth glass of Fitz's very expensive import bourbon and his got to say. The ex president have good taste.

Bonnie excused herself and Damon followed her. The others hardly noticing him going after her. He saw her slipping into a room. Must be the toilet and before she could close the door he slipped in.

"Damon what are you do..." Bonnie's words got cut off by Damon's lips on hers. He kissed her feverishly. His hands slipping under her dress.

She gently pushed him away and laughed softly and said. "Damon we can't okay. Its not our home."

"When did that ever stopped us?" he said and kissed her shoulder. His hand slipping into her panties.

"Damon we can't do it here." Bonnie said and bit her lip. Damon slipped his finger in her and quickly kissed her to muffle her noise.

"No Damon what if Liv or the kids..." Bonnie said as soon as their lips parted.

"The door is locked. Please babe I need you. I need this." He said almost pleadingly.

Bonnie cupped his face with her hands and looked into his eyes and asked. "Hey are you okay?"

Damon looked deep into Bonnie's eyes and said. "Please babe."

Bonnie swallowed hard. Slowly she stepped closer to him and kissed him. Damon quickly took control. He walked them to the wall and kissed Bonnie feverishly. He took off her panties and slip his finger inside of her. They both moan in each others mouths. He took his finger out and put it in his mouth. Damon closed his eyes as he savoured Bonnie's taste in his mouth. When he opened his eyes, Bonnie knew. He wants it rough.

He quickly turned her around and unzip his pants dropping them to the floor. With one thrust he was fully inside of her. He was wild and rough. Lifting Bonnie off her feet with his thrusts. He slammed hard and wild into her, grunting with every powerful thrust. His hands felt like an iron grip around her waist. He kissed her shoulder and removed his hand from her waist. Placing it around her neck as he's still slamming into her.

Bonnie felt Damon's hand around her neck. His fast hot breaths in her ear. The harder Damon fucked her. The tighter his hand got around her neck.

"Damon" Bonnie said out of breath and loosened his fingers around her neck.

He took his hand away and grabbed her hips with both hands. He wants to stop hearing the heavenly voices of the choir in his head or seeing Sierra's lifeless eyes in front of him. He fucked Bonnie harder from behind. The choirs song, the lifeless eyes of Sierra fading away.

He was close. He was buried deep and safely inside his wife. Damon's body jerked involuntarily. He grunted like an animal and black spots appeared in front of his eyes. He felt his dick jerk as shot after shot left his balls. He pounded his cum hard and wild into his wife from behind. After his body went still, he held onto Bonnie for dear life. He had trouble finding his breath and Bonnie just as weak and out of breath tried to turn around but Damon's hands was like steel on her waist. His sweaty forehead resting on her back.

"Damon?" Bonnie asked out of breath.

Tears were rolling down his cheeks. He took a deep breath and said. "Sorry, I was too rough babe. I love you." Damon whispered and kissed her on her back.

...

Connor was just like his cousin Dylan. A lively boy that likes to joke around. He was entertaining Dylan and Zoe and Sophi with his escapades at the boarding school and they in return told him about their school and the towns people.

"I know let's get our bikes and go down to the lake I want to show you my boat. Dad and I fixed it today." Dylan said proudly.

"Awesome! Let's go!" Connor said cheery.

"Hey we girls are also going with you guys." Zoe said and winked at Sophi.

"Girls." Dylan said and rolled his eyes.

...

Damon and Bonnie came down after cleaning and getting themselves together. He almost passed out that's how hard he came. He still felt slightly weak in the knees, but nothing that a drink can't cure.

"Hey dad, mom, can we take Connor to the lake I want to show him my boat please." Dylan asked with a sweet smile.

"I don't know honey. I would say yes but Connor have to ask his parents first and I don't know what dad is saying." Bonnie said and smiled at him.

Dylan looked at his dad and said. "pretty please."

Damon swallowed the bile down and smirked. "Sure thing buddy I think Connor will love that but don't go out with the boat okay? "

"Thanks mom! Thanks dad!" Dylan said and hugged them both.

"Hi uncle Damon." Connor greeted Damon.

"Connor my man. One of these days you and Dylan are going to be taller then your mothers." Damon said and they laughed.

"Princess you and Sophi keep an eye on them okay?" Damon said.

"Will do dad. Sure thing uncle Damon." The two replied.

The exciting kids rushed to Liv and Fitz.

Bonnie turned to Damon and said. "Oh did I tell you Alex foreign exchange study buddy is not coming today. He will be here tomorrow."

"Oh, and Alex when is he coming? Its school tomorrow." Damon asked.

"He is on his way."

"Hey Damon join me in my study. The women moved to an unknown territory for the male species. Its called the kitchen." Fitz said with a laugh.

"I will gladly join you in the oval Mr President." Damon said and they laughed.

Bonnie kissed Damon on the mouth and walked to the kitchen.

"The kids just left for the lake. I think Connor will adjust just fine its Keira I'm worried about." Liv said and took a sip of wine.

"She will come around. Just give her time and you know what she will come to like our town. Mystique Lake have a way of bringing the best out of a person right Bon?" Caroline said and looked at Bonnie, her eyes going wide for a split second when she saw the red finger prints on Bonnie's neck.

Olivia had noticed it the minute Bonnie walked or rather limp in and it disturbed her. They choose to say nothing. They didn't want to put Bonnie on the spot and it doesn't look like she knows.

"You, Fitz and the kids will come to love Mystique Lake Liv." Bonnie said. Her voice sounding a little raspy. "So are we opening a new bottle of your expensive red wine. We still celebrating." Bonnie said with a laugh.

"Now your talking." Liv said with a smile. In the back of her mind thinking she has to have a talk with Bonnie.

...


	26. Chapter 26

**The Grant Residence**

It was eight o clock at night and Keira was already in bed. She heard a soft knock on her door. When she didn't respond the person opened the door.

"Kay? You still awake?" Fitz asked his daughter.

Keira didn't respond.

Fitz sigh and walked to his daughter's bedside. He took a seat on her bed and said softly. "Come here." Keira got up slowly with tears in her eyes and hugged her dad. A sob ripped through her. His strong fatherly arms embraced his daughter warmly.

"Mom is really trying here Kay. She never had it easy as a child. No motherly love from her own mother or from Eli. She really loves you, you know that?"

Keira nodded her head yes.

What happened to that girl who bragged about her mom to all her friends. The girl who looked at her mother with love. We miss that Keira and we want her back. I know this is not easy with the secret service men following you everywhere. Being in the public eye constantly. I mean who wants to see themselves on the news when they have a bad hair day." Fitz said and they both chuckled. "But that is part of our life and we've got to live with it kido, because at the end of the day when things get tough and the world is against us all we have is each other Kay."

"I'm sorry dad." Keira said breathlessly.

"I know you are." Fitz said and placed a kiss on Keira's head.

"Its just that I'm scared that I would not live up to your expectations. You were twice President of our great nation and mom, mom is in a major league of her own. She steps into a room and she commands that room and every living thing in that room. People respect and fear her. Dad I don't know if I can be that great." Keira said and wipe her tears away.

Fitz was shocked by Keira's revelation. "Kay don't ever doubt yourself. Be you. Be the best you can be for yourself kido, you don't have to prove yourself to me, mom or the god damn world, but most of all enjoy being a kid. Life goes so fast and before you know it you will have kids of your own." Fitz said and poked her nose.

"I don't think I want kids." Keira said with a laugh.

"Oh that's what your saying now." Fitz said with a smile. "So you want me to bring you something to eat? Mom is dishing up now."

"I think I'll join you guys." Keira said with a soft smile.

"There's my Kay." Fitz said and hugged her.

...

Olivia was pleasantly surprised to see Keira coming into the kitchen laughing with her dad. Connor was still talking non stop of his outing with Dylan, Zoe and Sophi.

"I can't wait to go out on the boat with Dee." A very exciting Connor said.

"Is there a plate for me mom?" Keira asked with a smile and shiny doe eyes.

"Of course there is my baby." Olivia said and swallowed her tears back.

Keira and Connor started talking about school tomorrow and who is the most frightened of their first day.

Olivia mouthed the words thank you to Fitz and he winked at her.

With the food in front of them the family took hands and Fitz said grace. Mother and daughter holding each others hands tightly.

...

 **Dr Stephen and Caroline Salvatore's Home**

Stephen found Caroline in their bedroom resting.

"So how was the visit at the Grants? Is Liv talking about opening her fixing business, well I hope not otherwise I'll be out of business. I can already see my patients in a straight line walking to her office. Even the ones in wheelchairs." Stephen said with a smile. He was busy putting on his shirt.

Caroline laughed out loud. "You are such a dork. Liv is not a doctor."

"I know but they don't." Stephen said and smirked.

"Was Damon there?" Stephen asked.

"Yeah he was." Caroline said vaguely and looked away.

Stephen didn't noticed. He stood up and said. "Well let me go. Won't come late." He kissed Caroline softly on the mouth and said. "A kiss for mommy." Then he kissed her pregnant belly and said. "And a kiss for baby."

Caroline laughed softly and said. "I love you Stephen."

"I love you too Caroline Forbes." He said and kissed her.

"Ooh don't stop on my account. I guess the foot massage that a certain pregnant mamma ordered can wait for tomorrow night." Sophi said and smiled sweetly.

Caroline pushed Stephen away and said. "Don't you dare leave. Dad was just leaving." Caroline smiled sweetly at him.

"Now my feelings are hurt." Stephen said and winked at Sophi.

"Have you seen my ankles. I need that massage."

"So what if they look like elephant trunks. I still love you." Stephen said sweetly.

"Get out!" Caroline said to him and Sophi and Stephen laughed. He kissed Caroline quickly on the mouth before leaving. Caroline shook her head and laughed.

...

 **The Salvatore Home**

Bonnie was in the bathroom in front of the mirror. Her fingers lightly touching her neck.

"Babe have you seen my .." Damon said as he entered the bathroom, but stopped when he saw Bonnie's neck.

His face going pale and his eyes going wide. "Did I do that?"

Bonnie didn't know what to say.

"I could have killed you. I could have killed you Bonnie." Damon whispered his eyes shiny with tears.

Bonnie gently touched his cheek and said. "I'm fine Damon. You were caught up in the moment. Its not like you strangled me to death."

Damon's face went paler and he rushed passed Bonnie to the toilet. Just in time to empty the contents of his stomach.

"Damon are you okay?" Bonnie asked with concern. Rubbing his back soothingly.

Damon wiped his mouth. Don't ever talk about your death or mention you dying like that. Do you hear me?" He said and his eyes flashed coldly over Bonnie.

Bonnie stepped back from him to give him space.

"Don't do that." Damon said softly.

"Don't do what?" Bonnie asked.

"Withdrawing from me." He walked to her and hugged her. "I love you so much Bonnie Bennet and it scares me to think what I will do if I ever have to lose you. I was your first. The only man who knows your body. Who holds your heart. That first day when I planted my seed inside of you sealed our bond forever and I sure as hell will be you last and only." Damon said and kissed her softly.

His phone vibrated. Damon stopped the kiss. "Its Stephen. Get some rest. I won't stay out late." He kissed her softly before leaving.

...


	27. Chapter 27

**The Salvatore Home**

A blue Monday indeed. Bonnie overslept and that means the whole house overslept. The twins were crying non stop. Kenzie was furiously looking for her school uniform blazer and Dylan was complaining about breakfast. Alex rushed out of the house. He was late to meet his foreign exchange student buddy at the airport and Damon was still in bed with a hangover.

Zoe helped her Mom with the twins. Feeding them. While Bonnie helped Kenzie look for her blazer.

"Call Stacy or Estelle maybe you left it at one of their homes. Because its not in your closet and it was not with the laundry." Bonnie said as she came out of Kenzie's closet.

"Shit! Its with Stacy. Sorry mom! Got to go!" Kenzie kissed her mom and rushed out of the room.

Kenzie found Dylan in the kitchen and said. "Hey let's go were late!"

"I haven't had breakfast! Do you want me to drop dead with a empty tummy?"

"Go ahead. Drop dead. I'm out." Kenzie said and walked out.

Zoe took a lunch box out of the fridge and handed it to Dylan. "Here take this. Now go!"

"Thanks." Dylan said and rushed out.

Damon came into the kitchen looking under the weather.

"Good morning dad." Zoe said with a smile.

"Morning princess. Shouldn't you be in school?" Damon said and opened the fridge.

Zoe's smile faded away. "Didnt mom tell you?" she asked softly.

"Oh ... Oh yeah she did." Damon said and pour himself a glass of milk.

"And are you mad at me?"

"Of course not. I'm proud that you stand up to bullies. I should teach you more moves." Damon said with a smirk. Zoe smiled in relief.

"This milk taste funny. Like I have taste it before, but where?" Damon said and looked in confusion at the milk of glass in his hand. He smelled it.

Bonnie came into the kitchen and noticed Damon drinking the milk. She swallowed her laugh. "What are you drinking?" she sweetly asked him.

Damon looked at Bonnie's amusing green orbs and then at her breasts. "You should put a label on the bottle babe. Did you know I was drinking your mothers milk princess?"

"Kinda, maybe." Zoe said and laughed with her mom.

Damon just shook his head and finished his milk.

...

 **Mystique Lake High School**

Connor was in the clouds with happiness. He was in Dylan's class and quickly became a class favorite just like his cousin. It was first break and the halls filled up quickly. Keira walked to her locker.

Someone put his hands over her eyes and said. "Guess who?"

Keira took Alex's hands away. She turned around with a smile. "Hey you, long time no see. How's it been?"

"Great! Couldn't be any better. You look good Keira, and welcome to our humble little town."

"Thanks." Keira said.

"I want you to meet Justin Einstein my foreign study buddy from London you will be seeing a lot of him." Alex said with a smirk.

Keira saw the guy standing next to Alex and damn was he a sight for sore eyes. Dimples in his cheeks when he smiled showing off his pearly whites. He was an inch taller then Alex and Keira had to look up at him. Striking blue intelligent eyes and a slim muscular physique. A face and body to be a male model or an actor. Keira thought to herself.

"I don't know about the Einstein part. I just like studying and learn new things." Justin said and shake Keira's hand. "Hi Keira pleasure to meet you."

"Don't say that loud. People might look at you funny." Alex said and smirked. "You joining us in the cafeteria Kay?"

Justin saw Keira hesitating and he quickly said. "Its my first day too. What do you say? Want to get awkward together?"

Keira smiled and nodded her head. "What do I got to lose."

...

Kenzie, Stacy and Estelle were busy at their table trying to work on their project.

"I'm still saying we should just give this project to that nerd and let him finish it. So what if he wants to kiss you Stacy? Its not like your dating." Estelle said.

"Why don't you kiss him! And let him fondle your tits." Stacy said upset.

"Can't you take one for the fucking team? Geez. No one will find out." Estelle said angry.

"Shut up Stelle and help us here." Stacy said and rolled her eyes.

Alex, Justin and Keira just walked in and their was a brief moment of silence in the cafeteria.

"I think its for you" Justin said with a smile to Keira.

"Hoorah." Keira said dryly.

It was a lively bunch sitting at Alex table in the cafeteria. So many wished to be part of their click. The guys were hitting on Keira left right and centre, but Alex called them out on their bullshit. Causing much laughter under the guys.

"I'm in love." Estelle sigh as she looked at Justin with stars in her eyes.

"You and the rest of the school. Better go stand inline." Kenzie said dryly.

Stacy laughed gleefully.

"I'm hot and I know he will fall for me." Estelle said with a smile and flipped her hair back.

Keira excused herself from the guys and went to Kenzie's table. "Hi cuz." She said to Kenz.

"Hi, your quite the celebrity here and its only your first day." Kenzie said and smiled.

Keira shrugged her shoulders and said. "It will blow over. Can I join you?"

"We are busy with a project, so." Estelle said.

"Did she asked you or me? You can always finish this alone somewhere under a tree." Kenzie said. Her blue eyes like ice on Estelle. Stacy was laughing on the inside at Estelle's expense.

"Look its cool I can go back to the guys." Keira started saying.

"No please join us." Stacy said and smiled.

"Okay. Thanks." Keira said.

...


	28. Chapter 28

**Mystique Lake High School**

The students were exchanging classes. Stacy were telling a juicy story and didn't look where she was walking. She bumped into a hard muscular chest.

"Sorry. Did I hurt you? Are you alright?" Justin asked with concern.

Stacy was in a daze and at a lost for words. Boy is he sexy and that accent!

"She'll be all right." Kenzie answered for her numb friend.

Justin turned to Kenzie. He smiled and said. "Hi Kenzie nice to meet you I'm...

"Justin? I know Alex told me." Kenzie interrupted him.

"And I'm Estelle, Kenzie's best friend. We stay in Greenleaf valley up on the hill. The big blue mansion. Welcome to our town Justin I'm sure you will enjoy your stay here." Estelle said flirtatiously.

Kenzie rolled her eyes behind Estelle and said. "Don't forget to tell him your bra size."

Justin wanted to chuckle. "Pleasure to meet you Estelle." He said to a red face Estelle.

"We got class. Let's go." Kenzie said.

"Of course. Sorry I kept you girls." Justin said to them.

"Don't be sorry. That class is boring as hell." Estelle said and smiled at Justin.

"Well I'm teaching in Mr Willker's place. I've got to go. Lovely day ladies. See you at home Kenzie" Justin said and waved them goodbye.

"Sexy, smart, good manners. What a fucking catch! Thanks for bumping into him Stacy." Estelle said.

"I didn't do it on purpose." Stacy said upset.

"You totally did it on purpose and thanks for playing possum in front of hunk Justin. You really did it this time." Estelle said and laughed.

...

Bonnie found a pale looking Damon in his study. "Hey babe I brought you lunch. What's wrong?"

"They found the body of a woman. They think it might be our assistant. They found the body in a container filled with acid. Who would such a thing." Damon said and ran his hand through his hair.

"Oh my God Damon. What happened? How?"

"The detective was vague not giving much details. We need a new assistant, paper work to finish. No, you know what. The work I can finish here and Enzo can get the new assistant."

"You lost one of your employees in a brutal way. No, you should be there Damon."

Damon hugged Bonnie. "It will only be for three days babe, so that I can sort this mess out myself." He kissed her on the mouth.

"I'm going to pack your stuff. Eat something okay?" Bonnie said and kissed him softly on the mouth.

"Thanks babe and can you call John? Tell him to get my jet ready."

"Will do." Bonnie said before she closed the door behind her.

...

 **Mystique Lake High School**

Estelle came rushing to her friends where they were sitting at their usual table.

"Guess who I just saw coming out of the principal's office? Antwone!" She said and looked at Kenzie.

"Who is Antwone?" Keira asked.

"Just a boy who went to school here. He got kicked out." Kenzie said with red cheeks.

"His a star football athlete. Was the star of our schools football team until they found drugs on him, but looks like his back." Estelle said.

At that moment Antwone came in attracting all the attention from the kids in the cafeteria. A tall good looking senior boy with smooth dark skin and an absolutely sexy smile. His brown eyes twinkling when he saw his buddies. They greeted him with loud cheers. Alex almost jumping Antwone off his feet.

Antwone turned around and looked at Kenzie. Kenzie looked like a deer caught in headlights. Gone was the self confident girl and in replace was a red cheek girl blushing profusely.

...

"So dad will be back after three days?" Zoe asked.

"Yup it was a work emergency. So you want to go with me to your aunt Liv? Aunt Caroline is also there." Bonnie said.

"Think I'm going to read my book."

"Okay just lock up behind us." Bonnie said and kissed Zoe on the cheek.

...

Antwone found Kenzie in the stadium. Sitting by herself. Watching the cheerleaders and football team practicing.

"Hi can I sit with you?" He asked her and smiled.

Kenzie swallowed hard. "Yeah sure." She tried to answer nonchalantly.

"Your still the most beautiful girl." Antwone said with a serious face. His eyes taking in her flawless beauty.

"What did you expect to see? A mess?" Kenzie asked and scoffed.

"No, I expected you to have moved on, but I'm glad you didn't."

"Dont Antwone."

"Kenz, what I did was beyond stupid and I'm done with that part of my life. Can you please give me a chance to right my wrongs? Friends?"

"You know I can't stay mad at you. Friends." She said and blushed.

"Lets shake on it Miss Kenz." Antwone said with a charming smile.

Kenzie throw her head back and gave a heartily laugh. Her features soft and beautiful. Antwone looked at her in wonder.

He is one of Alex's best friends and Kenzie always had a crush on him. The two grew close over the years. The first and only boy she ever kissed.

...

 **The Grants Home**

"Who would do such a horrible thing. Poor woman." Caroline said after Bonnie told them about Damon's employee.

"Over kill. Who ever did this wanted to leave no DNA. It looks professional." Liv said.

"But why leave the container out in the open to be found." Bonnie asked.

"They want it to be found. Why keep the body hidden and create more questions? The job is done now its up to the police to solve the puzzle. Who ever did this. Did this sort of thing before." Olivia said to them.

"Why bother with the police. You can solve this." Caroline said and laughed.

"My days are over." Olivia said with a smile.

"I will ask Damon if you can help out." Bonnie said.

...


	29. Chapter 29

**The Salvatore Home**

Bonnie came home from Liv's place and quickly started with dinner. Zoe played with the twins in the living room.

Alex came home. Justin with him. They found Bonnie in the kitchen doing dishes.

"Hey mom. Someone I want you to meet." Alex said behind her.

Bonnie turned around and smiled. "Hi you must be Justin?"

Justin nodded and said. "Hi Mrs Salvatore. I don't think I can thank you enough for inviting me into your beautiful home and family. This is for you." Justin said and handed Bonnie a bouquet of white roses."

"Thank you. Their beautiful Justin." Bonnie said genuinely pleasantly surprised with this kind gesture.

"And I didn't even tell him that white roses are your favourite. He picked it out himself."

Bonnie smiled and said. "Alex go show Justin his room."

Zoe came out of the living room with the twins in her arms.

"And this is my little green eyed sister. Such a tragedy, so young and already a mother of two babies." Alex said and smiled warmly at Zoe who blushed.

"You know I'm just babysitting them for you. Such a tragedy, so dumb and already a single daddy of twins. Which reminds me when are you paying me for looking after these cuties?" Zoe said and raised her brow.

The three of them laughed.

"Justin this is Zoe. Zoe, Justin."

"Hey Zoe." Justin greeted her. Finding the green eyed girl refreshing.

"Hi Justin."

..

Dylan heard Alex and Justin's voices and closed his door.

"Your room." Alex said to Justin when they stepped into the spacious dream bedroom.

"My room? Like my room alone?" Justin asked astonished.

Alex smiled and said. "Look I'm going to leave you to settle in. You can come down whenever your ready."

"Thanks Alex." Justin said.

Alex nodded and left.

"I don't know if they run the rules by you." Dylan said behind him.

Justin turned around and smiled. "Hey Dylan was wondering where you are."

"Why?" Dylan asked suspiciously. "Look we don't allow any weapons in this house and we don't have a safe where we keep all our gold and money. My dad have a gun and I know how to use it. I'm a light sleeper any suspicious movements from you and I'll shoot. What's in that big suitcase by the way? Do you have an axe in there?"

"Dylan? Is this how we treat our guests? Justin is now a part of this family . So please behave." Bonnie said behind him.

Justin bit his lip. The boy is funny.

"Its okay Mrs Salvatore. No harm done. I would probably have acted the same way as Dylan if I was his age."

"More blankets Justin." Bonnie said.

"Thank you Mrs Salvatore."

Bonnie walked out. Before Dylan left he mouthed the words. "I'm watching you" to Justin.

...

Antwone walked Kenzie home.

"I really missed this place." Antwone said. His eyes on the mountains surrounding Mystique Lake.

"I don't know if I will miss it when I leave one day. Not everyone wants to settle here. There is a world out there Antwone. Life does not stop at the four corners of Mystique Lake.

"True, but in a way we all come back in the end. All the children of ML when we can't find what were looking for, maybe for you it will be different. You have the will and the potential to conquer the world. Jet setting the world on fire. Queen of the runways."

"What makes you think I want to be a model?"

Antwone laughed. "Just teasing Ice." Ice is Antwone's fond nickname for Kenzie.

He lightly bumped Kenzie and said. "Penny for your thoughts."

Kenzie just smiled.

...

 **New York**

Damon was busy in his office when his secretary said that a woman is here to see him.

Damon sigh. "Send her in."

The woman came inside. She looked like a scared little animal. Her clothes old fashion and too big for her.

Who the fuck is this? Damon thought to himself.

"Mr Salvatore I'm Laurna, Sierra's sister." The woman said in a shaky voice.

Damon felt the bile rising in his throat. "My condolences for your lost. Sierra will be greatly missed. She was one of my best. Is there anything I can do for the family?"

"She left me a letter. She said she is coming home for a while. She's bringing something precious with her. Please Mr Salvatore find the one responsible for doing this to my only sister she didn't deserve to die like this."

Damon just wanted this macabre to come to an end. "I will do everything I possibly can to help the police bring your sisters killer to justice."

"Thank you Mr Salvatore. Your a good man."

Damon was sitting deep in thought after Laurna left.

...

 **The Salvatore Home**

Dinner was pleasant. The children asked Justin about London. His childhood, family. Dylan wanted to know if he did any time in juvie. He still thinks Justin is carrying an axe in his suitcase. When Dylan went to his room he warned the others to lock their doors.

Bonnie was in the kitchen busy with the dishes when Justin came in.

"You shouldn't take Dylan seriously. His blessed with a very vivid imagination."

"I've noticed. His in my room snooping around. He thinks I have an axe in my suitcase." Justin said and laughed.

Bonnie laughed and said." I need to have a word him."

"Please don't Mrs Salvatore. Let him be at least he will see I've got nothing to hide." Justin took a dry napkin and started to wipe the plates.

"Justin you don't have to help me."

"I want to Mrs Salvatore and besides I want to give the little spy enough time to do his inspections." Justin said and laughed.

Justin looked at Bonnie indiscreetly. Alex's mom is really beautiful. Mr Salvatore is a lucky man to have a precious jewel like her.

...


	30. Chapter 30

**The Salvatore Home**

It was a cold windy day with rain falling non stop. Bonnie walked to the bathroom down the hall with clean fresh towels. She opened the door and saw Justin standing in front of the mirror. A towel wrapped around his lower body. "Good morning Mrs Salvatore." Justin said with a smile. "I'm done. Do you want to use the bathroom?"

Bonnie swallowed hard. Her eyes flashing briefly over Justin's muscular physique. His skin glowing from the steam in the bathroom.

"I'm sorry I'm not use to anyone using this bathroom. The kids have their own bathrooms in their rooms. So, clean towels." Bonnie said and handed Justin the towels.

"Thank you." Justin said and took the towels from Bonnie. Their fingers briefly touching. They both felt the electric shock. Bonnie pulled her hands away quickly.

"Breakfast is ready. Come down when your done." She said quickly and walked away.

 **...**

Her phone vibrated Bonnie saw the caller is Damon.

 **Damon: Hey babe**

 **Bonnie: Hi**

 **Damon: You okay your sounding like you just finished a marathon. The kids throwing their early morning tantrums?** Damon said and chuckled.

 **Bonnie: You have no idea. How are things going there?**

 **Damon: I might come home sooner. As for the case the police still have no leads.**

 **Bonnie: I asked Liv if she will be willing to help with the case. I don't think she minds I just want to ask you first.**

Damon felt like his heart was going to jumped out of his chest.

 **Damon: You told her? Jesus Bonnie! she's got nothing to do with this stop dragging people into this and let the police handle it!**

 **Bonnie: I just thought with Liv's team they can track down ...**

Damon closed his eyes and rubbed his temple.

 **Damon: Bonnie, you and Olivia back the fuck off and let the police handle this. I don't need Olivia's help. Can't you keep your fucking mouth shut for once was it really necessary to tell her? I'm already under a lot of work stress I don't need your fucking cousin playing detective.**

He ended the call.

Bonnie bit her lip. She just wanted to help him.

"The weather reminds me of London. I feel like going out and doing a rain dance. Think I'll get locked up?" Justin said behind Bonnie. He could see who ever she was on the phone with upset her.

Bonnie smiled and said. "Pancakes and honey. There's bacon and oven bread. Juice. Can you excuse me?" She said in a lost voice. When Bonnie walked passed him he gently took her in his arms.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie whispered near tears.

"I can see your upset Mrs Salvatore and sometimes its best to let it out. You don't have to run away when there is a shoulder to cry on or a hug to comfort." Justin gazed deeply into Bonnie's eyes. Such beautiful eyes shouldn't look this sad.

Bonnie slowly rested her head on Justin's chest. His arms wrapped around her warmly. She closed here eyes and breathed in and out slowly. Feeling herself calming down. The hurt of Damon's words moving to the background. The sound of the rain and Justin's arms soothing her.

After a while Bonnie stepped back and smiled at him.

"All better Mrs Salvatore?"

"Thank you Justin." Bonnie said and kissed him softly on the cheek.

 **...**

 **New York**

Damon was standing at his office window looking at the clear blue sky. Sierra brought this on herself. She knew the deal from the start. Did he love her? Yes. Would he ever have left his family and Bonnie for her? NO.

His office door opened and Enzo came in with a young woman in her early twenties.

"Your new assistant is here Damon."

Damon turned around and looked at the fresh face beautiful girl. Damon wondered where Enzo found this Emma Stone lookalike. "Can you excuse me and Enzo. I need to talk to him."

The girl nodded.

"Where did you get her?" Damon asked Enzo.

"Well she's the best. A Harvard graduate. Top on the list Damon. She can do everything."

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" Damon asked coldly.

"Well I'm not talking about how far a mans dick can go down her throat or if she can take it up the ass." Enzo said with a smirk.

"Do not fucking test me Enzo. Put her on a one month trial if she doesn't cut it she's gone. I'm leaving for Mystique Lake tonight. Now please leave my fucking office." Damon said and turned back to the window.

 **...**

 **Mystique Lake High School**

"I hate it when the weather is like this." Estelle said.

"Perfect weather to curl up with a boy and listen to love songs until you fall asleep." Stacy said and put her lip gloss on.

Estelle rolled her eyes.

Kenzie's phone beeped.

 **Antwone: you look bored join me in the library**

Kenzie replied **: spying on me? Yeah sure**

 **Antwone: lol my fav hobby**

"I'm going to the library. See you girls in class." Kenzie said and left their table.

 **...**

Kenzie found Antwone on the third floor. Sitting alone. She took a seat opposite him on the comfy couch and put her feet on his lap.

"Get to work. You made me walk all these steps now my feet are hurting." Kenzie said and smiled sweetly.

Antwone throw his head back and laughed. "Still the same, still the same Ice."

The two talked. Warm in their bubble where time didn't exist.

 **...**

 **The Salvatore Home**

Dylan was glad the day was over. What bad weather he can't even take his bike to go to Connor. He came home finding his mom and Justin in the kitchen.

"Hey mom." He said and hugged his mom. "Hi." He mumbled to Justin.

"Hey Dylan." Justin greeted him with a smile.

"It smells nice in here. What are you cooking mom?"

"I'm not cooking. Justin is making soup. A family secret recipe."

Dylan looked at his mom and whispered. "Check the kitchen for rat poison or white small pills. Cyanide but don't make it look too obvious and don't taste the soup first let him taste it." Dylan said and quickly rushed out.

Bonnie and Justin burst out laughing.

"You want to have a taste Mrs Salvatore?" Justin said with a smirk.

"I've been waiting for hours for you to ask me that."

Justin carefully scoop up a spoon full of soup and blow it. He taste it first. "Yup just how I remember it." Bonnie opened her mouth and Justin carefully feed her the soup. Swallowing hard when her soft lips wrapped around the spoon head. He slowly slide it out of her mouth. Bonnie closed her eyes and savoured the soup on her tongue. A small moan escaped her mouth. Justin looked on in fascination. He snapped out of it and placed a safe distance between them.

"This is really good Justin." She said and smiled.

Justin nodded. He didn't trust his voice.

 **...**


	31. Chapter 31

Damon was sitting with a gleeful smile in his private jet. The police have a suspect in custody. An unknown Caucasian male who did some time years back for sexually assaulting a woman They received a tip off and caught the suspect with Sierra's personal belongings and photo's of her plastered all over his room. Of course the man swore high and low that he never ever saw the woman in his life, but that fell on deaf ears especially when they found his DNA in her apartment.

Damon chuckled and took a deep breath.

The very sexy flight attendant asked him if he's comfortable, does he want something. He could see how badly she wanted him to fuck her and it might be just what he needs. Use her body to relief the stress he has been under.

Damon smirked and said. "Just a glass of bourbon sweetie."

 **...**

 **The Salvatore Home**

The weather was pleasantly today. Yesterday's rain can still be smelled in the air and a fresh breeze came from the mountains. On days like this Mystique Lake towns people would come out in hordes to enjoy the weather and go about their business.

Bonnie was in a happy mood today. Dressed in her cycle wear she danced around and sing along with the radio.

Later on...

Zoe found her mother in the living room doing stretched exercises.

"Wow! Mom really rock those tight spandex." Zoe said with a smile.

Bonnie smiled happy. "Thanks. I'm taking your aunt Liv out."

"Cool. I'm going to help Miss May in her flower shop today. Bye mom."

"Wait! Do you want me to drop you off?"

"No thanks I'm taking my bike."

"Just please put on your helmet."

"Will do! Hugs and kisses! Bye Mom" Zoe rushed out leaving a smiling Bonnie behind.

 **...**

After Bonnie dropped the twins off with Caroline she borrowed Stephen's bike and cycled to Liv's home.

 **...**

"We going out on bicycles?" Olivia asked surprised.

"That we are. Now get your ass in gear Miss thang its really nice to cycle when its still early morning. The mountain air does wonders for the body and mind." Bonnie said cheery.

"Do you have any idea when last I've been on one of those things? Dont you people jog around here? " Liv asked and laughed.

"That we do too. But not after it rained the day before." Bonnie said sweetly.

Olivia laughed and said. "You just made that up."

"Come on Liv, you will enjoy this or is the great Olivia Pope afraid of riding a bike?" Bonnie asked and folded her arms. Smiling cheekily at Liv.

"Oh its on sister." Liv said.

"Now your talking. Oh Mr President? Can you bring your wife's bike." Bonnie called out sweetly.

Fitz came out with the bike.

"Right on cue. So you in on this." Olivia asked her husband with a raised brow and a smile on her face.

"You kidding me? I don't want to miss seeing this. I even brought the camera." Fitz said and chuckled.

Husband helped wife to get on the bike with great struggle. Bonnie almost fell of her bike from laughing.

"Dont hold the bike Fitz! Hold me!" Olivia said in a panic voice.

"At one point I have to let go Liv." Fitz said and kissed her on the cheek.

"Okay. Now what?" Liv asked.

"Now I'm gently going to push the bike forward and your going to paddle. Ready? Here goes."

Liv bit her lip and told herself she can do this. She moved forward swinging from left to right.

"Your doing great honey!" Fitz called out.

"Thanks!" Liv called out and chuckled nervously.

"And here we go." Bonnie said with a laugh.

"Wait, I don't have my helmet on." Liv said to Bonnie who was cycling next to her.

"Dont need helmets."

"Is this the same advice you give to your kids?" Liv asked and almost collide with Bonnie's bike.

Bonnie laughed out loud and said. "Want to race?"

"No, let's keep this pace." Liv said and chuckled nervously.

"Okay let's keep your driving Miss Daisy pace for now. You will sing a different tune once you get the hang of it." Bonnie said and laughed.

 **...**

 **Mystique Lake High School**

"I should invite Justin over." Estelle said to Stacy. The two girls were in the girls toilet alone.

"Dont you think its too soon?"

"Whatever. I already told my mom and she said I should invite him over. She wants to meet him too."

Stacy rolled her eyes and went into the cubicle. Closing the door behind her.

"I can't believe your using the school toilet. You clearly have no idea how many germs can be found in school toilets just thinking about it makes me sick." Estelle said with disgust.

"Well not al of us have the gift to hold it in." Stacy said.

Estelle saw Stacy' phone on the counter unlocked. She scrolled through Stacy's phone and smiled wickedly. Estelle heard the toilet flush and she quickly put Stacy's phone down with a satisfied smile.

 **...**

Mrs May is a good old woman. One of the longest living residents of Mystique Lake and well known. Adored and loved by many. May's Flower Shop was quite busy today and Zoe had her hands full at the cash register. But she managed. Helping the customers with a beautiful smile and a compliment.

May looked on proudly. Such a beautiful daughter of Bonnie. Sheila would have loved her dearly. May sigh. Sheila was her best friend. As young girls they moved to Mystique Lake seeking better opportunities. They had it rough. Being young black women with little education, but with hardwork and the will to overcome their poor circumstances the two of them made it. When Bonnie reached her teenage years that's when things went wrong for her best friend and when fourteen year old Bonnie started dating Damon Salvatore. That's when her friends health detoriated.

 **...**


	32. Chapter 32

Many nights Sheila would call May. Bonnie is still not home, she's out with that trouble maker. What does she see in the boy. Mystique Lake's ultimate bad boy and when Damon got locked up that's when May decided she must have a serious talk with the young lady, but by then it was far too late. Bonnie was madly deeply in love with the Salvatore boy. Sheila cursed, prayed, threatened the boy, but that did not make him stay away from Bonnie. He always showed up at Sheila's doorstep. They were inseparable.

Look after my baby, May. Her friends last words. May sigh. She's in her early eighties and lately she's feeling her age. Sheila when I join you. I know my shop will be in good hands. I have no grandchildren, but you are blessed with six. How cruel of life to rob you from holding them and seeing them grow up, but our good Lord knows best.

"Aunt May! Aunt May come look!" Zoe screamed out with excitement. She was standing outside by the door.

The old woman snapped out of her thoughts and memories and walked to Zoe. "What is it child?" May asked.

"Look! Mom and aunt Liv on bikes!" Zoe laughed.

May clapped her hands together and laughed. "Oh dear. Its really them."

Bonnie and Liv waved at them. Zoe was jumping up and down and waved at them. May waved back with a smile.

Bonnie and Liv saw Stephen at the corner coming out of his doctors office. They ring their bells on their bikes and blow him kisses. They laughed at Stephen's facial expression. He couldn't believe what he is seeing. He waved back at them almost dropping his phone.

 **...**

 **Mystique Lake High School**

"I have tried everything she will not come out." Estelle said to Kenzie and Keira who just came in rushing into the girls toilet.

Kenzie knocked on the toilet door. "Stace open up."

"No. I can't show my face like ever again!"

Kenzie and Keira looked at Estelle confused.

Here comes the part Estelle enjoys the most. Telling them that the guy Stacy send her half nude pics to, posted it on the schools social page, but in fact it was Estelle who did it.

"Give me your phone Stacy." Keira said and knocked hard on the door.

"Please leave me alone." Stacy cried out.

"Give me your fucking phone I can still help you. Dont make me break down this door. Its not the only thing I'm going to break." Keira said.

"Her reputation is ruined. I feel so sorry for her." Estelle said with a fake smile.

Stacy opened the door and handed her phone to Keira.

Keira opened the schools social page on Stacy's phone and typed on her own phone. "And now we wait. Shouldn't take too long." Keira said and handed Stacy's phone back to her.

"What did you do?" Kenzie asked.

"Deleted the pics and stopped all downloads. Now no one will have your pics on their phone."

"Thank you Keira." Stacy said softly.

"A nifty little trick uncle Huck taught me." Keira said and shrugged her shoulders like it's no big deal.

A senior girl came in and said. "Knew I would find you here. The principal wants to see you in his office." The girl closed the door again.

Stacy started to tear up again.

"Hey just tell him someone hacked your phone and posted the pics and don't stop crying. Principal Hector is a softy for tears." Kenzie said with a comforting smile.

"And you don't have to feel bad about the pics. You look beautiful in them." Keira added.

The jealousy was eating Estelle up inside.

 **...**

Damon came home only to find Justin busy reading in the living room.

"Hey, and you are?" Damon asked with a raised brow.

Justin put his book down and walked to Damon. "Justin Langston, Alex's exchange study buddy from London and you must be Mr Salvatore?" Justin said with a smile. His hand outstretched to Damon.

Damon ignored Justin's hand and asked. "How old are you?"

Justin dropped his arm beside him and answered. "I'm eighteen years old Sir."

Damon nodded his head and asked. "Tell me Justin, do you drink?"

"I dont drink Sir."

"Interesting." Damon said and smirked.

"Why is that Sir?"

"Just thinking. if you dont drink then you must smoke?"

"That I dont do either Sir." Justin answered.

"And this is where things really get interesting. You dont drink, you dont smoke which only leaves us with ... fucking. You do fuck, Justin." Damon said mockingly.

Justin didn't cower from Damon's intense cold look. He smirked and said. "I would not call it like you said, fucking, Sir. I call it making love, that I will only do with the woman I love as its suppose to be."

Damon stepped into Justin's personal space and said softly. "I dont care what you call it as long as you dont have any plans of acting it out with my daughters or wife. You have seen my wife. She's beautiful isn't she Justin?"

"Yes Sir .. she is."

"Good answer. At least your honest. Follow my rules and everything will go smoothly." Damon smirked and stepped back. "I need a drink. Join me in my study for a game of chess."

 **...**

 **Dr Stephen and Caroline Salvatore's Home**

Caroline was sitting outside on a blanket under a tree with the twins when Liv and Bonnie came back. Bonnie was pushing her bike while Liv was riding hers.

"I see someone got the hang of it." Caroline said with a big smile.

"And boy, once she got into it she couldn't stop. I can't feel my legs." Bonnie said and limped her way to Caroline and the twins after parking her bike.

"I felt like going up the mountain path, but sister here got a cramp and we had to turn back." Liv said and parked her bike.

We can go in a few months time." Bonnie said and the three of them laughed.

When the twins saw their mother their little arms went up in the air for her to pick them up.

"Traitors" Caroline said to the twins and smiled.

"Did you miss mommy? Yes you did! Yes you did! Give mommy a kissy kiss." Bonnie said and kissed the twins on their wet mouths enjoying their cries of laughter.

Caroline sigh and said, pointing to Bonnie and the twins. "This is me in a few weeks."

 **...**


	33. Chapter 33

**The Grants Residence**

Liv cycled home to pick up her car. Bonnie was too sore to cycle home.

"She survived!" Fitz said and smiled when he saw Liv circling with the bike infront of him. The secret service men stopping behind her.

"How did she do?" Fitz asked the men.

"She out did us all Sir. Good thing Mrs Salvatore stopped Mrs Grant from going for the mountain path." The secret service men answered jokingly.

Fitz laughed down at his wife in his arms. "Think you and me can take the mountain path on ourselves?"

"Can you keep up?" Liv asked with a smile.

"Oh its so on." Fitz said and kissed Liv on her laughing mouth.

A jeep stopped in their drive way and Keira, Kenzie, Stacy and Estelle got out.

"Hey mom, hey dad. Is it okay if I go down to the lake with them? I will be in time for dinner."

"Fine with me, but you know the men have to go with you." Liv answered.

"Yeah I know. I'm just going to change quickly."

"Hi aunt Liv, hi uncle Fitz." Kenzie greeted them.

"Hi Kenz, look at you. All grown up and beautiful." Liv said and hugged her. Fitz hugged her too.

"Your looking radiant as always aunt Liv. This is my two best friends Stacy Fisher and Estelle Wiccomb."

"Its such an honour to meet you Mrs Pope and President Grant." Estelle said in wonder.

"Its such an honour indeed. Mystique Lakes very own celebrities and were shaking hands with them." Stacy said with a big cheery smile.

Keira came out and said. "See you guys later." The girls said goodbye and took off.

"They still think your president." Liv said and smiled.

"Hey, is it that bad." Fitz said faking hurt.

 **...**

 **The Salvatore Home**

Liv dropped Bonnie off promising to drop by the next day. After placing the sleeping twins in their cradles she went to her and Damon's bedroom.

She step naked under the hot shower and sigh in satisfaction. The hot water soothing her sore muscles. She can feel her body getting better. An arm wrapped around her waist from behind and she was pulled back against a hard muscular naked chest.

"I've missed you." Damon said in her neck. "So very much." His hand sliding down her tummy and between her legs.

"Damon ... I'm..

Damon lowered himself and parted Bonnie's ass cheeks.

"Damon what are you doing?" Bonnie asked. Sounding out of breath.

"Worshipping what's mine." Damon said with a smirk. He kissed Bonnie on her cheeks and with a wicked naughty smile licked her hole. Damon moaned as he penetrated Bonnie anally with his tongue. With his other hand he played with her clit. Slowly pushing two fingers inside of her.

He was eating his wife out from behind like its his last meal on earth. Hot water coated their bodies and steam filed the shower.

A moan escape over Bonnie's lips. She was close. Damon knew when to go deep, slow, fast. His fingers moved skilfully in and out of her until her body convulse with pleasure.

Slowly he slide his fingers out of her heat and put it under his nose. With eyes closed he deeply inhaled her sweet scent... then opened his mouth and sucked his fingers. His eyes snapped open gazing at his wife sexy behind.

He stood up and walked out. Bonnie turned around. She didn't even got the chance to wonder where he went when Damon returned with a bottle in his hand.

"Turn around." He said abruptly.

"No, why?"

Damon pour the oil from the bottle over his hard dick and jerked it while still pouring oil. He moaned and said. "Turn around babe."

"Damon I'm not ready .. I .. I dont think I can take you in there." Bonnie stuttered out.

"I won't hurt you babe. Look I'm all lube up." He kissed her softly on the mouth and said. "Stop me when you can't take it anymore, okay." He turned her around and pulled her ass back. With his dick in hand he placed the fat mushroom head at her entrance. He pushed in slowly.

Damon was horny as hell for his wife's body. It took everything in him to calm himself down. If he fucked Bonnie the way he wanted to fuck her she would probably end up with stitches.

His hands went tighter around her waist and he thrust a little harder.

"Damon...

Bonnie's words were cut of with another hard thrust from Damon. He pushed halfway into Bonnie. One more thrust and his balls deep.

"Damon take it out." Bonnie said, but Damon slipped a finger in her mouth and bite her shoulder softly. He took the finger out of her mouth and penetrated her pussy. He smirked when he find her sweet spot. Another hard thrust and he was all the way in. He covered her mouth just in time to cut off her scream.

"Damon its too much." Bonnie said when he took his hand away.

"Relax babe, I'm close, please, bare with me ... Oh fuck." Damon started fucking Bonnie hard and with five more hard thrusts released his cum in her.

"Fucking hell." Damon breathed out. He peppered her back with soft kisses.

 **...**

It was just Dylan and Zoe with their parents at the diner table. Alex and Justin were out and Kenzie was still not home. Bonnie went to bed after diner. Damon and the two younger kids retreated to the living room watching a comedy and sharing a big bowel of popcorn.

His phone vibrated. It was a blank message from Jack.

Damon smirked.

"Good news dad?" Zoe asked her dad with sleepy eyes and a smile.

"Well princess daddy just love it when a plan comes together." Damon said with a smirk.

 **...**


	34. Chapter 34

**The Salvatore Home**

Dylan came down in his school uniform only to find his dad in the kitchen preparing breakfast.

"Good morning dad. Where's Mom?"

"Morning buddy. Mom is still in bed. She's not feeling well, we are giving her the day off. So now I'm in charge for today." He said and smirked.

"What's wrong with mom? Is she going to be okay?"

"She's just resting from yesterdays gruesome cycling tour with your aunt Liv. Sit breakfast is ready."

Dylan looked at the burned toast and burned eggs. He swallowed hard and said. "I'm not really in the mood for breakfast dad."

"Nonsense. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day buddy." Damon said and ruffled Dylan's hair.

"True, but it should not be hazardous to your health." Dylan said and pushed his plate away.

"Okay left over from last night? I'll heat it up. Sounds better?" Damon asked and smiled.

"Now I can eat." Dylan said and empty his glass of juice.

Damon have a fine sense of hearing. The front door closed softly. He could also hear Kenzie trying to sneak on tip toes by the kitchen.

"Come in here young lady." Damon called out.

Kenzie came into the kitchen. Still dressed in her school uniform from the previous day. "Morning dad" she said softly.

"Look whose early usually your still running around like a headless chicken." Dylan said to her.

"No, look who slept out. On a weeks day. You, me in the living room now!" Damon said and walked to the living room. Kenzie followed with a heavy heart.

Alex and Justin came down and saw Kenzie following Damon with her head down.

"Morning dad. Good morning Mr Salvatore." They said.

"Morning boys. Left overs from last night for breakfast. Heat up and enjoy." Damon said and slide the glass door shut behind him.

"What did Kenzie do?" Alex asked Dylan the minute he stepped into the kitchen.

"Oh man she is in big trouble. She slept out and didn't even ask mom and dad for permission. Probably slept out at a boys house. She is so going to get it" Dylan said and laughed.

"Stop it and finish up. Your riding with us." Alex said to his little brother.

"Thanks but no thanks. I'm taking my bike. The chicks can see me better on my bike." He said with a naughty smirk.

"Where is Mrs Salvatore? " Justin asked Dylan.

"She's in the Bahamas. Shooting Drakes's latest rap hit music video." Dylan answered and narrowed his eyes at Justin.

Alex chuckled and said to him. "Cut it out Dee.

Justin couldn't help but to chuckle as well, but still he couldn't help wondering where Mrs Salvatore is.

...

"Speak." Damon said to Kenzie.

"It got late and I decided to crash at Stacy's place. I wanted to call but I fell asleep." Kenzie said with red cheeks.

Damon looked at his daughter in silence.

"Can I go now? I'm going to be late for school." Kenzie asked.

"Who is the boy?" Damon asked and folded his arms in front of him.

"What?" Kenzie asked.

"You heard me. Who is the boy? Do we know him?"

"Dad I was not with a guy okay?" Kenzie said and looked away.

"Did you sleep with him." Damon asked and he hoped to God she did not.

Kenzie's eyes went wide. "What? Are you kidding me? How could you even asked me that? Where's mom?"

"Mom is resting as she should be. Now. Tell me. Who is the boy." Damon said a little hard.

"I was not with a boy okay dad." Kenzie said and felt her tears coming.

"Did you have sex with him?" Damon asked in a hard voice.

"No! Stop it." Kenzie had spend the night with Antwone at the lake house. For her it was a beautiful magical night. They talked and laughed like old times and for once she could just let go and act silly and be funny. She always felt comfortable with Antwone. She fell a sleep in his arms and never felt so safe and loved.

"Your mom and I were worried Kenz. You won't know how it feels for a parent when their kid is out late on the street and they dont know where she could be or is she safe? Don't think just because we dont lock our doors that we are safe. There's a lot of dangerous fucks out there just waiting for girls like you to prey on." Damon said.

"I was safe dad." Kenzie answered tiredly.

"With the boy. Did he use protection?" Damon asked and looked at his daughter with an intense gaze.

"We did not have sex okay? We talked for hours and it felt good just to be .. just to be..

"Be what Kenz?" Damon asked softly.

"Just to be me." Kenzie said and tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Come here." Damon said and hugged his daughter. "I'm sorry for being so hard on you just now, but you got to understand, your mom and my job never ends as parents. There should be open communication and trust at all times okay?"

Kenzie nodded her head yes and said. "I'm sorry dad."

"Invite the boy over for dinner tonight. Your mom and I would like to meet him. That's the proper way to do things."

Kenzie swallowed hard and said. " Okay."

"Good now go get ready. I'll drop you off at school."

Kenzie walked out of the living room with a heavy heart.

 **...**

 **Mystique Lake High School**

Kenzie kept glancing at her phone thinking when the bell is going to ring for break. When the bell sounded she quickly got up and ignored Estelle's and Stacy's calls.

The halls filled up quickly and there was some learners handing out flyers.

"What is this?" Estelle asked the one girl who was handing out the flyers.

"Mystique Lakes High school concert. Its open for anyone who wants to enter. Singing, dancing, acting whatever your talent is." The girl said with a cheery smile.

"And let me guess your talent is handing out flyers sounding like a worked up android? No thanks. So not interested. Its our first big football game this weekend. So good luck with filling up the chairs in the school hall." Estelle said and dropped the flyer on the floor. "Oops better clean that up."

The girl quickly picked up the flyer and with a flushed face rushed away.

 **...**


	35. Chapter 35

**Mystique Lake High School**

Estelle and Stacy walked to the cafeteria and they spotted Keira at their table.

"Is Kenzie really going to allow her to join us." Estelle whispered to Stacy.

"Be nice Stelle. She is Kenzie's cousin and she helped me yesterday, so she is our new best friend." Stacy said and smiled cheery.

Estelle just rolled her eyes.

 **...**

Antwone found Kenzie in the schools library on the third floor. "Everything good? I was so worried that your going to be in a lot of trouble with your parents." He said and took her in his arms.

"My dad did had a lot to say and he wants to meet you. Tonight. You are invited for diner at the Salvatore Mansion. Dont know if he will let you leave unharmed." Kenzie said mockingly.

"Stop it Kenz. I know your nervous."

"Look I can make something up. That you have to study for an important test." She said and sigh.

"And when we ran out of excuses? Last night I asked you to be my girl and you said yes. No more hiding Ice. If he wants to meet me then I'm there."

Antwone took Kenzie's hand and said. "Starting now. We having our lunch in the school cafeteria. So, Madame, the next move is yours."

"Lets do this." Kenzie said and took his hand. Antwone lifted her of her feet and swing her around. Kenzie laughed happy and care free.

 **...**

The two of them walked into the cafeteria hand in hand. Kenzie had a soft smile on her face and her cheeks rosy.

They were stopped by Alex.

"Alex we wanted to tell you .. about us."

Alex looked at his sister. He has never seen her so nervous and yet so different. She was clinging on Antwone's arm and looking everywhere except at him.

"If you make her happy then who am I to come between you guys. Join us at our table." Alex said and playfully bumped Antwone.

Kenzie smiled at her brother.

Keira, Stacy and Estelle joined them too and it was a loud cheery bunch. Estelle could not keep her eyes of Justin and flirted openly with him.

 **...**

 **Salvatore Home**

Bonnie was laying on her stomach naked. Her smooth skin glistening from the coconut oil that Damon is expertly massaging her with. His hands massage over her firm round behind and Damon swallowed hard. Feeling his dick stirring in his pants.

He kissed her softly on each butt cheek and said in a hoarse voice. "Turn around babe."

Bonnie was in seven heaven. Damon is really good with his hands. With Bonnie in front of him like a delicious buffet. His hands went to work. Starting with her breasts. He lightly sucked on each nipple. Enjoying the warm milk running down his throat.

He smirked and said. "If we ever get stranded on a deserted island I know I'm not going to starve."

Bonnie smiled lazy at him and said. "Your not a baby Damon stop drying the twins milk."

"Its my tits." He said and sucked on her left nipple.

"And their milk." Bonnie said and ran her hand through his midnight hair. " I should cut your hair soon."

Damon's slippery hands massage Bonnie's thighs and she almost purr like a happy cat.

"Mmm right there. You can massage a little harder." She whispered.

To him it sounded so sexy. The way she said it. He opened her thighs a little wider. Her glistening heat looked mouth watering. He wet his dry lips with his tongue and swallowed hard. His blue eyes intensely set on what's between her legs.

"Babe, can I taste you ... please?" he was in a daze of lust.

Bonnie opened her legs wider and Damon was in seconds between her legs.

 **...**

Downstairs Zoe opened the door for Olivia who had a basket in her hand.

"I come bringing gifts." Liv said with a smile.

"Aunt Liv!" Zoe greeted and hugged her aunt.

Liv stepped in and looked around in awe. "Wow your home is beautiful. Your dad designed it. He did a great job."

"Yup. Now all we need is a bigger pool." Zoe said with a laugh.

"Baked cookies that your uncle Fitz baked." Liv said and handed Zoe the basket.

"Cool. Thanks. Can I have one?" Zoe asked with a happy smile.

"Go ahead. Its really good." Liv said and crouched before the twins. "Hey there you cuties."

"I'm going to call mom for you aunt Liv." Zoe said and rushed to her parents room.

 **...**

Bonnie just came from her orgasm and Damon swallowed every drop of essence coming out of her heat. Running his nose over her pussy.

Zoe knocked on her parents bedroom door and said. "Mom? Aunt Liv is here to see you. Can I come in?"

Bonnie's heart almost jumped out of her chest. She took a quick deep breath and said. "Go tell her I'll be there in a bit okay princess."

"Okay. Have you seen dad? He is suppose to pick up Kenz at school."

"Maybe he is in his study." Bonnie said and bit her lip.

"Okay." Zoe said and walked to her fathers study.

Damon started to chuckle.

"We should clean up." Bonnie said and quickly kiss him on the mouth.

 **...**

Bonnie and Damon cleaned up quick and went down to meet Liv.

"Hey. Feeling better today." She greeted Bonnie. "Hi Damon."

Damon put his arm around his wife's waist and said. "Of course she is. She's in good hands. Babe I'm going to pick up Kenz okay." He kissed her on the mouth. "Was nice seeing you Liv" Damon said and waved her goodbye.

"Bye." Olivia said.

"So I heard the police apprehended a suspect for the murder of Damon's employee." Liv said and followed Bonnie into the kitchen.

Bonnie saw the basket of cookies and turned to Liv with a bright smile. "Did Fitz baked this? She took one and bite into it. Savouring the cookie on her tongue. "Oh my god. I'm hooked."

"I can bring more tomorrow. Fitz is on a baking mission today." Liv said with a laugh.

"This is really delicious. I should save some for the boys or else they'll never forgive me."

"Damon must be glad this whole thing is over." Liv asked and observed Bonnie carefully.

"He is. He was under a lot of stress. I told him that you will help with the case and he blew a tantrum. I'm just glad its over now."

Olivia smiled. Her thoughts running a mile ahead. She should give Huck a call.

 **...**


	36. Chapter 36

**Mystique Lake High School**

Damon stopped in the parking lot of the school with his blue Chev Camaro with the hood down and music playing loudly. He got out of the car and leaned against the bonnet.

Brings back memories. Damon thought to himself and smirked.

Estelle's mother parked beside him and climb out of her car with a bright smile. She walked to him and hug him saying. "Damon so nice to see you and boy are you a sight for sore eyes. You and me are blessed with genes that keep us youthful for eternity."

You wish Madame, he thought to himself. "Hi Stella nice to see you too and boy do you look good." He lied.

Stella Wiccomb laughed and touched Damon's arm. "When are you paying us a visit Damon? Your neglecting us terribly."

"Soon." Damon answered. I can see why Stella's husband is cheating on her and he can't blame the guy. There is nothing natural left of her. If a man ever ends up fucking her, which he will not. Be drunk and high out of your mind and keep the lights off. Damon chuckled at this thought.

Stella was flirting with Damon and laughed like a silly girl. The woman's face have underwent so many plastic surgeries that she can't even blush anymore.

"Here comes my daughter now. Isn't she just beautiful?" Stella asked him with a flirtatious smile.

"A beauty just like her mom." Damon lied.

"Hi mom! Hi Mr Salvatore." Estelle greeted them.

Stella hugged her daughter and Damon asked where Kenzie is.

"She's coming. She's just kissing her boyfriend goodbye." Estelle said and giggled.

"Kenzie's got a boyfriend? Do tell." Stella said and giggled.

Damon felt like smacking the woman on the mouth, but he was afraid her lips would fall off if he did that.

"Its Antwone, mom. The one they've found the drugs on last year."

"Oh my god. What does she want with the guy. Damon you can't let our Kenz date a drug using gangster."

Damon just smirked and said. "Who Kenz is dating or not dating is not for us to decide ladies."

"Off course Damon. I'm holding you to it for that visit you promised me." Stella touched his cheek lovingly and waved him goodbye.

Kenzie came out and saw her dad. "Hey dad." She greeted.

"Hi." Damon said and opened the door for her.

 **...**

When Liv got home from Bonnie she found Fitz in his study busy behind his desk. "Your cookies are the new hot topic of Mystique Lake." She said and hugged him.

Fitz laughed and pulled Liv on his lap and said. "Think we should open up shop in town. The Grants cookie heaven."

Olivia laughed out loud and said. "Imagine that." Her cell ring and she answer it quickly.

 **Olivia: Huck did you get my message? "**

 **Huck: Yes, I'll look into it for you Liv.**

 **Olivia: Thanks.**

 **Huck: I'll get back to you as soon as I have something.**

 **Olivia: Take care Huck.**

 **Huck: You too Liv.**

"And what was this all about?" Fitz asked Liv.

Liv stood up and walked to the window. "There's just something that does not add up with this woman's death.

"What woman?" Fitz asked confused.

"The woman who worked for Damon. Something tells me there's more to it Fitz."

"So, you think Damon might have had something to do with it? Had an affair with her and killed her?" Fitz asked astonished that Liv can even believe such a thing.

"What if that happened."

Fitz's mouth went open in disbelief. "Liv your talking here about murder. Accusing a man, a family man of infidelity and murder. Are you out of your mind? Do you have any idea how many lives you can destroy with this?"

"The man the police caught moved to a new town to make a fresh start just to end up killing a woman in such a gruesome way. Why? He sexually assaulted four women but never killed them. Why would he kill this one? The questions just don't add up. Something's missing"

"Olivia think carefully what your doing here. I know you don't see eye to eye with Damon, but this? This is you going to far." Fitz said serious.

"He is suffocating Bonnie." Liv said.

"Did we move here so that you can fix what you think is broken with your cousins life? Do you want to destroy her life?"

"Of course not Fitz. I care about Bonnie, but...

"But nothing. Stay out of other peoples business Liv before you cause something that even you can't fix.

"Fitz my gut...

"Tel me something." Fitz said interrupting Olivia. "Is this you doing this because you care about Bonnie or is this you and your personal vendetta against Damon?" Fitz asked in Olivia's face.

Liv looked at Fitz. Shaking her head like she can't believe he would even asked her that.

"You know what. Don't answer that. Do what you do best cause God knows you can't stop. I'm taking Connor and Keira out for shakes."

 **...**

 **The Salvatore Home**

Everyone was seated around the diner table. Antwone next to Kenzie.

"The food is really good Mrs Salvatore. Reminds me of my Mothers homemade meals." Antwone complimented Bonnie.

Bonnie smiled and said. "Thank you Antwone, but it was my husband who cooked this meal. Just wish he can do it more often." Bonnie said with a laugh.

"My compliments to you Mr Salvatore." Antwone said and smiled.

"Thank you Antwone usually my kids complain about my cooking." Damon said and winked at Dylan.

"We're eating take outs Antwone." Dylan said and everyone laughed.

"Hey can't you keep a secret buddy." Damon said faking hurt.

"So big game for you guys this weekend." Bonnie said to the boys.

"We will crush the other team now that Antwone is back." Alex said and patted his friend on the shoulder.

"Well I've been out of shape lately so let's hope I do not disappoint the school." Antwone answered.

Diner went by pleasantly and Antwone asked Damon and Bonnie if Kenzie can go with them. They were all going down to the lake.

"Just make sure she's home safely on time." Damon said in a stern voice.

"Will do and thanks for a wonderful diner Sir."

 **...**

Zoe and Dylan were in the living room watching cartoons. Bonnie went up to their room and Damon went to his study. Closing the door behind him.

From his home phone he dial a number and waited for the person to answer.

 **Damon: Sheriff Mitchell's how's it going?**

 **Mitchell: Damon! Can't complain when I'm getting paid to do nothing and hand out orders.**

 **Damon: Well I have some work for you tonight.**

 **Mitchell: I'm listening.**

 **Damon: I see that Antwone Smith boy is back in town what happened to his drug charges?**

 **Mitchell: Spend some time in juvie for it but now the kid is clean.**

 **Damon: He won't be clean if they find drugs on him.**

 **Mitchell: How much Damon?**

 **Damon: Ten thousand dollars if one of your men can plant drugs on him. Let your men do their usual routine down at the lake tonight and get it done. I want him in jail by tonight.**

 **Mitchell: Consider it done.**

 **Damon: Good.**

Damon ended the call. And took a sip from his bottle bourbon. Hell will have to freeze over before he let his daughter go out with a convict.

 **...**


	37. Chapter 37

**The Salvatore Home**

Damon found Bonnie in bed reading a book with her reading glasses on.

"I always find you super sexy when you have your glasses on. You look like a sexy head mistress who can discipline the hell out of a guy." Damon said and bite her lightly on the leg.

Bonnie laughed and asked. "Zoe and Dylan in bed?"

"Yup. Found them asleep in front of the TV had to carry them to their rooms." Damon said with a smirk.

"So, your first impression of Antwone?" Bonnie asked and closed her book. Looking at Damon for an answer.

Damon kicked off his boots and said. "Kids got a good head on his shoulders. Good manners. I can't find nothing wrong with him, but we will see its too soon to say. And what about you?"

"I like him and I've watched Kenzie at dinner tonight. Think our daughter is in love Damon." Bonnie said with a smile.

Damon walked to his closet to hide the disgust on his face. He undressed and said. "Yeah I've seen it too." He said over his shoulder. "Going to take a shower. You joining me babe. You can keep the glasses on?" he asked with a sexy smirk.

"Honey I'm not going to get out of bed now. I already took a shower." Bonnie said without looking up from her book.

"Cant believe you saying no to all of this." Damon said and dropped the towel standing naked in front of Bonnie with a devilish smirk.

Bonnie looked up, laughed and said. "I'll see all of that in bed."

Damon winked at her and went into their bathroom.

 **...**

 **The Grants Home**

Liv found Fitz in his study sitting behind his desk. Looking tired. "When are you coming to bed? She asked and closed the door behind her.

He cleared his throat and said. "Still working on my speech. Don't wait up for me."

She closed her white satin gown in front of her and walked to him. "I can help. Read it too."

"Olivia go to bed. I've got this."

"This is wrong Fitz. We can't go to bed like this and the kids sensed something was not right between us at dinner." She walked to him and straddle him. "I don't want to fight. I'm tired of fighting."

"Me too Liv."

Olivia kissed Fitz on the mouth. His hands wrapped around her and he rested his head on her chest. "I love you Olivia."

"And I love you." Liv said and kissed him on his head.

 **...**

 **Dr Stephen and Caroline Salvatore's Home**

Amber is Stephen and Caroline's fifteen year old daughter. A shy beautiful teenager with blond hair and blue eyes. The opposite of her cousin Kenzie who was more outgoing.

Amber was in her room chatting on her phone with a senior boy she met four months ago. He is funny, smart and attractive. She really like him.

 **Ryan: So r u going 2 send me the pic? Its just 4 my eyes only Am**

 **Amber: I don't do that**

 **Ryan: Arg come on I'm not asking 4 a pic of you naked just a pic of u in your bra and panty**

Amber put her phone down and lay back on her bed. Staring up at the ceiling. So many questions running through her mind. Will I lose him if I say no? We are an item even tho its still a secret, but isn't this too soon? Why do boys want to see a girl in their undies anyway? Am I degrading myself if I send him intimate pics of myself or will this show him I trust him completely and I'm committed.

Her phone beeped.

 **Ryan: ?**

Her phone beeped again. She opened the pic. It was a pic of Ryan in his underwear.

Amber slowly took of her PJ's. Dressed only in her white bra and panty. She took a pic of her smiling shyly at the camera. She quickly send it to him.

With a fast beating heart she waited for his reply.

Her phone beeped.

 **Ryan: Holly shit your f* beautiful Amber, sexy and with an amazing personality 2 go with it thank you 4 the pic you r gorgeous**

 **Amber: lol thanks and 4 the record I'm not sending pics like that again**

 **Ryan: lol I know sexy and thank you 4 the pic tonight I can dream about holding you in my arms**

Amber blushed beet red.

 **Amber: goodnight Ryan**

 **Ryan: sweet dreams sexy see you in my dreams**

Amber smiled and touched her warm cheeks. She opened Ryan's pic on her phone again and kissed it.

 **...**

 **The Lake**

The group of friends was sitting around a bonfire joking and laughing endlessly. Soft music filing the air from Alex's car. Kenzie was sitting on Antwone's lap. Justin was sitting in the middle of Stacy and Estelle much to Estelle's dismay.

Many of the top players of the football team was there and a few cheerleaders. Antwone whispered something in Kenzie's ear and she threw her head back and laughed out loud. He kissed her on her laughing mouth. Her two besties staring at her with surprise expressions on their faces.

"Shit! Now what?" Josh said when he saw two patrol cars stopping. The two officers got out of their cars and walked to the group of young people.

"Good evening" the officer said and looked around at the upset group. He smirked and said. "Well you know the rules by now. Line up boys. No trouble just doing our job boys."

"This sucks." One boy said.

The officers searched the boys and found nothing on them.

"Just wasting your time officer." Josh said annoyed.

"The cars next." The officer said.

"Look we've got nothing to hide search it and be on your merry way." One of the guys said.

"Don't mind if I do" the officer said and started searching the cars. After a while the other officer said. "Found something."

"No way! That is not mine. I have never seen it." Antwone said to the officers.

The officer held the packet of drugs high up for everyone to see. He said to Antwone. "You have to come with us son."

"Its not mine. I swear its not mine."

The officers took Antwone by his arms.

"No! Leave him! Its not his!" Kenzie said and tried to free Antwone from the officers.

"Stay out of this McKenzie." The officer said.

"No!" Kenzie screamed.

"Take your sister home Alex. You all go home. Party is over." The officer said.

"I'll be orait Ice. Go home with Alex." Antwone said. Comforting her.

"No Antwone. This is wrong." Kenzie said and hugged him. The officer pulled Antwone roughly away from her. Kenzie fell to the ground.

"No! Kenzie are you okay?" Antwone yelled and tried to break free to go her. The officers wrestled him roughly to the ground. Kicking him.

"What the fuck? You can't do that!" Alex screamed and rushed to help Antwone and his sister.

Chaos break out. The officers frantically call for back up.

 **...**


	38. Chapter 38

**The Salvatore Home**

Damon was warm in bed spooning his wife. His hand possessively between her legs. His fingers still sticky from his cum leaking out of her heat. The ringtone of his phone woke them up out their peaceful sleep.

"Damon shut it off." Bonnie said in a sleepy voice.

Damon switched the end call button and went back to spooning his wife. Kissing her in her neck. "Go back to sleep babe."

His phone ring again. "Fuck!" Damon said.

"Answer it." Bonnie said and covered her head with their duvet

Damon sigh and hit the answer button.

 **Damon: Damon halo**

 **Sheriff Mitchell: Damon sorry to disturb you. We have him in custody but we have a problem.**

 **Damon: Speak**

 **Sheriff Mitchell: You better come down here. Things got out of control.**

 **Damon: Fuck!**

Damon switch his phone off and jumped out of bed. He walked naked to his closet grabbing the first jean and t-shirt in front of him.

"Damon what's wrong?" Bonnie asked.

"Sheriff Mitchell just call. Antwone was arrested for being in possession of drugs. He wants me to come down to the station. Get dressed." Damon said and put his black leather jacket on.

Bonnie quickly put her clothes on. "And Kenzie, Alex and Justin, are they okay?" Bonnie asked and also put her leather jacket on.

"I don't know. Come let's go." Damon said.

Bonnie walked to Zoe's room and softly wake up the sleeping girl.

"Sorry princess, your dad and I have to go out something came up. Can you sleep in the twins room. We won't be out long."

"Yeah sure. Is everything okay?" Zoe asked her mom.

"Yeah everything is fine." Bonnie smiled and quickly kissed her daughter before going out.

 **...**

Damon gripped the steering wheel with both hands. Speeding.

"Damon can you slow down?"

Damon gritted his teeth. He gave the Sheriff one simple thing to do and still they managed to fuck it up.

"Damon I said slow down. Geez were at the station." Bonnie yelled at him.

Damon parked his Camaro. "What the hell." He said when he saw the people in front of the police station. He and Bonnie quickly got out of the car.

Parents and family members were standing outside the police station demanding to see their children. Demanding the police to set them free.

"Oh thank god Damon is here." Stella said and rushed to him thinking how ravaging sexy Damon looks in his black attire. "Damon our kids are in there and they won't let us go in. Their all locked up." She said and cling on his arm.

"I want my boys out of there! We have an important game this weekend." Coach Skinner said to the three officers who was standing in front of the door.

Bonnie pushed to the front. "Let me in. My children is in there." Bonnie said with fuming eyes.

"Open the door." Damon said behind her. The officers opened the door and let them in. Closing the door quickly behind Bonnie and Damon.

Kenzie, Stacy, Estelle and seven more girls were sitting inside like lost little lambs.

"Mom, Dad." Kenzie said when she saw them coming in and rushed to them. Bonnie hugged her daughter.

"Kenz are you okay? What happened?" Bonnie asked concerned.

"He didn't do it mom. I know he is innocent. Dad you got to help him." Kenzie pleaded in tears.

"Babe can you stay with the girls? I'm going to talk with Mitchell." Damon said and walked to Mitchell's office. He found the sheriff on the phone. He closed the door behind him.

Sheriff Mitchell ended the call and said. "Damon thanks for coming. We've got a problem on our hands. Everything went smoothly then the kid resist arrest and my guys had to use force on him. Your son and his friends tackled the officers off him. Back up was called in..

"Why are the others also locked up?" Damon asked the sheriff in a cold voice.

"Their not locked up. They demanded to be locked up with the boy. They won't leave until we set the kid free. We left the cell unlock Damon they can walk out but they refuse to leave."

" You idiots." Damon seethed.

"We will sort this mess out...

"Shut the fuck up!" Damon said harshly. "Take me to them."

More then twenty guys were in the cell Damon saw when he walked in. Antwone was being held in another cell. "Brings back some memories." Damon said and smirked. The boys laughed at his joke.

"Dad Antwone is innocent and were not going anywhere unless they let him go." Alex said to his dad.

"Good. I think what your doing is a noble deed. Standing up for your fellow team mate and friend. " Damon sigh. "I'll have a talk with the sheriff. You boys should get some rest and don't get too comfortable on the blankets boys."

"Dad?" Alex said softly.

"I understand son. I was your age too, you know." Damon said and walked back to the sheriff.

"Are they leaving?" The sheriff asked hopefully.

"No their not you fat fuck. Give them something to eat and clean blankets and put Antwone with the others. I'll be back tomorrow."

"Where's the boys?" Bonnie asked the minute she saw Damon.

"They are safe babe, they have no charges. They demand Antwone's freedom first before they leave. We should go home I will be back in the morning."

With heavy hearts Bonnie and Kenzie follow Damon outside.

"The boys are fine. They are here on their own free will supporting Antwone. Go home people. This mess will be sorted out tomorrow." Damon said and walked with Bonnie and Kenzie to the car.

"Brother I just got here. Are my boys in there? " Stephen asked worriedly.

Damon quickly bring Stephen up to date with what happened. The brothers departed with Damon promising Stephen that he will sort this out.

 **...**


	39. Chapter 39

**The Salvatore Home**

When Bonnie and Damon arrived home with Kenzie they found Zoe and Dylan sleeping on their bed with the twins in the middle. When Damon saw this he went straight to his study and locked the door behind him.

"Is dad angry at me?" Kenzie asked her mom in a soft lost voice when Bonnie came into her room.

"Come here." Bonnie said and hugged her daughter. "His just tired we all are and he copes with stressful situations better when his alone."

"Dad can help Antwone. He is on the founders council and have a lot of say. He can talk to sheriff Mitchell to drop the charges."

"Your dad can try but it won't be that easy Kenz. Drug charges are taken serious here in Mystique Lake." Bonnie said and wrapped her arms tighter around Kenzie.

"But he is innocent mom." Kenzie said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I know honey. I can see he's a good kid and we will do what we can to help. Now get some rest. Its already three o clock in the morning." Bonnie said and kissed Kenzie on the cheek.

"Thank you mom for believing me." Kenzie said softly. Bonnie smiled and softly closed the door.

Before she went down to the living room she check up on the kids in her and Damon's room. Removing Dylan's toy gun from his hand. She laughed softly. She can already hear him say the gun is to protect Zoe and the twins from robbers. She kissed them each on the cheek before going down to the living room with a blanket in hand. Bonnie made herself comfortable on the couch and closed her eyes.

 **...**

Estelle and Stacy both decided to stay at home when Kenzie send them SMS's that she's not going to school today. Dressed in their uniforms they came over to her.

"Good morning Mrs Salvatore. Can we see Kenzie?" Stacy asked when Bonnie opened their front door for them.

"Good morning girls. She's in her room." Bonnie said.

"Thank you Mrs Salvatore."

Bonnie went back to the kitchen to finish breakfast. Their home phone ring and Bonnie picked it up. It was Mrs Thornburg. The old lady wanted to know if Kenzie was still locked up and if Bonnie wanted her to take care of the twins. Bonnie had to explain carefully that Kenzie's not locked up and the twins are fine. Their all fine and thank Mrs Thornburg for her kind gesture.

Her cell phone ring. It was Caroline.

 **Caroline: Hey how you holding up Bon?**

 **Bonnie: Just another bump in the road to straightened out and you? You should take it calm I don't want you to get worked up Care.**

 **Caroline: That's what Stephen also said. Is it wrong to crave for a drink right now?**

 **Bonnie: Yes it is. Don't drink. This whole thing will blow over soon.**

 **Caroline: Your right and then the fucking gossip queens of this town will have something new to gossip about.**

Bonnie laughed and said.

 **Bonnie: We'll talk later bye Care.**

 **Caroline: Talk later!**

Dylan and Zoe came in and greeted their mom.

Breakfast ready? I'm starving." Dylan asked.

"Yeah just about done and I want to thank you for protecting your sister and the twins. You stepping up as the man of the house when dad and Alex is not here." Bonnie said with a smile and ruffled Dylan's hair.

"What? Mom I had to tell him a bedtime story just to calm him down and I had to go look for his bullets in his room because he was to afraid to walk pass Justin's room." Zoe said and giggled.

"She's lying. I had to stay and protect the twins that's why I send her and I didn't listen to her bedtime story. The twins did." Dylan said upset and glared at his sister.

Zoe rolled her eyes and said. "Whatever makes you sleep at night."

"Cut it out. Your brother meant well Zoe. Finish up Dylan or else your going to be late for school."

"Is Alex and Justin going to be okay mom?" Zoe asked.

"Of course they are princess. They did nothing wrong." Bonnie answered her youngest daughter.

...

Damon was in the shower. The water from the sprinkler at its hottest but he barely felt it. He welcomed the burning sensation on his cold skin. Seeing Alex in a jail cell really disturbed him more then he let on. His boy shouldn't be in there, no, he should.

"Damon! Are you trying to burn yourself? Bonnie asked and turned the water off. She took him by his arm and walked him out of the shower.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the mouth. Bonnie could smell the bourbon on his breath. "I'm fine Bon Bon. I need to get dressed, you know where my navy tux is? Can't find it in my closet." Damon said and walked to his closet.

...

Dylan just left for school on his bike when Keira showed up at the Salvatore's home. "Your sister here?" She asked Zoe.

"Yeah in her room. Aren't you going to school?" Zoe asked.

"Nah got better things to do. Can you show me to your sisters room?"

"Yeah sure follow me." Zoe said to her.

...

 **Mystique Lake High School**

Everyone was buzzing about what happened at the lake and everyone had their own tail end to add. This was big news especially when you have all jocks and half the cheerleading squad involved.

...

 **The Salvatore Home**

Keira entered Kenzie's room and find Kenzie still in bed with her two friends sitting beside her.

"Hey" She greeted them.

"Hi" They greeted back.

"Heard what happened." Keira said to Kenzie.

"You must be glad you weren't there it was horrible." Estelle said.

"So, are you going to mope all day or are we going to do something about this?" Keira asked.

 **...**


	40. Chapter 40

**The Salvatore Home**

"So are you going to mope all day or are we going to do something about this?" Keira asked them.

"What can we do?" Estelle said and rolled her eyes.

Keira ignored her and said. "Anything that can help us. Tell me every single detail about what happened."

"Drugs were found in Antwone's car. He got locked up. Geez Keira let it go can't you see how distraught Kenzie is." Estelle said and rolled her eyes again.

"Keep rolling your eyes and one day their going to pop out." Keira said to Estelle and gave her a look that said role your eyes at me again and I'm going to pop them out myself.

"Maybe there is something we can do. I made a recording. Here I'll show you." Stacy said. She played the video and handed Keira her phone.

After Keira watched it she said. "I can just kiss you right now Stacy."

Stacy giggled.

"Right, Estelle and Stacy how many followers do you have?" Keira asked.

"Like basically half the school." They replied.

"Good." Keira said. "And you Kenz?"

"I'm not into that." Kenzie said and sit up in her bed.

"Time to get into that. Stacy go to work." Keira said an winked at her.

Stacy took Kenzie's phone and typed away. After she was done she handed the phone back to Kenzie.

"Now what?" Kenzie asked and looked at the two smiling girls confused.

Kenzie's phone beeped.

"What is this?" Kenzie asked and looked at her phone.

Her phone started beeping non stop. Estelle and Stacy rushed to her.

"Geez Kenz. You have like the whole school following you!" They called out.

"Now post the video." Keira said in her most commanding voice.

The girls were in a frenzy busy on their phones.

"Done! Wow! The students are outraged!" Stacy said and handed her phone for Keira to read.

"And that's exactly what we want." Keira said. "Put your school uniform on Kenz we are going to school." Keira said.

"I'm in no mood for school today." Kenz said as she got off the bed.

"Oh were not going to class. Don't you ladies know? The revolution has just began." Keira said and smiled secretively at them.

 **...**

 **Mystique Lake High School**

The kids were still in class when their phones started buzzing. They quickly forward the video to their friends in other classes. Teachers had their hands full with keeping them quiet.

 **...**

Keira and the girls stopped in the school parking lot just in time for first break in Estelle's jeep. Stacy and Estelle took out the speakers and put it outside.

Keira handed the microphone to Kenzie and said. "You can do this."

They helped Kenzie get on the bonnet. Kenzie looked around. The curious learners coming closer because its not everyday something like this happens at their school.

Kenzie cleared her throat and speak with a strong voice through the microphone. "Well by now you have all seen the video of how brutal the police handled Antwone. We are here to seek justice! No more! What if it was one of your brothers? When will the cycle of police brutality stop? Today we make a stand! Not just for Antwone but also for those who can't raise their voice." Kenz looked around at all the faces looking up at her. To them she looked like an amazon warrior goddess ready for battle. "Stand with us my fellow students and let us fight for justice!"

By now the whole school was outside and listened to her heartfelt speech. Loud cheers could be heard from far away. Teachers were standing by the door. Some dumbstruck. Some angry and some with smiles.

Keira got up with Kenzie on the jeep and took the microphone to say something. "We are marching right now to the police station. We want answers and we want Antwone and the boys free! Fuck them! Fuck the police!"

Principal Hector who was in his office peeking through his blinds can't help but to laugh at what Keira just said. "The young people of today." He said and went back to his desk waiting for the first upset teacher to come through his door.

 **...**

Keira, Kenzie, Stacy and Estelle behind the wheel were driving in front leading the large crowed of students to the police station. They were chanting "FREE ANTWONE! FREE OUR BOYS!" loudly.

The police officers heard them a mile away.

"Sheriff you better come see this." A young freckle face officer said nervously.

The sheriff peeked through his blinds and his eyes went wide. "Shit!" he rushed to his phone and called Damon.

 **Damon: I'm on my way.** Damon snapped at the sheriff.

 **Sheriff: Then you better make it quick. The whole school is here for the boys and that kid. Things are going to turn ugly Damon. Your daughter is leading them with the Grants daughter.**

 **Damon: Fuck! Look don't do something stupid and no violence for fuck sake.**

Damon parked his car and got out quickly. With fast steps he walked to Kenzie and Keira.

"Hey dad." Kenzie greeted him with a smile.

"Kenz what are you doing?" Damon asked and looked around at the angry learners.

"Hi uncle Damon. Sorry we have to meet under such circumstances, boy don't you look good. That navy tux really brings out the intense eyes. Doesn't Mr Salvatore look good you guys?" Keira said loudly over the microphone.

Whistles and compliments could be heard from the crowed.

Damon smiled at Keira thinking she's just like her mother. A trouble maker and he knows she's mocking him.

Keira jumped from the jeep and stand in front of Damon and said. "Kenzie show your dad the video."

Kenzie handed her phone to her dad. Damon watched the video. Getting paler and paler in the face.

With hands trembling lightly he handed Kenzie's phone back.

"Now can you gladly tell sheriff fat ass that he must make Antwone's drug test publicly. He must also prove to whom Antwone sold drugs to here in ML. Prove his supplier. His drug mules. Hell, we demand to see Antwone's finger prints on the packet drugs they oh so conveniently found in his car. If not. We're going national and I'm talking about bringing down a media circus up in this motherfucker. So what's it going to be uncle Salvatore? I have Oprah on speed dial and my fingers are itching." Keira said with eyes fuming.

Damon smirked at Keira, but on the inside he was raging. It took everything in him to keep his cool. "I'll sort this out." He said and hugged Kenzie before waking in.

 **...**


	41. Chapter 41

**Mystique Lake Police Station**

After seeing the video Damon felt like bashing sheriff Mitchell's head in with his bare fists.

"I want the two officers fired. Release the boys and drop the charges." Damon hissed in the sheriffs face.

"Damon I'm sorry I didn't know." The sheriff try explaining.

"Do as your told Mitchell before I end your miserable existence. Its by my doing that you have this job. So next time do it yourself! I won't take your next failure kindly cause when I'm done with you not even a gutter whore will look at you." Damon seethed. His eyes raging.

The sheriff swallowed loudly and hanged his head.

Damon walked to the holding cells. "You boys are free to go. Antwone you too." He said to them.

The boys cheered and thanked Damon. Alex hugged his dad and said. "Thanks dad. I knew you would come up for us."

Antwone walked to Damon and said. "I always had to fight my own battles in life, but now that I know I'm surrounded by good people I don't have to fight them on my own anymore. Thank you Sir."

"I cant take all the credit. You better come see outside Antwone. You boys are the local heroes of ML." Damon said and smirked.

When the boys came out. The crowed went wild. Coach Skinner was beside himself. He was on the verge of a nervous breakdown and cancelling the game. In that order. But when he saw the boys he was happy. Even if they lose tonight at least he'll know they are the true winners.

"Boys you look starved. Free burgers and shakes at Bernardino's diner!" The diners owner, Bernard called out.

A boy next to him yelled out. "Did you guys hear that? Free burgers and shakes for everyone at Bernardino's diner.

Everybody cheered to that.

"No! No! Just the boys! Do you want me to go bankrupt?" Bernard panicked.

Damon smirked and said. "Its on me Bernardino. Put the bill on me."

Bernard thanked Damon with dollar signs in his eyes.

Damon turned around just in time to see Kenzie getting scooped up in Antwone's arms. He kissed her on the mouth and they both laughed and looked happy together. Damon swallowed the bile back in his throat.

The crowed walked to Bernardino's diner. Coach Skinner gave the boys just an hour. They still have to get a practice in before the big game.

 **...**

Damon went to the bar for a few drinks. He was sitting with his fourth drink when three pretty young women joined him at the bar. The brunette smiled at him. Damon smiled back.

"So why is a handsome man like you sitting all alone?" she asked him.

He smirked and said. "Waiting for a pretty face like you."

The girl smiled and said. "Does the wife agree with you on that?" she asked and pointed at his wedding ring.

Damon chuckled and said. "Do you really want to know?"

The girl flipped her hair back , leaned closer to him and said. "No I dont."

Damon looked around the bar. Too many familiar faces in here. That's the problem with a small town you can't blend in. Everyone knows everyone. "Jim my last drink I need to head home." Damon said and pointed to his empty glass.

Jim took the glass and said. "Coming right up Mr Salvatore."

"So what brings you here. Love the accent by the way. Australia?" Damon asked the girl.

The woman was pleasantly surprised. "Yeah how did you know?"

Damon turned to her and said. "I'm a very good observer when it comes to people."

Jim placed Damon's glass in front of him and said. "Here you go Mr Salvatore. Enjoy."

"Thank you Jim." Damon turned back to the girl and said. "And I also know how badly you want me to take you to the toilets at the back and fuck you senseless against the wall. I can practically smell your arousal."

The girl blushed and swallowed hard.

Damon finished his drink and said. "Need to get back to the wife. If you will excuse me."

Damon was at the door when the girl stopped him. "Yes I want that. I'm here with friends for the game so if you can get away from your wife give me a call. Here's my number." The girl said and put a piece of paper with her number on in his hand.

 **...**

 **Dr Stephen and Caroline Salvatore**

"Come on! Come on! Where's your dad Sophi? Busy putting on eyeliner? He knows I like to arrive early for the game."

Stephen came down and grabbed his keys from the counter. "Are you sure you want to go Care?" he asked.

Caroline placed her hands on her hips and said. "The hell if you think I'm staying at home. Anyway it will be a day for the history books of ML if I give birth while the game is on. Let's go."

"Steph bring the two ice boxes. Amber, you and Sophi bring the plastic containers with the hotdogs in." Caroline said and waddle with her heavy body to the SUV. "Stephen? Can you come help me in?" she called out.

"Coming love." Stephen said. "Geez what does your mother have in here? Bricks?" Stephen asked the girls when he lifted the two portable ice boxes where they store their drinks in to keep it cool. Sophi and Amber laughed and followed their father to their SUV.

 **...**

 **The Salvatore Home**

Bonnie was in the kitchen packing drinks, and snacks in their ice box when Damon came in.

"Hey honey where were you. I heard what you did at the station. Thank you for helping the kids." Bonnie said and kissed Damon. She could smell the bourbon on his breath. When he deepened the kiss and his hand slipping in front of her jeans. She stopped him.

"Damon the kids are here. Behave." Bonnie said and tried to free herself from his grip around her waist.

"Then let's go to our room." He tried to kiss her again but Bonnie pushed him away. "I said no Damon. Now let go of me."

"Stop being so fucking hard up. Your my wife ...

"Exactly! I'm your wife not your sex slave." Bonnie interrupted him harshly.

Damon grabbed her again and said. "I'll show you the fucking difference between a wife and a sex slave." Damon said through gritted teeth.

"No." Bonnie said and smacked Damon hard across the face. He stumbled back against the counter. "I. Said. No." Her green orbs blazing.

Damon touched his cheek and smirked. The two of them glaring at each other.

The kids came down stairs laughing and joking. Connor was with them and he was so excited. He has never been to a school football game.

"Mom? Dad? Can we go?" Dylan asked excited.

"Go with your mom buddy. Daddy will join you later." Damon said and walked out.

Bonnie saw the disappointment on Dylan's face and wish she'd smack Damon harder. "Zoe help your brother and Connor take this to the car. Your father will join us later okay." Bonnie said and kissed Dylan on the head.

Dylan just nodded.

 **...**


	42. Chapter 42

**Mystique Lake High School**

Whenever there is a football game the whole town gather to support their boys. The town's people always drink and enjoy hotdogs before the game starts, to predict the outcome of the game and discuss strategies. The schools football game was one of the major events in ML.

It was a nice evening and everyone was in great spirits. Bonnie, Zoe, Dylan and Connor joined Stephen and Sophi where they were sitting at their usual spot.

"Where's Care?" Bonnie asked after greeting Stephen and Sophi.

"With the cheerleaders in the dressing room. Probably changing their routine at the last minute." Stephen said and laughed.

Bonnie laughed with Stephen. "That's our Caroline." She said.

"Mom can we go in?" Zoe asked. Tripling with excitement.

Before Bonnie could answer she heard Dylan say. "Dad! Mom, dad is here!"

Damon pulled up in his Chev Camaro. Dr Dre – Still D.R.E ft Snoop Dogg playing loud from Damon's car. He started revving his engine. The Camaro's wheels spinning at a high frequency, causing a large amount of smoke. Damon could feel the horsepower of his Camaro under him and he revved his engine harder.

"Burn baby! Burn!" Damon yelled out and smirked.

The crowd outside went wild when they saw Damon. Stella crossed her legs. Seeing Damon man handling his car like that really turned her on. Bonnie is a very lucky woman. Stella thought with envy.

Dylan and Connor wanted to go to Damon but Bonnie stopped them and said. "Not so fast boys. Its not safe to get too close."

"But mom I want to get with dad in baby! Please?" Dylan pleaded.

"Listen to your mom buddy. You can always join your dad next time." Stephen said good-heartedly.

Not the answer Dylan wanted to hear. Bonnie and Stephen knew Damon was drunk and with Dylan in the car he would probably do something reckless.

"Brings back memories doesn't it?" Stephen asked Bonnie.

"Yeah it does." Bonnie said and thought back to the times Damon would pick her up from school and rev his engine just to annoy the principal and teachers.

"Reminds me how you and Care used to shake it like there's no tomorrow in your cheer leading outfits." Stephen said and laughed.

Bonnie laughed with him and said. "Dont temp me. I still got."

When Damon got out of his car Dylan was on him. Damon carried the laughing happy boy on his back to where his mom and the others were waiting.

"Hey babe." He said and kissed Bonnie on the mouth. "Brother why didn't you join me? Like old times." Damon asked mockingly and turned back to look at Stephen's SUV.

"Well brother between the two of us, I know how to act my age." Stephen said and he and Damon both laughed.

"Dad that was super cool but can we go in now?" Zoe asked and took her dads hand.

"Sure princess and are you sitting with us or with that boy what's his name again? Stanley? Steve? I know it starts with a S." Damon said and winked at a blushing Zoe.

 **...**

A capacity crowd filled the stadium for the game between the two rivalry school teams. The rivalry is friendly but fierce and bragging rights are at stake.

The atmosphere is electrifying and tense. The away supporters are segregated on the one side of the stadium. Both sets of supporters are vociferous in their vocal support of their respective team and joyously sing anthems which are universally known.

The marching band was already on the field when Mystique Lakes high's Mascot came running out first under loud cheers and applause. The cheerleaders came out next in their cheerleading outfits. They performed an upbeat energetic performance with a little dance routine in.

Damon whispered in Bonnie's ear. "You should have been down there babe." He softly licked her ear with his tongue.

When the cheerleaders were done the other team came out. Their supporters cheering them on. The noise was overwhelming when Mystique Lake's boys came running out with Antwone in front. A soft rain started to fall and everyone knew the game was going to be intense and entertaining.

 **The Grants Home**

Liv and Fitz decided not to go watch the game and rather meet up with the others after the game.

"Hun the movie is about to start. Hurry up." Liv called out from the living room.

"I'm here and I have our take outs. Vegetarian burger and fries for you and the big double with extra beef and cheese for me." Fitz said and placed their food down on the table in front of them.

"Nice. I'm starving." Liv said and started eating.

"So Connor is sleeping out tonight?" Fitz asked.

"Yup. He is so excited about going with Dylan to the lake tomorrow." Liv said and smiled.

"Our daughter and her friends caused quite a little riot." Fitz said and chuckled. "She takes after her mom."

"They handled it beautifully. I'm really proud of what they did. So are you joining Damon and Stephen for drinks after the game?" Liv asked.

"Yes. Damon invited me. Its a tradition here in ML. The men going for drinks after a game." Fitz said.

"Good. You hardly been out since we got here." Liv said.

"So what's the movie about?" Fitz asked.

"You picked it. I was just about to ask you."

"Looks boring. Think we should put a dirty movie in and act it out." Fitz said with a naughty smirk.

Olivia laughed and said. "Fitz we are eating and besides the movie has just begun let's see how it goes."

"If there's no sex scene in the next twenty minutes I'm putting in something else. We are adults Liv. We should do adult things when we are alone." Fitz said and smiled seductively at her.

Liv laughed happy and kissed him on the cheek.

 **...**

The other team was in front by halftime but when the boys came back from halftime they played their hearts out in front of their home crowd with Antwone scoring a beautiful and one for the books touchdown securing the game for ML.

The crowd was in a frenzy. The boys did it for their town.

 **...**


	43. Chapter 43

**The Salvatore Home**

Everyone gathered at the Salvatore's home after the game. Estelle's mother Stella, invited herself over to join Bonnie, Caroline, Dr Henderson's wife, old Mrs Thornburg and Olivia at the Salvatore's mansion.

"I almost cried when Antwone scored that last touchdown just in the nick of time." Stella said to them.

Can you still cry with a face that's pulled back too tight by the ears Caroline thought to herself.

"Antwone's going to make it far and boy does he have speed." Dr Henderson's wife said.

"Too bad about his drug charges." Stella said and took a sip of her wine.

Caroline felt like hitting Stella over the head with Liv's expensive bottle of wine.

"They dropped the charges. The police couldn't prove anything." Dr Henderson's wife said.

"Don't believe everything you hear Kate." Stella said with a fake smile.

"Okay here's the snacks and oven bake pies. Come on ladies let's eat and be merry." Bonnie said. She could see Caroline was about to snap at Stella.

"I'll drink to that. More wine for you Kate?" Liv said with a cheery smile.

"Rather not Liv. I'm driving home tonight." Kate Henderson answered with a soft smile.

"Live a little Kate. Still the nun I remember from school days." Stella said and rolled her eyes at Kate.

"Still the trash talking slut from school I remember." Caroline said. Looking directly at Stella.

Liv giggled and quickly covered her mouth.

There settled an uncomfortable silence in the kitchen. Caroline was drinking her home made juice like nothing has happened.

"Does any of you guys know when they are going to start building the new mall?" Dr Henderson's wife asked awkwardly.

"Well Damon said the founders council still have some disagreements on the building regulations and stuff." Bonnie answered and emptied her glass.

"We need a new modernized upscale mall. Our mall is a joke. I don't want to be caught there dead or alive." Stella said and flipped her hair back.

"Your neither." Caroline said to Stella.

"Excuse me?" Stella asked confused.

"Your neither dead or alive." Caroline said to a confused looking Stella.

Mrs Thornburg quickly handed her glass to Olivia and said. "Please fill it up Mrs Pope and keep it coming."

Liv bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from laughing. Bonnie quickly turned around to rinse her glass before Stella could see her laughing.

"That does not even make sense." Stella said and still look confused.

"Ladies we are going to love and leave you. Time for the men to step out and conquer." Damon said as he, Stephen, Fitz, Mr Thornburg and Dr Henderson walked into the kitchen.

Damon went to Bonnie and kissed her on the mouth. Running his hands over her behind.

"You do know that your doing that in a room full of people." Stephen said to Damon.

Damon smirked and said. "Dont blame me because your not getting any and its called showing affection. You have a dirty mind Dr Stephen." Damon winked at Stephen.

Stella laughed loud and ugly.

Caroline felt like ripping Stella's tongue out. "Oh he gets plenty." Caroline snapped at Damon.

Mr Thornburg cleared his throat and said. "Its been a wonderful evening but me and the wife must go. You young ones must enjoy your night.

"We can drop you and Mrs Thornburg off." Dr Henderson said and asked his wife. "You ready to go Kate?"

"Bonnie, Damon thanks for the evening. We should do this again. Take care Caroline. Was a pleasure to meet you Olivia. Take care Stella." Kate said to them.

The Thornburg's left with Dr Henderson and his wife and Fitz, Stephen and Damon decided to tag along in Dr Henderson's truck.

The women retreated to the living room with a full bottle wine.

Dylan and Connor was in front of the TV in Dylan's room playing Xbox and Zoe and Sophi were in Zoe's room. Dressed in their PJ's painting each others toe nails and talking about the game. The twins peacefully asleep in their nursery.

 **The Lake**

Kenzie, Amber and Keira were with the boys at the Lake celebrating the teams victory. They promised their parents they will behave.

Bonfires burned. Kids danced around to music playing from different cars. Some were making out and others already passed out.

Kenzie, Keira, Amber, Stacy and Estelle were sitting with the boys drinking sodas laughing at their jokes and complaints about how sore their muscles are. Neil, Stephens son, could not keep his eyes of Keira. She was different from the girls of ML and not afraid to speak out and man was she beautiful.

Kenzie was in seven heaven. She was really grateful and happy that everything worked out.

 **...**

 **Mystique Lake Bar**

The local bar was packed and alcohol flowed freely. Enzo and Alarick showed up earlier and join them.

"You know what this town needs? A strip joint." Enzo slurred.

"Why do we need a strip club? Do you have a fetish for big fake boobs Enzo?" Damon asked with sarcasm.

Fitz choked on his bourbon. "Warn me next time." He said laughingly at Damon.

"Business can be good." Enzo insisted.

"Yeah, for the lawyers. What married man will show his face in a strip club when he knows his wife can walk in anytime?" Damon said and rolled his eyes.

Enzo smirked. Thinking to himself that Damon is a fucking hypocrite. Here he sits like king ding a ling acting like a moral man. Fucking snake.

"I agree with you on that Damon. Opening up a strip joint in ML is not a wise thing to do. People here have morals and standards." Fitz said seriously.

Damon solemnly nodded his head in agreement.

Enzo felt like laughing out loud at Damon. If Bonnie finds out what her husband have been up to she'll probably dance in my strip club for free just to spite and torture Damon.

"More doctors." Stephen said.

"And more teachers." Rick said.

"A new major." Fitz said and the guys laughed.

"More drinks. This round is on me." Damon said and stood up from the table. Making his way to the bar.

Enzo watched Damon carefully. He noticed a brunette girl eyeing Damon the whole night. Rick was too busy trying to get Fitz to do a speech for his class on some major history event. Stephen too concern with not getting drunk to notice Damon and the girl eyeing each other. If he tries anything tonight, he that is Enzo will make sure the others catch him with his pants down. Fucking snake. Enzo thought to himself and smiled gleefully.

 **...**


	44. Chapter 44

**This is a work of fiction using main characters from the Vampire Diaries world, main characters from scandal and a main character from Chicago PD and I do not own ownership over them. The story and the town Mystique Lake is a fictional town I'm creating here and are a work of my imagination and is for entertainment only.**

 **The Mystique Lake Bar**

Music was pumping and everyone seems to enjoy themselves. Enzo saw Damon chatting to the girl at the bar. He whispered something in the brunette girls ear and then he looked back at their table with a smirk. The girl smiled at Damon and nodded her head.

The brunette walked out with Damon following behind discreetly.

This is it fucker. Enzo thought to himself. Enzo stumbled up and almost fell over the table.

"The hell Enzo!" Rick called out.

"Yeah where you going?" Stephen slurred.

"His not drunk its just the earth moving beneath his feet." Fitz said with a laugh and empty his glass.

"Ha ha ha." Enzo said and rolled his eyes. He was not that drunk but he needed to play the part. "I can't find my phone and my whole life is on that phone. I'm going to check my car and see if its there." He said.

"We better help the man." Fitz said to Stephen and Rick.

They walked out of the bar and Enzo eyed the parking lot for any sign of Damon and that girl. He quickly walk to the side of the bar where its dark and looked carefully. He didn't see Damon or the girl. He walked to the other side but they weren't there either.

"What is he doing?" Rick asked confused.

"Probably looking for a good spot to pee wee." Stephen answered with a wide smile.

Stephen should take it easy with the drinks or else his going to get it from Caroline. Rick thought to himself.

Enzo ignored them and he walked to the cars parked outside. Peeking through the windows.

"What is he doing now? Hey Enzo what are you doing?" Rick called out to him.

"Looking for my car. Don't know where I parked it." Enzo answered back.

"Like that? Do you want to get locked up?" Rick asked with sarcasm. "Stephen where you going?" Rick asked surprised.

"Helping the man Rick." Stephen said over his shoulder and peeked through a car window. Knocking on the window and whispering. "Halo is this Enzo's car." He put his ear against the window and listened. "No reply from this one. Not Enzo's car." Stephen said and stumbled to the next car.

Fitz was laughing uncontrollably.

"Stephen get back here! We have an image to uphold. Geez" Rick said and looked at Fitz and his agents helplessly.

"What the fuck are you guys doing outside?" Damon asked behind them.

"We are looking for Enzo's car" Fitz answered and laughed.

Thank God Damon get Enzo and your brother back here before we get locked up." Rick said to him.

Enzo and Stephen came back. "Can't find it. You can take a lift with us Enzi." Stephen said and patted him on the shoulder.

"Enzi?" Fitz said and laughed. Rick chuckled.

"I cant find my phone I wanted to check if it was in my car. Can't find that shit either." Enzo said and shrugged his shoulders.

"Your phone is on our table where its been all night." Damon said and smirked. His cold eyes on Enzo.

"Guys its clear. We should call it a night. Enzo is acting a fool. Stephen is communicating with cars now." Rick said to them. Waiting for a yes reply.

"Lets finish our drinks first." Damon said and opened the door for them to walk in. He pulled Enzo back who walked in last. "Thought you were going to find me pants down. Dick out with a pretty brunette sucking on it? How stupid do you think I am Enzi?" Damon said mockingly. "With friends like you who needs enemies." Damon said and smiled coldly at him.

 **...**

 **The Salvatore Home**

Saturday morning and the weather looked fine and sunny. Dylan and Connor was up with the birds too excited to go down to the lake. Zoe and Sophi were down stairs in the living room watching SpongeBob Square pants. The two boys came in and Dylan said to his sister.

Does Stewart know your crushing on SpongeBob?" Dylan asked his sister and ruffled her curls.

Sophi and Connor chuckled.

"I am just going to ignore you." Zoe said and smiled sweetly.

"Wait till he finds out how you go to bed every night kissing a poster of SpongeBob." Dylan said and kissed his hand saying. "Ooh Mr SpongeBob. I will live with you in bikini bottom so that you can feed me crappy patties all day until I look like you." Dylan said and mimic Zoe's voice. Connor was doubled over with laughter. Sophi bit her bottom lip.

"Mom!" Zoe screamed.

"What is it now?" Bonnie asked when she came into the living room.

"I found a picture of Halle Berry in a bikini under Dylan's bed." Zoe said angry with red cheeks.

"So? That does not make me sexual active." Dylan said nonchalantly.

"Oh Lord. Not now." Bonnie said and rolled her eyes. "Dylan your friends are here waiting on their bikes outside. I've packed sandwiches and soft drinks for you all. Be safe and look after each other okay?" Bonnie said and ruffled his hair.

"Thank you mom! What did I do to deserve a wonderful mother like you." Dylan said and kissed Bonnie's hand. Bonnie stifled her laugh. Zoe just glared at Dylan.

 **...**

Damon came out of his and Bonnie's bedroom when Zoe rushed to him and hugged him.

"What's wrong princess?" he asked worried.

"I hate it when Dylan tease me and mom just laughs it of."

"Believe it or not princess your brother loves you and yes there will be teasing because that's what brothers do and one day when your old and grey you will both look back and laughed at the silly things you said to each other."

"I told mom I found a picture of Halle Berry in a bikini under Dylan's bed." Zoe told her dad.

Damon laughed and kissed his daughter on the head. "Where's Alex and your sister?"

"Kenz went to the mall with her friends and Alex is still sleeping. Justin said his going to work on his paper at the library."

"And your mom?"

"To the grocery store."

"What do you say, me, you, Sophi and the twins head down to the public pool and show those people what swimming is really about. The Salvatore way?" Damon said with a smirk.

"Cool!" Zoe screamed happy and quickly kissed her dad on the cheek before rushing to Sophi.

 **...**

 **Mystique Lake Local Supper Market**

Why didn't I make a list. Now I'm lost. Bonnie thought to herself. She stood clueless infront of the many different spices. She felt a small arm around her leg and when she looked down she looked into the mischievous adorable little face of a four year old boy.

"Dont tell my dad I'm here." The little rascal said and giggled.

Bonnie smiled and said. "Your daddy must be worried looking for you little soldier."

"Hi have you seen my little boy? Dark hair, his about this tall wearing blue jeans and a red T-shirt?" Think he came this way." A man asked out of breath behind Bonnie.

Bonnie turned around to the man and was at a lost of words. Wow, handsome and sexy. She smiled and said. "His hiding behind me."

The boy came out from behind Bonnie and said. "Surprise daddy. See he found me with his super powers." The little boy said to Bonnie.

The man picked his son up and kissed him on the cheek and said. "Lets agree not to do that again okay?"

"Only if you agree to stop kissing me infront of girls. I'm too big for that."

Both Bonnie and the man laughed at the outspoken cute little boy.

"I'm sorry for causing any distress" The man said with a charming smile.

"Dont be no harm done. I'm Bonnie Salvatore." Bonnie said with a smile.

"Jay. Jay Halstead. Moved here yesterday." Jay said and shake Bonnie's hand. "Nice to meet you Bonnie. My first acquaintance in Mystique Lake and friendly you are." He wanted to say pretty but that will sound to forward.

"Welcome and I'll see you around Jay." Bonnie said and pushed her trolley to the pay point.

"Daddy stop eyeing the lady." Jay's son said to him and giggled.

Jay smiled at his son and said. "Lets finish here and go for milkshakes."

 **...**


	45. Chapter 45

**The Salvatore Home**

Sunday and Bonnie and the kids went to church and Damon decided to stay in. He was busy in the kitchen singing and dancing along to the radio, making himself a sandwich when Enzo came in.

"Someone looks cheery." Enzo said to Damon.

Damon smirked and said. "Well isn't it the wind beneath my wings. Good morning Enzo my buddy old pal."

"Good morning sweetness." Enzo said dryly.

"Joining me for breakfast love?" Damon asked mockingly.

"Dont know. Did you wash your hands?" Enzo asked and took a seat at the kitchen counter.

"Wouldn't you just love to have a taste of my wife even if you have to get it from my fingers." Damon smirked coldly.

"You know, you have that rare gift that can make anyone lose their appetite." Enzo said.

Damon took a bite from his sandwich and closed his eyes savouring the taste. "Got to say it Enzi. I make a mean sandy." Damon said with a mouth full of food.

Enzo narrowed his eyes at Damon.

Damon smirked and said. "So what brings you to my humble abode?"

"I was in the neighbourhood so I decided what the hell. Let me go check up on Mystique Lakes biggest poser." Enzo said nonchalantly.

Damon throw his head back and laughed out loud. He said. "Careful now sunshine. Did you forget who signs your pay check?"

Enzo folded his arms infront of him and leaned back in his chair.

"I didn't fuck her Enzo if that's what your here for. She wanted me to. She wanted it badly but no. Nothing happened."

Enzo scoffed and said. "I saw you leaving with her Damon."

"That you did and that's what I wanted. It was hilarious seeing you peek a tom through car windows. Girl was in on the joke. Join me for a drink in my study so that I can laugh more at your sorry attempt to catch me doing naughty things." Damon said and put his arm around Enzo's neck.

Enzo removed Damon's arm from his neck and said. "No thank you. I'm in no mood to get poisoned."

Damon pulled Enzo back and wrapped his arm tighter around Enzo's neck. The two men glared at each other. "We've come along way Enzo. It will be such a pity to lose you cause you little buddy. You are so entertaining, but if you try that shit again then who knows. I might change my mind and poison will be too merciful for you. No, I'm thinking old school medieval torture.. slow and painful." Damon smirked and patted Enzo on the shoulder.

"Your fucked up Damon. I shudder to think that a woman like Bonnie share a bed with you." Enzo seethed.

Damon grabbed Enzo by the neck and said "You leave my wife out of your filthy mouth.

Enzo took Damon's hand away from his neck and pulled his tie straight. "I'm not a defenceless woman Damon. You come for me. You better be ready." Enzo smirked coldly before he walked out. Leaving a seething Damon behind.

 **...**

 **Mystique Lake Church**

Some church goers gathered outside church greeting and talking to each other. Others went straight home. Caroline and Liv waited for Bonnie while she came down the steps.

"Hi Bonnie. " A man said behind her.

Bonnie turned around and saw Jay standing behind her holding his son in his arms.

"Hi Lady Green." Jay's little boy greeted Bonnie.

"Hey you two." Bonnie said with a bright smile.

"Its the colour of your eyes and the fact that the dress you had on yesterday was green. That's why his nicknamed you Lady Green." Jay said with a charming smile.

Bonnie laughed.

"Nice weather were having. Feel like taking this little one out on a boat. Do you hire boats here?" Jay asked Bonnie.

"Well Mr Mirmack hires boats out and sell them. They are in top condition. His phone number is listed in the phone book. You know its really nice on Sundays to go the lake. Nice and quiet. You can really appreciate the sounds of nature more." Bonnie said with a smile.

"Thank you I'll call him as soon as I get home."

"Yay!" Jays little boy exclaimed excited.

"So Bonnie I dont know if your into this sort of thing and I really wish all woman would. I am or I have opened a class. Self defence class and I'm spreading through word of mouth." Jay said with a charming smile. "So if your interested it starts in the evenings at eight. If you say yes you would be like my first student so to speak." Jay said with a laugh.

"I'll definitely spread the word around Jay. I'm sure your classes will be full real soon. If you will excuse me I have to go. Was nice talking to you again." Bonnie said with a smile. "Bye little soldier." Bonnie said to Jay's son who had an adorable smile on his face.

"It was nice talking to you too Bonnie enjoy the rest of your Sunday." Jay said.

"Tata Lady Green." Jay's son said. Earning him a beautiful melodious laugh from Bonnie.

Bonnie joined a wide eye Caroline and a quiet Liv.

"Who is that fine piece of specimen?" Caroline asked the minute Bonnie joined them.

"Jay Halstead. He moved here and that's all I know." Bonnie said.

"All you know? You guys were chatting up a storm Bon and he was totally into you." Caroline said with a smile.

Bonnie chuckled. "No he was not. Oh, his starting self defence classes so if you want to join it starts at eight in the evenings so spread the word around."

"I'll definitely go." Liv said and looked at Jay who was surrounded by women talking and flirting with him. He really looked uncomfortable.

"Can we go? I like to eat on time." Bonnie said behind Liv and Caroline.

"Poor man but it looks like he can handle himself." Caroline said.

 **...**

 **The Salvatore Home**

Damon came out of his study and walked to the dinning room. His family already seated at the dinning table and guess who was also there. Enzo. Smiling brightly.

"Ah there you are. I'm so starved for Bonnie's home cook meals that I almost started eating." Enzo said with a bright smile. His eyes cold on Damon.

"My wife's cooking are the best in ML." Damon said proudly and kissed his wife on the head. He took his seat at the head of the table.

"Yes now we can eat!" Dylan said.

"Grace first, buddy." Damon said and smiled at his son.

The family took hands and Damon said grace with his eyes open glaring at Enzo. Enzo returned Damon's glare with a cold smirk.

The two men were unaware of Justin watching them.

"Amen." Everyone said when Damon was done saying grace.

"Such a horrible thing that happened to Sierra, Damon. You must miss her terribly. I mean the two of you were a well oiled team together." Enzo said and smiled gleefully at Damon.

Damon took a sip of wine. "I'm just glad they caught the monster who did this." Damon said.

"Who is Sierra? And what happened to her?" Kenzie asked her dad but it was Enzo who answered.

"Your fathers PA. A very talented woman." Enzo said.

Damon almost choked on the meat in his throat. What the fuck is Enzo up to.

"What happened to her?" It was Zoe who asked this time.

"She was murdered and we are not entertaining it any further." Damon said.

"Your father is right kids. Help yourself to more chicken Enzo." Bonnie said to Enzo.

"Don't mind if I do Bonnie." Enzo said with a smile and winked at her.

Damon felt like killing Enzo with his bare hands.

 **...**


	46. Chapter 46

Prmama67 (my first BAMON fanatic fan reviewer ever), Zayviah – who also fav my other fic story Prophecy of a Queen, Deegirl76 – follower of my other fic Prophecy of a Queen, Bri100, Bodcatr, MyOCDisMild – a fierce Bonnie fan and who fav my other fic Prophecy of a Queen, IntrovertedxxMusings, nekitam – also another follower of my other fic Prophecy of a Queen, DontSayno don't let the dominoes fall Enzo! Lol, Vamplust1974 – you called my beautiful 'first born' phenomenal. Thank you Vamp and I know, I know I have been neglecting her but I have not forgotten .. And then there is DancesWithButterflies – 'king ding – a – ling, home girl ending up at the bottom of the lake, I called it!'

You had me laughing lol.

Thanks guys. Thank you for your reviews. The good ... The bad ...guest reviews, followers, favs ... Thank you.

... And now... This is a BAMON FANFIC...

Now I know you must think I'm out of my damn mind with all the fucked up things Damon does and so forth and maybe I am...

So many questions hey let's go over a few.

What's the past story between Damon and Bonnie?

Bonnie, Damon, Stephen and Caroline all grew up in ML. Bonnie Bennet was a 14year old girl when she fell deeply in love with Damon Salvatore. They started dating when she was fourteen and he eighteen. Off course this did not sit well with Sheila who cared for Bonnie after her daughter Abigail left the infant and ran off with a man. Damon was captivated by the girls fierceness, who was not afraid to speak out and who can call him out on his bullshit. He started courting the 14year old girl and soon they started dating. She gave her innocence to him the night she turned 17.

No, Damon did not murder Sheila, He actually feared and respected the old woman. Sadly, Sheila passed away from cancer. She hid her sickness for as long as she can from Bonnie with the help of her lifelong friend May whom you have met. She is the owner of Mays Flower Shop where Zoe occasionally helps out. When Sheila passed away 16year old Bonnie moved in with Damon.

Now where does Olivia fit in or related with Bonnie?

Bonnie's mother is the youngest sister of Liv's mother. It was Lucy who brought the two woman, Bonnie and Liv together.

What's with the animosity between Liv and Damon?

Liv knows Damon have a dark side to him. She is seeing Damon as this guy who is slowly breaking Bonnies free will. She only tolerates him for Bonnies sake.

So Damon's been an asshole? What the hell! how did he end up like this?

I think here I'm portraying a different Damon in his truest 'ugliest' dark form. He is caught in his own darkness and his not even aware of it. His a self made millionaire with a lot of power. He loves what the power can make him do and he will use it by any means necessary. Damon's character is perfectly flawed. He was not like this, but the more he worked outside of ML, the more his company expanded the more he got caught up in the sinful pleasures of the outside world. He adapted a hard business exterior and somehow that stayed with him as a husband and family man.

Yeah so, why is the fucker cheating on Bonnie?

Can you call the first time Damon cheated on Bonnie a moment of weakness? Yes. And Sierra? Not a chance! . He did say he came to love Sierra, but when he had to choose between her and Bonnie... Well we all know how that went down. I think Damon has come too a custom with Bonnie. He loves her and he would never leave her, but the thrill and his sexual perverseness edges him on to cheat. The attention he gets from these women is different from the sexual attentions of that of the woman of ML. In all of his life he only cheated on Bonnie 4 times. Sierra was his last, longest and most serious. When Damon cheats. He wants to have a connection with the woman and not just sexually. That's why he carefully picked them. Sexually with these women he could fuck them how he wanted to and we can see how he is acting this out on his wife. Remember the night he came drunk and then just took Bonnie's body? Or the anal sex in the shower?

A murderer?! WTF

Damon never intended to kill Sierra. Remember he did say she should get rid of it ... but Sierra probably saw herself walking down the aisle to become Mrs Salvatore and the mother of his seventh child... dreamer little dreamer...

But nonetheless Yes. He would take anyone out to keep himself from his downfall and losing his wife and children. His got the perfect wife, beautiful children, a mansion, a fat bank account. To him a perfect life. His perfect life and to the lake house with those who want to ruin it...

When is Damon going to get his?!

Well that Would be a major spoiler alert if I tell you that, but it will be after a major character death. I want to push this dark Damon character and see what happens...


	47. Chapter 47

**The Salvatore Home**

Zoe woke up early and started with breakfast. She was too excited to go back to school to stay in bed any longer. She is up to date with her school work thanks to Sophi and Stewart bringing her school work home.

Bonnie was standing at the kitchen entrance. A soft smile on her face. Looking at her daughter dancing around the kitchen singing to a song with her earphones on. Bonnie turned around and went back to the bedroom.

Damon was still asleep when she came back. She went to him and kissed him on the cheek. He looks so cute and adorable when he sleeps. She went to their bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Damon opened his eyes and waited for Bonnie to turn the water on. When she did he got up quickly out of bed and went to her walk in closet. He searched her drawers and inside the boxes on the top shelve. He only found pictures of them and the kids. He saw a small box in the far corner and opened it.

"Bingo!" Damon said and smirked. He quickly replaced the pills inside with vitamin pills and put the box back.

Damon found a wet naked Bonnie in the shower and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Starting the day without me I see." He said and softly fondle her breasts.

Bonnie turned around in his arms and said. "You were asleep. I didn't want to wake you up."

"Your sweet kiss woke me up." Damon whispered in her ear and kissed her softly on the mouth. He slipped his finger inside of her.

Bonnie moaned softly as she felt Damon's finger hitting her sweet spot.

Damon smirked. "Do you want it babe?" he slipped his tongue in her mouth and moaned.

Bonnie bit his tongue softly. He quickly lift her up against the shower wall and entered her with a satisfying moan.

 **...**

 **Mystique Lake High School**

All the learners were gathered in the Student Hall. The seniors were sitting at the back and the other learners sitting in front. Principal Hector was on stage talking to his learners.

"It was our talent concert Friday night and we made 600 dollars for the night." The principal said with a smile. Some learners clapped their hands. "Thank you to our wonderful learners who showcased their talents and to the parents who came to enjoy and support the night." The principal said.

"When will he get to our boys winning the game." Estelle whispered to Stacy and rolled her eyes.

"As you know our school carries a strict no violence policy. No violence happened on Friday however if we protest as a school it must be organized and all parties involved should be notified in advanced so that it can run smoothly and peacefully. Learners left their classes to participate in and I quote, hashtag justice for Antwone protest, some left knowingly that they have tests to write. Well your teachers have agreed that you can write your tests today for those who did not write on Friday. I want the following learners in my office first break. McKenzie Salvatore, Keira Grant, Stacy Fisher and Estelle Wiccomb." Principal Hector said in a serious voice.

"Oh shit." Stacy whispered.

Kenzie and Keira were smiling. Estelle wish that she could just vanished.

Principal Hector cleared his throat, smiled and said. "I heard the boys played a hell of a game Friday night."

The whole school cheered.

"Now it gives me great joy to hand this player of the match trophy to Antwone Smith. Can you come to the stage to receive your trophy." Principal Hector said.

Antwone made his way to the stage under loud applause and cheers from the school. Principal Hector proudly handed Antwone the trophy.

Antwone cleared his throat and said. "This is not just for me. This right here is for each and everyone of you. For the four young ladies who fought for my release. To you guys for backing them and to my team for sticking with me till the end. Mystique Lake High you are the best!" Antwone lifted the trophy in the air. Everyone got up from their chairs and applauded him.

 **...**

Zoe and Sophi walked to their lockers. "I hope principal Hector does not suspend Kenzie and the others. They did a good thing." Sophi said.

"Yeah me too. Suspension kinda sucks. It was okay at home felt like I was on vacation but I missed school too much." Zoe answered.

"Look who is back. Here to bust another unfortunate girls lip?" Zordina asked behind Zoe and Sophi.

"Just ignore her Zoe." Sophi whispered.

"If you ever touch me again then your out of here and goodbye swimming team." Zordina said with a triumphant smile. "Come girls let's go. Just looking at these two pathetic creatures makes me sick." Zordina said to her friends.

"She's jealous because she knows your going to kick her spoiled little ass in the swimming team for the top spot." Sophi said.

"She can reign queen. Hell she can own that swimming pool and the team for all I care I'm quitting." Zoe said and slammed her locker shut. "Lets go were late for class."

Sophi put her hand on Zoe's arm to stop her. "What? You can't quit! Zoe you are by far the fastest swimmer in Mystique Lake period. Why do you want to throw away your dream and gift just because of that jealous brat?"

"Let it go Sophi." Zoe said and walked to class. Leaving a shocked Sophi behind.

 **...**

Estelle was red in the face with fury when they came out of the principal's office. Each girl had a big plastic bag in hand.

"His got no right to make us clean the school! That's why we have cleaners! There is no way I'm doing this! Our image! Reputation! They are going to laugh at us." She seethed.

"At least we have gloves so our hands won't get dirty." Stacy said with a smile.

"Now I know you're really born without a brain!" she yelled in Stacy's face.

"Enough." Keira said. "Look it was my idea if you don't want to fine. Don't do it."

Estelle scoffed. "Yeah right and get suspended if I don't do it. Wait till my parents finds out about this."

"You are really working on my last nerve Estelle. We are all in this so swallow your fucking pride and help us clean this shit up." Kenzie said with cold blue eyes.

Estelle swallowed hard.

Principal Hector came out of his office still finding the girls outside. "Do you girls need anything else?" he asked.

"Nope we are just deciding where to begin." Stacy said with a smile.

"Well let me make it easier for you. Start in the cafeteria." Principal Hector said and smiled.

The girls walked to the cafeteria. Estelle felt like fainting.

 **...**


	48. Chapter 48

**Mystique Lake High School**

Kenzie and the girls entered the full cafeteria. "Well this is it." Kenzie said to the girls

"We can always pay someone to do it for us." Estelle said nervously. She was red in the face from embarrassment.

"Who? Your mom and dad?" Keira asked with sarcasm.

The girls started to pick up candy wrappers from the floor and empty plastic cups." Whispers and giggles could be heard.

Antwone joined Kenzie. "Need help?" He asked and took the bag from her.

"I've got this you don't have to embarrass yourself." Kenzie said and tried to take the bag from him.

"Never. Not when I'm picking up trash with the most beautiful girl in Mystique Lake who happens to be my girl." Antwone said and kissed Kenzie on the cheek.

 **...**

Damon was in his study making work calls. Yelling out orders all day and getting his work up to date. I swear they deliberately fuck up when I'm not at the office. Damon said to himself. He hardly looked up when the door opened.

"You still busy? Because I wanted to know if you can watch the twins for an hour. Liezle called she wants to interview me today at two. It will only be like twenty minutes tops."

"Interview you for what?" Damon asked without looking up from his work.

"News editor. Its actually my fault because I told Liezle she can notify me anytime." Bonnie said and smiled.

Damon ran his hand through his hair. "I'm swamped with work and now this shit? Fuck can my day get anymore fucked up!"

"Babe I want to start working again. Its only Mondays to Thursdays and its not full day. My life feels so ordinary. I want this. I crave for something new and exciting. I really enjoyed my time working at the newspaper and I found a good nursery home for the twins." Bonnie said and smiled under Damon's intense eyes on her.

"The hell Bonnie? You crave for new things? You need this? Your a mother of six kids Bonnie. Kids who needs their mom. Jesus! The twins are hardly out of diapers and you want to work full time?" Damon asked with wide crazy eyes.

"Why can't you be a little more supportive Damon? You helped me get my degree. Remember what you told me? I can go back to work anytime I want. Well I want it now. I'm tired of sitting at home day after day and I'm not being ungrateful here because I love my kids to death but my life is passing me by Damon." Bonnie said with tears in her eyes.

"What is there to write about in this town babe? The police man rescued Mrs Thornburg's cat out of the tree? Hoorah! Job well done. Don't forget Saturdays fair same old shit to be sold! Big news people of ML new mall coming watch this space and that same fucking space will still be watch in five years time." Damon said with sarcasm.

Bonnie wiped her tears away and said softly. "Liv and Fitz is out of town and Caroline went for her check up ...

"Well take the twins with you I'm sure Liezle won't mind. Cause that's how shit is being done in this town." Damon said sarcastically.

Bonnie nodded her head and walked out. Damon's phone ring and he picked it up. It was the new interne saying she can't find the file Damon is looking for on Sierra's computer. Damon screamed at her over the phone to dig up Sierras dead body and asked her for the file before he slammed the phone down.

 **...**

Bonnie had no other choice but to take the twins with her. She was ten minutes late for the interview but Liezle, the editor fully understood. She and Bonnie went to school together after all.

The interview went smoothly and Bonnie got the job as news editor. Bonnie was so happy and relieved. She and Liezle were sitting in Liezle's office enjoying a cup of tea.

"Nice." Liezle said and leaned back in her chair. She put her cup down carefully on her glass table. "So how are things on your side of ML Bee? We hardly get to see each other. We are so busy. Being the editor of a small town newspaper is not easy and if someone is saying otherwise then their lying." Liezle said with a smile.

"I'm good Lee and I know. I did your job for two weeks and I almost had a nervous breakdown." Bonnie said and laughed.

Liezle smiled. She looked at the twins playing on the their play mat and said "They are adorable and sweet."

"They get that from me." Bonnie said and they both laughed.

"And Damon? How is he?" Liezle asked. She can sense something is bothering Bonnie and it must be Damon.

"Well he is just fine you know. His smothered in work but at least his home and can spend time with the kids."

"We should do an article on him that's if he wants to." Liezle said and watched Bonnie closely.

"I'll mention that to him but you know Damon, he does not want to brag about his accomplishments."

Liezle laughed and said. "I know. He can share some of his business skills and advice with our readers."

"I will tell him and thank you for choosing me for the job Lee. I cant wait to start."

"Your cut out for the job Bee. Let me help you with these two angels to the car." Liezle said.

 **...**

 **Mystique Lake High School**

Zoe found her swimming coach by the pool. She took a deep breath before walking over to her coach.

"There you are Zoe! Why are you still in your school uniform Missy? We've got some catching up to do." The coach said playfully. She was so glad to have Zoe back.

"Coach I don't think I'm going to participate in swimming anymore. I'm quitting the team. I'm sorry." Zoe said and walked away. Tears forming in her eyes. Zoe heard the coach call after her but she kept on walking.

The coach quickly took out her phone and called Bonnie.

 **...**


	49. Chapter 49

**The Salvatore Home**

"What the hell?" Bonnie asked when she stepped into her and Damon's bedroom. All Damon's clothes were on the floor. His shoes. Suits and ties. The room looked messy. Bonnie walked to his study and it looked as if it were hit by a hurricane.

Damon was on the floor searching through papers. He looked up and said. "Thank god your back babe. I'm looking for a blue file. Have you seen it anywhere? I can't fucking find it!"

Bonnie walked out. Ignoring Damon calling her to come back and help him. She went to the living room table and picked up the blue file where Damon left it there this morning after finishing his breakfast. She went back to his study and threw the file to him.

"Is that what your looking for?" Bonnie asked. Her green orbs fuming.

"I will clean up babe I promise. Thanks." Damon said and smiled at her.

"Save it." Bonnie said angry and slammed the door behind her.

Damon found Bonnie in their bedroom picking up his clothes and folding it neatly.

"Babe you don't have to do that. I'm sorry okay?" He said and tried to hug her but Bonnie smacked him hard in the face.

"You don't get to apologise. When you needed my help I helped you but when I asked you to look after our kids just for twenty minutes. You couldn't do it. Do you have any idea how it made me look and feel to walk into Liezle's office with my kids for a job interview, but hey its a small who cares about being professional." Bonnie seethed in his face.

"Bonnie ...

"Don't Damon. The twins are awake in their nursery. Now are you going to make dinner or are you going to look after them?"

"Babe look I'm ...

"I'm not going to repeat myself. Pick Damon." Bonnie snapped at him.

"I'll watch them."

"I shouldn't even have to ask you to watch them Damon." Bonnie walked to the door but stopped midway. She turned around and said. "And this shit better be cleaned up by the time I'm done with dinner."

 **...**

 **The Grants Home**

Fitz and Olivia came back from their outing and they could not stop smiling and keep their hands of each other.

"Fitzgerald behave." Liv said with a naughty smile.

"Make me." Fitz said and kissed her.

The secret service man cleared his throat behind them and said. "Sir if you don't need us inside we can ...

"Oh shit. Uhm yeah. Everything is under control here." Fitz said and Liv hid her laugh behind her hand.

"Did you know that they followed us in?" He whispered to her.

"How could I? When you had your tongue down my throat." Liv said and laughed.

"Let's take this to the room." Fitz said and picked Liv up.

 **...**

 **Dr Stephen and Caroline Salvatore's Home**

"Stephen! Stephen!" Caroline screamed from the bedroom.

Stephen came rushing in. "Is it time? The baby? Okay relax. I have Everything under control." Stephen said and looked around franticly.

"Stephen! Its coming! I can't oh god I can't take it anymore!" Caroline said through gritted teeth.

"Okay the babies bag. Shit where is it." Stephen looked around in panicked for the bag. He saw it on the chair by the window. "Got it! Okay car keys, car keys, fuck where is it?"

Caroline rolled her eyes and said. "Here it is Stephen. On your night stand."

Stephen sigh and asked. "Okay so how did I do?" he asked.

"I had to call you two times. You couldn't find the baby's bag and you forgot where the keys are. A big red F for you Stephen Salvatore."

"Ouch." Stephen said and kissed her pregnant tummy.

Care kissed him on the head and said. "The kids will be home soon I should start with dinner."

"No way! You stay in bed and I'll make dinner."

"Its so boring here all by myself. Let me keep you company while you make dinner." Caroline said with a sweet smile.

"I know that smile. Okay come join me and order me around. I'm your kitchen slave till the end." Stephen said and rolled his eyes playfully.

Caroline laughed and said. "Wow so much for just helping you right."

Stephen kissed his wife on the mouth and lovingly helped her up.

 **...**

 **The Salvatore Home**

"Your not quitting swimming and that's it Zoe. I already spoke to your coach and she's expecting you at practice tomorrow." Bonnie said to her daughter. Mother and daughter were in a heated argument after dinner in Zoe's room, over Zoe quitting her team.

"You can't make me go mom." Zoe said near tears.

"You want to squander your talent? Your gift for what? Dont let their jealousy get to you Zoe. Your stronger then this. Your a Bennet for Christ sakes and we do not give up princess. I believe in you Zoe. Don't let me down." Bonnie said and quickly walked out of Zoe's room. She walked to the bathroom down the hall. Closed the door behind her, sank to the floor and cried.

 **...**

Liv called Bonnie. They should check out Jay's class tonight. Bonnie immediately said yes. She needed to get out otherwise she would lose her mind.

Jay rented a building in town. It had a front for the reception area and a big back room. Where he is teaching his classes. Neutral soft colours on the walls with big windows. The decor made you feel warm and safe. Class was already in progress and there were about twenty women sitting on soft cushions infront of him.

Jay smiled warmly when he saw Bonnie. He explained to them that for tonight he is only going to lay out the basics and what he expects from them. His voice was soothing. Calm and he made them laugh.

Too soon it ended. "Well that will be all for tonight ladies. I'll see you then tomorrow night and thank you all for coming." Jay said with a charming smile.

"Jay do you give private classes?" Stella asked with a flirtatious smile.

"No mam." Jay said with a smile.

Bonnie and Liv was about to leave when Jay called her name.

"I will wait in the car." Liv said.

"So how was your first night in my class?" Jay asked with a wide charming smile.

"Well I came here to learn how to kick butt. Instead I found something better. Just what I needed after a long hard day. Words of encouragement. You should have become a motivational speaker." Bonnie said and they both laughed.

"Bonnie I wanted to asked you, if your not working tomorrow can you go with me. I'm taking my son to the kennels. I want to surprise him with a new puppy." Jay said and looked at her hopefully.

 **...**

Liv started the car as soon as Bonnie closed the door behind her. They drove in silence for a while. Listening to the radio.

"He asked me to go with him and his little boy to the kennels tomorrow." Bonnie said to Liv.

"And?" Liv asked.

"I said yes." Bonnie said.

"Good." Liv said and smiled at her.

 **...**


	50. Chapter 50

**The Salvatore Home**

The weather forecast today in ML was cloudy with a hint of rain. Bonnie was up early and busy preparing breakfast. She told Jay she will meet him at the diner at eight. Bonnie almost jumped when Damon spoke behind her.

"Morning babe. You look nice. Going out?" He said and kissed her in the neck.

She turned around and said. "Morning. Yeah I'm going out with Liv. Your up early." Bonnie kept her hand out of sight. She's not wearing her wedding ring.

"Wanted to take an early jog but I didn't feel like jogging alone." Damon said and kissed her neck again. "You smell nice. New perfume?"

Bonnie giggled and said. "You gave it to me for my birthday last year. Stop it its ticklish."

"What is ticklish hmm?" Damon asked and bit Bonnie's neck lightly. He smirked and said. "Can I draw blood? Your neck is so soft and tempting."

"Your not a vampire." Bonnie said and smiled up to him.

"We can always pretend I'm a vampire and you are my sexy helpless victim just begging me to taste you." Damon said and bit her neck again.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that or you guys can pay me to keep my mouth shut." Dylan said as he entered the kitchen.

"Nice try buddy." Damon said and ruffled Dylan's hair.

"Careful with the hairdo dad. Its one of my many main attractions for girls." Dylan said with a smirk.

Damon and Bonnie laughed. "I see. I must have the birds and bees talk again." Damon said and smirked.

"I know where babies comes from dad. Its when there are deep feelings between a man and woman...

"Okay that's enough." Bonnie said.

"I want to hear this and correct him where his wrong." Damon said and smirked.

A car horn honked outside. "Liv is here. Breakfast is ready. See you guys later." Bonnie said and kissed Damon on the mouth. He lightly spanked her on her behind.

 **...**

"I take it he does not know?" Liv said to Bonnie in the car. Bonnie was going to meet Jay at the diner but at the last minute changed her mind. She's going to meet him at his house.

"I didn't tell him."

"Well you should before things get too complicated." Liv said.

"I will tell him but today I just want to be the old Bonnie. Carefree and happy." Bonnie said and smiled.

"Is this the house? Nice house." Liv said.

"Yup it is. So I'll give you a call later? And don't forget Stella invited us over to her house for some sort of party tonight." Bonnie said before she got out of the car.

"Do I really have to be there?" Liv asked and rolled her eyes.

"Your one of the main guests." Bonnie said and laughed. "See you later."

"Enjoy and be good." Liv said with a smile before she drove off.

Bonnie took a deep breath. Is this what I want? If I take another step then there's no turning back. Bonnie thought to herself. She turned to Jays house. Opened the gate and walked up the few steps to his front door.

Jay opened the door with a bright smile. "What a nice surprise, but I thought I was going to pick you up at the diner?"

"I couldn't wait." Bonnie said with a smile. There was a twinkle in her green orbs that made her look like a high school girl on her first date.

"Me too. Hardly slept." Jay said and the two gazed deep into each others eyes.

"Lady Green!" Jay's son said as soon as he saw Bonnie.

"Hey there little soldier. Are you excited to get a new puppy? " Bonnie asked with a pretty smile.

"Yes and daddy said you can get one too." The little boy said.

Bonnie laughed and said. "Well we will see about that."

"Ready to go?" Jay asked them with a smile.

The trio got into Jay's pick up truck and drove off just as a soft rain started to fall.

 **...**

They went to a nearby small town and they first stopped to have breakfast.

"Can I have a milkshake after breakfast daddy?"

Jay chuckled and said. "Too early for a shake. We can enjoy shakes after we get your puppy okay?" Jay said with a tender smile.

"Okay. Can the puppy also have a milkshake?"

Bonnie and Jay laughed. "He will probably want some puppy food."

They smiled at each other and Bonnie said. "I love it when the weather is like this. Soft rain falling and its not too cold. On days like this the mountain path is so beautiful. I use to skip school with my friends and we would go up there very early to watch the sunrise. Its indescribable."

"You should take me up there someday." Jay said.

"Someday." Bonnie answered and looked away. This didn't go unnoticed with Jay.

"So you were a cheerleader." Jay said and smirked at Bonnie being surprised by his knowledge. "Your legs gave you away and your pretty smile. I mean you have the whole package for a cheerleader. Okay. Now I'm sounding like a pervert." He chuckled.

Bonnie laughed and said. "Yeah I was, and what about you were you in the military?" Bonnie asked.

"Wow. Former army ranger. Your good. Did you do a background check on me?" Jay asked and laughed.

"Maybe. A girl can't just go out on a date unprepared." Bonnie said and her eyes went wide. "I mean not date. Outing. Puppy hunting outing." Bonnie said quickly.

"To me its a date Bonnie." Jay said and winked at her. Enjoying Bonnie blushing.

"What's my favourite colour?" Bonnie asked.

"Green!" Jay's son said.

Jay looked at Bonnie with an intense gaze. "Black" he said and smiled at her.

Bonnie swallowed hard. He was right.

...

Billy, Jay's son picked a cute little black and white puppy and Bonnie took a little brown fur puppy who felt so soft and looked so adorable sleeping in her arms on their way back to ML.

Jay were laughing at the names Bonnie and Billy came up with to name their puppies. He like hanging out with her. They should do this more often. Jay thought to himself.

"So are you in a hurry? I was thinking maybe you can join us for dinner. That's if you want to Bonnie?" Jay asked shyly and chuckled nervously.

"I'm invited to a friends party. We can make it another time?" Bonnie said smiled at him hopefully.

"And we are back in ML. Did you guys enjoy yourself? Happy with your puppies?" Jay asked.

"I love my puppy daddy." Billy said and kissed his puppy.

"I love mine too." Bonnie said and kissed her puppy too. She blushed when Jay winked at her.

"So where do you stay? I can drop you off at home?" Jay asked Bonnie.

Bonnies heart almost leapt out of her chest. "The diner." She said quickly.

"Do you stay there?" Jay asked and bit his bottom lip to keep himself from laughing.

"Dont be silly." Bonnie said and chuckled. "I'm suppose to meet Olivia and my friend Caroline there. Yup their already here. Liv's car is here." Bonnie never felt so relieved.

Jay parked in front of the diner. It was quiet at this time. Not many faces to sneak a peek and spread rumours. "Thank you for today Bonnie."

"I should thank you Jay. I really enjoyed myself.

"Daddy are you going to kiss Lady Green now?" Billy asked with an adorable smile.

Jay cleared his throat and Bonnie had trouble keeping her heart beat under control. He leaned over to Bonnie and softly kissed her on the cheek. "See you around?" He said softly.

He was so close to her that if Bonnie moved an inch forward their lips would touch. "I should go." Bonnie stumbled out.

"Wait." Jay said and get out quickly. He walked around to Bonnie's side and opened the door for her. He helped her out of his truck.

"Enjoy your night Bonnie." Jay said softly.

"You too Jay." Bonnie said and walked to the entrance of the diner. The little sleeping puppy in her arms. Praying no one have seen her with Jay.

 **...**


	51. Chapter 51

**Mystique Lake Diner**

Bonnie spotted Caroline and Liv sitting at a table near the window. She walked quickly to them.

"Bonnie Bennet do you have a death wish?" Caroline asked with a smirk.

Bonnie quickly took a seat with red cheeks and said. "I need a drink. Preferably something strong."

"The coffee in here are extra strong." Caroline said and smiled.

"Relax. Nobody saw you." Liv said and observed Bonnie closely. "Is that what I think it is?" Liv asked and pointed to the puppy.

"Yes. Isn't he adorable." Bonnie said and tenderly ran her finger over the puppy's head.

"Animals are not allowed in here." Caroline said and laughed.

"He is cleaner then this diner." Bonnie said with a soft smile.

"Okay. This is me. Done with this cup of coffee." Liv said and pushed her cup a side.

The three of them laughed. Bonnie told them about her outing with Jay. Her green orbs twinkle and she had a rosy colour on her cheeks.

"Awe sweetie, look at you. I'm so happy you enjoyed yourself I can see the old Bonnie again and oh how I have missed her." Caroline said and smiled softly at Bonnie.

"You didn't tell him. Its a small town Bon, let him rather hear it from you." Liv said.

"I know but today was so perfect. I didn't wanted to spoil it." Bonnie said and sigh.

"Bonnie Bennet is finally getting her groove back. Where is he from?" Caroline asked and leaned in closer to Bonnie with a cheery smile.

But it was Liv who answered. "Ex detective Jay Halstead. A brash intelligent Unit detective. Former army ranger. He is confident in his abilities and sometimes comes across as cocky. He also suffers from posttraumatic stress disorder which he seek therapy for. He has a brother working at Chicago Med. He was in a relationship with his partner Erin Lindsay but things didn't work out."

Bonnie was stunned and Caroline asked with a wide naughty smile. "You have his dick size too? I mean this is for Bonnie."

Liv laughed and said. "I can get that too. For Bonnie."

Bonnie laughed and said. "For two married women you two are disgusting."

"Bring out the cuffs. Bonnie needs to get locked up by you detective Jay." Caroline said and they all laughed.

 **...**

 **Mystique Lake High**

Damon was waiting for Zoe outside her class in the school hall. The teacher were still giving them last advice on how to start and where to start with their new project. Zoe was happily surprised to see her dad at school. Outside her class.

"Dad. What are you doing here?" She asked surprised and blushed. She could see how the senior girls were eyeing her dad. The cheap flirts. Zoe thought to herself.

"I'm here to escort you to swimming practice Milady. So shall we go princess?" Damon said.

"Did mom send you?"

"Nope. Mom does not even know I'm here. Princess you can't...

"Dad? Can you call me by my name please we are not at home." Zoe whispered to him.

Damon looked around him and noticed the girls lingering in the halls. "School is out why are they still here?"

"They are eyeing you dad." Zoe said and glared at the girls.

Damon took Zoe's arm and said. "Lets go."

They walked outside to Damon's car and he opened the door for her, nodding for her to get in.

Zoe bit her bottom lip and looked down at her shoes.

Damon sigh and said. "Princess your mom and I can't force you to do something you dont want to do anymore. Look that girl whatever her name is know your better then her and ...

"Its not about Zordina! Its better if I dont talk about it." Zoe said and tears welled up in her eyes. "Its better if I dont talk about it." She repeated.

"Princess talk to me. I mean I can't help if I dont know what the problem is. I want to help princess please tell me?" Damon said softly.

"Did you hit mom? That ... that morning you left for New York? I was outside your bedroom and I heard" Zoe's voice faded away. Her bottom lip quivering.

There were silence between them. Only the sounds of the cars riding up and down and children still exiting the school yard could be heard.

"Dad?" Zoe asked softly. Her green orbs shiny with tears. A soft breeze blowing her cheeky curls disorderly on her head.

Damon swallowed hard. "Yes ... yes I did hit her." He said and looked away from the hurt in his daughter's eyes.

"Why dad?" Zoe whispered.

"I was angry princess and I know that's no excuse for what I did. I am so sorry I did that." Damon said with tears in his eyes. "I just lost it and I took it out on the person I love with all my heart."

"I love you dad ... I love mom ..please dont hurt her and dont leave us."

"Hey, come here." Damon said softly. "I will never hurt her again or leave you guys. You guys are my beginning and end. The reason I live for. Please forgive me princess?"

Zoe nodded her head yes.

Damon closed his eyes in relieve. He hugged his daughter tightly in his arms. "Is that why you can't go into the water princess?"

Zoe nodded her head yes. She looked up at her dad and said. "But I feel better now. I love swimming and if the coach wants me back I'll join them tomorrow."

"I'm not perfect princess but I want you to know I will always love your mom and you guys and if there's anything you see that I'm doing wrong dont be afraid to speak out and call me out on my bullshit. Even we as parents fuck up." Damon said.

Zoe laughed and said. "Language dad."

"See?" Damon said and kissed her on the head. "Lets go home."

 **...**

 **The Salvatore Home**

Zoe and Dylan were playing with the twins and the puppy in Zoe's room. Estelle and Stacy is sleeping over at the Salvatore's. They were in the kitchen helping Kenz with dinner. Alex and Justin were watching a game of football in the living room. Bonnie was upstairs busy putting on her high heels. She had on a gold colour tight fit dress that fitted her like a glove. She had no make up on just a dark brown lipstick on her lips to go with the dress.

Damon entered the room and was rendered speechless. "I'm having second thoughts of letting you go to that party let alone out of the house or out of my sight in that dress." He said and smirked.

"Think they'll notice that I wore this dress to last years new years eve party at the community hall?" Bonnie asked.

"You look like a goddess Bonnie Salvatore and the men better behave around you or else." Damon said and carefully took her in his arms and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"Thank you." Bonnie said and smiled. Damon's eyes were fixed intensely on her. "You look really beautiful." He whispered to her.

Bonnie feared if her heart starts beating harder in her chest Damon would hear it. Does he know that she actually spend the day with a guy and not Liv? Bonnie swallowed and kissed him on the mouth.

Damon taste his wife's lips with his own. He stopped the kiss and whispered "I love you" against her lips.

"I should go." Bonnie said. Damon put his arm around his wife and walked her out.

 **...**


	52. Chapter 52

**Trigger warning – mentioning of underage pornography**

 **The Salvatore Home**

Kenzie were almost done with dinner and Stacy felt like forcing a carrot down Estelle's throat. Estelle can't stop bragging about this black tie gala at their mansion tonight that her mom is hosting for A Listers.

Justin was on his way to the kitchen to get more snacks when he saw Damon and Bonnie coming down the stairs. He was fixed on his spot. To entrance by the golden goddess floating down the stairs."

"Mrs Bonnie you look magically." Justin said. His eyes roaming over every inch of the gold dress hugging her body perfectly.

Bonnie laughed at his choice of words. Damon was getting upset with the boy eyeing his wife like that.

Zoe and Dylan came down and were all over their mom. Kenzie and the girls came out and they went wild with taking pics of Bonnie. Alex looked on quietly with a smile.

"Okay kids that's enough. We making mom late." Damon said and kissed his wife on the cheek.

"Wait kiss mom like that again. My last pic I swear." Kenzie said. Kenzie took the pic and smiled happy. She showed the others the pic.

"Babe call me if you had a glass to many and can't drive yourself okay?" Damon said before helping Bonnie in the car.

"Will do." Bonnie said and started the car.

"Drive safely." Damon's said. He watched Bonnie reverse out safely and driving away.

 **...**

 **The Wiccombs Mansion**

The house was big and impressive. Every architects dream house. Bonnie had to park down the street so many cars were there. Stella said a handful of guests. This is like half of ML. Bonnie thought to herself.

She found Liv, Caroline and Kate, Dr Henderson's wife waiting for her outside.

"Hey." She greeted. "When did you guys get here?"

"Five minutes ago. Do we really have to be here?" Caroline asked and rolled her eyes.

"We dont have to stay long. Let's make sure she sees us enjoy a few snacks and drinks and then we call it a night." Liv said.

"Can work for me." Bonnie said and looked at Care.

"Fine lets go."

Kate smiled and followed behind.

...

Waiters dressed in black and white served the guests with thee most expensive champagne and light snacks. The bar was outside near the big swimming pool where you can order anything you want. Everywhere guests were standing in groups talking, some sitting and listening to the beautiful voice of the musician and his piano. There must have been at least 100 guests. The whole mansion and the outside were lit up beautifully.

"Oh you came." Stella exclaimed as she came strutting to them in a white tight fit gown. Stella looked in her element. This is when she's at her most happiest. All attention on her and to rub her husbands accomplishments in other peoples faces.

"You girls look beautiful even you Kate. Stella said and smiled."

"Someone is enjoying their own bubbly too much." Caroline mumbled.

Waiters came over with snacks and champagne. " Ladies thank you for coming. Please enjoy. I will be with you in a short while." Stella said and walked off to welcome her next guests.

"I need to pee." Caroline said and looked around for Stella.

"I will go with you. You will get lost on your own and Stella is to busy hanging on that ex senators words." Liv said and put her champagne glass down. Bonnie and Kate decided to go with and the four of them walked up the stairs searching for a bathroom.

Every door they tried was either locked or it was another elegant sitting room or bedroom whose bathroom doors are locked. "Why lock your bathroom and leave the room unlock." Caroline seethed.

They walked further down the hall. This part of the house was more secluded from the rest and quiet. Liv suddenly stopped and asked them. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Bonnie asked and Liv quickly put her finger on her mouth for her to keep quiet.

She placed her ear against the door she heard the sound from inside and turned the nob. The door slowly opened. Bonnie, Caroline and Kate followed Liv inside and what they saw shocked them to their core.

 **...**

Stella's husband with his pants down sitting in front of his big flat screen wanking off to videos and pics of Kenzie, Stacy, Keira and his own daughter in their bikinis. There were also pics of other teenage girls. These pics were taken without the girls knowledge because none of them make direct contact with the camera. A pic of Amber, Caroline's fifteen year old daughter came up on screen in white underwear smiling shyly up at the pic she took of herself.

Caroline gasps loudly.

Edward Wiccomb turned around and looked at the stunned shocked faces of the women. He stood up and smiled coldly.

"Well that's what you get when you go snooping around peoples homes." He said nonchalantly.

"That's my daughter! You sick filthy fuck." Bonnie said. She was beyond furious.

Edward Wiccomb smiled calmly at her and said. "I always wanted to fuck you in school, and even when we were no longer in school Bonnie, but look at you now. Damon has been pumping you full of children. Not that I would complain. You still look good."

Bonnie moved threateningly in Edwards direction but Kate stopped her and said to Edward. "You monster. Those are young girls. Your own daughter."

Edward looked Kate up and down and smirked. "Kate? All I want to say to you is, fuck. You just got fatter over the years. Always knew old Hendy is into butches."

His eyes drifted to Caroline. He chuckled and said. "Caroline, sweet Caroline. Pregnant? Again? Your husband is a respected well educated doctor. What went wrong with you? Still too dumb to understand the purpose of a morning after pill."

He turned to a glaring Olivia. Just looking at Edward made Liv sick to her stomach.

"Miss Pope." Edward said and smiled. "Before I take you out you will strip for me. I want to see why Grant risk impeachment for you. You and Bonnie can make out while you strip for me."

"You sick fuck!" Bonnie seethed.

"Careful now. I'm the one with the gun." Edward said as he picked up the gun that has been laying on the table next to him. The gun had a silencer on.

"Edward let us call the police dont make this harder on yourself." Kate said softly with tears.

"No what you can do is put my flaccid dick back in my pants butch that's what you need to do or are you going to faint if you touch it?" Edward asked mockingly. He looked at them and smiled coldly. "Your not leaving here alive. Do you really think I'm going to let you walk out of here and go public with this? I've got more then my life to lose. Cheer up ladies. Look on the bright side, at least I will be here to look after your daughters. " Edward said and smirked coldly. Aiming the gun at them.

 **...**


	53. Chapter 53

"Cheer up ladies. Look on the bright side, at least I will be here to look after your daughters." Edward said and smirked coldly. Aiming the gun at them.

"Let Caroline go. Do you want to kill a pregnant woman and her unborn child?" Bonnie asked.

"Edward?" A distraught Stella said behind them from the door.

"Go back to our guests Stella, I have everything under control." Edward said and pointed for her to get out.

"How could you? After all these years? How could you?" Stella said. Her face pale from what she heard coming out of Edwards mouth.

"Stay out of this Stella. You don't have to be part of this." Edward said annoyed with his wife.

"Your wife deserves to know the truth Edward. You owe her at least that." Caroline said with disgust.

"You better shut up! Now go Stella." Edward screamed. Spit flying out of his mouth.

"Stay Stella and see the true monster your husband really is."

"Don't listen to them and after I'm through with them you won't have to listen to them ever again. Now go Stella." Edward said and smiled coldly.

"No!" Stella said and closed the door behind her. She slowly walked to Edward looking as pale as a ghost. "Why Edward?" she whispered in tears.

Edward laughed and said. "Really Stella? Look at these young pure beautiful girls and then look at you. I mean getting bigger boob implants fine with me. What man will complain, but you just had to take it too far. You don't even look your natural self anymore Stella. You don't even recognised the young beautiful girl you were when you were young."

"I did it for you Edward." Stella said. Shock written all over her face.

"You did it for yourself Stella. You are addicted to plastic surgery." Edward sigh and said. "Think of Estelle. What this will do to her if they go public. We will lose everything. EVERYTHING! I'm not going to rot in jail." Edward said and aimed the gun at Bonnie and said. "You first."

"Edward wait." Stella said and on weak legs she walked closer to her husband. "Cant you kill them somewhere else? I don't want blood on my expensive furniture and these tiles." Stella said and hugged him.

"Dont do this Stella." Kate said softly.

"She's got no choice." Edward said and laughed.

Stella looked up at her husband with tears in her eyes and said. "You think?" She asked brokenly.

Stella pushed him with all her might and knocked the gun out of his hand. Edward felt himself fall backwards and the gun knocked out of his hand.

"You bitch!" He screamed.

With Edward being distracted by Stella, Bonnie and Liv jumped on him. Punching and kicking him. Edward got up and kicked Bonnie hard in her stomach and threw Liv hard on the floor. Caroline scrambled on the floor for the gun. Edward saw that and advanced on her. Kate stopped him by hitting a glass vase on his back. Edward turned back. His face consorted in fury. He grabbed Kate by the neck and started to choke her. Bonnie grabbed the paperknife from the desk and cut Edward's hand deeply. He let go of his choke hold on Kate and covered the deep cut with his other hand. Trying to stop the blood. "What have you done? You whore!" Edward screamed at Bonnie.

Kate pushed Edward from the back. He landed hard on his knees on the floor. Liv took this opportunity and kicked him hard on the jaw. Edward was on the floor on his knees. Bloody and bruised. He looked up at the furious women standing infront of him and chuckled. "You can't kill me. Oh I'm going to enjoy killing you and then I'm going to rape and ruin your daughters one by one. Caroline took the vase from the floor and threw Edward on the nose. Blood spurting from the open wound on his nose.

"Fuck you! You sick fucker!" Caroline screamed in anger.

Edward gave her a bloodied grin. "No thank you. I don't do pregnant women." He picked the paperknife up that Bonnie dropped on the floor and smiled evilly at them. "I'm very good with a knife. I'll disfigure you all free of charge." He said and walked to Caroline.

Bonnie, Liv and Kate stepped protectively in front of Caroline ready to attack Edward again. Edward swing the knife threatenly, but suddenly his movements stopped and his body went still. His eyes staring in disbelieve and in shock at the person behind them. A thin stream of blood ran down his head from the bullet wound in his head. Edward fell back. His lifeless body hitting the floor hard.

It was a pale looking Stella Wiccomb who shot her husband in the head. The hand that held the gun trembling. Her lips moved but no words came out.

Liv moved to her and said softly. "Its all over. He can't hurt us anymore. Give me the gun Stella."

Stella handed Liv the gun. She covered her face with her trembling hands.

"Is he ... he dead?" Kate asked in a shaky voice.

Bonnie nodded her head yes.

Liv walked to Stella and said softly. "Stella? You need to listen to me very carefully. You did what you had to do. You ended the life of a sadistic monster. You saved many girls out there from him. You can call the police and open Pandora's box Stella and face the shit storm that's going to hit you and your daughter and once that happens you will be branded for the rest of your lives. You and your daughter will pay for his sins each and every day ... We won't stop or judge you Stella if you choose to do that."

"I ... I ... don't want to involve the police. Help me please." Stella pleaded with tears in her eyes. "Make this go away. " She whispered softly.

Bonnie walked to Stella and hugged her. "Hey its going to be okay." Bonnie said to her.

Kate was sitting next to Caroline. Comforting her and checking if she's okay.

"We should get cleaned up first. Wash off all blood. Cover up all bruises. Stella how late will your maid be here in the morning?" Liv asked.

"Its usually a bunch of cleaners coming in to clean up." Stella said and gripped Bonnie's hand tighter for comfort.

"We can't risk leaving the body or the room like this. We need to clean this up now." Liv said.

Caroline visibly flinched.

"Bonnie help Stella get clean up and Stella?" Liv said in a soft comforting voice. "When you join your guest you have to give the performance of your life. This never happened."

Stella nodded and followed Bonnie into the bathroom.

Kate helped Caroline to the bathroom.

The women cleaned up quickly.

When the women returned, Liv looked at each one of them and said. "Stella, you and Caroline go down first. If your guests ask where you've been, tell them your friend Caroline did not feel well and you had to tend to her. Kate I want you to find us cleaning supplies. Gloves, masks, glasses, every cleaning detergent you can get your hands on except bleach."

"There is a small adjoining room to the kitchen. We keep our cleaning supplies in there." Stella said. She still looked a bit shaken up.

"Kate dont make it too obvious and do not bring it in a plastic bag. Your handbag is big enough. Bonnie, you stay here with me just to make sure none of our curious guests sneak up here." Liv said and nodded her head for the women to go

 **...**


	54. Chapter 54

Kate came back after a while. Liv opened the door quickly and locked it again.

"Did you get everything?" Liv asked.

"I think so." Kate said and with shaky hands she handed her big brown handbag to Liv. "You know my husband gave me this handbag last year as a Christmas gift. Its beautiful isn't it?" Kate asked. Her voice trembling.

Liv took Kate's hands and said. "Everything is going to be fine Kate. Look you don't have to stay up here to see this."

"My husband's a doctor nothing shocks me anymore. Were in this together." Kate said and tried to smile.

Liv just nodded her head.

"So how is Stella doing down there?" Bonnie asked. She was busy putting on gloves.

Kate chuckled nervously. "I think she's keeping it up down there with her guests."

"Bon be careful. We must not leave any DNA on the body. Are you ready?" Liv asked Bonnie.

"Let's do this and called it a night." Bonnie said.

For the next hour and a half Bonnie and Liv cleaned up the room. Liv with her photogenic mind put every article back where it originally belongs. Kate had brought four big plastic bags. They rolled Edward's body like a mummy in the plastic bags and dragged him to the bathroom. Liv locked the door and she placed the key in her pocket.

Kate, Bonnie and Liv looked at the room when they were done. "Its as if nothing has happened in here." Kate said softly.

"That's because nothing happened." Liv said. The three women looked at the lock bathroom door and it was Bonnie who asked the question. "What about the body?"

Bonnie's phone ring loudly in her handbag and all three women jumped at the sound.

"Lord have mercy! I almost had a heart attack." Kate said with wide eyes.

Bonnie took out her phone. "Its Damon. Should I answer it? He will not stop calling and the last thing I want is for him to come here."

"Do not answer. Damon's hearing is extremely good. He will have questions why are there no party noise around you. You know how he can imagine the weirdest scenarios. Call him back in two minutes. Tell him you couldn't hear your phone and when you did check your phone and saw his missed calls you decided to call him back but not before you had to find a nice quiet place to hear him better." Liv said and picked up her handbag.

Bonnie put her phone on silence and put it back in her handbag.

Liv walked out last wiping the door handle with her white handkerchief and closed it behind her.

Downstairs Stella was mingling and entertaining her guests like the socialite hostess she's groomed herself to be.

Bonnie, Liv and Kate found Caroline outside sitting by a table.

"Is everything in order?" Caroline asked softly.

Kate nodded her head.

"I should go and call Damon." Bonnie said and got up quickly.

"Do you guys think Stella can keep her mouth shut? I'm on edge here. Just waiting for her to spill it all." Caroline asked and looked at Stella where she is laughing with her guests.

"She knows she's got everything to lose. She's not that dumb." Liv said and took a small sip of her champagne.

"She deserves an Oscar. I mean her paedophile husband is laying dead with a bullet wound in the head in their room and she's down here sharing champagne with the cream of society. She's my new hero." Caroline said and took a big sip of her mango juice.

Kate choked on her champagne.

Bonnie came back and said. "The kids are in bed. Damon are playing with the twins. Just wanted to know how the party is going so far."

"How the party is going? Boy is he in for a surprise." Caroline said and made wide eyes at the group. The women laughed.

Stella came to their table with a new full glass of champagne. "You guys still having a good time ladies?" She asked with a cheery smile.

"Of course we are. Your parties are always the best Stella." Bonnie said and smiled at her.

Stella choked on her champagne and laughed loudly. "You got that right Bonnie. Who are we going to kill next?" She whispered softly to the women and winked at them.

"You need to take it slow with the alcohol Stella." Liv warned her.

"Well I don't want to go to bed knowing who might raise up from the you know what, and choke me until I also end up you know where." Stella whispered softly. It was clearly that Stella was starting to get drunk out of her mind.

"Just hold it out for a few more hours Stella." Bonnie said and squeezed Stella's hand comfortingly.

Mystique Lakes social news reporter came to their table and asked if he can take a picture of the four women with Stella. He will be the first one to get a picture of the famous Olivia Pope without begging for it. He thought gleefully.

"Say cheese for the camera and smile." Stella said as the camera click. Taking a few pics of them. The young reporter repeatedly thanked Olivia and gave her his card if she ever wants to do an article. He was the right man to call.

"I hope they can use that picture for our mug shot. Believe me, ugly police mug shots is a sentence by itself. It can get you twenty to life." Stella said and emptied her glass. "Excuse me ladies." Stella said and strutted away.

Bonnie laughed her ass off.

For the rest of the night Bonnie, Olivia, Kate and Caroline mingled with the guests. There were so many guests that demanded Livs attention.

It was around three in the morning that all the guests started to leave. Now it was only Bonnie, Liv, Kate, Caroline and Stella left in the house.

"No, no, no, I don't want him in this house. Can't you take the body and dumped it somewhere?" Stella asked highly upset.

"Dump him where? At the local park?" Caroline asked with sarcasm.

"Your not the one that has to sleep with a dead body in your home Caroline Forbes. I'm alone in here for God shake. What if his not dead and comes back to ... to ...you know to take me out.

"With a bullet hole in the head? Highly unlikely." Caroline said.

"I can keep the body. I mean we. We have a fridge in our basement. We hardly use it. Nobody goes down there anyway and my husband is not home." Kate said softly.

"Not a murderer for two hours and your already a pro Kate." Stella said and emptied her glass of champagne. "I need something stronger." Stella said but Liv stopped her. "That's enough! We are all in this together. If you slip up just once then it's over. We are calling it a night. Kate? Bonnie and I will help you with the body. You go straight to bed and sleep it off Stella."

Stella swallowed hard and nodded her head. Looking near tears and vulnerable.

...

Caroline who came with Kate was dropped of first. They drove to the Henderson's house, Liv and Bonnie following in their cars. Kate parked her car in the garage. The body of Edward was in the trunk of Kate's car. Closing the garage door with the remote behind her. Liv and Bonnie went inside and together they dragged Edwards body to the basement and put it in the fridge.

The women left the basement silently and walked out. They said their goodbyes and Bonnie got in her car and Liv in hers. Glad that their ordeal was over.

 **...**


	55. Chapter 55

It was 04:30 Bonnie saw on the clock of her car radio. Bonnie parked in front of the house and got out. She knocked on the door and pray he would open.

After a while she could here someone coming down the stairs. Jay opened the door, surprised to see Bonnie on his doorstep.

"Bonnie? Wow come in. You look great." He said pleasantly surprised.

Bonnie stepped in and walked to his living room. His home looks so homely. Warm and invitingly. A safe haven, Bonnie thought to herself.

Jay could not keep his eyes of Bonnie. She looked so beautiful in her gold dress that hugged her body perfectly. No make up. Good. She is a natural beauty. Jay thought to himself.

"I woke you up didn't I?" Bonnie said and placed her arms protectively around her.

"No .. no you didn't. I have insomnia. Usually this time I'm wide awake." Jay said and smiled at her. "Coffee? I can make some I ..

Jay didn't get to finish his sentence, because Bonnie pulled him closer and kissed him feverishly. He put his arms around her and kissed her back. Bonnie moved them to the couch without stopping the kiss and together they fell down on the couch with Bonnie on top of him. Jay's hands were all over her body. Bonnie took his hand and slipped it under her dress. She took his finger and guide it in her. Bonnie moaned when she felt his finger penetrating her. Jay bit her bottom lip. They were both breathing hard. Jay moaned as he felt Bonnie's hand around his dick. Jerking him skilfully.

"I'm going to cum and mess up your dress if you keep doing that." Jay said with a chuckle.

Bonnie's phone ring and both looked at her handbag. "Is that important?" Jay asked.

Bonnie got of him silently and walked to her handbag. With phone in hand she saw it was Liv. She hit the answer button.

 **Olivia: "Bonnie where are you? Damon will be here in ten minutes. He called Caroline and Caroline told him your with me. He is on his way. Bonnie?"**

 **Bonnie: "I'm on my way."** Bonnie ended the call and put her phone back.

"I must go." Bonnie said and walked to the door.

"Bonnie. Wait, are you okay?" Jay asked with concern.

"To be honest with you, no I'm not. An evil man got killed tonight. I was a witness and I helped to cover it up. So no I'm not okay Jay." Bonnie said softly.

Jay was quiet. She's serious. Jay thought to himself. "Stay here Bonnie. You can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep down here on the couch. Please."

"I can't ... I .. can't. I must go."

"Take my number. Please call me as soon as you can Bonnie." Jay said and kissed her softly. He handed Bonnie his number after writing it down on a piece of paper.

Bonnie left his house. She took the short way to Liv's home. Breathing a sigh of relieve when she saw Damon is not there yet.

Once inside Liv handed her a glass of vodka. "Drink. I told Damon you had too much to drink. I want you to reek of alcohol when he comes close to you.

Bonnie were hardly done with her second glass when Damon's car stopped in the drive way.

"Head on the table and mess up your curls a bit." Liv said before she went to go open the door for Damon.

"She's in the kitchen. She wanted to call you but I didn't want the kids to wake up and see their mom like that. Bonnie heard Liv said and thought to herself that Liv also deserves an Oscar for her performance in front of Damon. The thought made her laughed out loud. She was still laughing when Damon and Liv entered the kitchen.

"Bonnie, Damon is here." Liv said softly, looking like mother Theresa herself next to Damon. Only thing missing on Liv's head is a golden halo ring. Bonnie could not stop laughing.

Liv cleared her throat and said. "See what I mean?"

Damon smirked. "My wife is not used to partying like she used to. Come babe let's get you home and into bed." Damon said and picked a laughing Bonnie up who started to kiss Damon all over the face.

As Liv closed the door behind Damon and a now giggling Bonnie she thought to herself that maybe they have missed their true calling in life. They should have became actresses. Liv saw Fitz standing at the top the stairs with a raised brow. More lies and another Oscar worthy performance. She thought to herself as she walked up the stairs with a soft smile. Undressing herself on the way.

...

 **The Salvatore Home**

Damon was up early preparing breakfast and the kids lunch boxes for school. He still had so much catching up to do on his work, but Bonnie was still out like a candle and he didn't wanted to wake her up.

Zoe and Dylan came in with cheery smiles. Already dressed in their school uniforms. "Moring Dad." They said.

"Morning my two beautiful lab rats. Sit breakfast is ready and brace yourself. You will be the first to test my new Salvatore secret recipe. Its so secretive that even I don't know how to make it." Damon said and faked laughed evilly.

"No thank you dad. I can get something at school." Zoe said and smiled sweetly.

"Old Mr Harold always forgets to stock up the boys toilets with toilet paper. So no thanks dad. I don't want to embarrass myself." Dylan said and smirked.

"How late did mom came back. She's still sleeping." Zoe asked her dad.

"Mom is not sleeping. She's snoring. Like really loud. I'm talking about waking up the dead loud!" Dylan said and he and Damon laughed.

"You are so going to get it when I tell mom Dylan." Zoe said and smiled sweetly.

"Tell mom Zoe. I'm your witness." Damon said and smirked.

Kenzie, Stacy and Estelle came in the kitchen chatting and laughing loudly.

"Hey, hey, ladies. Down with the noise level." Damon said.

Kenzie rolled her eyes and said. "Dad you can be such a dork sometimes."

"Lesson to learn here kids. The word dork that you young popular ones so lovingly use as an insult is actually a name that you call a blue whales penis. Dork." Damon said and raised his brow at Kenzie.

Zoe, Estelle and Stacy giggled. Dylan laughed out loud and said. "The blue whale have a big dork."

"See? Your brother is learning fast. Don't believe me go read it up." Damon said with a smirk.

"Still a dork." Kenzie said.

"Well that just cause you your next allowance. Want to dork me some more hmm?" Damon asked with a smirk.

"I would love to have breakfast. Smells nice in here." Kenzie said sweetly.

"Eat at your own risk." Dylan said and chuckled.

"Shut up." Kenzie said to him.

"Dad can I use Kenzie's room if she ends up in hospital for a month for food poisoning? I think its high time I get a boy cave." Dylan asked sweetly with a big smile.

They all laughed except Kenzie who glared at Dylan. "Dad you know what. We are just going to grab something along the way I'm still stuffed from last nights dinner and we ate snacks all night." Kenzie said and pushed her plate away.

"So close." Dylan said and sigh.

The kids left for school and Damon went to the twins nursery. "Hey daddy's cuties. Smells like you two need a diaper change. Who first hmm? Who first?" Damon asked and tickle them softly on their bellies. Enjoying their cries of laughter.

 **...**

Bonnie woke up and saw it was after ten in the morning. "That's the last time I'm drinking vodka." Bonnie said to herself. Urgh she groaned. She was dressed in clean white panties and one of Damon's black T- shirts. He must have dressed me. I can't remember a thing after he helped me out of the car...but what she can remember is Edward and how they fought for their lives. Edward with a bullet wound in his head. Him wanking himself with half naked pics of teenage girls. This thought made Bonnie sick and she quickly got up from the bed, but she got up to fast and the room went spinning around her. Bonnie emptied her content on the carpet. She leaned back against the bed and closed her eyes. "Shit." She whispered.

 **...**


	56. Chapter 56

**The Salvatore Home**

Freshly showered, Bonnie was sitting on her and Damon's bed, towel wrapped around her thinking what to wear. With a sigh she falls back on the bed and stare up the ceiling. I'm never drinking vodka again. It always makes me nauseas afterwards. Bonnie thought herself. Her mind drifted back to what happened between her and Jay and what could have happened if Liv didn't call. To think I almost cheated on my husband, but boy did it feel good. Bonnie thought to herself.

She lightly trailed her thighs with her fingers ... slowly her fingers moved to her core. Bonnie moaned when she touched herself there. She bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes. Penetrating herself slowly with her finger. "Yes." Bonnie said softly as her finger went deeper. With her other hand she opened the towel and touched her breasts. Rolling her nipples softly between her fingers.

"Mmmmm Ooooh." Her fingers now slick from her wetness moved in and out of her faster. Bonnie opened her eyes slowly. Damon was standing in front of her. His eyes fixated on her. He came up to check on his wife and boy did he find a feast for his eyes. He was hard as a rock in his jeans.

She took her finger out and put it in her mouth. She moaned around her finger. "Take your pants off and get on the bed." Bonnie said.

Damon unbuckle and dropped his pants. He quickly got on the bed watching his wife's full naked body with hungry eyes. Bonnie straddle him and put her hand around his dick. Slowly she lowered herself on his dick. They both moan when Damon was fully inside of her.

He rested his hands on her thighs but Bonnie took his hands and said. "No touching."

With her hands resting on his chiselled chest, she moved up and down on her husband's dick. Quickly finding a rhythm grinding her hips erotically as she's riding her him.

"Do you like that babe?" Bonnie whispered seductively.

Watching his mocha queen amazon goddess. Her glistening skin, wet curls and her perfectly full round breasts, man handle him like this send Damon over the edge. Too sexually hyped and too clouded with lust he grabbed his wife's butt cheeks and grind her down hard on him. He bucked up wildly from the bed into her.

"Damon don't ...don't ... cum. I'm not there yet." Bonnie said hoarsely.

"Babe, ahhh, Fuck! I can't. Fuck it!" Damon groaned. For the life of him he could not stop it. He was cuming and he was cuming hard. He flipped them quickly and hammered his wife with fast powerful deep thrusts before spurting his load deep into her. His body involuntarily jerking wildly ontop of her. Gasping for air and trying to catch his breath he rolled off his wife. "I almost had a fucking heart attack." Damon said out of breath.

Bonnie looked down at the wetness between her legs and got up. Wrapping the towel around her.

"Babe? Where you going? I'm sorry okay. I'll make it up to you as soon as I can remember how to breath." Damon said and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

Bonnie closed their bathroom door behind her.

 **Mystique Lake High School**

The school was buzzing with the Miss and Mr Mystique Lake High Pageant. Everyone was gossiping who would enter and predicting who would wear the crown this year. Last years winner for Miss ML High is principal Hector's daughter, Tiffany and a senior guy from Alex's class.

"Did you hear? Zordina is also entering. That girl will never learn." Sophi said and sigh.

"I hope she trips on her gown and fall down on the judges." Zoe said and both girls laughed.

"I dont think these girls truly understand the meaning of Miss ML High Soph. You've got to have the qualities of a strong leader, kindness and compassion. Come up with projects that can inspire and motivate the youth. Visit our senior homes, you know. There's the Red Cross section at our hospital for the terminally ill little patients. Make their day by bringing them presents, fun games to play, stories to read to them. So much more then just walking around ML like you own the damn world and everyone in it because everyone thinks your beautiful and you have a pretty smile." Zoe said and blew a hair curl out of her face.

Sophi smiled and said. "I agree with you on that. Why dont you enter Zoe?

Zoe rolled her eyes playfully and said. "Not happening this year or any other year."

"Tiffany sucks. I dont see her going around town spreading goodwill and helping the needy." Sophi said.

"I dont know what Alex sees in her. She is too self – centred. I dont think I like her very much." Zoe said and felt Sophi's elbow in her side. "Ouch. Why did you do that for?" Zoe asked.

"Stewart is coming this way. I'm going to the cafeteria I'll bring you a soda." Sophi said cheery and got up quickly.

"No. What you need to do is bring you ass back here. Soph? Sophia?" Zoe whispered hard but Sophi was already half way greeting Stewart along the way with a cheery smile.

Zoe quickly fixed her curls and waited for Stewart.

"Hi Zoe. Thought I was going to see at swimming practice." Stewart said and smiled handsomely at her.

"Hi Stewart. I will be there today." Zoe said and felt herself blushing.

She looks so adorable when she blush. With her big green Bambi eyes. Stewart thought to himself. He wanted to say more but his nerves got the better of him. "So see you at practice after school Miss Zoe." Stewart said and chuckled.

"That you will" Zoe said and smiled shyly.

He nodded his head and walked back to his friends.

...

 **The Salvatore Home**

Bonnie was in Damon's study sitting behind his desk on the phone with Liv talking about their meeting at Caroline's place tonight. "Okay I'll see you there. You too Liv. Okay bye." Bonnie said and hanged up.

Seeing some files disorderly ontop of each other she rearrange them and saw a pink piece of paper sticking out. Bonnie picked up the small piece of paper and saw a cell number and a name written on it with a heart drawn under it.

She swallowed hard. This is not how a client's business card looks like. With a fast beating heart she picked up the receiver change their home phone number to private and dial the number.

 **Unknown woman: Hey this is Jenny who am I speaking to?"** The woman answered in a foreign accent.

 **Bonnie: "Hi I'm Suzan. Mr Salvatore's secretary. His deeply sorry he didn't call you himself. He wants me to find out if he can still meet you."** Bonnie asked. Sounding so professional and on point.

 **Jenny: "Of course! I have been waiting for his call can you let him know I'm still in New York for a few weeks. Is he back in New York?"**

Bonnie closed her eyes. Her heart skipping a beat.

 **Jenny: "Suzan? You still there?"**

Bonnie opened her eyes with unshed tears and said.

 **Bonnie: "Yes I'm still here. I'm just curious where did you two meet? Mr Salvatore speaks so fondly of you. Poor thing is going through a messy divorce and I'm like a mother to him I dont want him to get hurt if you know what I mean."** Bonnie said sweetly, with eyes raging furiously.

 **Jenny: " In ML at the bar. He is such a sexy flirt. Suzan make sure he gets the message and he should call me on this number."**

 **Bonnie: "Oh I'll make damn sure he calls you. You Bitch."** Bonnie said and slammed down the receiver.

She had to sit back with eyes closed to calm herself down.


	57. Chapter 57

**The Salvatore Home**

Bonnie threw everything off, of Damon's desk. Opening the drawers and emptying them out on the soft Persian carpet and threw them all over his study. She walked to his expensive bourbon and emptied the four bottles on the carpet watching with satisfaction how the stains grow bigger and bigger. Bonnie took her time with the book shelve that lined a whole wall. There were no books left on the shelves when she was done. The books lay disorderly on the floor.

She walked out with the pink piece of paper tightly gripped in her hand. She found Damon in the living room. Playing with the twins.

"Hey babe was just wondering where you are hiding your sexy self." Damon said with a smirk. When he looked at her, his face got serious. "Babe? Hey what's wrong?"

"Who is Jenny?" Bonnie asked through gritted teeth.

Damon looked at her utterly confused and said. "Jenny?"

Bonnie threw the pink piece of paper at him and said. "Here take a better look. I'm sure now you will know who Jenny is that you are suppose to meet in New York. You were flirting up quite a storm with her."

"What? I didn't flirt with her! She flirted with me! Babe come on, I didn't sleep with that woman." Damon said and walked to Bonnie.

"No! Do not touch me." Bonnie said and pushed Damon away from her.

"Babe please just listen to me. I never slept with that woman. I have never even called her." Damon said pleadingly. He tried to pull Bonnie into his arms, but she pushed him away. "Do not touch me Damon! This won't be your first."

"Melanie Stevens sucked every guys dick in ML and that happened ages ago! Jesus Bonnie you were still in High school! And you? You couldn't wait to let that College guy kiss and fondle you." Damon said. Barely containing himself.

Bonnie slapped him hard on the cheek. The sound made the twins cry.

Damon gritted his teeth and said angry. "Do not do that again Bonnie."

"Or what? How would you feel if I flirt with guys in the bar and keep their numbers? Meeting them behind your back so that they can fuck me over and over again. How would ...

Bonnie didn't get to finish her sentence. Damon grabbed her roughly and pulled her against him. One hand gripping her hip tightly, the other hand grabbing her hair roughly at the back of her head, pulling her head back. He was in her face. Seething.

"I'll fucking kill you Bonnie! Do that and see what happens! You will watch me torture the fucker in front of you and then its you! Do you hear me?!" Damon pulled Bonnie's hair tighter. "Are you fucking someone?

Bonnie glared at Damon with tear filled eyes. "Let me go! Can't you hear our babies crying?"

"Are you?" Damon screamed in her face.

"Fuck you." Bonnie said and tried to get out of his iron grip. Her head and neck hurting from Damon's grip.

Damon's eyes turned ice blue. He just lost it. He started to unbuckle Bonnie's belt with his hand. "There are ways to find out." He hissed in her face.

"Get the fuck off me!" Bonnie screamed. She turned her head and bite Damon on the arm. Hard. Tasting blood in her mouth.

"Bite as hard as you can Bonnie. I dont feel a fucking thing, but you will!" Damon said. He was struggling to get the zipper down on her jeans.

"I ... I am not fucking someone Damon. Now please let me go. The twins needs us Damon."

Hearing the loud cries of the twins snapped him out of his blind rage. He looked at their little red faces. Shame and guilt came over him. He let go of his wife and ran his trembling hand through his hair.

Bonnie rushed to the twins. Damon was beside her and in silent they each picked up a baby.

Damon cleared his throat and said. "I was not going to rape you Bonnie."

Bonnie scoffed and said. "You just wanted to see what colour underwear I'm wearing? Was that it? You stay away from me. I want you out of our bedroom."

"I'm not sleeping in my own home without my wife next to me." Damon said.

"You want me to take the kids and leave you Damon? Look what you did just now. What you wanted to do infront of your own children?" Bonnie said and tears welled up in her eyes.

"You provoked me babe. I would never do such a thing. Believe me when I say this that I did not sleep with that woman. Babe, I'm not going to stand here and say no, girls dont flirt with me. They do. All I did was being friendly at her and she took that the wrong way."

"Why keep the number Damon?" Bonnie said softly.

"I didn't even know I still

"Save it." Bonnie said softly. "Its breastfeeding time for the twins." Bonnie said and walked out of the living room.

...

 **The bottom of the Mountain Trail of Mystique Lake**

It was early morning with a fresh cool breeze coming from the mountains. Liv and Kate stopped their bikes when a ML police officer stopped them.

"Hold just right there ladies. You can't go up there. Two bikers found a body early this morning up there. Now we are investigating and scanning the area." The officer said.

Liv and Kate took off their helmets and greeted the stunned wide eye officer. Who can't keep his eyes off, of Olivia.

"Hi Benny." Kate greeted the officer.

"Good morning Kate. Good evening Mrs President." The red in the face officer stuttered out.

Liv and Kate laughed. "Well good evening to you too Benny." Liv said with a smile.

"I mean good morning Mrs Pope. Such an honour to have you and the President in our humble town. We dont get murders like this in our town. Usually light bar brawls. Calls about the neighbours dog barking too loud, but never this." Ben said.

"Murder? Oh dear. Who is it Ben?" Kate asked in shock.

"Did I say murder? No its not murder. Its a homicide." Ben said and smiled at Liv, who bit her cheek not to laugh. "I really can't say who the deceased is. They still have to let Stella know about her husband's death." Ben said and quickly covered his mouth.

"How awful. Poor Stella." Kate said.

"Relax Ben we didn't hear anything from you." Liv said and smiled comfortingly.

"Thank you miss Pope. I cant lose my job, just had a new baby with the wife." Ben said shyly.

"Congratulations Ben. You'll make a great dad." Liv said with a smile.

"Thank you Mrs Pope." Ben said.

"Benny here is a child of ML to be proud of. Grew up with a single parent. A hard worker who can now take care of his mother." Kate said and smiled warmly at Ben.

"He would make a great gladiator." Liv said to Ben who almost jumped out of his skin when he heard Liv's compliment.

"Have any cold water? Before we go. We dont want to hold you up any longer." Liv said.

"In the car. Follow me ladies."

Kate and Liv walked to the police car. Liv took her time drinking the water. She was not that thirsty. She just wanted to get to Benny's police vehicle so that she can hear what is being said over the radio. They thank Bennie for the water and paddled away on their bikes.

"They are searching the area for the murder weapon." Liv said after a while.

Kate nodded her head.

"Its not ML police officers on the case. They called in the bigger guns. This is a high profile murder." Liv said.

"So what happens now?" Kate asked softy.

"Now its up to Stella for another Oscar worthy performance."

 **The Wiccomb Mansion**

The two officers had their hands full with Stella who passed out on the floor after she heard the news of her husband's death.

 **Mystique Lake High School**

Big shiny posters of the ML High school pageant with Tiffany on it headlined **'We are looking for Miss and Mrs ML High! Will you be next?'** decorated the walls and cafeteria.

"That tag line is so lame." Kenzie said and the girls laughed.

"Are you entering?" Keira asked Kenz.

"Don't bother. We tried to convince her countless times but she's so stubborn." Stacy said and rolled her eyes playfully.

"Well I'm entering. I have a very good chance to win the crown. I have it all." Estelle said gleefully.

"Come on Kenz. What's stopping you? You can win this thing and think about the prices. What you can do for your town and with you winning we won't have to pick up thrash anymore." Keira said.

"You mean when I win. Dont force Kenz if she doesn't want to." Estelle said and rolled her eyes.

"Maybe I should enter just for fun." Kenzie said and shrugged her shoulders.

Kenz dont let them force you." Estelle said quickly.

"Where do I sign up?" Kenzie asked.

Keira and Stacy were so happy. Laughing and joking they led Kenzie to where she needs to sign up.

The principal called Estelle to his office over the schools intercom. Estelle sigh and walked out of the cafeteria

 **...**


	58. Chapter 58

By dinner time the death of Edward Wiccomb was the main topic around dinner tables in ML. It was shockingly juicy with many coming up with their own theories and how it went down.

 **The Salvatore Home**

Bonnie and Damon didn't talk to each other at the dinner table, and the kids hardly noticed. Zoe was excited to be back in the swimming team. Alex and Justin were teasing her about Stewart holding her hand and walking her home.

"He did not hold my hand." Zoe said and blushed.

"Okay. You hold his hand." Alex said and he and Justin laughed.

Dylan rolled his eyes and said. "I'm very glad your back in the swimming team Sis just don't go throw out any more punches. On to more important news. I heard they found Mr Wiccomb without his brain." Dylan said and stuffed his mouth with food. "So? Is it?" He asked with a mouth full of food.

"You are so disgusting!" Zoe said to him.

"Is Kenzie with Estelle mom?" Alex asked, but Bonnie's mind was on other things that she hardly heard Alex.

"Dad did you hear what Dylan just said?" Zoe asked her dad.

Damon snapped out of his thoughts. He can't bare it when Bonnie treats him like this. He cleared his throat and said. "Not around the dinner table Buddy."

"I'm just saying dad. Police are going to ask questions. I hope everyone around this table have good alibies. Starting with you Justin. Where were you the night Edward Wiccomb's brains got removed." Dylan asked and narrowed his eyes at Justin.

Justin laughed softly and said. "I was with you. We were playing your new Warcraft game remember?"

"Not all night." Dylan said and looked at his older brother. "Alex?"

Alex smiled charmingly and said. "I was at the Lake. All alone by my lonesome self."

"Case solved. I am so going to miss you brother." Dylan said mockingly, causing Alex and Justin to chuckle.

"Enough Dee. Eat your food." Bonnie said softly.

"Thank you mom." Zoe said.

"Kenzie is with Estelle I'm going to the Wiccomb's house after dinner." Bonnie said to them.

...

Damon found Bonnie in their bedroom after dinner. He closed the door softly behind him.

"Sorry I forgot to take my toothbrush." He said and walked to their bathroom. When he came out of the bathroom he said. "Can you tell Stella and Estelle my deepest sympathy for their lost."

Bonnie just nodded her head.

Damon sigh and walked out. Its best to give his wife time to cool down. He closed the door softly behind him.

...

 **The Wiccombs Mansion**

The house was packed with people coming to pay their respects. Most came out of curiosity. This was big news in ML and everybody wanted front row seats. They were hanging on every word that came out of the grieving widow's mouth and as for the grieving widow, well she loved it. Dressed in a red cat suit. Stella sit in her modern spacious living room. Portraying a grieving widow perfectly. She was surrounded by the wives of ML and her sister was by her side. She lightly wipe a tear away every now and then.

Bonnie found Liv, Kate and Caroline in the kitchen after she came from Stella. Caroline was sitting down munching on the snacks on the table.

"I swear I can't wait to pop. Feels like I'm forever pregnant. I just hope its not on the day of Edwards funeral. The sheer sick irony." She said and stuffed her mouth.

Bonnie giggled.

...

Estelle was in her bedroom. Pink being the main decor colour. Very frilly and girly.

"I can't believe his gone and never coming back." Estelle sobbed. She lay with her head on Kenzie's lap. Stacy and Keira were sitting on her pink sofa next to her bed.

Kenzie soothingly ran her hand over Estelle's hair. "I don't even want to think how I will feel if I ever have to lose my dad." Kenzie said.

"It sucks." Estelle said teary.

Stacy handed her a clean dry tissue and said. "Life is short guys. We should cherish everyday with our parents. Love them like its your last day on earth." Stacy said and smiled softly with unshed tears.

"That is beautiful Stace." Kenzie said softly and wiped a tear away.

"You know I hated coming here. I said harsh words to my mom and dad. My mom mostly. I turned into this girl who walked around hating her famous parents. Fighting with them everyday that's why I rebelled. Thinking back of the Keira I used to be makes me want to stick my head in a deep dark hole out of shame, but through all of that they loved me even more and for that I'm grateful for being blessed with parents like them." Keira said and smiled through her tears.

Stacy cleared her throat and said. "You guys know that Mom remarried and well my father don't send any money anymore, but we manage. We dont have much but my step dad loves me like his own daughter. You guys never look down on me. I'm blessed to have friends like you." Stacy said and cried. Keira hugged her.

"and I .. I love my parents. My brothers and sisters. Many people think that we Salvatore's are what a happy perfect family should look like in ML, but they do not hear the arguments behind close doors. The fights. I love my mom and dad to death and I .. I ... do not want to see them hurt each other." Kenzie said as tears rolled down her cheeks. "but through it all. I feel blessed for still having them in my life. For my brothers and sisters and for Antwone.

Stacy threw her hands up in the air and said with a bright smile. "Now we are all blessed. The girls laughed even Estelle.

...

Bonnie left Kenzie at Estelle's home. Fitz will pick her , Keira and Stacy up later. She was on her way to Caroline's home. When she got there Liv and Kate were already there.

...

"Okay. You know by now Kate dumped the body. The murder weapon destroyed so they can't test it for fingerprints. Without the murder weapon or bullets they dont have much of a case. However, we can't be too relaxed. I gave Stella a powder to use on her hands. It removes any gun residue left after firing a gun. Today we found out that ML police handed the case over to two FBI agents."

"Will they interview the guests who was at Stella's party?" Caroline asked.

Liv nodded her head, yes. "I won't count that out."

Bonnie's phone beeped. It was Jay with a message saying. ' **Hi I'm here.** ' She texted him earlier to say that they should meet at the Lake. "I'm sorry guys. I need to bounce. We still jogging tomorrow morning?"

Bonnie asked and picked up her handbag.

"That we are." Liv said. Bonnie said goodbye to the women and left.

...

 **Mystique Lake**

It was half moon with a few stars in the dark night sky. Tonight the Lake looked spooky unreal with a light fog covering it. A scene straight out of a Stephen King horror. But yet this same spookiness lured you in as if its daring you to uncover its secrets . Jay thought to himself. He heard Bonnie's soft footsteps behind him. He hugged her when she got to him. "Thank you for letting me know that you are safe." He said and kissed her softly on the head.

"Jay what I told you. I don't want to get you involved. Things can turn ugly." Bonnie said.

"I was more concerned with your well being Bonnie. I have been a cop and believe me I have seen and experience it all. Do you need any help? " Jay said and tucked a curl behind her ear.

" No I've got it covered. Jay there is something I should tell you." Bonnie said Softly.

He nodded his head for her to continue.

"I'm a married woman with six children. I wanted to tell you but I enjoyed my time with you and Billy so much and it felt absolutely wonderful to laugh carefree. Just to be me again. My life is not what it should be... its kind of fucked up at the moment. I'm trying really hard to keep it together for the shake of my kids." Bonnie said. Tears rolling down her cheeks. "I find it so easy to open up to you. I need this. I need to open up and talk before I lose it completely."

"Bonnie?" Jay said softly after a while. "Thank you for being honest with me. I like you. I really like you a lot. I'll put that feelings aside until your ready. Your going through a very difficult time and I don't want to take advantage of your state of mind or vulnerability. I'm here as a friend whenever you need me. So starting now. What can this friend do for you?" Jay asked with a soft smile.

"He can hold me." Bonnie said teary. He lowered them onto his jacket. With Bonnie sitting warmly in his arms. They looked out at the Lake. Talking about life. Their kids and the history of ML.

 **The Salvatore Home**

Kenzie came home to find Zoe in her room putting on her make -up and making awkward modelling poses in front of the mirror.

Kenz closed the door softly behind her and said. "You look beautiful Sponge. Sponge is Kenzie's nickname for Zoe. "A little too much blue on the eyes but overall beautiful."

A startled Zoe looked down shyly. "I'm sorry Kenz I didn't mean to invade your privacy and go through your things. Its just that they are so beautiful." Zoe said with her head down."

Kenzie walked to her sister and lift Zoe's head up and said. "Your my sister Sponge. What's mine is yours okay? Come sit here with me. Let me see how the green will look on you. You are blessed with a smooth flawless skin. Dont hide it under make-up. Your like mom. You guys are natural beauties. Just a little bit here and a little bit there." Kenz said as she apply the make up skilfully on Zoe's face. "And Voila!"

Zoe turned back to the mirror and gasps. "Kenz! Who is this girl." Zoe asked. Her green orbs shiny with happiness.

"She's my little sponge. Now go clean up before dad sees you. You can crash in my room tonight." Kenzie said and smiled at a blushing Zoe who can't stop looking at herself.

...

Damon and Alex were watching some action movie on TV with Dylan pass out in dreamland with his head on Damon's lap.

Alex cleared his throat and said. "Dad can I ask you something?"

Shit. I hope Alex didn't notice something is wrong between me and Bonnie. Damon thought to himself. "Sure son. You don't even ask."

"There is this girl at school. Well she wants things to get serious, but I dont think I'm ready for that."

"To commit yourself in a relationship with her?" Damon asked and Alex nodded his head yes.

"I'm sleeping with her. Please dont tell mom. She will stake me in public. We are playing safe so dont worry you won't become a grandfather." Alex said and chuckled. "Anyway." Alex continued. "How do I break this down to her without hurting her feelings?"

"Well son, it doesn't matter how you tell her off cause at the end of the day. Her feelings will get hurt. You've got to be cruel to be kind. Stringing her along will only prolong the inevitable. Be honest with her and tell her from the heart why you don't see the two of you together. Yes it will hurt her but at least you were man enough and respect her too much to give her hope where there is none." Damon said.

"Thanks dad." Alex said and picked up Dylan. "Let me tuck this one in."

"Just dont tell him you had to carry him to bed. His got a reputation." Damon said and smirked.

Alex laughed. "No kidding. I'm looking forward to tease him tomorrow. Goodnight dad?

Alex said.

"Goodnight son." Damon said and looked down on his wrist watch. Its after twelve. He called Stephen earlier to ask if Bonnie is there, but Stephen said she's not there. He called Fitz, she's not there either. Damon closed his eyes and sigh.

 **...**


	59. Chapter 59

**The Salvatore Home**

It was early morning hot on this glorious sunny Friday in ML. Bonnie turned on the air conditioning in the kitchen. Dressed in cut off jean shorts and a strapless yellow blouse. She prepared breakfast humming along to a song on the radio.

Zoe and Kenzie came in dressed in their school uniforms.

"Wow! Mom you look hot." Zoe said and hugged her mom.

"And look at that legs. No wonder the people think mom is our sister." Kenzie said.

Bonnie threw her head back and laughed. "Thank you girls. I'm almost done with breakfast. Have some juice." Bonnie said with a smile.

Zoe listened when the radio DJ announced this years hit song. Zoe screamed. "I love this song! I'm Turning it up!" Zoe said and rushed to the radio. Zoe started dancing and boy can she move.

"Oh yeah! Go Zoe! Go Zoe! Come on mom do you still got it." Kenzie said and clapped her hands to the beat.

Bonnie switched the stove off and said. "Oh I still got it." Bonnie dropped down low moving her body in sync with the beat of the song.

"Wooooh Mom!" The girls said simultaneously. Pleasantly surprised to see their mom still got it.

"That's how I use to drop it like its hot!" Bonnie said and tipped her curls out of her face

"Is that how you drop it down low and dirty last night. Coming home after two in the morning?" Damon asked Bonnie with a cold smirk.

Bonnie pulled her blouse down and turned her back on Damon. Answering Damon will only result in a full on argument infront of the kids and she don't want to upset the kids. "Good morning babe." She said to him.

"Princess please turn down the radio." Damon said.

Zoe rushed to the radio and turned it off.

"Dad you okay?" Kenzie asked. Her pretty face concerned.

"Just have a lot on my mind kido." Damon said. His cold blue eyes on his wife. Damon was not in a good mood. Waiting for Bonnie to get home really messed him up and when she finally came home he couldn't find the key of his new bedroom. He locked himself in the room and in anger threw the key away. Probably a good thing because if he confronted Bonnie when she came home last night it would not have been pretty.

"So I have entered Miss ML and I'm back in our cheer leading squad. Thought you guys should know." Kenzie said.

"Awe that's wonderful news!" Bonnie exclaimed. Kissing and hugging Kenzie.

"Thanks mom." Kenzie said.

A car honked outside and Kenzie got up quickly and said. "Its Stacy. We want to swing by Estelle before going to school. Come Zoe."

"Bye Mom. Bye Dad." They said and kissed their parents goodbye.

The front door closed behind the girls and Damon turned to look at Bonnie. Who was busy cutting fruits. "Well look at you. Fresh as a morning flower Bon Bon. Was he that good?" Damon asked. His cold blue eyes looking her up and down.

Bonnie's hand gripped the knife handle tighter. "Your disgusting and vulgar." Bonnie said through gritted teeth with her back turned to him.

"I'm the disgusting vulgar one? Miss get down low and dirty." Damon said in anger.

Bonnie turned around her green orbs fuming. "Look at you. Why don't you go back to New York. The bed must be overheating with Jenny keeping it warm for you." Bonnie said and scoffed.

Damon slammed his fist down hard on the table and said. "I'm not sleeping with that woman! I dont even know the bitch. I love you Bonnie." Damon said and got up. Before he could wrap his arms around her. Bonnie turned around. The blade of the knife against Damon's neck.

"Do not touch me or I swear" ... Bonnie said. Her hand trembling. Tears threatening to spill out.

"Then do it, babe. If you don't believe me. I will never do something to hurt you or the kids. I love you Bonnie. You are my life. I... I." Damon said. Tears rolled down his cheeks. "I'm losing my fucking mind here Bonnie. I hate what I've become. I hate hurting you. Don't push me away. You are my life force. My everything. Believe me when I say this. I did not sleep with that woman."

The two stare at each other as tears rolled down their cheeks. Bonnie put the knife down and ran out of the kitchen.

...

 **The Wiccomb's Mansion**

Stella was smoking her fourth cigarette. "I don't understand why the police want to question me." Stella said and blow out smoke through her nose.

"Its normal procedure in a homicide investigation to question the deceased family and friends." Liv said calmly.

The two women were sitting outside by the pool where they could talk in private.

"So I'm not a suspect?" Stella asked. She really crave a glass of wine right now but Liv advised her not to drink.

"The police will look at every angle of this case. Who had motive. Who had the most to gain out of his death. Did he have any enemies and so on."

Stella sigh and said. "I'm a suspect."

"Everyone is a suspect at this point. Until they narrow down the list of suspects. Look just do what I have told you. When you answer them don't avoid eye contact. Everyone knows how you adored and idolised your husband. Use that to your advantage. You can do this Stella."

Stella nodded her head. Her eyes shiny with unshed tears. "Thank you Olivia." Stella said softly.

"I should thank you for saving our lives." Liv said as she holds Stella's trembling hand.

Liv chuckled and said. "And Stella I love the red cat suit and all and it really looked great on you but your a widow now who just lost her husband so bold colours? A big no, no. For the time being dress sombre. I know you act the part but you also have to look the part."

Stella nodded her head.

...

 **Dr Stephen and Caroline's Home**

Caroline was in her underwear lying on the couch. Her hand resting on her big swollen pregnant belly. Stephen came down stairs. "I'm off to work. You sure your fine by yourself. I can stay and wait till Kate comes." Stephen said concerned.

"Did I tell you how much I hate you for doing this to me?" Caroline asked and ran her hand lovingly through Stephens hair.

"Countless times." Stephen said with a smile and kissed his wife softly on her rosy cheek.

"I can't remember when last I saw my toes. Are they even still there?" Caroline asked and laughed.

Stephen playfully pull her big toe and said. "Can you feel that?"

"Not a thing doc." Caroline said and rolled her eyes.

"And now?" Stephen asked and tickled her feet.

Caroline laughed. "S .. S .. stop it Stephen!"

Stephen kissed her on the mouth and said. "My patient still have all her toes. Stay out of the sun and drink plenty of fluids." Stephen said and got up from the couch.

"Easy for you to say your not the pregnant one that have to pee every second." Caroline said and rolled her eyes.

...

It was around mid day and the sun was bathing the inhabitants of ML with its rays. Businesses were busy today and tourists walked around taking pictures and enjoying ML's warm weather.

 **Dr Stephen's Doctors office**

Stephens receptionist knocked softly on the door and opened it when Stephen answered.

"Dr Stephen your brother is here to see you." She said.

"Thank you Elise. Send him in." Stephen said without looking up from the papers in front of him.

Damon came Swaging in. He chuckled when he saw his brother with his glasses on. "Trouble with your eye sight doc? Or does the glasses make you look cool and intelligent?"

"Good day. No wonder its so hot in ML today." Stephen said and took off his glasses. "What brings you here today?" Stephen asked seriously.

"Dont do that." Damon said wide eye.

"Do what?" Stephen asked confused.

"Using your doctor face and voice on me. Its scary." Damon said and leaned back in his chair.

Stephen sigh and smiled at Damon. "Better?" he asked.

"Okay now I'm terrified." Damon said.

"Brother I have patients waiting." Stephen said.

"Liar. The waiting room is empty. No wait, Old Mr Thornburg is on his way here and he has a long list of illnesses. Some even a doctor can't diagnose." Damon said and he and Stephen laughed.

"So how is Caroline doing? She must feel like blowing a gasket in this heat." Damon said and smirked.

Stephen chuckled and said. "She is tougher then you think."

"Okay down to business. Is Henderson still selling that building offices of him?" Damon asked.

"Dont know. Why dont you ask him. His at home today."

"Give me his number. I'll call the guy instead."

Stephen handed Damon a doctors card and said. "His number is on it."

"I want his personal number Stephen." Damon said and rolled his eyes.

"That is his personal number." Stephen said and rolled his eyes too. "Anything else?" He asked Damon.

"As a matter of fact there is. Something very important I want to ask you. When can I take my brother to a strip club again. Make him tap that ass again." Damon said and smirked.

Stephen put his pen down, sigh and looked up at the ceiling and said. "Why Lord. Why now? Why did you send Damon here." He then cleared his throat and said. "I just lightly hit her on her ass I mean behind so that she can get off my lap." Stephen said and swallowed hard.

"Is that what you told Caroline?" Damon asked with a raised brow.

"Yes I'm always honest with my wife Damon."

Damon laughed and said. "Well if you told it like that looking like the Pope himself even I would believe you and I was there. Why is it so hot in here?" Damon asked and looked around.

"My air conditioning system is down. Still waiting on Morris to come and fix it."

Damon rolled his eyes and said. "Where is your toolbox ? Big brother to the rescue."

"Behind that door." Stephen said.

Damon fixed Stephens air con and in no time it was working. "There you go and I didn't even ask for a lap dance." Damon said and smirked. "Anyway I'm out. Later." Damon said.

"Hey thanks for the air con." Stephen said before Damon closed the door behind him.

 **...**


	60. Chapter 60

Damon walked out of Stephens doctors office. Once outside he decides to go to aunt Mays flower shop. He wants to get Bonnie her favourite flowers.

"Good morning May. Long time no see." Damon greeted the old woman.

"Good morning Damon. Well you know where I live. Too busy to come and visit me boy?" May asked.

"Extremely busy. I'm sorry May. So how's life?"

"The soul is strong, now the flesh that's a different story. How's Bonnie and the kids?"

"There good." Damon answered and smelled some flowers. Pulling a face at the sweet smell.

"There good? And what's between the lines? Also just good." May asked and folded her arms.

"We're good May." Damon said and smiled sweetly.

"Dont give me that smile. It looks menacing." May said.

"I need my wife's favourite flowers, can you make a bouquet for princess and Kenzie too? please May."

"For my three special ladies. Anytime." May said with a smile.

...

 **The Wiccomb's Mansion**

Stella opened the door for the two detectives and welcomed them in.

Please take a seat its so much cooler here. Would you gentlemen want something cold to drink? Don't worry I won't offer you alcohol." Stella said politely. A maid standing next to her waiting for the order.

"No thank you Mrs Wiccomb. Can we start please?" The detective said.

"Yes we can." Stella said and excused the maid.

"I'm detective Harper and this here is detective West. We just want to ask a few questions regarding your husband. Before we begin do you want your lawyer present? Everything will be on record from here on out." Detective Harper said with a serious face.

"That won't be necessary detective." Stella said and tried to smile.

"Okay. How would you describe the deceased?" Detective Harper asked. His eyes serious and intense behind his glasses.

"The what?" Stella asked confused.

"Edward Wiccomb. How would you describe him?" the detective repeated.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm just not used to people using that word. Edward deceased its still unreal." Stella said and her eyes welled up with tears. "Edward is.. I mean was a loving, doting husband and father. Always putting his families needs before him. Edward was a hard worker. He really enjoyed his work. Last Christmas he took our daughter and me to his birthplace for the first time. He showed us where he grew up before he moved here at the age of twelve. He grew up very poor and he promised himself he will rise up from his circumstances and make a name for himself. He will never let his daughter and wife look into other peoples faces for scraps like his father did." Stella said and sobbed. "Excuse me." Stella said and blew her nose out loudly.

Detective Harper nodded and write down something in his note book.

"When last did you see your husband alive?" It was again detective Harper asking the questions.

A vision of Edward with a bullet wound in his head staring at her in disbelieve, flashed through her mind. Stella shook her head and said softly. "Before he left for work in the morning. We had a gala event at our home that evening. He was suppose to show up, but he never did."

"How many guest was at this event?" Detective Harper asked.

"Gee its hard to say. People invite people. I don't know. Must have been more then one hundred." Stella said.

"But you do make a formal list. If its possible can we have it?" detective Harper asked.

"I can have it tomorrow." Stella said. She looked calm and collective, but inside she was a mess.

"Thank you. One more thing. Do you think the deceased might have had any enemies? Unsatisfied clients with a grudge. Fights in the past or recent fights? Did he ever mention something like this to you?" Again detective Harper asking the questions.

"Not that I know of. Edward never talked about his work with me. He left his work and work. He was strict on family time." Stella said.

"Just as long as he bring home the bacon." It was detective West speaking. A handsome face and on any given day I would have flirted with him, but he looks dangerous. With intense blue grey eyes and that voice. Sending shivers down my spine. Stella thought to herself.

She mustered up a smile.

"You have a beautiful home. He design it?" He said it more like a statement that's why Stella asked him how did he know Edward designed it.

Detective West smirked and said. "It was a question Mrs Wiccomb. Looking at this home. Makes me think the deceased must have carved out every room, every corner in a block of clay. Exceptionally well crafted with a knife. The deceased had a deep cut on his hand. It severed a nerve. That would have meant the end of his career, but he would have lived. Now, it was the bullet wound in the head that did it. Mrs Wiccomb do you mind if we take a look around?"

Stella felt like vomiting. "Sure, we can start down here." Stella said and tried to smile.

"That won't be necessary. Just show us the main bedroom. A bedroom says a lot about a person and his character." Detective West said.

"Sure. Follow me." Stella said. On legs that felt like spaghetti. She led the two detectives to her and Edwards bedroom. Repeating the verse in her head over and over ... do not faint, do not faint, do not faint...

...

School closed early today and the excited learners were already home to enjoy their Friday afternoon to the max.

 **The Grants Home**

Connor came running out of his room almost knocking Keira over.

"Hey watch it. Your in a house not on a running track." Keira said to him.

"Sorry I've got places to be." He said but Liv stopped him before he could run out of the house. "Come in here mister. Kitchen now." She said and smiled.

"We guys are meeting at the Lake. I'm already late." Connor whined.

"Who did you ask? And where's your sunblock and hat? Your not used to this heat." Liv said and ruffled his hair. "So, sunblock and hat. Four agents with you. Non negotiable. So what's it going to be?" Liv asked.

"You drive a hard bargain Mrs Pope. Okay deal." Connor said and quickly kissed his mom goodbye on the cheek.

Keira came into the kitchen wearing cut off jean shorts, a white sun hat and a cute T-shirt with the words **Wakanda forever** on the front.

Wow like the t shirt. Where you off to? Liv asked with a smile.

"Thanks mom. Waiting for Stacy and Kenzie. We're going over to Estelle."

"That's nice of you guys. She needs all the support she can get right now." Liv said and hugged her daughter.

...

 **The Salvatore Home**

Bonnie with the twins, Zoe, Alex and Justin decided to cool off in the pool. Bonnie laughed at the playfulness of the children. Zoe and Justin handled the twins on their cute yellow ducky duck baby floats. Racing against each other with the twins who enjoyed every second on their yellow ducky duck baby floats. Alex were playing referee for them.

Bonnie got out of the swimming pool and said over her shoulder. "Going to get more juice, drinks and snacks.

Damon found his wife bend forward in front of the fridge. Water dripping from her curls, back and firm smooth behind. Covered in a green two piece bikini. He lightly trailed his finger over her behind. Bonnie jumped up with a shriek. She turned around and smacked Damon hard on the cheek.

"Ouch." Damon said and smirked.

"What do you think your doing?" Bonnie seethed.

"I'm sorry I could not help myself babe. Flowers for the most beautiful woman in the world. Where's my girls? May send them flowers." Damon's eyes roamed over his wife's body. He swallowed hard and said. "You look beautiful Bonnie."

"Are you saying this because you really mean it or are you just horny for a fuck? Go to the bar Damon." Bonnie said and turned her back to him. Taking out food and drinks out of the fridge.

"Where are the kids?" Damon asked. Hurt expression his face.

"We are enjoying ourselves at the pool and I don't want you there." Bonnie said and walked out.

Leaving a stunned hurt Damon alone in the kitchen.

"Where's dad?" Zoe asked when her mom came back.

"Maybe his still in town." Bonnie answered vaguely.

"Wish he could join us." Zoe said with sad eyes.

 **...**


	61. Chapter 61

Evening came and with it a cool breeze as if the town is making up for the heat that kept most inhabitants of ML in the shades and down at the Lake for most of the day. The streets and town are full of people taking walks. Some doing shopping. Over all people enjoying themselves and their kids.

Liv received a frantic call from Stella who was highly upset. Liv, Bonnie and Kate came rushing over as soon as Stella called.

 **The Wiccomb's Mansion**

"Everything went fine but then that damn detective wanted to see the bedroom." Stella said and knocked down another shot.

"Did you show him?" Kate asked wide eye.

"It would have looked suspiciously if she ignored their request or requested a search warrant." Liv said calmly.

"I need to get out of this fucking house. What I need is to dress up and go to a club. Fucking dance the night away." Stella said and knocked back another shot. Stella pour herself another shot.

Bonnie walked to the table and took the glass out of Stella's hand and emptied the shot herself. "What did they found?" she asked Stella and handed the glass back.

"Absolutely fuck all, but that's what I think. Who knows what they really saw. Now that detective West. His the real genius mother fucker. They want a list of my guests and listen to this. I must undergo a lie detector test. Just to rule me out as a possible suspect. I have been thinking of how to fucking kill myself but hey I don't want to die. I don't know what awaits me on the other side." Stella said wide eye. She was clearly losing it.

"Satan." Bonnie said and took the bottle to her mouth and took a big drink from it.

"My thought exactly." Stella said and giggled.

"How late is your polygraph test?" Liv asked and quickly took her phone out of her handbag.

"At ten tomorrow morning." Stella answered.

"We're fucked." Bonnie said and handed the bottle to Kate. Who took it in stunned silence. Almost emptying it.

"Save some for me Kate." Stella said quickly.

"I have Huck on our private jet in ten minutes. If we want to beat the test we need him."

"We can beat this?" Stella asked hopefully.

"Yes we can. A lie detector is not a make or break in a case its just a piece of the puzzle. Breathing control plays an important role so is keeping the heart beat and blood pressure in control. The more nervous you are the most likely the needle is going to dip to the red. For example they will ask you a question like, have you slept with a dog? You will answer no. Its obviously a lie and it will upset you. They want to see how you react to a lie. The mind plays a vital role too. If you think about other things when they ask serious questions then the test becomes easier. There is a lot of other things which Huck will explain and go into detail." Liv said still busy on her phone.

"Guys I'm just saying if things don't work out. Let's agree to keep Caroline out of this." Bonnie said softy.

"Bon you yourself have two adorable little ones. Things will work out." Kate said and touched her hand comfortingly.

"I will be back later Stella. You still want me to drop you off at Jays class Bonnie?" Liv asked.

"Yeah. Justin and Alex will pick me up after class." Bonnie said.

...

 **Mystique Lake Bar**

Tonight was packed. Damon was seated at the bar. A glass of Bourbon in front of him. Stephen is spending the night with his family. Lucky man. And Rick is out on a date with his wife. Lucky man. Damon thought to himself.

"Hey sweetie. Why the long face?" A blond bombshell asked next to him.

"Yeah. Such a beautiful night and your moping. When you can come with us and let us make your wildest fantasies come true." Another blond said next to him on the other side.

Tourists. Looking for a good time. Damon thought to himself. He smirked and showed them his wedding band.

The girls giggled and threw their arms around him. Whispering dirty things in his ears.

"Okay ladies enjoy your night." Damon said and left the two unhappy blonds at the bar.

 **The Salvatore Home**

When Damon came home, he found Zoe and Dylan in the living room.

"Hey dad." The greeted him.

"Hey. Where's mom?" Damon asked.

"Dont know but Alex and Justin said their going to pick her up. Come watched this movie with us dad." Zoe said and moved up to make space for her dad on the couch and under her soft blanket.

"Watch at own risk dad. Its boring. Look at me I'm living testimony." Dylan said sleepy.

Damon smirked.

Alex and Justin came down stairs joking and laughing. "Hey dad. Good evening Mr Salvatore." They greeted.

"Boys. So where are you picking your mom up?"

"Some ex marine navy military dude I don't know. His teaching self defence classes." Alex said and put his coat on.

"I will get mom. Can you stay home and watch over them?" Damon asked.

Alex could smell his dad had been drinking and he was conflicted to let him drive alone. "You sure you can drive dad?"

"I'm not that drunk son. Promise I will drive carefully." Damon said and winked.

...

Jay's class were done and it was only Bonnie and him left.

"Full class tonight and that on a Friday night." Bonnie said and smiled.

"I was surprised just like you but hey I'm not complaining. Business is good." Jay said and laughed.

"And business looked good. The ladies in front were really into your self defence moves." Bonnie said and lightly bumped him.

"That kind of got to me. Way too close for comfort. I mean seriously. How closer do they want to get to me." Jay said and laughed with Bonnie.

"Its good to see you laughing again Bonnie." Jay said and smiled softly at her.

"Feels good." Bonnie said.

She stepped into his arms and he hugged her. The two friends gaze into each other eyes.

"You ready to go Bonnie?" Damon asked. He was leaning against the wall. Hands in his pockets. Smirk on his face.

Bonnie's heart turned ice cold. "Damon. Yes .. yes I'm ready to go." Bonnie stumbled out.

Damon walked to Jay. "Damon Salvatore." Damon said and extended his hand to Jay.

"Jay Halstead." Jay said and shake Damon's hand.

Damon looked around and nodded his head and said. "Nice place. I'm also looking for office buildings. I want to move my business here you know spend more time with the wife and kids."

"Sounds good Mr Salvatore." Jay said.

"No please call me Damon. I should invite you for drinks at the bar sometime. Now that your one of ML and dinner at our home bring your wife with you." Damon said and briefly looked at Bonnie.

"I will keep that in mind Damon." Jay said.

"Speaking of your wife is she here? Would love to meet her and invite her myself. If that's fine with you babe." Damon said and looked at Bonnie.

"My wife passed away giving birth to our son." Jay said.

"Sorry to hear that Jay." Damon said.

There was utter silence in the room. Damon staring at Jay with a cold smirk. Jay staring back at Damon with an unread expression on his face.

There came a coldness in Damon's demeanour when he said. "See you around Jay."

Jay's demeanour equally cold when he said. "You too Damon."

Bonnie let Damon put her arm around her waist and together they walked out to Damon's car.

...

There was silence in the car between Bonnie and Damon.

Bonnie cleared her throat and said. "Damon its not what you think."

Damon didn't say anything.

Bonnie looked at him and said. "He is my friend. Damon where are we going?"

"To the Lake." Damon said bluntly.

"Why? Its late Damon."

Damon didn't answer her and in silence they ride to the Lake. Once there he stopped and switched the car off.

The silence and darkness around them worked on Bonnie's nerves.

Damon turned to her and said. "Let's go down to the Lake."

"I'm not going anywhere Damon. Take me home. The kids must be worried by now." Bonnie said. Her heart beating uncontrollably in her chest.

"Get out of the car babe." Damon said softly.

"Damon we should" ...

"Get out of the fucking car Bonnie." Damon snapped at her.

Bonnie fumbled with the door handle with numb fingers. Damon leaned over and opened the door for her. He nodded for her to get out.

Once outside Bonnie followed Damon down to the lake. She kept looking back at the car.

"I can't remember when last I've been here alone with you. So many secrets will come to light if this Lake ever runs empty one day." Damon said and chuckled.

"Damon give me your phone. I want to let the kids know where we are and that we will be home soon." Bonnie said.

"Kids? Were you thinking about your kids when you were in your lovers arms?" Damon asked calmly.

"WHAT? His not my lover. Jay and I are friends. Just friends."

Damon clapped his hands and said mockingly. "Just friends she says. Tell me babe, how long have you been spreading your pretty legs for him?"

Bonnie stepped closer to him with eyes fuming. "Or you take me home or I walk home. I'm not going to stand here and let you insult and degrade me just to justify what you did. Accusing me of adultery."

"You know you really got guts Bonnie. Getting in my fucking face like this." Damon seethed.

Bonnie turned to walk back to the car but before she can take one step. Damon grabbed her arm and pulled her back roughly against him.

"Let me go!" Bonnie said through gritted teeth.

"You aren't going anywhere! You deny me my marital rights as your husband. I can't touch you. I can't make Iove to you because you are busy riding his dick. Fucking him behind my back." Damon said furiously.

Bonnie smacked Damon hard on the cheek.

Damon's eyes turned an unnatural blue colour. He was beside himself with anger. "What do you think the kids will say or feel when the whole town talks about their mother fucking the new guy in town?" Damon said in anger.

"You leave the kids out of this Damon! Your trying to make my friendship with Jay look like some cheap fling. Well its not. His a good man Damon and you know what? He cares about me. He cares about me! and so what if he makes me feel like a woman because you to busy fucking your whores! So what? He sees me for me. His there for me. His doing what your suppose to do Damon." Bonnie screamed out. Tears rolling down her cheeks. "You have no right Damon." Bonnie said softly out of breath.

Damon was shocked at Bonnie's outburst. White hot jealousy came nestling inside him. He turned ice cold. "You love him." Damon said unbelievable.

Bonnie just shook her head tiredly and walked a few steps away from Damon. He pulled her back roughly.

...


	62. Chapter 62

"Don't you dare walk away from me Bonnie." Damon said.

"I'm tired Damon." Bonnie said softly.

"You weren't tired when you were in his arms just moments ago. Answer me! Do you love him!?" Damon screamed in her face.

"You know what. I used to blame myself for your mistakes. Oh Damon is under a lot of pressure from work. I need to watch what I'm saying, doing. I don't want to upset him. He loves my body that's why he fucks me like this. He will make up when he comes back, but no more. Looking at you. What you have become? Do you even recognize yourself? Do you even take time and say to yourself, what I'm doing is wrong. I'm not myself. I better do something before I lose everything? Do you? I don't think so. You just go on and on. Hurting and destroying the only beautiful thing left in your miserable life, and that's me Damon. ME!" Bonnie stepped into his face and looked him up and down with fuming eyes. "Giuseppe would be proud of you. What you've become."

"No I'm not him."

"Yes you are Damon."

Damon softly cupped Bonnie's face. He put his forehead against hers and said. "I'm not him babe. I'm not him. I can't lose you Bonnie. Its you and me, till the end."

"No, Damon. I can't deal with you like this anymore. What about me?" Bonnie sobbed.

"I'm sorry babe. Please forgive me." Damon begged.

"I might go to jail Damon. Be there for the kids if that happens." Bonnie said and took his arms away from her.

Damon's eyes went wide from shock. In a shaky voice he asked Bonnie if she's fucking with his mind or what.

"No, I'm not." ... and in a cold voice Bonnie started to tell him. "The night of Stella's gala. We found Edward .. the sick fucker was getting himself of to pics of Kenzie and other teenage girls, even his own daughter. He wanted to kill us and we fought back. Hard. If it wasn't for Stella I wouldn't be alive today." Bonnie said and looked up at the silver moon.

Damon was rendered speechless.

"We covered it up and I'm not regretting it for one minute because he deserved it." Bonnie said and looked back at a shock looking Damon.

"Your not going to jail. I'll do everything in my power to stop that babe." Damon said. He took out his phone. "I'm calling our lawyer we need to be prepared."

"No. I don't want to drag anymore people into this."

Damon looked at his wife with a stunned expression on his face. "The hell if you think I'm going to stand by and watched you go down for defending yourself against that monster."

"Liv is handling it." Bonnie said softly.

"Jesus Bonnie. You and who else?" Damon asked. His mind working overtime on how to get Bonnie out of this.

"It doesn't matter. Stella is having a polygraph test tomorrow morning."

"Babe its not too late. What I'm going to say now, don't take it the wrong way. Stella shot her husband not you. What if he after finding out she cant get away with it she killed herself. Why go down with her. Yes she saved your life but at what price? Don't you think she's better off dead then to live with this shame for the rest of her life?" Damon asked.

Bonnie looked at Damon in disbelieve. "Damon? She's a mother with a teenage daughter. Why should she die for Edward's sins?"

"Babe, right now Stella is on top of the suspect list. Think of our kids." Damon ran his hand through his hair in frustration. If something can happen to Stella before the polygraph test then this whole macabre sick show will come to an end. Damon thought to himself.

There was silence between the two before Bonnie said this. "Damon I want you out of the house." In a voice Damon never heard before.

Now he was the one looking at her in disbelieve. He shook his head. "No, you don't mean it." Damon wrapped his arms around her. Looking at her with tears in his eyes. "Fuck what I just said. Just the thought of losing you Bonnie, and the kids. Don't do this please."

"I .. I want you out. Or you go or I take the kids Damon. This situation between us is not healthy Damon and neither is for the kids. Your not the man I used to know. Our kids needs to grow up in a healthy loving environment." Bonnie briefly closed her eyes and said. "Take me home."

"I have nowhere to go Bonnie." Damon said in a soft lost voice.

Bonnie walked back to the car.

Damon looked at his wife with tears in his eyes as she's walking away from him.

...

 **The Salvatore Home**

Damon parked the car in the garage.

"We'll talk to the kids in the morning. After that I want you out Damon." Bonnie said. She got out of the car and went inside. Leaving a stunned hurt Damon behind.

...

The male rooster cock-a- doodle-doo announcing a new day. As they say, morning has broken. A beautiful Saturday for the inhabitants of ML..

Bonnie was already up waiting for the kids. She knew they will be devastating and full of questions, but her decision right now is for the best.

Damon came in. Looking like he haven't slept the whole night. He was still in his clothes from yesterday.

Bonnie pour him a cup of coffee and placed it in front of him on the table. "Good morning Damon." She said softly. Avoiding the hurt in his eyes.

Damon cleared his throat and said. "Good morning Bonnie." He picked up his cup with hands trembling lightly.

Zoe and Dylan came down cheery and full of laughs. They greeted their parents with hugs and kisses. Oblivious to the tense atmosphere in the kitchen.

"Princess can you go wake up your brother and sister. There is something your father and I need to talk to you about." Bonnie said and took a seat opposite Damon.

"This sounds serious. Is someone dead?" Dylan asked and looked at his mom and dad.

Zoe quietly left the kitchen.

"Dad?" Dylan asked in a soft voice.

Damon tried to smile. "No, buddy. No ones dead." Damon felt like dying when he looked into his sons sad eyes.

Zoe came down, with Kenzie and Alex in tow.

"This better be good. Who wakes up early on a Saturday morning." Kenzie said and yawned.

Alex noticed the strain looks on his parents faces and he felt uneasy.

The kids each took a seat at the kitchen table waiting for their parents to speak.

"I just want you guys to know how much I love your father and you and this decision is not easy for me because I have been hoping for it to never come to this." Bonnie said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Mom?" Zoe whispered with unshed tears.

"Your father and I decided to have time out. Things between us are not good and before ...

"Wait! What? Is this you guys telling us that your getting a divorce? What about us?" Kenzie screamed out. Tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Calm down kiddo. Let your mom finish." Damon said. It took everything in him to stay strong in front of the kids.

"Let her finish telling us how everything is going to change? Did you ever take our feelings in consideration? How this will affect us?" Kenzie asked and glared at her parents.

Zoe was sobbing softly. Alex was staring into space. So many thoughts running rampantly through his mind. Dylan looked down at his hands. Trying hard not to cry like his sisters. He felt his father's hand resting on his shoulder and that's when he let the tears flow.

"We are not getting divorced kiddo. When two people need to clear out their differences its best to take a step back and look at the situation from a different angle. Its only then when you see how wrong you were. What you can do to fix things. Your mother and I promised each other that we will take care of you to the best of our abilities. This is hard for all of us. I need you guys to be strong." Damon said and got up from his chair.

"Why? At least tell us why our lives are getting turned upside down. Is adultery involve here? Is this over money? What's the major fuck up for this?" Alex asked hard and banged his fist hard on the table. "At least you owe us this much!"

"Alex." Bonnie said softly.

"Mom don't just sit there and drop this bomb on us and its fucking nothing." Alex said in anger.

"Alex don't speak to your mother like this and don't raise your voice in front of your younger brother and sisters. This is not easy for any of us." Damon said to his oldest son.

"Your a nice one to talk dad." Alex said and stormed out of the kitchen.

Kenzie was next to storm out, but not before glaring at her parents with big blue hurtful eyes. Zoe and Dylan got up quietly and left the kitchen.

"I hope you will find the peace and happiness you so desperately seek at the cost of destroying our children Bonnie. I'll send for my stuff later." Damon said before also leaving the kitchen.

 **Mystique Lake Police Station**

Stella walked out of the police station. Once outside she took a deep breath and smiled. Huck's tutoring paid of well. She passed the polygraph test and boy the satisfactory feeling that came over when she told the detectives in her most sarcastic voice she hopes they find her husband's killer soon. She needs a drink. Her chauffeur opened the car door for her and with a light heart she got in.

 **...**


	63. Chapter 63

**The Salvatore Home**

Damon was busy packing his stuff when Dylan came in quietly.

"Dad can I go with you?" He asked softly.

Damon closed his eyes briefly and sigh. "Come here buddy." Damon said and patted on the bed. He crouched down before his son and took his hands in his. "I need you to look out for mom and your sisters."

"But Alex is here." Dylan said and bit his bottom lip. He didn't want to cry in front of his dad.

"I know but you know what? Your brother will also need you and I'll always be here for you guys no matter. We're buddies for life son." Damon said and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Dad your crying." Dylan said softly and smiled weakly.

"Yup, that I am. Even big boys cry." Damon said with a smirk. Damon got up and picked up his bag. He smiled at his son and ruffled his hair. "This is not the end buddy. Give mom time to cool down and don't make this hard on her. Okay?"

Dylan nodded his head.

...

Damon put his bag in the trunk. When he closed it Kenzie was standing there.

"So you just giving up on mom? On us?" She asked in a shaky voice.

"Kiddo I will never give up on ...

"Save it dad! You don't care about us." Kenzie said and walked away.

 **The Grants Home**

Liv just got of the phone with a happy Stella. When Fitz asked who she was on the phone with.

"Stella Wiccomb." Liv said.

"Is she your client? " Fitz asked with a raised brow.

"No. She just asked me for advice. So are you ready? Caroline hates it when people come late for her barbeques. Where's the kids?"

"The kids are upstairs. Want me to call them?"

"I'm ready can we go now. I'm starving." Connor said with a smirk.

"When are you not starving?" Keira asked behind him playfully.

Liv cleared her throat and smiled brightly. Fitz took her hand and together they smiled at the kids. "Your mother and I have some very happy news to share with you two." Fitz said and looked at his wife with so much love.

"Don't tell me your pregnant?" Keira said and looked at her mom's tummy.

"I want a brother." Connor said with excitement.

"Now hold on. We are not expecting." Fitz said and he and Liv laughed.

"I'm thinking of opening up a jam shop here in town. My samples just got in today and we want you two to be the first to know and to taste. Who better then your own kids to be the critiques." Liv said with a happy smile.

Keira laughed out loud. "Your joking right?" She asked still laughing.

There was a basket on the kitchen counter. Fitz took out a jar and opened it. Liv handed them each a spoon and stepped back waiting excitedly for them to taste.

"Okay. Is this the part where I say my last words." Keira said with a raised brow.

Connor took the jar from her. He took a spoonful of jam.

"Mmmmmmm wow! This is really good mom. Did you make it yourself." Connor asked.

"Of course not." Keira said after she tasted it too. "This is really good mom." Keira said and hugged her mom.

"Well I did say its good, but now that I think of it. I will need a jar just for myself just to make sure its okay for the market." Connor said and smirked.

"Nice try." Fitz said and laughed.

"I only have Aunt Caroline's, your aunt Bonnie and one for Kate and Estelle's mom." Liv said.

"You guys ready for your first ML barbeque?" Fitz asked his family.

"Yes." They said happily making their way to the family's bulletproof SUV.

...

 **Dr Stephens and Caroline Salvatore's Home**

The big back yard was filled with neighbours. The delicious smell of meat and fresh home baked bread filled the air. Small kids were running around playfully. The mother's were helping in the kitchen and the men were standing at the fire each with a beer in hand. Jay was also invited. His son Billy playing with the other kids.

"Liv just called she is on her way. Bonnie is not picking up her phone and neither is Damon." Caroline said. She was sitting at the kitchen table enjoying handing out orders to the women. "Joan that's too much butter sweetie. Times are tough people. We need to save." Caroline called out to a woman who was busy putting butter on the soft home baked bread.

"Your bread is really delicious Caroline. How do you get them so perfect." Kate asked.

"I didn't bake them this time. All tho I'm still the best ladies, it was my husband who baked them." Caroline said proudly.

There were outcries of surprise and admiration from the women.

"Can he give my husband a few tips? Lord knows Jeffrey needs it. Called me at work the other day just to ask how the microwave works." Joan said and sigh. The women laughed.

When Liv arrived with her jam. All the women wanted to taste it.

"Ladies, Kate can share hers. I'm eating for two. Thank you Liv." Caroline said and gave her a hug.

"I brought some wine." Liv said and the women cheered.

 **The Salvatore Home**

Zoe and Dylan were sitting outside by the pool when Justin joined them.

"Did my mom send you?" Dylan asked him.

"No, she did not." Justin said softly.

"Then why are you here?" Dylan asked snidely.

"Dee don't be rude. Its not his fault dad left us." Zoe said and wiped her tears away.

"Your dad didn't leave you Zoe. He will never do that. He loves you. I didn't grew up with parents. I was dropped off on the steps of an orphanage as an infant."

Zoe gasps.

"I called the orphanage my home for fourteen years. At first it was hard looking through the window as other kids rode off to their new homes with their new families and somehow I got used to it. Mrs Brooks, our caregiver took me in as her son and for that I will forever be grateful to her. For the first time I had someone I can call mom. You guys have a loving home. Great parents. You have what most kids out there can only dream of. I have never had brothers and sister, until I entered your home. The love you have for each other. The hugs and kisses. This was all new to me. I know I will never be your brother but this hurts me too you know and if you guys need to talk or just need a shoulder to cry on I'm here." Justin said. He patted Dylan softly on the shoulder. Before he could walk away Zoe said. "Thank you Justin. You are one of us. A Salvatore."

"Yeah your okay Justin." Dylan said and nodded his head.

Bonnie came out and saw her two younger kids by the pool. With Justin. Slowly she walked to them.

"You guys want to go to your aunt Caroline's barbeque? Or we can stay in and do something that you want." Bonnie asked softly.

"Will dad be there?" Dylan asked hopefully.

"I don't know Dee, but Connor and Walter is there. Don't you want to see your friends?" Bonnie asked.

Dylan looked at his sister. "We can go." Zoe answered for the both of them.

...

 **Dr Stephens and Caroline Salvatore's Home**

"Bonnie just send me a message. She's on her way." Caroline said to Liv.

"About time." Liv said and nodded her head.

"Mom, there's a lady waiting for you outside by the gate. She wants to talk with you." Amber said to her mom when she came into the kitchen.

"Who can that be. Let me go check." Caroline put her pocket knife in her bra and said. "Just in case." Caroline said and waddle out.

...

Caroline could not believe who was standing infront of her. She had to lean against the fence for support.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked in shock.

 **...**


	64. Chapter 64

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked in shock.

"Is this how you greet an old friend. This used to be my hometown too, you know." The brunette woman answered.

"Why are you back Elena?" Caroline asked and narrowed her eyes.

"I missed you guys Care. I really do." Elena said and swallowed back her tears.

"You can't be here Elena. I don't have any energy to answer unwanted questions." Caroline said softly.

"I need a place to crash. I'm low on cash Care." Elena said and bit her bottom lip.

"I don't have any money on me now. I can give you later." Caroline said.

Elena just nodded her head. She hugged Caroline. "Thank you Care. I know I don't deserve this." Elena said before walking to her car.

More drama. When does the shit ever stops in ML. Caroline thought to herself.

...

Bonnie arrived with the twins, Dylan and Zoe and the women were glad to see her. She was bombarded with Liv's jam and Stephens home baked bread. "Mmmm. Liv you and Stephen should go into business. " Bonnie said and the women laughed when Caroline playfully rolled her eyes.

"Just remember who taught him that's all I'm going to say." Caroline said and smiled sweetly.

...

Jay enjoyed the men's company. Specially Stephen who was hilarious and a great host. He kept an eye on Billy. Who was having the time of his life playing with the other kids. He saw Bonnie entering the house and it took everything in him not to follow her and make a complete ass out if himself. He wondered where Damon is. The man gave him the cold creeps.

Bonnie came out and walked to the men at the fire. Greeting other people along the way. Jay could hardly contain himself with excitement. She looks beautiful, but it was her green eyes that gave it away. The sadness in her eyes that she hides away so skilfully.

"Hi Stephen. Hi everyone." Bonnie greeted her brother in law and the other men. Stephen turned around and with a laugh he lifted Bonnie up and swing her around. Bonnie laughed at his playfulness.

"Hey Bon. About time you showed up. What do you say me and you show these folks how to drink like real men." Stephen said and put his arm around her shoulders.

"I dont want to get it from Caroline. You do know she still carries her pocket knife in her bra." Bonnie whispered and made wide eyes. The men laughed. Even Jay.

Stephen laughed. "So where's that brother of mine? The man is not answering his phone."

"His still coming. Let me leave you guys before the girls get jealous." Bonnie aid and winked.

"Wait I want you to meet someone." Stephen said and turned to Jay and said. "Jay this is my sister in law Bonnie, Bonnie this is Jay. Good now that your acquainted can the two of you bring us more beer please." Stephen said and didn't wait for an answer he was back to entertaining his guests.

"This is not awkward. Should we correct him." Jay said with a smile.

Bonnie smiled and looked away. "Lets go get the beer."

"So where's your husband? If I may ask." Jay ask beside Bonnie.

"I honestly don't know Jay." Bonnie said softly. They walked down to the basement.

"The big fridge over there." Bonnie said to him.

Jay opened the fridge and took out four six packs of beer.

"You need help?" She asked him.

"I don't think your arms are strong enough little lady." Jay said with a smirk.

Bonnie laughed and said. "We should go before people start talking."

"Let them talk. The fridges in ML are very big if you know what I mean." Jay said and winked at her

Bonnie laughed again and said. "I'm a bad influence on you Mr Halstead."

"I like you bad, Bonnie Bennet." Jay said and followed behind her with a smirk.

...

Damon rented a room at one of the towns prestige hotels. Feeling like suffocating in the over the top luxurious room he left and walked straight to the bar. Ignoring Stephens calls.

 **ML Bar**

"The usual Jimmy." Damon said the minute he took his seat at the bar. He looked around. Quiet night tonight. Good. I'm in no mood for familiar faces or people that wants to talk shit.

"There you go Mr Salvatore." Jimmy said and placed Damon's drink down in front of him.

"Wait." Damon said to Jimmy. He emptied his glass. "Keep it coming Jimmy boy."

Jimmy nodded his head.

 **The Lake**

Saturday night and the kids were enjoying themselves at the Lake. Beer and weed was in abundance as the young ones went wild and happy to be out of their parents constant moral values and rules. The Lake was their territory.

Justin had his hands full with a drunk Alex.

"Come on Alex. That's enough" Justin said to Alex who can hardly stand on his feet. He looked around for Kenzie but didn't see her. She left with Antwone an hour ago.

"Justin is right Alex. You've had enough. Let go." Tiffany said to him.

Alex laughed hard. "Go where? Look at me. I'm in no state to get it up for you Tiffy. That's why your still sticking around right?"

Tiffany's face turned bright red. "Fuck you Alex." Tiffany seethed.

"Not tonight Tiffy. Not tonight." Alex said and winked at her.

Tiffany got up from the log and walked away in anger.

"I know your hurting and trying to drown yourself in alcohol is not going to help Alex. Your better then this." Justin said. He really felt for Alex and to see him like this hurts a lot.

"Well I'm tired of being better then this. Sit Justin have a drink with me." Alex said and stare deep in to the fire.

Justin sigh and sit next to Alex. "You know I don't drink."

Alex nodded his head and slurred. "I know. That's why I'm drinking for you."

"You okay here cuz?" Keira asked. Justin smiled in relieve when he saw her standing behind them with Neil and a drunk Josh next to them.

"Yeah, just my buddy Justin here being a spoil sports. Alex said.

"Oh man I'm going to get it from my mom when she sees me like this." Josh said and stumbled over the log almost landing in the fire. Justin caught him just in time.

"Careful." Justin said and helped him to his feet.

"Do you expect a kiss now?" Josh asked Justin drunkenly.

Alex and Josh laughed out loud.

"Okay. We are calling it a night." Keira said and helped Alex to his feet with Neil's help.

"Where's my keys?" Alex asked and try to search his pockets.

"I have it on me. I'm driving." Justin said.

"Hey I have a date with a girl. Where is she?" Josh asked and looked around.

"In your imagination. Come now brother. You can't go home like this. Your crashing with Alex." Neil said in a serious voice.

With great struggle they got the two in Alex's car with Justin behind the wheel. Driving them home safely to Alex's home.

 **Dr Salvatore and Caroline Salvatore's Home**

The other guest have already left and it was only Bonnie, Liv, Fitz, Stephen, Caroline, Dr Henderson and his wife Kate and Jay. Billy was sleeping warmly inside on the Salvatore's couch.

"I'm stuffed I'm just going to finish this beer and then I'm done." Stephen said and smiled brightly at his wife. Caroline laughed at her husband and pinched his cheek.

"You have been saying this for the last two hours and half." Fitz said and laughed.

Bonnie flipped back her curls and said. "Come on Steph. The night is young and so are we."

"And so are hangovers." Dr Henderson mumbled.

Bonnie and Kate have been drinking just at hard as the guys and by now its showing. They were drunk.

"Why did we buy so much beer by the way? Who does that." Stephen asked and looked at Dr Henderson.

"I don't have an answer now. Asks me that in two weeks time." Dr Henderson said and laughed.

"Shit. I need to pee." Bonnie cried out and giggled. She got up quickly and stumbled. Landing on Jay's lap. "Oops." Bonnie said.

"Nobody saw that. Lord knows what my brother is capable of." Stephen said and smirked.

"Let me help you. Where is the toilet?" you should really take it slow Bonnie." Jay whispered in her ear.

"Its okay let me help her." Liv said and helped Bonnie to the toilet.

...

It was past three when Jay thanked Stephen and Caroline but before he left he helped Liv with Bonnie to the guest room. She was in no state to go home.

Bonnie threw her arms around Jay's neck. "Stay with me." She whispered to him.

"I can't Bonnie. You need to rest. Drink some water before you sleep it off." Jay said and softly kissed her on her head.

Liv was standing by the door watching the two with growing concern. Something was wrong with Bonnie.

"I just need you to hold me." Bonnie said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"I know." Jay said softy.

Liv cleared her throat and said. "Stephen is coming up."

Bonnie sigh and said. "Good night Jay."

 **Mystique Lake's Exalted Phoenix Hotel**

It was a drunken Damon who stumbled trough the doors of the hotel. The hotel staff was immediately around him to help. "Are you fine Mr Salvatore?"

"Get off me. I'm drunk not disable." Damon said angry and pushed them away. Its then when he heard a familiar voice at the reception area. In a daze he stumbled in that direction.

"Come on Springs. Just a room for tonight. I'll pay you in the morning. Promise. I don't have any cash on me, but I swear I'll pay for the room." Elena asked and gave the desk clerk a pretty smile.

"Its Christopher not Springs" the clerk said with a red face. "I'm sorry Elena I can't. We are under new management."

"Elena?" A shock looking Damon whispered behind her.

Elena slowly turned around. She swallowed hard and said. "Damon."

"Springs, Miss Gilbert will stay in my room. Can you send up room service." Damon said and waited for Elena to follow him.

To say Springs was shocked was the understatement of the decade. "Y ... y ... yes Sir Mr Salvatore." Springs said quickly. He hated when people call him on his nickname that he hates so much.

Elena shook her head no. "Damon I can't."

"Do you want to sleep on the streets? Fine." Damon said and walked to the elevator.

"Wait." Elena said softly and followed him into the elevator.

 **...**


	65. Chapter 65

**Mystique Lakes Exalted Phoenix Hotel**

Damon walked into the luxurious room. "Make yourself at home Elena."

"Thank you Damon." Elena said softly.

Damon walked to a closet and took out a blanket and pillow. He silently walked back to the door and said. "Good night. Or should I say good morning."

"Damon where are you going?" Elena asked confused.

"To my room Elena. I'm not sharing a room with you." Damon said and closed the door behind him.

Springs was stunned to see Damon with the hotels white blanket and pillow under his arm walking out of the door.

"Close your mouth Springs haven't you swallow enough flies back at school?" Damon asked with a smirk.

Damon walked to the park. Once there he picked out a bench for him. He made himself a bed on the bench. Damon sigh when he lay down. He closed his eyes as tears started to roll down his cheeks. You only got yourself to blame Damy old boy. Like your father always said. You are like me. Born to fuck up. Damon said to himself. Damon turned his head to the side. Everything hurts. Bonnie ... Damon whispered before dozing off into disturbing nightmares of Edward trying to rape Bonnie, with Him stabbing Edward only to see that his stabbing himself. He is the one violating Bonnie.

 **Stella Wiccombs Mansion**

Stella was up early on this Sunday morning. She felt fresh and alive again. Maybe life without Edward won't be so bad after all. Their lawyer is coming over at nine to read Edwards will. Softly she knocked on her daughter's bedroom door and opened it.

"Good morning sunshine." Stella said and kissed her daughter on the cheek.

"Morning Mom. Your up early on a Sunday morning." Estelle said and yawned.

"Its such a lovely day and besides the lawyer is coming over at nine. What do you say me and you go out later and shop till we drop. Or better yet, let's fly to Italy and spend the week there." Stella said and smiled brightly at her daughter.

Estelle looked at her mother. She was concern for her mothers state of mind. "Dads funeral." Estelle said softly.

"Our lawyer is handling it. Well his secretary. I have never planned a funeral and I'm not going to start now." Stella said and smelled Estelle's different bottle of perfumes on her vanity desk. "This one smells nice." Stella said and lightly spray the perfume on the inside of her wrist.

"Mom are you okay? Don't tell me your losing it." Estelle said with a furrowed brow.

"I'm fine. Life goes on and I know this is what your father would have wanted for us to take a trip to Italy." Stella said and smiled.

"Okay you are officially scaring me. Look I'm going to take a long hot bath." Estelle said.

Stella hugged her daughter and said. "We are going to get through this okay honey? Yes it will hurt but in time the pain will go away. I'm here for you. Always."

Estelle nodded her head. Too teary to talk.

 **Mystique Lake Police Station**

Detective Harper found detective West in Sheriff's Mitchell's office.

"Where is Mitchell?" Harper asked.

"Gave him the day off. Its Sunday. Let the man spend some time with his family." West said and smirked.

"Care to explain why you told Stella Wiccomb that she passed the polygraph test. When she clearly failed it." Harper asked and placed West's cup of coffee carefully on the table.

Detective West leans back in the dark leather chair and smirked. "Hilarious wasn't it?" He said.

"You want her to believe that she is off the hook. Just waiting for her to slip up." Detective Harper said.

West nodded his head and show Harper with his hand to continue.

"You knew from the start she was involve in her husband's death." Harper said and smirked.

"Bingo! You deserve a box donuts Detective Harper." West said and spin around in the chair. "This chair is really comfortable no wonder Mitchell can't get up from this chair with his fat behind."

Detective Harper chuckled and said. "Her husband was beat up. Stella can't possibly have done that by herself. She must have had help."

"Keep going." West said and nodded.

"What a good night to kill her husband with a house full of guests. Perfect alibi."

"Exactly." West said and clapped on the table. "Are you starting to get the bigger picture here?"

"We don't have a murder weapon." Harper said and folded his arms.

"Take a look at this." West said and pointed to the picture of Edward in a pic. Parading with his gun. "I took it while you kept Mrs Wiccomb busy with your twenty questions. The deceased had a gun. Where is it? Can it be that he was shot dead with his own gun. Why? Who pulled the trigger? We know that Edward was not murdered on Mount Mystique Lake or what the hell they call it. No, he was dumped there. I have this sneaky suspicion that our murder weapon is long gone, but if we can prove Edward was killed by his own gun. Then we will blow this case wide open."

"The widow will never cooperate." Harper said deep in thought.

"In all my years I have seen how the most evil murderous crack wide open when you show them their gruesome victims dead bodies. Blood, guts the whole gruesome lot displayed in mega pixel for the easy viewing of the suspects. Now I already have Mrs Stella's photo album ready of her. Now its just up to you to get us that search warrant." West said and smirked.

"I'm right onto it." Harper said.

 **Mystique Lake Garden**

Damon woke up when someone pulled his ears hard.

"What the f...

"Now don't you go swearing on the day of the Lord. Look at you." May said with a displeased look.

Damon felt and looked like hell. He looked around him. "I need a glass of water and a painkiller May." Damon said and pulled the blanket over his head.

"What you need is Jesus. Now get up. Don't you have a house? A nice soft warm bed?" May said and pulled the blanket from his face.

"Are you offering May?" Damon asked and smirked.

"Why aren't you home Damon?" My asked with a raised brow.

"Bonnie kicked me out." Damon said softly.

"Hallelujah." May said. "and now your here feeling sorry for yourself? Like that's going to help." May said and scoffed. "This is your own damn fault boy."

"I know. I can only blame myself." Damon said. He got up and stretched his body before sitting down next to May. "What brings you here May? My good looks?" Damon said and wiggled his eyebrows.

May chuckled. "I always come here before church. Here I feel at peace Damon."

"How I longed to feel like that May." Damon said and sigh.

"Stop getting yourself into trouble that's what you need to do and believe me you will find peace and love." May said and hit Damon on the arm.

"Ouch. What was that for?"

"Swapping Bonnie's morning after pills with vitamin pills. You damn fool. She did find it funny at first. Hilarious but then it just got annoying. That's why she went on the injection. Oh she told me."

Damon looked away in shame. "I'm just like him. Bonnie was right."

"You are not like Giuseppe Damon. Yes you have your faults but you are not him. We say many hurtful things when we are in pain. We want to hurt just as much as we get hurt. Its a vicious cycle only one self can stop. Bonnie loves you Damon. With all your faults she loves you. From here on out you need to prove to her that you deserve her love. Earn it back before it's too late." May said and got up tiredly.

"Thank you May." Damon said softly.

May smiled softly at him and said. "Now you better get back to the light before the darkness swallows you whole Damon and you better be in church next Sunday or else? And clean that blanket and pillow and bring it to my home. Lord knows the hotels are making enough money." May said and walked to church humming a gospel song.

Damon smiled. His smile got wider. He threw his head back and laughed out of his belly. "Good old May." Damon said softly and wiped the laughing tears from his eyes. He felt better already.

 **...**


	66. Chapter 66

_**Flashback, back to a young Bonnie as a fourteen year old girl...**_

" _ **Hurry up Bonnie." Elena whispered urgently through Bonnie's bedroom window.**_

" _ **What's taking her so long?" Caroline whispered nervously.**_

" _ **Hold your horses." Bonnie said and climb out through her window.**_

 _ **It was the night the three teenagers would sneak out to party with the seniors down at the Lake for the first time.**_

" _ **I saw Stephens brother today and boy is he a sight for sore eyes. He even smiled at me." Elena said with stars in her eyes.**_

" _ **His not cuter then Stephen." Caroline said and blushed.**_

" _ **Stephen is cute but Damon takes the cake." Elena said an light a joint.**_

" _ **What is that?" Bonnie asked wide eye.**_

" _ **Duh." Elena said and rolled her eyes. She pass the joint to Caroline. Who immediately starts coughing after her first puff. Caroline passed it to Bonnie, who just shook her head no.**_

 _ **Elena rolled her eyes and said. "Your such a fucking nun Bonnie Bennet."**_

" _ **A nun with healthy lungs." Bonnie said and rolled her eyes back at Elena.**_

 _ **The three girls walked in the dark of the night to the Lake. From far they could hear the music and voices coming from the Lake.**_

 _ **Elena suddenly stopped and looked at them.**_

" _ **Why are we stopping." Caroline asked confused.**_

" _ **Three rules. Don't drink anything unless you didn't opened it yourself. Do not go wandering off with a boy into the woods and don't ever get into their cars if you don't know them. We are fresh meat and believe me they are going to be like a pack of wolves." Elena said seriously.**_

" _ **Then why did you bring us to the wolves? " Caroline asked and smiled sweetly.**_

 _ **Elena rolled her eyes and said. "Care grow up."**_

 _ **There were a lot of kids that night at the Lake. Cars stood in line with their trunks opened, playing music loudly. Some drunk senior guys were playing a game of tag me in their underwear, much to the entertainment of the other drunk kids.**_

 _ **Damon was leaning against his blue Chev Camaro with a bottle bourbon in his hand. Watching the drunk teens with a bored expression.**_

" _ **There he is!" Elena exclaimed. "Lets go to him and just say hi." Elena said and pulled Caroline behind her.**_

" _ **Are you nuts? Do you want him to insult us in front of everyone?" A nervous Caroline stuttered out.**_

" _ **Look Stephen is with him. Don't you want to go and say hi to Stephen." Elena asked a red in the face Caroline who just nodded shyly.**_

 _ **Bonnie and Caroline followed Elena to Damon. He was surrounded by senior guys and girls. Heads turned in their direction as they got closer.**_

" _ **Hi." Elena greeted Damon with a pretty smile. "This is my two friends. Caroline and Bonnie. We are in the same class as your brother. Hi Stephen." Elena said and waved at Stephen.**_

 _ **Damon cleared his throat and said. "I'm Humpty Dumpty. This drunk guy next to me is Enzo, Humpty's friend. The two guys behind him is Tweedledee and Tweedledum. My brother Stephen over there is Kermit the frog, then you have your power puff girls next to Kermit and Rapunzel sitting on Thor's lap. Snow white here, who have her arms around my neck is waiting for the seven dwarfs playing tag me in their undies. They going to have an orgy later. If you behave I let you watch." Damon said with sarcasm and winked at them.**_

 _ **Elena giggled nervously. Caroline was beet red in the face and Bonnie had a cold smirk on her face.**_

" _ **What are you girls doing here? Did the cartoon channel closed earlier tonight now your here for entertainment?" Damon asked with a raised brow.**_

 _ **The guys and girls doubled over with laughter.**_

" _ **Not much entertainment here any way other then a pale bored looking red queen surrounded her pets who jumps at her demands before its off with their fucking heads." Bonnie said with sarcasm and a sweet smile.**_

 _ **Everyone around them went quiet. They all looked at Damon.**_

" _ **Damon I think she just called you the red queen. The red queen in Alice in Wonderland." Enzo said and bit his lip not to laugh.**_

 _ **Damon smirked and said. "You really got balls little girl. You want to run with the big boys. Come have a drink with me. I don't usually share my bottle but in your case I'll make an exception."**_

" _ **Dont do it Bonnie." Caroline whispered.**_

" _ **Hush Goldilocks. Or its off with your fucking head." Damon said coldly.**_

" _ **She's just a kid Damon." Stephen said upset.**_

" _ **Her body may still be that of a kid." Damon said and his eyes roamed over her body as Bonnie slowly walked to him. "But she's got the eyes of wisdom." Damon said softly as he look in to Bonnie's emerald eyes.**_

 _ **Bonnie placed her hands on Damon's hand and together they lift the bottle to her lips. Drinking slowly without breaking eye contact with him. Damon swallowed hard and he knew. The little witch enjoyed every second of the spell she put on him.**_

 _ **End of flashback and back to the present time...**_

"Mom?" Zoe asked softly behind Bonnie.

Bonnie looked down at the picture in her hand of her, Caroline and Elena smiling as fourteen year olds at the camera. It was taken earlier that day. The same night she met Damon. How uncomplicated life was before this picture was taken. Their innocence stopped that night. A sad nostalgic feeling came nestling in her heart. Her mind drifting back to her and Elena's first argument the next day after school.

 _ **Flashback to the day after their night at the Lake...**_

" _ **You were so eye fucking Damon Salvatore last night, Bonnie." Elena said in her face.**_

" _ **I did not and you know that Elena. What's your problem anyway? Is this why you ignored me the whole day?" Bonnie said back in her face.**_

" _ **Please stop it you guys. We are not suppose to fight with each other." Caroline pleaded.**_

" _ **You know how I feel about him. I called dips on him first Bonnie Bennet and dont think just because he talked with you that he wants you. I mean look at you." Elena said harshly.**_

" _ **Elena please stop." Caroline said in tears.**_

" _ **No let her go on. If she wants to end our friendship over some boy let her do it Care. Now I know what I really mean to her." Bonnie said and swallowed her tears back.**_

" _ **Just stay away from him Bonnie. He does not date girls who stay on the wrong side of ML. He only fucks them." Elena said rudely. The two girls glaring at each other.**_

 _ **It was then that a senior boy came over and told Bonnie that Damon is waiting for her in the schools parking lot.**_

 _ **Bonnie turned to the boy and said. "You go and tell him, he can give me this message in person."**_

 _ **Elena gasps and said. "See what I mean Care. Bennet wants him."**_

 _ **Damon came over to the girls. A sexy smirk on his face. He cleared his throat and said. "Can I take you home?" he asked and much to his annoyance. He blushed.**_

" _ **No thank you, but my friend here would love it if you take her home." Bonnie said and glared at them both. She walked away in anger. Ignoring the tears. How could Elena do this? Be so mean?. Bonnie thought to herself.**_

 _ **She felt Caroline's hand in hers. "She's just jealous Bon." Caroline said softly. They heard Damon's car driving on the road slowly behind them. "No broom today little witch? Or do you only fly it at midnight?" Damon asked with a smirk.**_

" _ **I'm not a witch." Bonnie said and glared at him. She almost tripped over her feet but luckily Caroline held her hand.**_

" _ **Careful Bon. Do you want to kiss the pavement?" Caroline said and giggled.**_

" _ **Its him!" Bonnie said angry.**_

 _ **Damon smirked and said. "I have that affect on little green eye witches."**_

" _ **Not on this green eye witch." Bonnie snapped at him.**_

 _ **Caroline and Damon laughed.**_

" _ **Go to hell Damon Salvatore!" Bonnie yelled and ran home. Leaving a surprise Caroline and a smirking Damon behind.**_

 _ **End of flashback and back to the present time...**_

"Mom I made you some tea." Zoe said softly.

Bonnie snapped out of her memory and looked up at her daughter and smiled softly. "Thank you."

"Are you okay Mom?" Zoe asked. Concern on her pretty face.

"Yes, I'm fine." Bonnie smiled and put the picture carefully back into her album. "Where's Dylan?" Bonnie asked her daughter.

"Dad came to pick him up. You want me to help you with dinner? I can do my homework tonight." Zoe said.

"You go do your homework. I'm thinking of ordering take outs. I'm in no mood to cook." Bonnie said and ruffled her daughter's curls.

"I love you mom." Zoe said and kissed her mother on the cheek.

"And I love you to the moon and back." Bonnie said and peppered her daughter with kisses. Zoe giggled and laughed happily.

...

Bonnie was busy in the kitchen making a quick salad when she heard a knock on the front door.

She was surprised to see Jay with a box in his arms and a big smile when she opened the door. "Hey Bonnie. I have an extra box strawberries. I really hope I'm not over stepping my boundaries here. Just that last time you mentioned you can't find decent strawberries in Mystique Lake, so here I am." Jay said and smiled.

"No not at all. This is nice of you. Thank you. Here let me take it." Bonnie babble awkwardly.

"Its really heavy are you sure you can carry it?" Jay asked.

Bonnie took the box but almost dropped it.

"Let me carry it for you." Jay said and took the box carefully from her.

"Bring it to the kitchen." Bonnie said and walked to the kitchen with Jay following her.

"You have a nice home." Jay said putting down the box on the kitchen counter.

"Thanks." Bonnie said. She opened the box and her taste buds went wild. Big red fresh juicy strawberries. She picked up one and bite into it. "Wow! Delicious. Now we have strawberries for a year." She said and laughed.

Jay smiled. To him Bonnie looked like a little girl who just opened her present that she wished for, for so long.

"So where did you find this cause I know its not from ML." Bonnie said with a laugh.

"I'm keeping that a secret." Jay said and smiled.

"and here I was thinking of baking you my famous Bennet strawberry cake, but seeing that you dont want to tell, I guess you dont want me to"...

"Okay." There's this cute little organic shop twelve kilometres outside of Mystique Lake." Jay said and smiled

"See? Was that so hard hmm?" Bonnie smiled back at him. "How is Billy?"

"He likes his new school very much. Everyday is an adventure for him."

"His a sweet boy. Reminds me of a younger Dylan. Say hi to him for me." Bonnie said and smiled softly.

"Will do, well I should go and tell your husband I said hi." Jay said.

"I will and thanks for the strawberries. I can't wait to get creative with them. I want to bake my heart out before I start with work tomorrow."

Alex came into the kitchen. He had a displeased look on his face. With folded arms across his chest he asked with an attitude. "Is this why dad got kicked out of the house?"

Jay and Bonnie could see that Alex was under the influence of alcohol.

"Alex this is Mr Halstead, now I would appreciate it if you can behave yourself."

"Why? He should go." Alex said hard.

"Alexander Lee Salvatore. How dare you speak to a guest like this in my home?" Bonnie said upset. She was shocked to see her son in this state.

Alex scoffed. "A guest? Really mom."

"I'm just a friend of your mother Alexander. Don't disrespect your mother like this." Jay said in a calm voice.

"Didn't I tell you to get the fuck out of this house?" Alex sneered, and at that moment Alex reminded her of Damon. The shocking resemblance made her speechless.

Jay saw this whole situation upsetting Bonnie so he tried to defuse it before things could turn ugly.

"Alex I'm leaving. I just dropped something off for your mom." Jay said.

"And dont you ever come here again. Go find some other married woman to entertain."

Bonnie gasps. "Look at you. Go to your room Alexander." Shock and hurt on Bonnie's face.

"I'm pass that age to be send to my room mom." Alex said angry.

 **...**


	67. Chapter 67

Jay just about had enough of Alex's rudeness towards his mother. He took the boy's arm and twist it behind his back. "That's enough. Apologise to your mother." Jay said through gritted teeth.

"Let me go!" Alex yelled and tried to get out of Jay's iron grip.

"Not before you apologise."

"Let him go Jay. His drunk. He didn't mean it." Bonnie said and swallowed back her tears.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Damon asked hard. Dylan was standing next to him with wide eyes.

"Dad." Alex said and tried in vain to get out of Jay's grip

Damon glared at Jay and said through gritted teeth. "Let go of my son Mr Halstead." Damon had a menacing look on his face.

"Not before he apologize to his mother. He was rude to her and she didn't deserve that." Jay said calmly.

Damon stepped closer to Jay and removed his hand from Alex's arm. "This is my home. I'm his father and I alone will be judge and punisher over him." Damon was seething with anger. How he wish he could crush Jay's windpipe with his bare hands and watch with sadistic satisfaction how the life drains from his eyes.

A furious Alex shoved Jay and glared at him.

Alex that's enough." Damon said softly.

"He was flirting with mom, dad. I saw them." Alex said. Damon could see the hurt and pain and he could also smell the alcohol on Alex. Not a good combination.

"Take your brother and go to your rooms. Don't leave the house or get behind the wheel." Damon said in a serious tone of voice to Alex. Who just nodded his head. He left the kitchen with a worried looking Dylan behind him.

Damon's demeanour turned ice cold the minute his two sons left the kitchen.

Jay cleared his throat and said. "What Alex just said is not true. I can understand his upset but the way he talked to his mother was disrespectful."

"That will be enough Mr Halstead. Thank you for saving my wife against my son." Damon said with sarcasm. The two men glared at each other.

"Thanks for the strawberries, Jay and say hi to Billy for me." Bonnie said softly. Finally finding her voice back.

Jay nodded his head and walked out.

Damon looked with cold eyes at his wife. He walked to the kitchen counter and threw the box strawberries off if. Strawberries landing all over the floor. He walked to Bonnie, squashing strawberries with his boots. Eyes fuming.

"Do you know how close I am in snapping your fucking neck right now?" he seethed in her face. He lift his hand and Bonnie closed her eyes. Waiting for the blow.

...instead his fingers softly trailed over Bonnie's face. So many things running through his mind. He felt like throwing Bonnie on the floor of strawberries and fuck her hard from behind right here in the kitchen. Taking his belt off and beating her until she begs him to stop ... and shooting them both. These ugly thoughts made him step back quickly from Bonnie. He clutched his head with his hands. "Jesus." He muttered with eyes closed.

"Damon?" Bonnie whispered.

"Dont come near me Bonnie." Damon said hoarsely and rushed out of the house.

 **Wiccombs Mansion**

Stella was in a heated argument with Edwards lawyer once again.

"So did you check again? There must be more money! Edward was one of the wealthiest men in Mystique Lake. What am I going to do with two hundred million dollars? My fake extensions cost more then that!" Stella screamed in anger.

The lawyer loosened his tie around his neck a bit. He was frustrated and irritated with Stella's greediness. She knew Edward was addicted to gambling. She's lucky there's still money left. The lawyer put the documents neatly back into his briefcase and stood up.

"Where are you going? We are not done." Stella seethed.

"Your not done Mrs Wiccomb, but I am. I have other clients waiting. Good day to you. I will see myself out." The lawyer said and walked to the front door. Once outside he breathed a sigh of relief and quickly walked to his car. He pulled over down the road and took out his cell phone. He called detective West.

...

Stella picked up a vase and threw it against the wall. "Damn you Edward!" she screamed.

The maid came rushing in quickly, shocked to see her boss in this state. "Mrs Wiccomb is everything alright in here? Do you need something?" The maid asked softly.

Stella turned around and glared at the woman. "Does it look like everything is fine? Remove all photos of Edward in this house and burn them! Do you hear me?" Stella walked to their grand piano and threw her and Edwards wedding picture on the floor. Glass scattering all over the floor. "Start with this one."

The maid nodded her head obediently. Too shocked and speechless to say something.

 **The Salvatore Home**

It was only Bonnie and Justin around the dinner table. Dylan was not hungry. Zoe was busy with her project. Kenzie is not opening her bedroom door and Alex is still not back after he left with Damon.

"The food is really nice Mrs Salvatore." Justin said politely.

"Thank you Justin." She said softly.

Bonnie had no appetite. The food was good but to her it tasted like sawdust in her mouth. She pushed her plate away.

"Mrs Salvatore I can clean up I really dont mind. You look tired." Justin said.

"Thank you Justin." Bonnie whispered. She was indeed tired, empty and sad.

Justin really felt sorry for Bonnie. She looked tired and lost. Can't the kids see what a great mom they have? He just hope things get better soon before Mrs Salvatore have a nervous breakdown.

...

Sitting under a warm blanket on a comfortable sofa in the twins nursery. Bonnie let her mind drift off to that first night Damon came to their house.

 _ **Beginning of flash back...**_

 _ **There was a soft knock on her bedroom window and Bonnie smiled. She quickly got off the bed and walked to the window. Opening it slowly.**_

" _ **Very rude to keep people waiting." Damon said with a smirk.**_

 _ **Bonnie leaned out the window. "I'm sorry. Sheila have me on lockdown and its all your fault. I told you my curfew is ten. Now my curfew is non existent." Bonnie said softly and pointed her finger at him.**_

 _ **Damon captured her finger between his teeth and smirked. Bonnie giggled and pulled her finger out of his mouth.**_

" **I'm cold let me in." Damon smiled sweetly when he said this to her.**

" _ **Are you nuts? Sheila might still be awake." She whispered.**_

 _ **For weeks Damon courted Bonnie after meeting the little spit fire at the Lake that night. Showing up at places where he knew Bonnie would be. Even at May's flower shop where Bonnie helps out on weekends. Finally, she gave in and so the two started hanging out secretly. She found Damon funny, smart, annoying at times, witty, oh so sarcastic, charming and too devilishly sexy for his own good, but it was that deep side of Damon that really attracted her to him. The side the people of Mystique Lake did not see. Vulnerable and bleeding after Giuseppe's many beatings and insults. The hurt and sadness in his eyes that he hides away with crude sarcastic remarks. How he talks about his plans for the future with her and then there is his love ... When he loves, he loves deeply.**_

" _ **Earth to the green eyed witch. I'm freezing my lily white ass out here." Damon said.**_

 _ **Bonnie giggled. She opened the window for him and how symbolic is this gesture. Not just opening up the window to her room, but also the window to her heart.**_

 _ **Facing each other in the middle of her room, holding hands. Damon declared his love for her. Bonnie couldn't help the tears rolling down her cheeks. Is it even possible for my young heart to love him this much. She thought to herself ... It was official. No more hiding. He wants the world to know Bonnie Bennet is his girlfriend.**_

" _ **Can I kiss you now? Like on your lips?" Damon whispered and blushed. The sight of him blushing was so adorable and priceless that Bonnie spontaneously put her arms around his neck. On tippy toes she kissed him softly on his lips. Damon's arms immediately went around her small waist and he kissed her like a man is to suppose to kiss the only woman he loves with all that is in him. The woman he gave his heart to. He parted her lips and moaned when his tongue slipped into her warm velvet mouth.**_

 _ **Bonnie was never kissed by a boy. My first kiss. My first kiss with my one true love. Bonnie thought happy and melted in his arms.**_

 _ **End of flash back ... Back to the present time...**_

Damon brought Alex home. He had a deep heartfelt talk with Alex that left him weak and emotionally drained. He was thinking of going to his and Bonnie's bedroom, but decided against it. The last thing he needs is seeing the hurt in Bonnie's eyes. He slipped in to the twins room and saw his wife asleep on the couch. Slowly he walked to her and looked down on his sleeping beauty. He covered her with the blanket and carefully place a pillow under her head. "Good night little witch." He said softly.

"Damon." Bonnie moaned softly in her sleep and sigh.

Damon softly gazes down at his wife. He kissed her softly on the cheek and then kissed his two little ones and left quietly. He checked on the other sleeping children. Set the alarm and closed the front door behind him.

...

Bonnie woke up the next morning still in the twins nursery. She looked at the time and quickly got up to take a shower.

Freshly showered and dressed, Bonnie quickly prepared breakfast.

"Good morning mom." Zoe and Dylan greeted when they came into the kitchen dressed in their school uniforms.

"Good morning. You guys fine today?" Bonnie asked. She was running around the kitchen getting the children's lunchboxes ready.

"Yeah we good." Dylan answered.

Kenzie came in. "Good morning mom." She mumbled.

"Morning." Bonnie greeted. She flipped her curls back and looked at her children seated at the kitchen table. "I want you guys to listen very carefully. I'm starting work today. So from here on out I will need your full co-operation. I'm already running late. I have to drop the twins off at Molly's Kindergarten. Kenzie can you please make sure your brother and sister pack their lunchboxes and eat breakfast and lock up when you leave."

Kenzie rolled her eyes and said. "They are big enough to do that for themselves. I'm not their maid."

"I'm not asking you. I'm telling you and come straight home from school. The radio said there's a possible storm coming this way so let's not take any chances okay. Clean up your rooms after school." Bonnie said and kissed them before rushing up to the twins nursery.

"Well this sucks." Kenzie said. She picked up her schoolbag and left her two younger siblings. Heading out the door.

 **...**


	68. Chapter 68

**Dr Stephen and Caroline Salvatore's Home**

Caroline was busy in the kitchen with breakfast. Her two daughters Amber and Sophi were helping her.

"Turn up the radio Soph." Caroline said to her daughter.

Sophi turned up the radio just as the radio DJ mention a possible storm hitting Mystique Lake.

 **Radio Dj: "Well folks by now you have felt the heat wave and its cooking outside. I'm close to catching fire here in the studio (ha ha ha ha) Anyway folks stay out of the sun and prepare yourself for one big storm hitting our lovely town, folks of ML and now back to the music! Right Miss Becky I'm playing your song next hope you will have a kick ass day. Well that's all from me folks take care and stay safe!"**

"They seriously need to hire new staff at our radio station. That guy's voice is so annoying." Caroline said and rolled her eyes.

Sophi and Amber laughed. Lately their mom finds everything annoying. Their dad Stephen said its a sign that the baby will be here soon.

"No wonder its so hot. Do we really have to go to school mom." Sophi asked and plopped down on the chair.

"If its up to me I will let you stay home but you know dad. One hundred percent attendance records." Caroline said and smiled at them.

"I hope principal Hector will let us go home early." Amber said and sigh.

Stephen, Josh and Neil came into the kitchen. "Morning mom the two said." Stephen kissed his wife on the cheek.

Josh laughed and said. "When is mom popping? She must feel the heat extra hard."

"Can someone please smack him for me." Caroline said.

Neil punched his brother on the arm.

"Ouch." Josh said.

"Kids I want you all home after school okay? No extra detours. You know the drill by now." Stephen said in a serious voice.

"Yes dad." The children said.

"And that goes for you too Dr Salvatore." Caroline said and kissed her husband.

...

Bonnie was sitting in her new office typing on her computer. Lee gave her a story to work on and she immediately dig into it. She was busy doing more research when her office door opened and Lee poking her head in.

"Well look at you, hard at work already. You know you are allowed to take lunch." Lee said with a smile.

Bonnie looked up and took her glasses off. "Gee, I'm so into this story I hardly noticed the time." Bonnie said and smiled.

Lee stepped into Bonnie's office and closed the door behind her. In her hand she had a plastic bag. "Not to worry. Your boss is here to spoil you on your new day. Two chicken salads and bottled water."

"Nice. Come to think of it. I am hungry." Bonnie said and carefully moved her papers out of the way.

"I had to fire our weather guy Johnny. Guy showed up drunk at work everyday. Such a shame he was a damn good worker, but too much in love with the bottle." Lee said and took a sip of her water. "I think of doing a story on Stella. We did mention Edward's you know, blah, blah, blah, but I want a deep interview with her. I think there is more to this story and old Stella will crack sooner or later. Just between the two of us, I heard she had a bitch fit when Edwards will was read. I'm smelling a story here." Lee said and laughed.

Lee went to school with Bonnie. A very smart, beautiful intelligent looking African American woman. Very nosy and always talking too much. No wonder she's good at her job. She's still not married never seen her with a man. I wonder why, maybe there's a story. Bonnie thought to herself and smiled.

"You should do it." Lee said to Bonnie.

Bonnie almost choked on her water. "Me? I'm not the right one for the job. You are."

"You are closer to her then I am Bon. Just feel her out don't make it too obvious." Lee said.

"I'll try but I can't promise you anything. Stella probably knows by now I work for you, so she won't tell me shit."

"Well at least try. Well got go. I'm meeting with detective West. Did you know he solved four unsolved cases already here in ML. They say the guy is like a bloodhound. Old Mitchell should watch out. One of these days we will have a new sheriff in town. I won't be coming back to the office. Don't stay late okay?" Lee said and rushed out the door.

Bonnie release a deep breath. "Shit." She muttered.

...

School adjourned early for the oncoming storm and learners were warn to go straight home and stay indoors by principal Hector.

Zoe and Stewart walked out talking and laughing. "So I probably see you after I survived the storm." Stewart said and laughed.

Zoe giggled. "Dont say that. I'll see you on Monday."

Stewart suddenly stopped and lean into her. He kissed her softly on her cheek. "That you will beautiful or over the weekend." Stewart whispered softly.

Zoe blushed and look down at her feet.

Sophi cleared her throat behind them and said. "You guys do know that I'm like right behind you."

"Sorry Soph." They said and exchanged shy glances.

Sophi rolled her eyes playfully and said. "See you two."

Zoe said goodbye to Sophi and Stewart and walk to her father's car.

Damon had a smirk on his face. "Oh, I saw that." Damon said and enjoy seeing Zoe blush.

Soon Alex, Justin and Dylan came through the school doors surrounded by their hordes of friends. Kenzie came out hand in hand with Antwone. He whispered something in her ear and kissed her on the cheek. Damon visibly flinch at the sight.

With all the kids in the car Damon drove home.

..

 **The Salvatore Home**

"Right kids before you rush up to your rooms. The kitchen needs to be cleaned up and your rooms and will you look at the living room. Just screaming for attention." Damon said with a smirk. "So jump in daddy's little cleaners."

Kenzie groan and said highly upset. "What? Are you kidding me? Do you have any idea how tired I am."

"No I don't. Pick where you want to start. I'm going to get the twins and your mom. Don't leave the house." Damon said and walked out.

"Well you guys, you heard dad. Let's each do our part." Alex said.

...

Damon first picked up the twins and then Bonnie.

"Thank you for picking us up. I don't know what's wrong with my car." Bonnie said to Damon.

Damon gripped the steering wheel hard and said. "Your my wife Bonnie you dont have to thank me. We should get you a new car."

"I don't need a new car Damon. I like my car."

Damon smirked. "Well then she needs a thorough service." Bonnie was still driving the same car Damon gave to her on her sixteenth birthday and to hear her saying that she still likes the car warmed his heart.

"Can we quickly stop at the grocery store. I won't be long."

"Year sure."

 **The Salvatore Home**

"Where are you going?" Zoe asked Dylan when see saw him heading out.

"None of your damn business." Dylan said and walked out.

"You heard dad. We shouldn't leave the house. You know there's a storm coming."

"and it already hit this house. I'm going down to the lake. I have to make sure my boat is properly anchored."

"I'm calling dad." Zoe said and turned around to walk back in to the house.

"Go ahead. By the time you come back I'm long gone."

Zoe turned around to face her brother. "I'm coming with you. We should be back before mom and dad comes home okay?"

Dylan just rolled his eyes at her.

 **The Lake**

"Good thing I came to check up on her. Look how loose is her rope." Dylan said to Zoe who was standing at the dock.

"Just hurry. The wind is picking up." Zoe said and tapped her feet

Dylan looked up at the sky and said. "I dont know why your scared. The weather is fine and look, no clouds. I'm taking her for a spin. Wait for me here."

"Are you out of your mind?" Zoe shrieked. "Dylan this is not a joke. Wait! Get out of the boat Dylan."

Dylan was backing out slowly from the dock. "Make me."

"Get out Dylan stop being so childish."

"And you Princess, stop being so boring and live a little. Come on and let's make our very own adventure. You coming?"

Zoe sigh and said. "This is a very bad idea." Zoe said as Dylan helped her into the boat.

 **...**


	69. Chapter 69

The two children were cruising in Dylan's boat in silence. Zoe kept looking back. She couldn't see the dock or the other boats anymore. "This is far enough. We should turn around Dylan."

Dylan just looked straight ahead of him. Ignoring his sister.

"Dylan? Turn around. Now. What the hell is wrong with you!" she yelled.

When he looked at his sister he had tears in his eyes.

Zoe looked away. Feeling ashamed for yelling at him. The sight of Dylan like this hurts deeply. Her always lively jolly brother who loved to tease her sitting there with tears in his eyes.

He cleared his throat and said. "Walter's parents are divorced. He said we will get use to it. We will stand in court and the judge will ask us who we want to live with. Mom or dad." Dylan said and wiped his tears away.

"Is that what happened to Walter?" Zoe asked softly.

Dylan nodded his head yes and said. "Yeah that's what he said will happen to us. Who are you going to pick?" He asked and looked away when Zoe looked at him wide eye.

"Dylan Salvatore I forbid you to talk such things. Mom and dad will never divorce. Look, I'm feeling sorry for Walter, he is a good kid, but you shouldn't listen to him." Zoe said softly.

"Walters mom said its because dad is seeing other women." Dylan said.

Zoe gasps. "That woman is a venomous snake Dylan. No wonder Walter's dad walked out on her." Zoe covered her mouth quickly with her hand. Feeling guilty for what just came out of her mouth but she's feeling so angry at that woman right now.

"I will have to move with dad to New York. Start a new life. New friends. I want you to look after Heidi (The name of Dylan's boat) for me. She's my pride." Dylan said wit a sad voice.

"Stop it Dylan. Please. Dad loves mom. They love each other and you know that Dylan Salvatore. So take your words back." Zoe said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Mom was flirting with a guy in our kitchen yesterday. So wake up princess the writing is on the wall." Dylan said. He felt like a worm for taking out his fear and sadness on Zoe, but he could not stop himself . Its her own fault that she came with him when he wanted to be alone.

Zoe's green eyes fumed. "Liar!" she yelled and smacked him on the cheek.

Dylan touched his stinging cheek and said. "Better get out of that bubble your living in Zoe and face reality."

Zoe snapped inside. "I said stop it! Stop it!" Zoe yelled. Suddenly a strong wind swept over them and the boat tilted dangerously.

With fast beating hearts and wide eyes the two stare at each other in silence. "Did you do that?" Dylan asked his sister. Foolishly hoping she said yes.

Zoe shook her head no and looked up. Dark clouds forming in the sky. The first raindrop hitting her hard on the forehead. "Turn around Dylan now." She said softly in an urgent voice.

Dylan had trouble turning the small dinghy boat around. The wind that came up suddenly tilted the boat dangerously from side to side knocking Zoe almost over board.

"Take out the life jackets Zoe." Dylan said hard over the sound of the rain falling down hard on them. Quickly the two kids put the life jackets on.

Mystique Lake was no small Lake. It is a wide winding Lake stretching miles and miles of clear blue water.

The sky now tar-black with large black clouds moving towards them. How can this be? The weather was just fine moments ago. Dylan thought franticly. "Come now Heidi! Take us home!" Dylan pleaded. The small boat fought against the wind. The motor of the boat protesting loudly under pressure from the elements of nature.

Zoe screamed as a small bolt of electricity hit the water not far from them. "Dylan we need to get on land!" Zoe screamed. Zoe knew how dangerous lightning can be when it hits water. If that bolt was any closer they would have been electrocuted.

"I'm trying!" Dylan said. He was having great difficulty in steering the small dinghy boat back to the docks. Wet hair clinging to his head. His hands trembled from the cold.

"Let me help." Zoe said. Slowly she got up and moved carefully towards him in the moving boat.

"No Zoe! Stay where you are!" Dylan screamed but it was too late. With a scream Zoe was knocked off the boat. Hitting the cold Lake water face first.

...

The storm hit the town of ML hard. Shops closed early and no one dared to leave the safety of their homes. Wind blowing furiously in the streets knocking out car windows. Lightning flash across the sky and thunder rumble hard. An avalanche of hailstones fell from the sky.

 **The Salvatore Home**

Bonnie was busy in the kitchen when Damon came in with a small bag.

"I should get going. I forgot to pack my shaving kit." He said to her.

"You don't have to go Damon. I ... I don't want you to go out there now." Bonnie said softly and looked away from the intensity in his eyes.

Damon walked to his wife. "Bon, I don't want him coming to my house. I'm afraid of what I will do to him if he ever comes near you again. I respect your decision for us to have time out but don't expect me to sit and do nothing while he takes you away from me." Damon put his forehead against hers. His arms going around her waist.

Bonnie swallowed hard.

Damon cupped her face gently with his hands. "I love you Bonnie. Please let me come home. I miss having you in my arms. I miss waking up next to you."

Their cordless phone ring hard and Bonnie jumped a little from the sound. She quickly walked to it. "Halo? Halo? Oh Mrs Thornburg. I .. I. can hear you properly? What about Zoe and Dylan? What? Halo? Halo?" the line went dead. With a shaky hand Bonnie put the phone down. Damon was next to her. A worried look on his handsome features.

"Bonnie what's wrong? What did old Mrs Thornburg say?" Damon asked his wife.

"She asked if Zoe and Dylan was back. She saw them walking to the Lake earlier today." Bonnie said in a trembling voice.

Damon immediately rushed upstairs with Bonnie behind him. Bonnie went to Zoe's room. She found it empty. When she came out of the room she saw Damon closing Dylan's bedroom behind him. He looked paler then ever.

"No." Bonnie whispered.

"Stay here. I'm going down to the Lake." Damon said to her.

"No! I'm coming with you."

Kenzie came out of her room hearing her mom and dads voices in the hall.

"What's the matter?" She asked

"I need to get their raincoats and warm clothes Damon." Bonnie said and ran to the kids rooms.

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Kenzie asked with a fast beating heart.

Alex and Justin came out of their rooms. "Dad? What's going on? " He asked.

"Zoe and Dylan might be down at the Lake. I'm going there now. Stay here and hold the fort."

"Dad no! I'm coming with you." Alex said.

"I cant explain now! Just do as I say please. I promise I'll bring them home safely."

Bonnie came back with Zoe and Dylan's raincoats and warm jackets. Socks and warm boots in a black small traveling bag. She nodded her head to Damon and together the two left.

Outside Damon helped his wife against the wind to his car. Like a mad man he drove to the Lake. The car almost rolled over when he suddenly swerved the car to avoid an electric cable in the street.

 **The Lake**

"I want you to stay in the car Bonnie where its safe." Damon said and pushed his door open.

He was a few steps away from the docks when he heard his wife behind him. Damon rushed to Bonnie and helped her up to her feet. "Didnt I tell you to stay in the god damn car!" He yelled over the wind.

Together they stumble against the wind and rain. There was a few boards missing from the dock. The water in the Lake were raging furiously.

"No. Damon." Bonnie sobbed. There was no sight of Dylan's boat or the kids.

"Babe, look at me. I have to go out there and look for them. Go back to the car and wait for us there." Damon said softly. His tears mixing with the rain.

"No. No please Damon. I'm coming with you." Bonnie sobbed against his chest. They both knew that coming back alive or finding the kids alive will be a miracle, but Damon will do anything for his kids. Even if the odds were against him.

"Bonnie we're wasting precious time." He kissed her on her mouth and whispered softly. "I love you. Always." Bonnie tried to pull him back but Damon ran down the docks. To the only boat still anchored. With a heavy heart Bonnie watched him disappear on the stormy Lake.

Bonnie stumbled back weakly. The Lake house was closer so she decided to go there and wait for Damon and the kids and call for help if the radio is still there or working. Bonnie crawled to the Lake house. Wet and muddy she stumbled through the door. With great difficulty closing it behind her. Bonnie rested against the door with eyes closed. "Damon, Zoe, Dylan. Please Lord keep them safe and guide them safely back to us." Bonnie said breathlessly.

"Mom?" Bonnie heard a soft voice say in the dark.

Bonnie's heart froze. "Dylan? Dylan is that you?" Bonnie asked in a weak voice.

With weak cold hands Bonnie fumbled for a flash light on the table. She flashed the light on the crates on the left corner of the room. There, behind the crates was Zoe and Dylan sitting close to each other. Wet. Cold and clearly in shock from their ordeal earlier on the Lake.

Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. Damon Is out there alone. Bonnie's eyes welled up with tears. "Zoe? Dylan?" she whispered. Bonnie rushed to her kids. It took a few minutes for the kids to register that their mom is actually really there.

"Mom!" Zoe sobbed uncontrollably.

"Its okay Princess. Mommy is here. Everything's going to be fine."

"I'm sorry mom. I'm so sorry." Dylan sobbed.

Bonnie hugged her kids tightly. "Kids I need to go find your dad. He .. He is ... .. just stay here and keep the flashlight on. I promise I'm coming back." Bonnie said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"No mom! No! Please don't leave us. Take us with you." The shock kids reacted franticly. Clinging to her.

"Kids please. Stay here. Okay. Dee keep your sister calm. I need you to be the man now." She said and kissed them before going out again. With driven will power Bonnie stumbled down to the Lake. It was still raining hard but the wind had calm down a bit.

"Damon! Damon! Damon!" Bonnie screamed. There was no sight of him or the boat he left in.

On tired legs she made her way back to Damon's car. She took out the bag with the kids warm stuff in it and struggled back to the Lake house.

The kids rushed to their mom when she came back. "We need to get you out of those wet clothes.

Warmly dressed. The kids rested in their mother's arms. Bonnie could not stop her tears from falling. Every time the thunder rumble in the sky and lightning lit the dark room she bit her lip. Trying hard not to break down and cry.

"Is dad coming to get us mom?" Dylan whispered.

Bonnie swallowed hard and in a shaky voice she said. "Dad will be here soon."

 **...**


	70. Chapter 70

_**Flashback to a fourteen year old Bonnie...**_

 _ **Bonnie was busy in the kitchen peeling potatoes. She had a soft smile on her face and a adorable blush on her cheeks. Her green eyes twinkled every time she thinks back to her first kiss with Damon. It has been two weeks now since the night of their kiss and by now her dating Damon Salvatore is no longer a secret. Elena completely stopped talking to her and the things Elena is saying to the other kids about her is down right vicious and ugly.**_

 _ **Sheila was sitting by the table watching her granddaughter with growing concern. "Will that potatoes be all peeled anytime soon." Sheila asked with a raised brow.**_

" _ **Just four more then I'm done." Bonnie said cheery.**_

 _ **Sheila sight.**_

 _ **Hearing Sheila sight made Bonnie looked at her. "Everything all right?" Bonnie asked.**_

" _ **The Gilbert girl tells me your seeing Giuseppe's boy. Out of all the boys here in Mystique Lake it had to be the baddest of them all. Are you that gullible and naive not to see what that boy really wants from you."**_

 _ **Bonnie looked down. Tears threatening to fall down.**_

" _ **Now I know how his been going around town hopping from one girl to another like a dog in heat. Josephine told me its because of him Mr Will is leaving his wife. He slept with her. A married woman." Sheila had a displeased look on her face. "Are you with the boy" Sheila asked her granddaughter.**_

 _ **Bonnie softly nodded her head yes.**_

" _ **In words Bonnie Bennet." Sheila said.**_

" _ **Yes mam. I'm with him." Bonnie whispered.**_

" _ **Oh Lord." Sheila said and put her cup down with a shaky hand.**_

" _ **Mama he is different now. I want you to meet him and see for yourself. He really cares about me Mamma." Bonnie said with tears in her eyes.**_

" _ **Now what do know about love Miss Bennet? The only reason why that white boy takes a liking in you is because your different from the other loose girls here in Mystique Lake. You are a beautiful challenge to him. Walking down the street with your hand in his is the top show of showing how he can rebel against his father and the older white folks of this town. Do you want to be dragged into the middle of this."**_

 _ **Bonnie didn't bother to wipe her tears away. "I know he loves me." Bonnie said softly.**_

" _ **Sweet Jesus. Help me here." Sheila said and sigh. "That boy is going to break you Bonnie. His got a dark side to him that even you are not aware of because the devil knows how to hide his demons." The old woman got up tired to her feet. "I'm going to rest for a while." Sheila said. She stopped by the door and looked back at her granddaughter with soft eyes. "Tell the boy I want to see him this coming Sunday."**_

" _ **Yes mam."**_

 _ **That night when Bonnie was at the Lake with Damon and his friends Sheila's words rang through her leaving her weak and cold. That night she witnessed a dark violent side of Damon.**_

" _ **Stop it! Damon stop it!" Bonnie screamed. She looked at his friends for help but no one stopped him.**_

 _ **Damon was repeatedly hitting a senior kid in the face with his fist after the kid made a crude remark towards Bonnie.**_

 _ **Finally Enzo stopped him. "That's enough Day."**_

" _ **Let me go I will fucking kill him! Let me go Enzo!" Damon yelled.**_

 _ **Enzo calmly whispered something in Damon's ear and nodded his head in Bonnie's direction.**_

 _ **That seemed to calm him down. He slowly walked to a distraught looking Bonnie. He took her in his arms and kissed her on the side of her head. "I'm sorry you had to see that. He deserved it Bonnie." Damon took off his leather jacket and hanged it around her shoulders. "Your shivering. Let me take you home." Damon said softly. He then turned back to Enzo and said. "Clean this up." Enzo just nodded his head.**_

 _ **Bonnie didn't move. "Damon is he alive?" she whispered in shock.**_

" _ **You want me to finish him off." Damon asked her.**_

 _ **Bonnie's eyes went wide.**_

 _ **Damon sigh and pulled her closer to him. "He is still alive. I will never let anyone hurt you Bonnie. I love you."**_

 _ **Bonnie let Damon walk her back to his car.**_

 _ **End of flashback ... back to the present time...**_

 **The Lake House**

A soft cold hand on her cheek woke Bonnie up. Zoe and Dylan looked at her with wide eyes.

"Mom? Is the storm over?" Zoe asked softly.

Bonnie quickly got up to her feet and ran to the door. She was just about to open it when the door got pushed open by a worried looking Stephen.

"Thank God you guys are okay." He said and hugged Bonnie.

Fitz, Dr Henderson and four agents were standing behind him. "Where is Damon? " Stephen asked and felt his heart sink to his feet when he saw the look in Bonnie's eyes.

"No." He muttered. "Did he go out there?" Stephen whispered softly in a broken voice.

Bonnie could not talk. She just nodded her head.

"No! No!" Zoe screamed and rand out of the Lake House.

"Stop her Stephen."

Stephen and the men ran after Zoe, but Zoe being the excellent athlete that she is outran them to the Lake and with a graceful bow she dived into the water and started swimming. "Dad? Dad where are you?! Dad!?" Zoe screamed.

"We need to get her out. We don't know if the storm is really over." Fitz said. The four agents dived into the Lake from the dock. The were quickly getting closer to Zoe.

Zoe felt her head spinning and her breathing was out of control. Before she could slip under water from exhaustion the agents got to her and safely brought her back.

"The water patrol rescue guys are on their way Bonnie. We will find him." Fitz said and put his arm around Bonnie for comfort. Bonnie just stared wide eye and dazed at the Lake.

Dr Henderson carefully examined a passed out Zoe. "They all need to be taken to a hospital. She's in shock. Bonnie too and Dylan is not far from passing out." Dr Henderson said and carefully pick Zoe up.

Stephen softly took Bonnie's arm and said. "Bon you need to see a doc. I'll stay here and as soon as we find Damon I will let you know."

"No!" Bonnie yelled. "He is coming back. He said he is coming back. Put my daughter down Dr Henderson. Come Dylan come stand with me. Your father will be here soon." Bonnie said and glared at the men.

Stephen and Dr Henderson exchange knowing glances. Bonnie is in shock and they need to sedate her.

Dr Henderson placed Zoe down carefully. Dylan walked slowly to his mother and took her hand. Bonnie looked down at Zoe. "She will wake up when her dad comes back. You will see." Bonnie said softly.

Fitz looked away. It was really sad to see Bonnie like this.

Bonnie didn't feel the needle going into her arm. She turned her head and saw Stephen in tears. "I'm sorry Bon. You need to rest for your shake and the kids."

With Bonnie sedated they rushed the kids and Bonnie to the hospital.

 _ **Flashback to a fourteen year old Bonnie...**_

 _ **Bonnie took off her shoes and ran to the Lake. Still dressed in her school uniform. She found Damon there. He was sitting at the dock with his back leaned against the pole.**_

" _ **Damon?" she said softly.**_

" _ **Hey little witch. Came to see if I'm still alive? " He said and chuckled. He started to cough and clutched his chest with his arm.**_

" _ **Look at me." She said softly.**_

 _ **Damon turned back painfully and tried to smirk. "Its not as bad as it looks."**_

 _ **Bonnie gasps at the sight of a badly beaten Damon. Both his eyes were swollen. His right eye shut. Bruises all over his face. His lip were busted open. He tried to laugh it off but cough up blood.**_

 _ **Bonnie crouched down in front of him and quickly opened her schoolbag. She took out two jars and with trembling fingers she applied the cool ointment on his wounds and around his eyes. He was beaten to a point where he looked unrecognizable. Tears were rolling down her cheeks as she soothed Damon's bruises and wounds with her fingers.**_

" _ **Don't cry for me little witch." He said softly "I'm tougher then I look."**_

 _ **Enzo told her after school that she better go check up on Damon. The kids father who Damon beat up came to Damon's father and demanded Giuseppe to punish Damon for putting his son in hospital.**_

" _ **You know I lied when I told you that I'm not afraid of anything?" Damon said to her and gently wipe her tears away.**_

 _ **Bonnie nodded. Unable to talk through her tears.**_

" _ **Well I am. One. I'm afraid of losing you and secondly, I'm afraid of becoming the monster that created me."**_

 _ **Bonnie took Damon's hands in hers and said. "You will never be like him Damon Salvatore."**_

 _ **End of flashback and back to the present time...**_

 **The Lake**

A thick fog came over the Lake and a search for Damon made it impossible. The rescue guys had to wait for the fog to clear up completely before they could begin searching and to top it off it started to rain again.

"I have never experienced a weather like this." Fitz said as he watched the rescue men preparing their equipment.

"That's Mystique Lake for you Mr President. Everything is not as perfect as we advertise it on our town brochures." Dr Henderson said and looked at Stephen who was standing by the docs.

Stephen felt a hand in his shoulder and he looked back. It was one of the rescue guys. "We will find your brother. We need to clear the dock. A safety precaution."

Stephen just nodded his head.

 **...**


	71. Chapter 71

**Mystique Lake Hospital**

A confused Bonnie opened her eyes and saw aunt May at her bedside. "Aunt May?" She said softly.

May placed her hand gently on Bonnie's hand.

"Did they find him?" Bonnie asked and waited for an answer with a fast beating heart.

"They will find him child. The Lake always give back what it took." May said softly.

"No." Bonnie breathed out.

"Sheila Bennet raised a strong good woman and you need to be that woman now more then ever.

"Aunt May. I can't." Bonnie cried out softly.

"Yes you can baby. You just need to believe in yourself again."

Bonnie suddenly stopped crying and looked at aunt May with a far away look in her eyes. "It was the day after Stephens fifteen birthday. The first day I went with Damon to their home. We were mindful of Giuseppe not finding me there. I pressed and pressed Damon to see his father's rare book collection in his father's study so he eventually took me...

 _ **Flashback ...**_

" _ **For a fourteen year old girl you know a lot about ancient books and ancient mythology. Are you really fourteen?" Damon said with a smirk.**_

 _ **Bonnie stifled her giggle and said. "You know witches are older then they look."**_

" _ **And very smart." He said and opened the door and stepped a side for her to walk in first. "Welcome to the monsters lair." He said softly in her ear and made a spooky sound.**_

 _ **Bonnie laughed. "Wow. If I can stay in here I will read, eat and sleep all day. In that order." She said as she looked around at the big study with beautiful rare antique furniture. Hordes of books lined the walls.**_

" _ **Give me a Playboy Magazine over all this old boring lot anytime." Damon said and put his arms around her from behind. Kissing her in her neck.**_

" _ **History is not boring." Bonnie said.**_

" _ **Bonnie the only history that will be important is our own. So that one day we can share that with our eight children and twenty grandchildren." Damon said and smirked.**_

 _ **Bonnie quickly covered her mouth with her hand and laughed. "I'm fourteen years old Damon. Too young to be talking about having kids and beside I don't think I want kids."**_

" _ **Believe me babe we will have kids." Damon said and peppered her neck with kisses.**_

 _ **Bonnie giggled and said. "Kids are a handful and they are messy and stuff."**_

" _ **Don't worry babe. You will have your own cleaning staff and I will build you a big library far better and warmer then this one where you can read to your hearts desire."**_

 _ **Bonnie turned around in his arms and said. "You will build me a library?"**_

" _ **Bonnie I will build you The Statue Of Liberty if you want me to." Damon said seriously. The two gazed into his others eyes.**_

" _ **Kiss me Damon." Bonnie whispered.**_

 _ **He softly placed his lips on hers. His tongue running over her soft lips. They both moaned when he deepened the kiss.**_

 _ **Giuseppe's hard voice made the two lovers jump apart. Damon immediately took a protective stance in front of Bonnie.**_

" _ **Why the hell are you doing? Making out with that little coloured girl under my roof." Giuseppe seethed. Spit flying out of his mouth.**_

" _ **Her name is Bonnie and she is my girlfriend." Damon said and glared in defiance at Giuseppe.**_

 _ **Giuseppe laughed ugly. "You want to throw your inheritance away for her! Ruin our name and legacy? You are out of your fucking mind boy!"**_

 _ **Damon took Bonnie's hand and said. "Lets go babe. Now you have seen my monster."**_

 _ **Giuseppe's face twisted with anger. He stormed on Damon and hit him with his fist in the face. "I'll show you a fucking monster! You useless filth."**_

" _ **No!" Bonnie screamed.**_

 _ **Damon ducked Giuseppe's next blow and pushed his father against his desk.**_

" _ **How dare you raise your hand against me?" Giuseppe seethed. He made a move towards Damon but fell back against the table. His hand going to his chest. He was red in the face and having trouble to breath. "Where is my inhaler." He croaked out.**_

 _ **Damon just looked at him with cold eyes.**_

" _ **Bring me my inhaler." Giuseppe seethed.**_

 _ **Damon walked to the desk drawer and took out the inhaler. With the inhaler in hand he walked to his father. Bonnie came to him and took the inhaler from him.**_

 _ **Giuseppe's eyes went wide. "Give it here!" He screamed.**_

" _ **Not before you apologise to your son and beg for his forgiveness." Bonnie said.**_

" _ **You will rot in jail you little whore." Giuseppe said with eyes bulging. Damon moved to beat Giuseppe but Bonnie stopped him. She took his hand and together they stepped back from Giuseppe.**_

 _ **Stephen came in and stood silently next to Damon and Bonnie.**_

" _ **Stephen, Stephen help me." Giuseppe pleaded.**_

 _ **Stephen took the inhaler from Bonnie and looked at it. He looked back at his father and said in a cold voice. "No."**_

 _ **Giuseppe's eyes went wild with shock and fear.**_

 _ **Together the three watch as Giuseppe struggled in vain to catch his breath. Bonnie in the middle of the two Salvatore brothers. Damon's arm was protectively around her with Bonnie's hand in Stephen's hand. They watched in silence as Giuseppe released his last breath.**_

" _ **Its over." Stephen said softly.**_

 _ **Damon kissed Bonnie on the cheek and together the three cried in silence.**_

 _ **End of flashback... Back to the present time**_

"What do you think Sheila will say now." Bonnie asked softly. "Bonnie is condemned for eternity." Bonnie said and laughed bitterly.

"We can not speak for the death. Let them rest" May said.

"And you aunt May?"

"It is not for me to judge Bonnie. Who am I to judge or condemn you?" May said and sigh. "What I'm about to tell you will be extremely hard Bonnie, but it needs to be out in the open. You need to open up the wound so that it can heal properly."

"What is it aunt May." Bonnie whispered.

"Damon confessed to me. Bonnie, He was sleeping with his assistant Sierra. She came to Mystique Lake claiming that she was pregnant with his child. He only found out later that she was indeed not pregnant at all. Well, as he told me he just snapped. He strangled her to death because she said she wanted to keep his child." May held Bonnie's trembling hand tightly.

"No. No. Why ... How can he" ... Bonnie cried "Oh Lord help me. I can't .. I can't" ... Bonnie cried out.

"Let it out child. Let it all out." May said softly.

"Damon no! Oh God! How can he!" Bonnie cried hard against May's chest. The last time she cried like this was at Sheila's funeral.

May too was in tears. "Bonnie, if you want to safe your home, your children, your husband? Baby now if you want to fight to safe them then you must be prepared to fight hard because it will be hard to forgive. Damon has so much darkness in him that the devil enjoys using him for it's wicked deeds. The devil is a liar. A deceiver and he has no power over Gods children. No he dont. For we are all Gods children. How easy it is to cast stones at each other. To curse one another. To judge. That we forgot what the word of God says, let he who is without sin cast the first stone. For all the foolish hurtful things he did to you I know he loves you. He loves you baby. He is just going the wrong way in showing you. As for anger? It will be there. Lord knows we are only humans. Just don't allow the anger to control you. It will eat you up inside and make you a bitter hurtful person. Its a hard decision baby but I know you will come out strong." May said.

Bonnie was sobbing softly.

A nurse came in and said. "Mrs Salvatore I have your brother in-law on the phone. He wants to talk with you." The nurse said softly.

May held the phone against Bonnie's ear.

 **Stephen: "We found him Bonnie. We found him. He is in bad shape, but alive. Their taking him to the hospital now."**

 **Bonnie: "Stephen." Bonnie whispered in tears.**

 **Stephen: "He is safe Bonnie.**

Bonnie turned her head away and cried.

The nurse took the phone from May and told Stephen that Mrs Salvatore can't talk now she is crying. Overcome by joy and relief. If only they knew the intense pain Bonnie is suffering inside.

 **...**


	72. Chapter 72

A new day for the folks of Mystique Lake and with it a soft rain. The storm did some minor damages on businesses in town and workers eagerly jumped in to clean and repair. Neighbours helped each other to fix damages done to their homes. Fallen trees and cables are being removed from the streets. This was the usual thing to do in ML after a storm to lend a helping hand where needed.

 **Wiccombs Mansion**

A pale looking Stella were seated opposite detective West and detective Harper. The hand that held the burning cigarette trembling uncontrollably. In front of her on the table was gruesome pictures of Edward.

"Help us bring the killers to justice Stella. I am willing to cut you a deal. You won't even have to do jail time. Three years probation at the most. All you need to do is confess Stella. Take the deal while you still can. Because right now my people are searching every inch of your house. We have this nifty very helpful chemical called Luminol. Spray it in a dark room. It will glow blue when there are traces of blood. Luminol can make a spotless room like a massacre took place in there and I'm sure by now my team have found traces of blood.

Stella swallowed hard. "I need to speak with my lawyer first." Stella said in a shaky voice.

You do that Mrs Wiccomb. Come see me as soon as possible." Detective West said and he and detective Harper got up to their feet.

"Please take this with you." Stella said and looked away from the gruesome photos of Edward.

Detective West put the pictures back into his file and left Stella's Wiccombs house with a smirk. He know Stella will take the bait.

 **The Salvatore Home**

Caroline was over at Bonnie. They were seated at the kitchen counter. There was a soft rain falling outside and the day looked grey and gloomy much like Bonnie's mood.

"I'm just so happy this whole thing didn't end in a tragedy. Stephen called me earlier. He said Damon is awake. Screaming for you and the kids. Stephen had to assure him that you and the kids are okay and he warned Damon that he will put him in a coma if he dare gets up from his hospital bed and come home." Caroline said.

Bonnie didn't say anything. She just stared at her cup of tea in front of her.

"Bon? You okay?" Caroline asked softly.

Bonnie cleared her throat and said. "Yeah I'm good."

"I know your not, but for now I'm going to swallow that lie and hope you will talk to me soon. I'm here for you. Always." Caroline said and smiled warmly at her friend.

"I know." Bonnie said and smiled back.

Bonnie's phone beeped. It was a message from Stella.

 **Mystique Lake Hospital**

The young nurses were falling over their feet to see that Damon was as comfortable as possible much to his annoyance. He ordered them to stay out of his room but one by one they walked in bringing new bouquets of flowers. Probably from themselves. He ordered the matron to remove all the flowers from his room. Red from embarrassment the nurses came and took the flowers away. Only the ones from the kids, family and friends stayed.

Rain patters against the window and it look like the weather won't clear up today. The doctor said its a miracle his still alive and not having major injuries. He remembers being knocked over board and hitting his head against a tree log after that everything seemed blurry. One long nightmare that he is not emotionally or physically strong to unravel right now. Damon sigh and closed his eyes.

 **The Wiccombs Mansion**

After a frantic call from Stella the girls was yet again back to listen to Stella losing it again. Sitting in her luxurious kitchen Stella informed them calmly of her cutting her loses.

"At the end of the day I'm standing alone. There is no way a court will convict a pregnant Caroline who happens to be married to a respected world renowned doctor and you Kate, a doctors wife who wins the trophy for most law abiding citizen every year and you Bonnie? Damon have so many contacts that he will get you free just by a click of his fingers and you Olivia you don't even have to lift a finger. I'm cutting a deal with detective West. I'm sorry." Stella said.

The room was silent and if Stella thought that the women were going to start begging her not to do that, was she in for a surprise. Bonnie walked to Stella's priceless stainless steel knife set and took out the biggest knife. "I always admired this set. From Italy right?" Bonnie asked over her shoulder.

Stella nervously fiddled with her pearl necklace. "Yes it is." She said with a dry throat.

Bonnie turned around and nodded for Caroline. Caroline moved to the kitchen door and closed it.

Stella looked at them nervously and said. "What is happening? What are you doing?"

Bonnie walked to Stella and put the sharp blade against Stella's throat. "Cut a deal you say." Bonnie said with a cold smirk.

Stella's eyes went wide with fear. "Bonnie please." Stella looked at Caroline, Liv and Kate for help but they all looked in for whatever Bonnie planned for her.

"Now you listen very carefully Stella. The minute you said cutting a deal with the feds we were all thinking of very creative ideas on how to get rid of you."

"I'm seeing myself standing with a machete over Stella's bloody lifeless corps." Caroline said nonchalantly.

"Kate?" Bonnie asked.

Kate cleared her throat and said softly. "I will invite Stella over for a cup of coffee and baked muffins. That will be her last meal on this earth."

"Poison. Deadly and affecting. Good idea Kate." Caroline said cheery.

Stella gasps in shock.

"Liv?"

Liv looked long and hard at Stella and said. "I would burry her alive."

"Now that's what I'm taking about. Hardcore." Caroline said laughed.

Stella didn't know if they were bluffing or were they serious.

You cut a deal with the feds then I'm going to personally hunt you down and cut you up into tiny pieces." Bonnie said menacingly. She moved the sharp blade to Stella's lips. Bonnie smirked coldly. "Starting with your fake lips. Let's see how you look on the bench testifying against the women who helped you, without lips."

Caroline chuckled and said. "The newspapers will have a field day with her ass."

"Stella we need to stand together can't you see what this detective is doing to us? He is choosing the weakest link. He wants you to crack." Kate said softly.

Bonnie scoffed and said. "All I'm saying is that I don't want to go to jail. I like my freedom too much, I want to grow old with my children, but if that don't happens and low and behold you rat us out. I'm calling dips on your ass Stella. You will be my prison bitch and you better know how to braid my fucking hair and clean my shit properly or else I'm pimping your ass out to some hardcore prison bitch nicknamed Bladder Ripper." Bonnie said and swing the blade in front of Stella's face.

Stella swallowed hard and nodded.

"We good Stella?" Bonnie asked and put her arm around Stella's shoulders.

"Yes ... Yes we good." Stella said and swallowed hard.

"Did you say anything to detective West?" Liv asked.

"No I did not. I only said that I want to speak with my lawyer." Stella said in a shaky voice. Pale in the face.

Liv just nodded her head.

...

Liv, Kate , Caroline and Bonnie walked to their cars parked in Stella's drive way.

Liv laughed and said. "Bladder Ripper?"

"I had to bit the inside of my cheek not to laugh." Caroline said and giggled.

"Think we should put her under surveillance?" Kate asked.

Liv smirked. "That won't be necessary. She's already under surveillance and we just jumped on the radar." Liv nodded her head to a black SUV parked opposite Stella's house.

"Well smile for the camera and say fuck you bitches." Caroline said and waved at the SUV with a bright smile. Bonnie waved too with Stella's knife in her hand.

Kate gasps and laughed. "Bonnie?"

"What? She said I can keep it." Bonnie said nonchalantly. The women laughed and walked respectively to their cars.

 **The Salvatore Home**

It was evening and the kids were excited to go visit their dad in the hospital. Zoe made her father a get well card.

Alex found his mom in her room.

"Mom can we talk before we go to dad?" Alex asked. There were deep regret on his face and he felt ashamed for how he behaved the other day.

"Mom, about the other day. How I behaved, the things I've said to you. I should have known better. I am so sorry. Please forgive me mom." He looked so lost and hurt that Bonnie's heart went out to him.

"Come here." Bonnie said softly. Alex hugged his mom. "Your my rock and yes it did hurt but you came and you apologized. Stay that sweet mannered kid I know because the one I saw in front of me the other day was not my kid. I love you and you know I only want the best for you right?"

"Yes ... I know mom." Alex said and hugged his mom.

 **Mystique Lake Hospital**

Zoe and Dylan ran to their dad's hospital room. Jumping on his bed and hugging him tightly. Damon wrapped his arms around them and laughed happy.

Alex, Kenzie and Bonnie came in seeing the two happy kids on their father's hospital bed.

The kids were so happy to see their dad and they could not stop asking him questions. Alex cleared his throat and said to them. "Guys lets step out so that mom can greet dad."

Zoe kissed her dad on the cheek and left the room behind the others.

"The doctor said I can leave tomorrow if everything checks out. He said I'm lucky to be alive." Damon said and tried to smile. He couldn't read the look on Bonnie's face. Is she still in shock? He thought to himself. He reached out his hand to her and called her name softly.

Slowly Bonnie walked to him and took his hand. Damon visibly relaxed when he felt her hand in his. He kissed her softly on her hand. "This whole nightmare made me realise how short life is and how precious the tiny moments are that we get to spend together as a family Bon. I want to spend every waking moment with you and the kids. I love you and the kids so much that I don't want to miss a thing. Can I please come home babe?" Damon had tears in his eyes by the time he was done talking.

Bonnie closed her eyes briefly. "The kids will want you home Damon." Bonnie said and at that moment the door opened. It was the kids eager to see their dad again before visiting time is over. Bonnie smiled and waved them in.

 **...**


	73. Chapter 73

**The Salvatore Home**

Bonnie woke up the next morning and muttered "shit." She overslept. She had disturbing dreams of Damon and Sierra in bed fucking while she watched on in shock and dreaming Zoe, Dylan and Damon getting on a boat and disappearing on the stormy Lake while she desperately tries to call them back. She immediately got up and rinsed her face with cold water. Putting on her gown she walked down to start with breakfast and the kids lunch boxes.

... and what a pleasant surprise awaited her in the kitchen. The kids busy in the kitchen with breakfast. Zoe and Kenzie were busy packing lunch boxes . Justin showed Dylan how to bake a pancake and Alex were feeding the twins.

Bonnie cleared her throat and walked in with a smile. "I woke up in the wrong house right? Or aliens have taken my kids over, overnight. So which one is it." Bonnie said and laughed.

"Aliens have taken us over." Dylan said with a smirk.

"Wow it smells nice in here." Bonnie said

"Justin is making us an English breakfast. We got everything under control in here. You go and get ready for work mom. Breakfast will be ready when your done." Kenzie said.

"Oh-kay. Looks like I'm not needed in here." Bonnie said with a smile and walked back to her room.

...

The two naked sweaty bodies falls back against the pillows in sexual bliss.

"I should go. I'm already running late for work." Lee said with a smile and kissed detective West on the mouth.

"Are you really sure you should go? Stay and take a shower with me."

Lee gently pushed him away. "Maybe some other time." She quickly got off the bed and searched for her clothes.

He placed his hands under his head and admire Lee's naked body. "Stella have any close friends?" he asked her nonchalantly.

"Well some moved away and the others Stella have no contact with. She does not consider them wealthy or good enough to run in her social league."

Fully dressed Lee bend down and kissed detective West. "Call me?" She said before leaving his room.

With a smirk on his face West watched Lee leave his room. Who knew drinks and discussing Edwards case could lead to a night of steamy sex. He need someone like Lee in his corner. The people of ML are close and not willing to talk, but there are a few that's willing to talk like Stella's lawyer. West thought to himself. "Well time to get up and pay Mrs Wiccomb a visit."

...

"What do you think Mrs Grant?" the real estate agent ask Olivia. She and Fitz were looking all morning for a suitable place for Liv's new jam shop.

Liv smiled slowly and said. "I like it."

"She likes it! Finally." Fitz exclaimed.

"My first big sale. Thank you Mrs Grant." The real estate girl said with a bright smile.

The place was perfect for Liv. Not too big and not too small and it was situated right in the heart of ML's business community.

"I will have the paperwork ready for you by two o' clock today Mrs Grant. Then you can just sign and this beautiful place is all yours."

"Thank you." Liv said to the woman.

"Can I please have a selfie with you and Mr Grant please? This will look great on my profile?" The woman asked and almost jumped up and down when Liv said yes.

 **Dr Stephen and Caroline Salvatore's Home**

"Stephen? Stephen?" Caroline yelled from their bedroom.

Stephen walked into their bedroom calmly. "Did you put the timer on? Okay. Car keys. The baby's bag. How am I doing so far?" Stephen asked and smirked.

Caroline huffed and puffed. "Stephen Salvatore this is no practice run! The baby is really coming!"

Stephen's eyes went wide. "Like now? Okay. Calm down. Breath in and out. Breath in and out. Better?" Stephen asked with a big goofy grin.

Caroline smacked him hard across the face. "Get me to the hospital Stephen!"

 **Mystique Lake Newspaper**

Bonnie was standing by the printer waiting for her documents to print when Lee walked passed her and whispered. "Can you come to my office when your one."

"Yeah sure."

Bonnie took her documents and walked to Lee's office. A very spacious and modern office with a beautiful view over ML.

"I heard what happened I'm so glad Damon and the kids are fine. Bon, and now. You wouldn't guess who I spend the night with."

"The suspense is killing me." Bonnie said and smile.

"Detective West. What a tiger in bed." Lee said and sigh. "Anyway, he told me Stella failed her polygraph test. I think, he thinks or knows Stella killed Edward, and she had help. We should help him Bon. This is a major story and I'll be damn if our competitors steals it from us. I was thinking you should go over to Stella be a sympathetic ear. A shoulder to cry on."

"I don't know Lee. I mean Stella capable of murder. Dont you think that's a bit far fetch." Bonnie said unsure.

They found blood in Stella's room. Who ever cleaned that room did a bloody good job but a small spot of blood were found and it has been send to the lab for tests. Now detective West believes, that Edward was killed in that very same room on the night of the gala and his body was later dumped where the two hikers found it."

"Girl, how long have you been sleeping with this tiger to get all of this out of him." Bonnie asked and smirked.

Lee clapped her hands and laughed. "His not saying it straight up, but I can put the puzzles together and voilà! Puzzle almost completed except for a few missing pieces. The murder weapon and Stella's accomplice."

"Wow," Is all Bonnie said.

"Nothing surprise me any more. Mystique Lake is full of dark secrets just waiting to be revealed." Lee said.

"Damon is coming home from the hospital today so I wanted to know if I can leave early. I have my articles already typed just waiting for you to go over it again."

"Off course Bon. You can leave whenever you want and tell Day and the kids I said hi, okay?"

"Will do." Bonnie said. She left Lee's office. Her mind going over what Lee just told her.

 **The Salvatore Home**

The kids were happy to see their mom home early from work. So it was decided to organise a welcome home party for their dad. They hanged a big Welcome Home Daddy banner in the living room. They fixed dinner and set the dinner table.

"His here! Dad is here!" Zoe and Dylan exclaimed.

"Places everyone." Kenzie whispered.

The front door open and they heard uncle Ric say. "Bonnie is still at work. She told me the kids are not home. You sure you will be fine all alone Damon?"

Damon frown and said. "Yeah whatever Ric."

When he stepped into the Living room the kids yelled, SURPRISE!

Damon smiled and shook his head. He turned to Ric who had a smirk on his face and said. "You were in on this?"

Ric nodded his head yes and said. "Got you, didn't I."

Zoe and Dylan had their arms around Damon. Smiling happy. Kenzie hugged her dad. "So great to have you back with us dad." She said to him.

"Great to be back kiddo" Damon said.

"Welcome home dad. Welcome home Mr Salvatore." Alex and Justin said.

The kids looked to their mom who had been quiet this whole time. Damon slowly walked to Bonnie. He gazed deeply into her green orbs. His arms went around her and he pulled her closer to him.

Rick cleared his throat and said. "Kids time to close your eyes."

"Why?" Dylan asked confused.

It was a slow passionate kiss. Damon wanted to deepen the kiss, but he was mindful of the kids watching them with wide eyes.

Dinner went by pleasantly. Bonnie didn't talk much. The kids did all the talking. After dinner she excused herself and left Damon and the kids in the living room.

...

She was expecting him when their bedroom door open and in he walks. Waiting, with her one leg over the other leg. Showing off her beautiful legs and thighs. Dressed in a short red silk gown. Gracefully she uncross her legs and stood up. Dropping the gown to the floor.

Damon gaze at his wife's naked body with lust and love. He swallowed hard. His body was still hurting but right now he will give his left nut to be deep inside his wife's warm tight heat.

"Take off you clothes and join me for a bath." Bonnie said hoarsely.

Damon could feel his dick jerking in his jeans. Its been so long since he felt Bonnie's naked skin under him. Her warm heat wrapped tight around his dick. With numb fast fingers he started unbuttoning his shirt. Unable to look away from Bonnie's sinful body.

Bonnie walked to their bathroom her backside on full display for his lustful eyes. He almost came in his jeans.

Naked and horny as hell he walked to their bathroom. Bonnie was already waiting for him in the bath filled with bubbles. One leg dangling over the edge of the bath.

"Fuck." Damon whispered. He was already hard as a rock. He walked in and suddenly he started to lose his balance. Sliding over the wet floor and landing hard on his back. Damon look up at their marble ceiling in confusion. "What the hell? Fuck. I think I just broke my back." He said with a pain expression on his face.

"Shampoo, body wash gel and water." Bonnie said coldly.

Damon looked at her confused.

"That is what's on the floor. That's what made you slide your ass off and now your on your back with your dick pointing at the ceiling."

"Did you do this deliberately?" Damon asked. His eyes wide.

"You should be careful Damon. Accidents can happen in a split second."

Damon tried to get up but his hands slipped and he fell back. "Help me."

"No." Bonnie bluntly said.

To say Damon was shocked was the understatement of the century when he looked into Bonnie's cold eyes.

 **...**


	74. Chapter 74

"Babe what's wrong? Help me up please." Damon said with eyes begging.

"Not nice being on the receiving end, now is it? Being and feeling helpless." Bonnie said calmly. Water dripped from her naked body as she got out of the bath. She stepped over a confuse Damon whose eyes followed her every move. "Wondering why I dont slip and fall like you?" Bonnie said and scoffed. "Well unlike you I have learned my lesson. No more falling down for me."

"What is wrong with you Bonnie? Why are you doing this?"

Bonnie opened the drawer and picked up the knife she took from Stella. She turned back to Damon and walked to him. Knife in hand.

Damon swallowed hard. His eyes wide. "Jesus Bonnie. What are you trying to do."

A naked Bonnie bend down next to Damon and ran the blade over his chiselled abs ... over his belly button. Stopping the blade an inch from his dick.

Damon chuckled nervously and said. "Is this part of foreplay. "

Bonnie's other hand moved to Damon's dick and she wrapped her hand around it. Jerking his dick up and down. She knew how to work Damon into a frenzy.

Damon could not stop the deep moan coming out of him. Through lowered eyelids he looked at his wife. Something is wrong.

You Like what I'm doing to you." Bonnie whispered seductively.

Damon was unable to form a coherent word.

Bonnie jerked his dick harder. "I asked you a question."

"Yes .. yes. It feels fucking good." Damon said as another moan escape over his lips. His hand went between her legs and like lightning Bonnie strike his hand with the knife. Drawing blood.

In shock Damon look at the cut on his hand. "Enough. Now tell me what the hell is wrong with you? Are you still in shock?"

"Awe come on Day Day, I want you nice and hard. Don't you want to be nice and hard for me?" Bonnie said. Her green orbs glowing sinisterly.

Damon looked at the knife and then back at Bonnie. "You want me hard so that you can cut my dick off?" Damon saw the look in Bonnie's eyes. Pure hatred and that's when realisation kick in. He closed his eyes and looked away.

"I see someone is starting to snap what this is all about." Bonnie said with sarcasm. She pulled Damon's dick hard and he flinches in pain. His hands moved to protect his dick but Bonnie cut both hands. Small cuts burning and bleeding. "Looks like you've forgot how quick I am with a knife." Bonnie seethed.

Calmly her hand jerked his dick. He was still hard. "Say it." Bonnie said softly.

"She. Was. A. Big. Mistake. Bonnie. I never meant to hurt you. I know what I did was..

Bonnie cuts Damon's apology short by savagely pulling his dick hard. Digging her nails into the soft flesh.

"FUCK!" Damon screamed in pain. Bonnie muffled his screams by nonchalantly shoving her panty into his mouth.

"Say it." Bonnie hissed in his face. Bonnie removed her panty from his mouth.

Damon looked at her. Face red. Tears rolling down his cheeks. "I ... I had an affair with her .. with Sierra.

Damon was in pain. Mentally and physically. He moaned hard when he felt Bonnie's warm mouth on his dick. Her tongue licking his mushroom head skilfully. His hips jerked up involuntary.

"Did she suck you like this."

Damon looked away in shame. Bonnie spit in his face when he looked back at her.

"How long Damon? And I want the truth. I deserve the truth."

"Seven months, please dont make me do this babe ... Please."

"Shut up! For seven months you slept with her. Did you ever hit her?"

"Bonnie.. don't please

"Shut the fuck up and answer me!" Bonnie screamed and pulled Damon's dick harder this time.

"No I did not hit her! Now please stop Bonnie. I'm sorry okay. I'm sorry." Tears rolled down his cheeks.

"After all these years. Everything I have done for you. We have been through. All you can say is I'm sorry."

"Bonnie please understand, things were going rough between us. I was stupid to think that I can find comfort in Sierra. She was smart and business driven like me. Sex came after I got to know her better. Bonnie I was fucked up and stupid back then. I was too blind to see what I'm throwing away."

"That does not give you any reason to cheat on me! So every time things go rough between us you go find comfort with some woman and when you knock them up you simply kill them."

"Babe that's not what I'm saying...

"You better shut the fuck up when I'm talking. This is my time now!" Bonnie snapped in his face. "You fucked that woman and killed her. Did you even feel guilty coming from her to our marriage bed and have sex with me! Your wife?"

"I did. Believe me I did. Bonnie I've never meant for any of this to happen. If I could turn back the time to undo what I did I would. I love you too much Bonnie Bennet." Damon said.

"No Damon. You love yourself too much. And this." Bonnie said pointing to his dick. "The kids loves you. They adore you. You are their hero. If only they knew the real monster they so lovingly call dad. The man that killed his pregnant mistress."

"She was not pregnant. She had blood tests done I found that out after I .. her death. I have the test results I can show you."

"I am so angry. You took a part of me and you crushed it Damon." Bonnie stood up and glared down hard at him. Pathetic. Your pathetic and from here on I hope your happy in your misery. Do not ever touch me again. If I feel just one finger on me I'll cut it the fuck off. Try explain to the kids why you keep showing up with missing fingers. I will be sleeping with my new companion under my pillow every night. If it wasn't for the kids I will kick you out like the sorry son of a bitch you are." Bonnie walked out leaving a bruised cold Damon on the wet bathroom floor.

Damon crawled out of the bathroom naked and wet. He was glad Bonnie was not in the room. He felt humiliated and ashamed. He can only blame himself for her anger and rage.

...

Bonnie slept in the twins nursery. She felt at ease in there. Their baby noises they make when they sleep and their smell comfort her and that's what she needs now before she burns down this house with Damon in it

...

She woke up the next morning to see she had a miss call from Caroline and a message. Bonnie almost screamed happy when she read the message that Caroline gave birth to a girl. Bonnie send her a message that read, she will see Caroline after work and congratulate her on her new little pink feet.

...

Bonnie and the twins were already long gone when the kids came down to the kitchen. They found Damon in the kitchen making himself coffee.

"Morning dad. Shouldn't you still be in bed?" Zoe said and kissed her dad on the cheek.

"Morning Princess." Damon said and tried to smile.

"What happened to your hands dad? Are those cuts?" Kenzie asked wide eye.

Damon looked down and almost cursed infront of his kids. "Trying to cut an orange and this is the end result." Damon said and smirked.

"We don't have oranges." Kenzie said and laughed.

"Well your mom and I have oranges in our room. Have a nice day at school guys." Damon said before he limped out of the kitchen.

...

 **The Wiccombs Mansion**

Stella opened the door to see a smiling detective West on her doorstep.

"Can I help you detective?" Stella asked without inviting the detective in.

"Mrs Wiccomb are you ready to talk?"

"About what detective?" Stella asked confused.

"Stella you were ready to confess yesterday." Detective West narrowed his eyes and said. "Is someone blackmailing you? Stella believe me or not I'm here to help you. Let me help you."

"Sorry detective West your wasting your time. Instead of suspecting me my husband's killer is walking free outside. I had nothing to do with his death. Good day detective and stop bothering me." Stella said and closed the door in his face.

Detective West smiled and shook his head. He walked back to the car.

"That was quick. Did the widow confess?" Harper asked.

West threw his head back and laughed. "She's just the puppet. Did you found out about those names I gave you?"

"Well Mrs Caroline Salvatore just gave birth yesterday. Bonnie Salvatore is at work. She works for the town's newspaper. Kate Henderson is just a housewife and you know Mrs Grant, heard she's opening up a jam shop. West are you sure about this? If you go after these women you better be damn sure. I mean damn sure." Harper said with concern.

West smirked." I'm starting to see a pattern in their visits to Stella. No harm in asking them a few questions. Start the car Harper. Let's go to the housewife first."

...

After detective West and detective Harper left. Kate called Caroline to warn her they are coming to her next.

...

"So how was school?" Caroline asked her daughters after she ended her call with Kate?

"Was okay. They postponed Miss ML again and Tiffany threw a bitch fit. Mom you should have seen her. Screaming about how she already booked the Phoenix Grand Hall and a catering company from I don't know where. The music and stuff. Charging it all to the schools account." Soph said and laughed.

Amber who was holding baby Anna said. "It was funny, but I dont think principal Hector will find it funny."

Caroline laughed. She noticed a car pulling up in their drive way. "Well Tiffany is a spoil brat. Girls can you two sweeties take Anna and go to my room. I have guests."

"Okay sure mom." Amber said.

 **...**


	75. Chapter 75

**The Salvatore Home**

Alex and Dylan helped their mom with the grocery bags and the twins. Alex with the twins and Dylan with the grocery bags. Bonnie felt tired. It was a long day at work. Caroline called her before she left work. She told her she might get a visit from two detectives.

Damon waited for them at the door. He kissed her softly on the cheek and whispered. "Two detectives are here to see you."

"I know." Bonnie said bluntly.

The kids were sent upstairs to their rooms. Bonnie and Damon took a seat opposite the two detectives.

"I'm detective West and this is my partner detective Harper. FBI agents. Mrs Salvatore we just want to ask a few questions regarding Stella Wiccomb and her late husband if that will be okay with you."

"Yes sure. Anything to help."

"You were there the night of the gala at the Wiccombs house. I saw your name on the list Mrs Salvatore I just need you to confirm." Detective West said.

"Yes I was there."

"And you were last to leave, right? All the other guests were gone you and I believe Caroline Salvatore, Kate Henderson and Mrs Pope stayed behind?" Detective West asked with a questioning look.

"Yes we did. We had a few more drinks together."

"And in this time did Mrs Wiccomb act strange? Leave the room for a long period of time. Did you notice something about Mrs Wiccomb that would struck you as out of character?" it was again detective West asking the questions.

"Nope. Still the same old Stella. Loud and drunk. I think we all had a bit too much to drink that night."

"My wife did had too much to drink. I had to pick her up at Olivia's house." Damon said. He did not like the detective's line of questioning and it showed on his face.

West looked at Damon. "You didn't go straight home after you left The Wiccombs house, right Mrs Salvatore? " he asked still looking at Damon.

Damon's heart skipped a few beats.

"Mrs Grant and I drove behind Kate to make sure she's okay and safe. I didn't go straight to Olivia or home. I went to Mr Halstead's home." Bonnie said softly.

"Well Mr Jay's neighbour who was awake at that time did saw your car outside his home." Detective West said and laughed inside. He can feel the rage radiating from Mr Salvatore.

"Everyone in Mystique Lake knows Rosy to be one nosy bitch and why are you questioning my wife like she's got something to hide." Damon said in anger.

Detective West smirked and said. "Well that I dont know if she's got something to hide Mr Salvatore. My job is only to find the killer or killers by any means necessary within the law off course. Thank you for your time. We will be in touch." Detective West said. He and detective Harper then left the Salvatore Home.

...

"Well that quickly got intense." Detective Harper said in the car.

West laughed. "The husband got really defensive.

"You accused his wife." Harper said and started the car.

I know a killer when I see one and something tells me Mr Salvatore have dirt on his hands.

 **The Grants Home**

Liv and Connor were playing a game of chess in the study when Fitz walked in.

"Connor can you go help your sister in the kitchen. I need to have a word with mom."

"Did you two plan this cause I think I'm going to win." Connor said and smiled.

"You can finish the game later okay." Fitz said and patted his son on the shoulder.

"Sounds serious." Liv said.

"I have two FBI feds outside they want to have a talk with you. Liv, I need to know everything.

"Then you need to sit down." Liv said.

...

 **The Salvatore Home**

Damon was in his study. Walking up and down furiously with a bottle of bourbon. So his wife went to that guy's house and God knows what they did. His hand trembled. He wants to call Jack The Grim reaper, to once and for all remove Mr Halstead from the living. Too bad the fucker have a young boy. Jack will kill the boy too and if Bonnie founds out she will kill him for sure. He can't risk that. He felt like smashing someone's face in.

Damon screamed and threw the empty bottle against the wall.

 **Dr Stephen and Caroline Salvatore's Home**

"Hi little Anna. Its your aunt Bonnie. You are one cute little baby. Yes you are." Bonnie said and kissed baby Anna softly on the head.

Liv, Bonnie and Kate came over to Caroline and could not stop gushing over little Anna.

"I finally have my body back. Just have to wait two more weeks and I'm raping Stephen Salvatore." Caroline said and laughed.

The women laughed with her.

"That detective West spells trouble." Kate said.

"He won't be any longer. Its handled." Liv said in a serious voice.

"Let's drink to that." Caroline said cheery.

 **Mystique Lake Police station**

West was behind his desk when the phone ring. He ignored it. He was too busy going over Edwards case. His cell phone ring. It was the FBI Chief.

 **West: "Good day Sir.**

 **Chief: "Good day to you too West. I'm pulling you off the case. We are handing the case back to Mystique's Lake Police Department."**

 **West: "No Sir you can't do that now. I'm close. Give me at least two weeks."**

 **Chief: "Look West your lucky you didn't get suspended after the report I read about you.**

 **West: "Report?"**

 **Chief: "We will discuss it when your back. Let the guys of ML Police sort out the case.**

 **West: " The policemen here got their police certificates and training off the internet. This case will go cold the minute they take over. With all do respect Sir I am the right one to solve this case. I have the blood in Edwards room that proves a slaughter took place in there. The widow was ready to confess I just have to push her more and she will crack."**

 **Chief: "I'm going to pretend I did not just hear this. Open your email I have just send you West."**

West looked at his computer and opened The Chiefs email. It was a file of Stella's history of mental sickness she's suffering from. Patient was molested by her step dad that left her deeply scared. Suffers from delusions at times. Suicidal tendencies. Etc. Etc. Etc.

 **Chief: "Take your time reading it on your flight back. The last thing we need is a high profile suicide because our main investigator was harassing the emotionally wrecked widow. The blood you found came back inconclusive. You have no witnesses. No murder weapon. West there is no concrete evidence. You are off the case effective immediately."**

After the chief ended the call. Harper came in and said. "Sheriff Mitchell is here. His talking about you getting out of his office and chair."

"We are off the case. In all my fifteen years in service I never left a case unsolved. Some high power people pulling the strings here."

"So what happens now?" Harper asked.

"Hand the case over and go back." West said bitterly. He threw all his papers off the desk in anger.

Harper closed the door silently behind him. He walked to the toilets and checked if the stalls were empty. It was. He quickly dial a number on his phone.

 **Harper: "We are officially off the case Mrs Pope."**

 **Olivia: Thank you Harper. Your report on West helped a lot."**

 **Harper: "I'm glad I could help Mrs Pope. West was getting out of control with his accusations and thank you once again for helping me escape B613. I thought I would never see my family again but you made that possible. Thank you Mrs Pope.**

 **Olivia: "You take care Harper."**

 **Harper: "You too Mrs Pope."**

 **Dr Stephen and Caroline Salvatore's Home**

"Hendy and I are planning a romantic getaway month end. Lord knows we need it. Its been ages since we've last been away." Kate said and smiled happy.

"Ooh someone is going to get their groove on." Bonnie said and bumped Kate playfully who just blushed.

"I have this sexy black and white French maid kinky outfit I can borrow it to you." Caroline said and gave Kate a naughty smile.

Kate blushed beet red. "No." Kate laughed. "Imagine me in that. Hendy will have a heart attack."

"No he will fuck you senseless. Stephen turns into this freak of a man when I dress up kinky. Its good to spice up your sex life. Missionary is not the only position in the Kamasutra book." Care said cheery.

"Not everyone wants to get freaky Care. As long as you enjoy it." Bonnie said and opened a new bottle wine.

"Says the woman who is married to the king of freakiness." Caroline said and rolled her eyes playfully.

"Its good to spice up your sex life, but then both parties should be comfortable with whatever you agree on." Liv said. "So if Kate dont want the outfit can I have it." Liv said with a sexy naughty smile.

The women laughed. "Anytime Mrs Pope. I also have a small leather whip. Good for spanking the Presidents sexy ass." Care said and laughed.

"Whip that ass. Whip that ass." Bonnie cheered and soon Caroline and Kate joined in.

Stephen cleared his throat hard and said. "Who's behind are getting whipped?"

Kate spit her drink out.

"None of your business honey. What are you doing here?" Care asked sweetly.

"Last I time I checked I lived here Mrs whip that ass." Stephen said and swing his lower hips.

Bonnie doubled over with laughter.

"See Kate why men needs spanking? To tame them." Caroline said and blow Stephen a kiss.

Stephen kissed his wife on the cheek and said. "I'm meeting my brother at the bar and no I'm not going to drink. Ladies enjoy your night. Don't drink too much. The roads are busy its tourist time."

"Yes Reverend Salvatore will do." Bonnie said jokingly.

"See you later daddy." Caroline called out.

 **...**


	76. Chapter 76

**Mystique Lake Bar**

Stephen arrived at the bar early. Damon must be running late. He thought to himself.

"Good evening Dr Stephen what can I get you?" Jimmy the barman asked.

"Hey Jimmy. I'll take a coke no ice. Thanks."

The barman nodded his head.

Stephen was sitting at the bar counter. He turned around on his chair when he heard someone stumbling on stage. Yup. Karaoke Amateur night tonight. Stephen thought to himself and smirked. The drunk man started to sing off cue. His singing turned into screaming and mumbling under loud cheers from his friends. Stephen shook his head and laughed.

"Your order Dr Stephen."

"Thank you."

"You thinking of going up there next Dr Stephen?" Jimmy said and nodded his head in the direction of the small stage.

"Not in this lifetime." Stephen said and laughed.

...

Jay opened his door front door to see Damon Salvatore standing there.

"Damon. What brings you here?" Jay asked not so nice.

Damon smirked. "Are you alone?"

"Why do you want to know? Are you thinking your wife might be here?" Jay said and folded his arms.

Damon gripped the cold steel of the gun hard in his hand. He had it hidden in his black leather jacket.

Jay was no fool. He knew Damon would not show up unarmed on his door step. His gun was tucked in his jeans behind his back.

"Long story short Jay. You stay away from my wife. I'm saying this nicely because I dont want something bad to happen. This is me being nice and civilised. Bonnie Salvatore is married to me. My wife. The mother of my kids. I was her first Jay and I sure as hell will be her last. Dont force me to do something you might not live to regret."

Jay narrowed his eyes and said. "And just so you know I dont take Threats kindly.

Damon laughed coldly. "You dont want to be on my wrong side Mr Halstead. Your messing with the wrong guy's wife." Damon stepped closer to Jay. The two men glared hatefully at each other. "And just so you know I dont take that kindly." Damon said in a dark sinister voice.

Jay smirked. "Are you done Salvatore?"

"For now Halstead. You take care." Damon said and walked back to his car with a cold smirk on his handsome face.

 **Mystique Lake Bar**

Damon saw Stephen sitting at the bar laughing at the men on the stage.

"He have finally arrived. What took you so long?" Stephen said.

"Had to stop and deliver a friendly warning. Warning was delivered next thing to do is to take action." Damon said and took a seat next to Stephen.

"Should I take this seriously?" Stephen said with a raised brow.

Damon smirked. Lift his arms up and said. "Touch it and then decide for yourself."

Stephen looked at him confused.

"Come on brother. Its not like you haven't touched it before. You also have one." Damon said with sarcasm and rolled his eyes.

Stephen's face turned beet red. "Are you on something? Go home if your in the mood to be touched."

"What? No?" Damon said and took out the gun to show Stephen.

"Put that thing away. Tell me you didn't use that on someone." Stephen said with seriousness.

"Almost and its still a possibility."

Stephen sigh. "When will you ever learn Damon?"

"No, people needs to learn to stay out of my business. I don't want to use violence. Its against my nature." Damon said mockingly.

Stephen's eyes narrowed when he saw the cuts on Damon's hands. "What happened to your hands? Trying to cut meat with a blindfold on?"

"Bonnie. So go ahead. Admire my wife's handiwork." Damon said and called the barman for another refill.

"She should have aimed higher. Nice clean cut over the wrist and the one over the middle finger now that's a real beauty. If it was any deeper then she could have keep it as a trophy."

Damon smirked mockingly at Stephen and said. "That's why I love you so much brother. You always know how to make me feel better."

"Your welcome." Stephen replied. Mocking Damon.

Damon gritted his teeth.

"What did you do this time Damon?"

Damon looked long and hard at the glass in his hand. "I cheated on her with Sierra and that's all I'm saying. The rest is too much for your fragile little heart."

Stephen sigh long and hard. "How many times have I warned you Damon. Didn't I tell you to let Sierra go? I asked you countless times are you sleeping with that woman and you denied. This is your own doing."

"I know." Damon mumbled.

"She's got every right to be angry at you."

"I know." Damon mumbled again.

"Do you? Do you really know what you did to your family? To Bonnie?"

"I fucked up bad, but I'm not going to give up on my family Stephen. Not now. Bonnie needs me."

"You only realising it now." Stephen said and rolled his eyes.

"I'll kill any fucker who stands in my way of me getting my wife back." Damon said in a serious voice.

"You need help brother. Professional help and I mean it."

"No, I need my wife back and another drink." Damon said with a smirk.

...

Lee opened her apartment door when she suddenly felt a hand going around her waist. She was about to scream when detective West voice calmed her down.

"Sorry for scaring you." He said and kissed her neck.

"Dont do that again." Lee said out of breath.

"So you must have heard by now."

"Yeah, news travels fast in ML. I'm sorry I know how hard you worked on this case." Lee said and she smiled comfortingly at him.

"You know I have been thinking this over long and hard and the answers was right infront of me all along. I know what happened to Edward and who did it. I have never left a case unsolved and I'm not going to do it with this one. I'm going to need you on this one Lee." West said and tenderly stroke her cheek.

Lee kissed him softly on the lips and said. "Come in and let us talk."

 **The Salvatore Home**

A drunk Damon stumbled into his bedroom. He swallowed hard when he saw his wife sleeping naked barely covered by their sheets.

In a rush he undressed. Naked he crawled on the bed and placed soft kisses on her thighs. Carefully he turned her on her back and spread her legs. Damon put his nose on Bonnie's core and deeply inhale her sweet scent. Soft as a feathers touch he licked with his tongue over her button. He moaned and flicker his tongue over her button again. He stopped when he heard Bonnie mumble incoherently in her sleep.

He waited for her to calm down. Satisfied that she's back in la la land, Damon ran his nose up and down her slit and cursed softly. He sucked a little harder while he stroke his dick.

Fuck. I need to be inside of her. Damon thought to himself. He lowered himself ontop of her with his hard dick in his hand. He was about to penetrate her when he felt a cold blade against his throat.

"What the fuck do you think your doing?" Bonnie seethed.

"Damon swallowed hard. "Babe please, can I make love to you?"

Bonnie scoffed. "Now your asking?"

"Then why are you naked. I thought you were waiting for me."

"Waiting for you? In what dream world are you living in Damon?"

"Bonnie put down the knife and let me make this good for the both of us?" Damon whispered in a seductive voice.

Damon stroked his dick faster. A naked angry Bonnie holding a knife against his throat turned Damon on like hell. He couldn't help the moan coming over his lips. "Fuck." He breathed out. He shot his hot load all over her tummy and tits. "Oh yes ... Mmmm ... Fuck." Damon murmured with eyes shut.

"Clean it off." Bonnie said in a cold voice.

Damon opened his eyes and looked down at his wife's cum covered body. "Let me get a wet cloth to clean it up."

"Let me make this more clearer. Clean it up with your mouth." Bonnie seethed.

Damon's eyes went wild. He swallowed hard and said. "Babe ..you can't possibly ...

"Clean it up Damon."

Damon looked deep in Bonnie's eyes. She was deadly serious. Slowly he lowered his head and with the tip of his tongue he started to lick his own cum off her.

 **...**


	77. Chapter 77

Sweaty and satisfied Lee lay in detective West arms the next morning. Her mind was going over what West told her.

"So let me get this straight. You want me to plan listening devices in Stella's home?" Lee said.

West smirked and said. "Yes. Can you do it today?"

"I'll do my best." Lee said and smiled.

"I know you will. Your the only one I can count on." He kissed her softly on her cheek.

"Anything for a good story and what a story this will be. This will shook Mystique Lake to its core. The elite of Mystique Lake involved in a murder complot." Lee said and smiled gleefully.

"Your story." West said and kissed her again.

Lee got up but West pulled her back ontop of him. "Where you going?"

"I'm going to pay Stella a visit. Get your gadgets ready and let hopes that bitch slips up today." Lee said and smiled gleefully.

...

Keira, Kenzie, Stacy and Estelle were helping Liv paint the walls of her new business. There was more paint on them then on the walls.

"How does it look dad?" Keira asked Fitz when he came in bringing them breakfast.

"It looks great." Fitz said thinking at the back of his mind to hire professionals to do the job over. "Clean your hands kids I brought you breakfast."

 **Dr Stephen and Caroline Salvatore's Home**

"She is perfect." Stephen said and kissed little Anna softly on her rosy pink cheek.

Baby Anna was sleeping soundly in her mother's arms. Caroline smiled down at the little bundle in her arms. "Yes she is."

Stephen sigh and closed his eyes.

"Steph what's wrong? " Caroline asked. A worried look on her face.

"Its Damon." Stephen said in a heavy voice.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "When is not Damon. What did he do this time?"

Not a person to keep secrets from his wife. Stephen told her Damon cheated on Bonnie with Sierra. "I'm worried about them. Bonnie and Damon. What they will end up doing to each other, Care."

"Poor Bonnie. Your brother is one cold son of a bitch Stephen. Bonnie should take the kids and leave him. Take him for everything his got and then more." Caroline said eyes fuming.

"He needs help Caroline." Stephen said deep in thought.

"No, he needs to be kicked under his ass out of that house and out of Bonnie's life that's what he needs."

"They have kids Caroline. Kick him out and what about the kids?" Stephen said and walked to the window.

"Did he think about his kids when he fucked that woman? Did he think about Bonnie? I don't fucking think so." Caroline said in anger.

"I don't appreciate you using such foul language Caroline. You know how I feel about that." Stephen said sternly.

"You appreciate it when we have sex." Caroline said. She was getting upset with Stephen picking his brothers side.

Stephen sigh. He knew what Caroline was thinking. "I'm not picking Damon's side. He was wrong. He deserves every bit of Bonnie's wrath, but at what cost? I'm thinking about the kids and what this will do to them. The situation at this moment between Bonnie and Damon are not healthy. I want Damon to see a psychologist before he kills someone Caroline."

Caroline gasped. "Did he threaten Bonnie?"

"No, but I think Damon suspects Bonnie of seeing some guy. I don't think its true. He will probably end up killing some innocent guy."

"Damon is fucked up." Caroline said softly.

"Yes he is."

 **The Salvatore Home**

Damon and Bonnie acted normal in front of the kids, but it was a different story behind closed doors in the privacy of their room. Damon begged and later demanded Bonnie to fulfil her wifely duty to him in bed. Bonnie on the other hand threatened to castrate him.

"Your my wife Bonnie. " Damon said and ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"Only on paper."

"How long do you think that knife of yours is going to keep me away from you. Don't push me Bonnie. I will break your hand with that fucking knife." Damon seethed.

"I would love to see you try Damon. In case you have forgotten your the one that cheated and got your mistress pregnant and yet you demand me to sleep with you like what you did is nothing? You shouldn't push me Damon. Go out and fuck more whores. Hell you can fuck every girl in ML and still I wouldn't give a fuck because you know what? I don't care. That part of me is dead." Bonnie hissed in his face. Her green orbs fuming.

"We will see about that my dear wife." Damon said and smirked coldly at her.

...

Bonnie was in the kitchen busy with dinner when Zoe walked in. Blushed cheeks and a shy smile on the face.

"Mom I have invited Stewart over for dinner. I know I should have asked you guys first but it was like in the spur of the moment. Is it okay with you and dad?" Zoe asked and bit her bottom lip.

Before Bonnie could answer Damon spoke behind them. "Is Stewart your boyfriend Princess?"

Zoe turned to her dad. Wide eye and red cheeks. "No. He is just a friend dad. I like him and he likes me but not sexual... I mean like kissing.. He did kiss me on the cheek but that's all." A nervous Zoe stumbled out quickly.

"Boy do I want to meet him." Damon said and smirked.

"Dad please don't embarrass me and please tell Dylan to keep his mouth shut."

"Honey can you please prepare the dinner table." Bonnie said and smiled sweetly at Damon.

Damon walked to Bonnie knowing she can't reject him in front of Zoe. He wrapped her in his arms and kissed her on the mouth. "Sure babe. Anything for you." He smirked and lightly spanked her behind.

Zoe giggled. "I will help you dad."

...

Lee couldn't wait to get home. She went to Stella's house before work and planted the listening devices in Stella's home. With a satisfied smirk she joined detective West in her room. He was on the bed with earphones in his ears. He took it off when she came in.

"So? Anything news worthy? Do we have a confession?" Lee asked with excitement.

West smiled. "Not yet. Just Stella and her beauty routine. She was on the phone most of the day with a head doctor." West said mockingly.

"Stella is a nut case. I heard she swallows twenty pills a day with a glass of Vodka. She spent a few weeks in some highly private institution for a while but she claimed she was on a vacation in Iceland with Edward and the kid. Yeah right. I didn't believe her." Lee said.

"I have her medical file. Its in my bag. Feel free to read it."

Lee rushed to his bag and took out the thick brown leather file. She started to read the first page. "Wow. Girlfriend got some serious issues."

West took the file from her.

"Hey I'm reading that." Lee said and tried to took the file back.

West smiled and said. "I've made dinner. Eat first and then I want to take you from the back in the shower and spread eagle on the bed."

Lee put her alms around his neck she smiled seductively at him. Their kiss was interrupted by West's cell phone ringing. He saw the who the caller was. His blue eyes staring at the screen blankly.

"Aren't you going to answer it." Lee asked.

"No. Its my wife." West said and switched his phone off. "I believe we have a dinner appointment in your kitchen." He said with a smirk.

...

 **The Salvatore Home**

The dinner table was full tonight. All the kids were present. Kenz also invited Antwone who have become a regular guest at the Salvatore residence.

"So who are your parents Stewart?"

Dylan laughed out loud. Zoe was by now a ball of nerves with warm cheeks. Can't her dad stop with the questions.

"Honey that's enough." Bonnie said and smiled at Stewart.

Stewart cleared his throat and said. "Dr Harold and Kate Henderson , Mr Salvatore."

Dylan laughed and said. "We know Stewie. He really fell for it dad."

Damon smirked and wink at Dylan.

"Mom you should see aunt Liv's new shop. The people of ML are going to flock once that place is open for business. Today some tourist took pictures of the building." Kenz said with excitement.

"Kenzie and the others helped Mrs Grant paint the room." Antwone said and smiled at Kenz.

"And how does it look?" Bonnie asked with a big smile.

"It looks great mom." Kenz said.

"Mr Fitz thanked them for their input. He soon hired professionals." Antwone said and they all laughed. Kenzie just rolled her eyes.

"So aunt Stella invited no one to her husband's funeral. Did you go Kenz?" Alex asked.

Kenzie shook her head no. "Only Estelle and her mom. It was a short sermon. The body cremated soon afterwards. Stella said it was what Edward would have wanted."

"And no arrest has been made?" It was Justin who asked the question. Damon looked briefly at Bonnie.

"Nope." Kenzie said.

...

The kids cleaned up after dinner. Zoe and Dylan walked hand in hand to her father's study. Her father and mother were waiting for them in there.

Bonnie smiled softly when she saw her daughter shyly standing next to Stewart.

Damon was sitting behind his desk with a serious expression on his face. "You can let go of my daughter's hand now Mr Stewart and shut the door please." Damon said.

Stewart closed the door and walked back to where Zoe was standing with her head bowed. He took her hand again and smiled at her.

 **...**


	78. Chapter 78

"Well you kids asked to see us so what's on your little hearts that you want to share with us?" Damon said and leaned back in his chair. Bonnie was standing beside him. He smirked when Bonnie gritted her teeth. Damon was trailing his fingers up and down her leg.

"Mr Salvatore and Mrs Salvatore I really like your daughter and I want to ask your permission to see Zoe." Stewart said and swallowed hard. His nerves were getting the best of him.

"You want Princess to be your girlfriend?" Damon asked with intense blue eyes on the boy.

"Yes, yes Mr Salvatore with your permission of course." Stewart said. He felt Zoe squeezing his hand and he relaxed a bit.

"Do you love her Stewart? " Damon asked.

"I love being around her. I love how she makes me feel. I love everything about her Sir, so if that's what love is then yeah I love her." Stewart said honestly.

Bonnie smiled softly.

"Do you even know what love is Stewart?" Damon asked and briefly look at his daughter who still had her head bowed.

"Do you Damon?" Bonnie said hard.

Zoe quickly looked up at her mom.

"Yes I do babe. I married you didn't I?" Damon said calmly. He took Bonnie's hand and kissed it.

Damon looked back at the two young kids in front of him. "Princess?"

"Yes dad?" Zoe said softly.

"Look at us." Damon said and smiled at his daughter.

Zoe looked at her parents. She felt like fainting but this was the right thing to do. She wants to be Stewart's girlfriend with her parents blessing of course.

"Stewart all I'm going to say is you better not break my Princess heart or else you will be floating on the Lake. Face down." Damon said and smirked when Stewart's eyes went wide.

Bonnie hit Damon on the arm. "Mr Salvatore is just joking with you."

Damon shook his head and mouthed. "No I'm not."

"I'm just glad you kids did it the right way. Stewart I have no problem with you dating my daughter. I know Kate and Hendy" Bonnie said but Damon interrupted her.

"Harold, babe. Not Hendy." Damon said.

"They raise you to be a good boy" ... Again Damon interrupted her.

"Are they still good when the lights are off?" Damon whispered.

Zoe giggled.

Bonnie felt like strangling Damon. His fingers were caressing her behind. "You kids have fun and just enjoy being kids. Young and in love." She said.

"And no sex. Or open mouth kisses. Sticking tongues into each others mouths and absolutely no touching each others private parts." Damon said in a serious voice.

"Dad." Zoe said horrified.

"Her curfew is ten o clock on weekends. Weekdays eight o clock. Depending if she's not grounded or busy with school projects and stuff." Damon continued on.

"Are you done?" Bonnie asked Damon.

"For now." Damon said and smiled sweetly.

Bonnie laughed. "Okay kids you can relax now. We are done."

"You may now kiss the bride." Damon said and bit the inside of his cheek when he saw the confuse look on the boys face.

"Kids you can go. Stewart are your parents picking you up? Or should we take you home?" Bonnie asked.

My dad is going to pick me up Mrs Salvatore.

Zoe and Stewart left the study with light hearts. Outside they found Dylan with a guilty naughty look on his face.

"Trying to listen in?" Zoe asked with folded arms.

"Judging by the look on your face Stewart got the go ahead. Welcome to the family Stewie and dont mess with my sister. Otherwise you have to deal with me."

Zoe smiled so did Stewart. "I wouldn't dream of doing that Dee." He said to Dylan.

...

"Can you two stop kissing and touching just for one minute." Alex said and rolled his eyes.

Justin laughed and said. "Get a room."

Kenzie blushed. Antwone smirked at the guys. "Look we finished washing up. Stop goggling us and finish rinsing off the dishes."

"We are like the only family who don't own a dish washer." Alex said and sigh.

"You can always sell your car and buy us a house full of dish washers." Kenz said and smiled sweetly.

"So what's up with Keira and Neil? I saw those two heading down to the Lake today." Antwone said to Kenzie.

"She's just helping him with some schoolwork." Kenzie answered nonchalantly.

"One of the smartest guys in school needing help with his schoolwork. Yeah you believe that." Alex said and smirked.

"Finish up kids its getting late." Damon said behind them. He walked to the fridge and took out a bag of ice. Carefully he placed it against his head.

"What's wrong dad?" Kenz asked.

"Headache, but I'll live." Damon said and smirk. He still can't believe Bonnie hit him with her fist.

Antwone cleared his throat and said. "Mr Salvatore I wanted to asks you if its okay if I can take Kenzie to SilverKeep tomorrow after school. I want her to meet my aunt. She took me in as a young boy and basically raised me up. I promise I won't be bring her back late."

SilverKeep are a small settlement with a few shops about fifteen kilometres outside ML where the middle class to poor reside. Bonnie's hometown before she moved to ML with Sheila.

Damon felt like throwing Antwone with the bag of ice. Instead he smiled and said. "Sure. Just be safe and bring her back on time."

...

 **Lee's Apartment**

Lee was in her bed. Glasses on and deeply engrossed with Stella's file. West came in smiling.

"Your back." She said without looking up.

"Fresh night air does wonders for the mind." He said with a smirk.

"Too bad you left your phone here. Been ringing ever since you left." She said and this time she looked at him.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have switched it on."

"Look I don't have high expectations of you leaving your wife and kid for me. I like you. I like the sex between us and I don't want to complicate what we have with deep emotional feelings that will only leave us exhausted at the end of the day." Lee said.

West smiled. "Why can't there be more women like you in this world."

 **The Salvatore Home**

Damon walked to the living room. It was empty. He switched the television and lights off. He stopped and went to the kitchen when he heard someone in there.

"Hey Princess you still up?"

Zoe was in the kitchen busy making a nightcap for her mom.

"Almost done dad. This is like my usual routine, making mom a nightcap." She said and smiled adorably at her dad. "You want one dad?"

Damon smiled softly at her. "That will be nice Princess. I'm just going to lock up and then I'll come back okay?"

"Okay dad."

Damon set the alarm. He walked passed the bathroom in the hall and suddenly stopped. He walked in there locking the door behind him.

When he came back Zoe was done with two cups of delicious hot chocolate.

"Smells nice. Thank you." He said and took his cup.

"Always a pleasure dad." Zoe said with a smile. She picked the milk up an walked to the fridge. Damon took this opportunity to slip two small white pills in Bonnie's cup.

"Okay bedtime for you Princess. Leave everything I will clean it tomorrow morning. Take mom's drink to her." Damon said and kissed his daughter on the cheek.

...

Bonnie was already in bed reading a novel when Zoe came in. She smiled when her daughter walked in with her cup of hot chocolate. Printed on the white cup in red letters was 'Best Mom Ever'. A birthday gift from Zoe.

"Princess you should stop spoiling me." Bonnie said with a smile.

"You deserve to be spoiled mom. Sweet dreams. Love you." She said and kissed her mom on the cheek.

"Love you too Princess and soft marshmallows rainbow ponies sweet dreams." Bonnie said and kissed her daughter on her laughing mouth.

...

Damon waited and waited...

Finally he walked to his and Bonnie's bedroom. Bonnie was out like a light. Looks like the book fell out of her hand. Her cup of hot chocolate was half. Damon softly touched her cheek. "Bonnie? Bonnie?" There came no response from her. He removed the sheets, unbuttoned the shirt she's sleeping in.

He moaned when he took her nipple in his mouth. His teeth biting her softly ... Then harder. Hastily he removed her boxer shorts and slipped two fingers in her heat. "Fuck." Damon whispered. He was so excited and horny that he came in his pants.

He got up to his feet and undressed her quickly. Taking his time to admire his wife's naked body and enjoying her smooth naked skin under his fingers. Pregnancy made her body even more perfect. He removed his clothes and got into bed with her.

"I'm going to take my sweet time with you my wife." Damon whispered in her ear before he put the lights out on their night stands. Leaving the room in complete darkness.

 **...**


	79. Chapter 79

**The Salvatore Home**

Bonnie woke up the next morning tired. Her mind foggy. She looked over to Damon's side. He was still asleep. Bonnie rubbed her hand over her eyes. She felt like someone who just came out of a deep dreamless sleep.

She looked at the time and quickly got out of bed. "Shit. I'm late for work." She looked at her phone. A missed call from Lee. She quickly send Lee a message that she will be a bit late.

"Damon wake up." Bonnie said and shoved him hard.

Damon snapped awake. Looking at Bonnie with sleepy baby blue eyes. His cheeks pink from sleep. "Yeah what's wrong babe?" He asked with a sleepy voice. He barely slept. He came so hard inside Bonnie with his fourth round that he passed out. He woke up still inside of her. He took her body again and then carefully cleaned her up. Good thing he placed extra sheets underneath them. He was flooding her with his cum.

"I'm running late. You need to bath the twins and prepare their bags. There are a list of the stuff that needs to be in their bags." Bonnie said and rushed to the shower.

"Jesus. Can't they just stay home today." Damon yelled.

Bonnie opened the door. Eyes fuming. "Do what ever the fuck you want." She slammed the door shut.

"Don't mind if I fucking do." Damon mumbled.

 **Wiccombs Residence**

Stella was sitting in her spacious living room. Going through pictures of wedding halls. Stella's sister is finally getting married so she asked Stella to plan her wedding.

The maid walked in and said. "Mrs Wiccomb, Mrs Henderson is here to see you."

Stella sigh and said. "Send her in."

The maid nodded her head and left the room. She accompanied Kate back to where Stella was sitting with a glass of Vodka in her hand.

Kate had a small picnic basket with her.

"Come here to poison me in my own home Katy? No need to. I heard that detective is off the case. So we are good." Stella said mockingly.

Kate smiled softly. "Can I sit?"

Stella narrowed her eyes and said. "Sit. I hope this won't take long. I have important things that needs my attention."

"Stella, look I'm sorry about the other day but you got to understand the situation we were in. We didn't mean what we said to you." Kate said softly.

Stella scoffed and said. "A pregnant Caroline with a machete. You wanted to poison me with your famous muffins and a cup of coffee. Liv wants to burry me alive and Bonnie was just straight damn evil. No thank you. You know your way out."

"I did bring you muffins and its not poisoned. Stella I know how hard this is for you. This is hard for all of us. You know my door is always opened when you want to talk. It must get lonely in this big house."

"A strong doctors prescription does wonders to numb the mind. You should let Hendy pop you full of them Kate. After some time you just forget. Like it was all just one nightmare."

"You take care Stella and I meant what I said. My door is always opened." Kate said.

Stella emptied her glass of Vodka and just nodded her head at Kate.

When Kate left Stella called her maid.

"Yes, Mrs Wiccombs?"

"Here taste these muffins and tell me what do you think? Should I have them on my sisters wedding?"

The maid tasted all the muffins. "They are delicious Mrs Wiccomb. Doctor Henderson's wife are the best muffin baker in ML. Can I have another one please? " The maid said shyly.

Stella took a muffin and carefully bite into it. She closed her eyes and savoured the delightful taste on her tongue. She wiped her mouth delicately with a napkin and said. "You may have another one, but leave the rest here."

 **Lee's Apartment**

Detective West was playing the conversation between Kate and Stella over and over again. The wheels in his mind working like clockwork. He smiled slowly. He quickly send Lee a text message.

 **Mystique Lake Newspaper**

Lee all most tripped over her feet when she saw the text message form West.

"Careful Lee. What's got you all excited all of a sudden?" Bonnie asked with a smile.

Lee smiled secretively. "You will know soon. I'm heading out Bon can you take charge please and thanks." Lee said before she rushed out.

 **The Salvatore Home**

Damon swaged to the front the door when he heard a knock.

He rolled his eyes when he saw Stephen standing there. "Brother." He said dryly.

"We need to talk Damon."

"No. You need to talk and I'm not in the mood to listen. Shouldn't you be in work by the way." Damon said annoyed.

Stephen followed Damon to his study. "Drink brother?" He said with a smirk.

"I was serious when I said you need help. Your not just a danger to yourself Damon. Think about Bonnie and the kids."

"I'm a danger? Joke of the year. Now can you go I have a lot of work to do. You do know I'm moving my business here so..

"The hell with you business Damon. Can't you see your heading rock bottom. Save what you still can before you lose everything that you ever loved completely. I care about you brother, Bonnie and the kids. Don't do this to them or her." Stephen said and slapped the drink out of Damon's hand.

Damon gritted his teeth. "Before you leave my house you better clean this up."

"See? See that monster showing his true colours." Stephen said and walked to Damon's alcohol cabinet. "Let see what bottle is next to go."

"You better keep your fucking hands of my stuff Stephen. Did you pick this day just to piss me off?" Damon snapped.

Stephen stare long and hard at Damon. "You need help brother and I'm going to help you. I'm doing this because I love you, Bonnie and the kids."

"Sounds like you want me out of the way so that you can fuck my wife Steph. Don't think I don't know about your extra soft spot for Bonnie. She can just call and Stephen jumps to the rescue. Is she behind this brother? Did you two came up with this brilliant plan while you rolled around between the sheets?"

Stephen walked to Damon. Glaring at him. "Your wife have always been respectful and she honours her wedding vows. Can you say the same brother? She kept this house and your children standing while you were rolling between the sheets with your mistress. Or you go willingly or I'm taking matters into my own hands brother. You have until tonight and don't you ever disrespect your wife like that again." Stephen said in anger.

...

Bonnie came out of the store. It was lunchtime so she quickly went down to the store to get her something to eat. She was about to get into her car when she saw Lee and a man hurriedly walking to Lee's apartment complex. Bonnie recognized the man as detective West. What the hell is he still doing here. She thought to herself.

"Bonnie?" Jay said behind her.

Jay couldn't help himself. He gave Bonnie a warm hug. In that moment Lee turned her head back. Her eyes going wide briefly. She whispered something to detective West and they both looked back at Bonnie who was staring back at them over Jay's shoulder.

Lee winked and smiled at her before they disappeared into the apartment complex.

"So how are you? You've been ignoring my calls and texts so I got a bit worried." Jay said and smiled.

"Just been really busy with work and stuff. Trying to fit into a routine but I'm starting to get the hang of it. I'm sorry I should have at least replied back."

"I'm just glad your okay. You look good." Jay said. His eyes showing appreciation.

"Thank you. I'll see you around then." Bonnie said and smiled.

Jay looked a little disappointed. "Yeah see you around." He said.

 **The Grants Home**

... was Fitz in for a surprise when he stepped into the room seeing Liv in a sexy maid kinky outfit dusting their room bending down low. He locked the door behind him.

"I don't know ... Am I in the right room?" he asked and smirked.

Liv giggled and said in a sexy French accent. "Bonne journee monsieur le president" **(Good day Mr President)**

"Bonne journee femme sexy." **(Good day sexy lady)** Fitz said and slowly walked closer to Liv. Getting harder by the minute.

Liv crawled on the end with her index finger hooked she called him over to her. "Viens ici monsieur le president." **(Come here Mr President)**

Fitz smirked. He lowered himself on top of her and kissed her passionately.

...

Bonnie called Liv but her phone went straight to voicemail. She was back at the office and noticed Lee was not back. Bonnie peeked out of her office. It was lunch hour and the office was quiet. She was basically alone. Laura, their Admin lady said she will be back in twenty minutes. Bonnie looked around. Seeing no one she slipped into Lee's empty office. With a fast beating heart she started searching her drawers. She closed the drawers and search her desk. She noticed a brown leather file hidden under papers. She took it. Stella's name was on it. With a fast beating heart Bonnie opened it. Her eyes scanning over the first few pages. With shaky hands she put the file down.

 **...**


	80. Chapter 80

It was later that same day, that the four women met at the Lake. Liv, Bonnie, Caroline and Kate.

"Detective Harper never made it back home. Apparently he send an e-mail to his wife stating, he needs time to clear his head. I don't believe that for one minute." Liv said.

What could have happened to him?" Kate asked fearing the worse.

"Someone got to him." Liv said.

"We are next." Bonnie said to them. Her green orbs looking far over the Lake. "I found Stella's medical file on Lee's desk. Lee is helping West. I know Lee she's smelling a story and she will play dirty to get it."

"She can't read Stella's file. Its private and confidential." Kate said.

"Not to them. Playing dirty remember? They both need to go. Problem solved." Caroline said nonchalantly.

Kate sigh. "Isn't there another way. We know Lee guys. She grew up with us."

"Its either them or us Kate. West is coming for us with everything his got." Caroline said softly.

Is she reasonable. Can we talk with her." Liv ask.

Bonnie sigh and said. "She's already made up her mind, but I can try and have a talk with her." Bonnie's phone beeped. It was a message from Stephen.

"Talk to her then. If she persist in helping him then she's going down with him." Liv said. She nodded to the women and walked back to her car.

...

Bonnie drove five miles outside ML. She stopped off the road next to Stephen's car. Stephen was sitting on the hood of his car with a file in his hand.

"Hi. You said this is important." Bonnie said once she was standing in front of him.

"Hi Bonnie. Yes this is important, sorry I had to bring you out here but for me its more private. I want you to have a look at this." Stephen said and handed Bonnie the file.

"What is it with me and files today." Bonnie mumbled and took the file from Stephen. After some time Bonnie handed the file back to Stephen. Her green orbs shiny. She leaned against the car next to Stephen.

"I can do with a cigarette right about now." Bonnie said and ran her fingers through her curls.

You dont smoke. Smoking is bad." Stephen said and smirked. He took out a joint and light it. After taking a deep drag and blowing out smoke through his nose he handed it to Bonnie who took it. Bonnie could feel how the herb is starting to relax her a bit.

"There is a form 1 page at the back. You have to sign it Bonnie it gives the institute the right to take him. Damon will not go voluntary but with your admission they can take him involuntarily. He needs to be assess as soon as possible and I do believe after his assessment they will put him on a form 3 ... meaning he will be an involuntary patient. He will have to stay there." Stephen said softly.

Bonnie just nodded her head. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Come here." Stephen said comfortingly and wrapped her up in a warm hug. "This is for the best. Not just for him but for you and the kids. Everything will be fine. I'm always here for you."

"I know." Bonnie said through her tears. She looked up at him. Her voice trembling. "Steph do you think we are getting punished for what we did."

"No were not Bonnie. We did what we had to do."

"You remember what Giuseppe said before he ... he died. Our sins will follow us wherever we go." Bonnie said and rested her head against Stephen's chest.

"Giuseppe was a cruel man Bonnie. He didn't deserve our mercy. The beatings Damon took from that man was beyond cruel, so let us not dwell on the past. Its the future that matters." Stephen said and kissed her softly on the head.

"So what happens now?" Bonnie whispered.

"This Psychiatric Institute is discreet and very well developed. I know the doctor there and believe me if anyone can still help Damon its that man. He is a long time colleague of mine. He will receive the proper care he needs Bonnie. All we can do is pray and hope for the best."

Bonnie nodded her head. She wiped her tears away.

"I have arranged for Damon to be picked up tonight. Caroline will take the kids out for dinner. I haven't told her. That's your decision to tell her or if you want me to tell her."

Bonnie smiled weakly. "She is my best friend and Damon's sister in law, she should know.

Stephen nodded his head yes and said. "I don't want the kids to be there or to see their dad like that when they pick him up. Most patients get violent and the situation can quickly turn ugly. We can tell them afterwards."

Bonnie closed her eyes briefly and said. "Where do I sign Steph?"

 **Lee's Apartment**

Lee and West were on her bed going through surveillance photos of Bonnie and the others.

"Why don't we take the recording to the police? We've got them." Lee said and stuffed her mouth with pizza.

"Its not enough. We need more. If I can get them to spill the whole beans. We know now who was involved, but who pulled the trigger and why did they kill Edward." West said and scratch his head.

"What do you suggest? I'm up for anything." Lee said.

"Fuck. Why didn't I think of this earlier." West said and jumped off the bed. He started walking up and down. Deep in thought.

"Think of what?" Lee asked with eyes shining bright from curiosity.

"Two years back there was a story about Edward involved with a young girl. The girl was sixteen at the time. Nothing came from it and the case got kicked out." West said.

"There was nothing in the news about that. I'm sure that would have made headlines." Lee said.

"I believe that's because old money was use to keep it silent. His license would have been revoked and he would have been listed on the sex offenders database. I think he paid that girl to silence her."

"We should find her and have a talk with her." Lee said.

West smirked and placed a soft kiss on her mouth. "I can find out where she is currently staying. Will you go with me?"

Lee smiled and started to unbutton his shirt. "Yes." She whispered before kissing him.

 **Dr Stephen and Caroline Salvatore's Home**

Stephen just got home when he saw Damon's car in his drive way. He found Damon in the kitchen holding baby Anna.

"Halo brother." He greeted Stephen with a smirk.

"Hi. Where's Caroline and the kids?" Stephen asked.

"I just want to say this first. Thank God Anna does not look like you." Damon said and smirked.

Stephen cleared his throat. "Is Bonnie also here?"

Damon was trailing his finger over Anna's soft baby cheek. "She is still so pure and untouched by this dark cruel world. Its this place brother. There is something about Mystique Lake that can turn a priest into a serial killer. It corrupts the hearts and turn men into wicked puppets to feed the evil of this place. A cursed fucking place." Damon looked up at his brother and smiled. "Or is it the people of this town and not the town itself? ...you asked where Bonnie is... Probably still beside the road where you two were moments ago."

Stephen swallowed hard. He slowly approached Damon and carefully took little Anna out of his arms. He held the baby close to his chest.

Damon's eyes were shiny when he looked at Stephen. "I will never hurt your baby, brother, but you will. I saw you and my wife. In each others arms. Saint Stephen ready with a shoulder to cry on. Yes Stephen I followed you. Took the back road and what did I saw through the woods. Lucky for you I didn't had my hunting riffle with me."

"You know there is nothing between me and Bonnie." Stephen whispered harshly.

Damon walked to Stephen and wrapped his hand around Stephen's throat. "Stephen your my brother do not force me." He said and squeezed tighter.

"Do you want to kill a man with his baby in his arms?" Stephen choked out.

Damon immediately let go of Stephen and step back. With wide eyes he stared at him. "I told you Stephen what I will do to any man coming between me and my wife." Damon said and walked out.

Caroline came into kitchen. "Hi you look like you've seen a ghost. Did Damon leave?"

"I'm just tired that's all. You guys can go ahead I'll meet you at the restaurant." Stephen said and kissed his wife on the cheek.

"I have invited Kate and Hendy." Caroline said.

"Yeah .. yeah sure." Stephen said. He let Caroline take little Anna from him. He was trembling lightly.

 **...**


	81. Chapter 81

**The Salvatore Home**

"Mom? Aunt Caroline is here, are you done?" Dylan said and knocked softly on his parents bedroom door.

Bonnie opened the door. A towel wrapped around her.

"You can't go like that mom." Dylan said wide eye.

Bonnie smiled and said. "You guys can go. Your dad and I will meet you there okay?"

"Let's go guys. I'm taking my car mom." Alex said.

"Drive safe. See you in a bit." She closed the door behind her again.

The house was quiet after the kids left. Fully dressed and brushing her hair. The bedroom door open and her heart almost jumped out of her chest. Damon walked in. He close the door behind him and walked to Bonnie. He put his arms around her from behind.

"Cut me all you want Bonnie. I will suffer you wrath. I deserve it. I saw you with Stephen and it took everything in me not to march over there and kill my brother with my bare hands."

The front door bell ring. It must be them Bonnie thought to herself.

"You know I was thinking, just you, me and the kids going away for a while. Just us. I think we need that. Get away from this place and find ourselves again." Damon said.

"I need to go see who that is." Bonnie said when the door bell ringed again.

Damon reluctantly let her go.

With a fast beating heart Bonnie raced down stairs. Stephen and four men with him were standing on her doorstep.

"Is he here?" Stephen asked.

Bonnie just nodded. She moved aside for them to enter and locked the door behind them. In that moment Damon came down the stairs. A questioningly look on his face.

"What is going on? Stephen who are these men with you?"

"You can come willingly or they can take you Damon. You dont have to make this hard on anyone." Stephen said.

Damon laughed. "Seriously brother? Take your fools from the nuthouse and leave my home."

Stephen briefly look at Bonnie. Damon saw this.

"So this is how the wind blows. Wow. Didn't see this coming. Does Caroline know about you two fucking each other?" Damon said in anger.

The four men moved cautiously closer to Damon.

"Come any closer and I'll rip your fucking throats out." Damon seethed.

"Damon ...You need help." Bonnie said softly.

Damon glared at her and said. "Help? I need help? You want to lock me up in a nuthouse so that you can whore around all over Mystique Lake! Is this your fucking payback?"

"Enough Damon! Can't you see what you have become?" Stephen said to him.

"So the two of you conspire against me. The two people I trust and love the most." Damon said and shook his head in disbelieve.

"How can you still stand there and blame us for fucking up your life and mine? Do you want to be out there on the streets with your whores. Maybe they will put up with your shit but not me Damon. Its either you go or you stay the hell away from me and the kids." Bonnie yelled at him.

Damon laughed bitterly. "Do they take turns on you. Stephen and Halstead? You can't support the kids even if you spend the rest of your life on your knees and back." Damon snapped at her.

Tears rolled down her cheeks. "Please take him away."

Damon back handed Bonnie hard across the face. Stephen and the four men jumped into action. They struggled to restrain Damon. They had to use brute force to restrain him. "You will never have another man Bonnie! I will fucking kill you before that ever happens! Do you hear me!? Let me go! My wife needs me!" Damon yelled.

It took all the men to pin Damon down on the floor. One of the men injected Damon with a needle. When he looked calm they let him go, mindful of standing protectively in front of Bonnie.

Damon got up to his feet and leaned heavily against the wall. He looked at her with dazed eyes. "There is nothing wrong with me, babe. ...why are your nose bleeding? Please look at me. Let's just go away for a while with the kids." He felt his eyelids getting heavy. His tongue felt thick in his mouth. He had trouble forming his words in his mouth and mind. On weak legs he stumbled to Bonnie and collapsed in front of her.

...

It was around ten the next day when Lee and West came back to ML. They did found the girl and she had a lot to say now that Edward is dead. She told them he loved to take photos of her in her underwear or in a bikini and he would jerk himself off in front of her. Sometimes he would use a red marker and draw lines and stuff on her naked body where he would cut her. That turned him on.

"What a sick perv." Lee said. She pulled down her window for some fresh air.

"Now we know why he got killed. I think Stella killed him and the others help cover it up, but then again it could have been Bonnie who pulled the trigger. She looks like someone who can cut your throat with a smile if you piss her off." West said.

"I would have killed him too." Lee said in a serious voice.

"And end up in jail? You and me are people that live on the right side of the law. Catch the monster and let him rot in jail that's what needs to be done. Not by taking matters into your own hands." West said.

"So what happens now?" Lee asked.

"Well now we watch our backs while watching them closely." West said in a serious voice.

Lee laughed and said. "What do you mean watch our backs?"

West pulled off the road and shut the car down. With serious eyes he looked at Lee. "These women. Bonnie, Caroline, Kate and Olivia are very, very dangerous Lee... and dont leave Stella out. She's unstable wreck. She will kill just as quickly if she is seeing you as a threat. If this comes out they've got everything to lose. Right about now they know about you, about us. So your life at this moment means nothing just as mine. They will make our deaths look like accidents."

Lee visibly flinched.

"Just be careful and mindful of what you say infront of them or to them and do not trust them. I know Mrs Pope have a professional hitman to do her dirty work so that her white gloves can't get dirty. They will use him to come for us. We just need to strike first."

Lee sigh loudly and said. "I'm still saying we need to go to the police with this. At least give sheriff Mitchell the recording."

"That sheriff is an idiot. He will declare them innocent even with all the evidence in his face and from what I have heard his on Damon Salvatore's paylist. Some unknown officer bragged how they got paid to plant drugs on some kid. Mr Salvatore's orders. Looks like this Bonnie and Damon were made for each other. Both evil as sin and don't get me started on sweet face Caroline and the boring housewife Kate. Don't let their appearances deceive you. There is a killer lurking in all of us." West said. He had a far away look on his face.

Lee was listening and taking it all in with a fast beating heart. "I did the story on the kid. Antwone Smith. He is dating Damon and Bonnie's daughter, McKenzie." She said in shock.

"See how fucked up things really are and yet you still advertise Mystique Lake as a picture perfect civilised place. Where you can get rest for your tired soul. Yeah right. Come here. Die. Rest forever in heavenly peace. That's what it should say on the brochure." West said bitterly.

Lee chuckled nervously and said. "Can you give me a gun. I want to be prepared."

West smirked and said. "I have a whole arsenal. You need to be ready for when they come for you.

 **...**


	82. Chapter 82

**Salvatore Home**

Friday morning and Bonnie was up early. She hardly slept and when she did get some sleep she had disturbing dreams of Damon. Stephen's call woke her up earlier. He said Damon was committed and the doctor will see him at nine. Stephen will pick her up later.

She felt nauseas and her cheek hurt from Damon's hard blow last night. Bonnie covered her mouth with her hand and quickly rushed to the washbasin, just in time to empty the contents of her stomach. With shaky hands she rinsed her mouth and splashed her face. She looked around the kitchen everything is done. Breakfast prepared. Lunch boxes prepared. Its clean.

One by one the kids came down in their school uniforms. Greeting their mom with hugs and kisses. Justin left early this morning. He is going home for the weekend.

"I am so glad its Friday. Seems like this week was forever, oh by the way mom I need 1000 dollars its for my contribution for our new cheer outfits and exercise equipment. " Kenzie said. "Can you give it to me now?"

"I dont have that much on me. Can I bring it to school later?" Bonnie said.

"How late?" Kenzie said annoyed and rolled her eyes. "Forget it I'm going to ask dad."

"Dad is out. Early morning." Bonnie said and swallowed the bile back in her throat.

"You had enough time to do stuff to raise funds. Becky sold a thousand cupcakes every Saturday and Elonore walked door to door selling donuts and stuff. Why didn't you do that?" Alex asks his sister with a raised brow.

"Shut up! I'm not Becky or Elonore who you probably sleep with unlike them my parents have money." Kenzie said angry.

Zoe gasps. Dylan laughed.

"Says the one who makes out with Antwone every interval." Alex said back.

"Stop it Dylan. Stop touching my food with your dirty fingers." Zoe said and glared at her brother who just laughed.

"Kenz is not the only one who lock lips. Zoe and Stewart can't keep their hands to themselves. You will always see her batting her eyelashes at Stewie." Dylan said and smirked.

"Liar! Dont let me tell mom and dad about the filthy things you say to the girls and then laugh about it." Zoe said.

"Its not me! Ask Walter! Mom she's lying." Dylan shrieked.

Bonnie was standing this whole time at the washbasin. Her back towards her kids with eyes closed.

Kids were now arguing like crazy. Insulting each other left and right. Dylan threw Zoe with a piece of bread against the head. Alex and Kenzie were in each others faces.

"Pick. That. Up." Bonnie said calmly. Her green eyes fuming when she looked at her children.

The kids stopped and looked at their mom confused.

"Pick that bread up Dylan and eat it. Do you know how many children wake up with nothing to eat? How many starve to death? Its because you don't know that's why you can throw it around because you know there will be more and more and more." Bonnie said and looked at each child at the table.

Dylan picked up the bread from the table and put it back on his plate.

"I don't want to hear another word from any of you. Finish up and go. I dont know how late I will be back but I want you all to go straight to your aunt Caroline's house and wait for me there after school."

 **Lee's Apartment**

"Bonnie just send me a message she won't be able to come in for work today. Think their plotting something? " Lee asked West.

"Maybe, did she say why?"

"Nope. No explanation." Lee said and put her empty coffee cup on the table. She kissed West and said. "I should go I'm finishing early."

West smirked. "Good I want to teach you how to handle and reload a gun."

"I can't wait." Lee said with a smile.

 **Stella Wiccombs Mansion**

Stella was busy sorting out different colour patterns for the wedding colour theme on her laptop when her maid came in. She just stood there saying nothing.

"What now?" Stella said annoyed. Not looking up.

The maid wrote something on a piece of paper and handed it to Stella.

Stella ignored the piece of paper. "Have you gone crazy? Why can't you talk? Its that fucking muffins! I'm next. I knew I shouldn't have eaten it. Call my doctor and tell him I have been poisoned and dont forget to say its Kate Henderson." Stella said with a hand on her chest. Pale in the face.

The maid rolled her eyes and opened the piece of paper for Stella to read.

 **Note: Stella I think your house is bugged. We need to talk. Meet me at Caroline ASAP. Olivia.**

Her eyes went wide when she looked at the maid. Stella got up to her feet and looked around. In a high shriek voice she laughed and said. "Can you call Kate and tell her to send me more of her tasty mouth-watering muffins. Or wait, I'll call her myself." Stella said and winked at her maid.

The maid just rolled her eyes.

 **Mystique Lake High School**

Keira and Neil, Caroline and Stephen's son were getting closer by the day. Right now they were talking and laughing with each other like their the only two people on earth.

Josh looked at his brother and Keira curiously. He bumped Alex and said. "I see my brother is hit by Cupid's arrow."

Alex chuckled. "You only seeing it now?"

Josh smirked and said. "Isn't that like incest or something?"

"Incest?" Alex asked confused.

"Your mother and aunt Olivia are cousins. My father and your father are brothers. Keira is your cousin. Neil is your cousin. What does that make them?

"My two cousins." Alex said and smirked.

"I mean with each other." Josh said and laughed.

"Two young people who enjoy each others company." Alex said and laughed.

 **New Eden Psychiatric Institute**

It was around one when Bonnie and Stephen walk through the imposing doors of the Institute. After a thoroughly security check they were led to doctor Brinks office.

Doctor Brink is a small man of posture with intelligent looking brown eyes. He looked to be in his late fifties. He greeted Stephen and Bonnie warmly.

"So, I have seen the patient and what I can tell you now Mrs Salvatore is that we will have to keep him here. We had to sedate him again after he physically attacked two of our staff. Now I didnt spend much time with him or talked with him. I was only there to observe. I want to begin with the patient in a weeks time."

"Why over a week?" Bonnie asked confused.

"I want to give the patient time to deal with the fact that he is here and he is not going anywhere anytime soon. Most patients such as your husband will refuse to co-operate. Its a very delicate process in the beginning. He will continue using his pain killers that's the only medicine he will be on for now. Mrs Salvatore let me warn you first. Your husband is beside himself with anger and you and Stephen here are probably the last persons he wants to see. We had to restrain him on the bed so he is currently tied up. We do this for his own safety. Do you want to see him Mrs Salvatore?"

Stephen who held Bonnie's hand the whole time looked at her. Bonnie nodded her head yes.

Stephen and Bonnie were taken to the west wing. Its a secluded ward where they keep the extreme violent and self harm patients. Through many doors and gates they walked. The place looked more like a five star resort.

Finally the nurse and two staff men stopped infront of a white door. The nurse pin in a pass word and swiped her card for the door to open. She moved aside and the two staff men stepped in first followed by Bonnie and the nurse. Stephen decided to wait outside.

"Mr Salvatore your wife is here to see you." The nurse said. She then left the room with the two staff men. "We are just outside Mrs Salvatore." The nurse said before she closed the door.

Bonnie swallowed hard and walked closer to Damon's bed. The room was painted white. The curtains were open. Showing a glorious scene of the picture perfect landscape of mountains and trees. The scenery looked beautiful and peaceful.

Damon lay spread eagle on the bed. Hands and feet tied up. Dressed in a white t shirt with long white cotton pants. Staring up at the ceiling.

"Damon?"

"For the first time I pissed in my pants." Damon said in a voice void of any emotion.

Bonnie walked to the window. She looked at the glorious mountain scene deep in thought. "Its beautiful." She murmured.

Damon looked at his wife's sexy behind and smirked. "Yeah it is. You can untie me now. I need a fresh shower and a glass of Bourbon."

"Your not going anywhere Damon." Bonnie said with her back to him.

"Look at me! Fuck! You can't keep me here. I'm not the only fucker and I won't be the last fucker who gets angry and do fucked up shit. That does not make me a fucking mental case. Bonnie untie me and I promise I won't do anything to you." Damon said lowly.

Bonnie turned around and look at her husband who lay there with wild furious eyes. She folded her arms and said. "You don't scare me Damon."

Damon smirked and said. "Untie me then Bonnie."

"I will send your love to the kids. I sincerely hope you get better soon."

"No kiss goodbye? Or are you afraid I'm going to smell Halstead's cum on your breath?" Damon said mockingly. He was so angry. He wanted to hurt Bonnie deeply.

"Goodbye Damon." Bonnie said softly.

"Dont you walk away from me Bonnie!" he struggled in vain against the soft ropes. "Your fucking Stephen. My own brother! In my house! You will beg me on your knees when I'm done with you!" Damon yelled. Spit forming at the corners of his mouth. He felt mad with rage.

"I feel sorry for you Damon. You cant hurt me no more." Bonnie said and walked to the door.

"Babe wait. Please... please. I'm sorry. Dont leave me here." Damon said. He bit his bottom lip not to cry.

"Nurse? I'm done in here." Bonnie said through the door.

"Like hell you are! Bonnie! Bonnie Salvatore come back! You can't keep me here forever! I will hunt you down Bonnie so dont think you can take my kids and run away." Damon yelled. His handsome face twisted with fury.

The door open and Bonnie quickly walked out. She kept on walking with Stephen next to her.

... Outside she let Stephen take her in his arms.

"The first few days and weeks are always rough. I shouldn't have let you go in there." Stephen said softly.

"I'm fine Steph. I wanted to see him." Bonnie said softly.

"And?" Stephen asked.

"And as crazy as it sounds I'm not going to let him go through this alone. I didn't see my Damon in there. I saw Giuseppe in its ugliest form, but I think it will be wise to stay away from him for now. He needs to let the poison inside of him bleed out then we will see from there."

Stephen nodded his head.

Bonnie took his hand and kissed it. "Lets go home." She said and smiled softly.

 **...**


	83. Chapter 83

**Dr Stephen and Caroline Salvatore's Home**

"That two timing bitch! To think I invited her into my home and this is what she does." Stella shrieked.

"You didn't say anything in your sleep about killing Edward?" Caroline asked and laughed.

"This is not funny Caroline. Invading my privacy? I should go to sheriff Mitchell with this."

"And speaking of invading your privacy. Lee also read your medical file and now she calls you a glorified nutcase." Caroline said without batting an eyelash.

Stella gasps. "Oh now I'm a nutcase and what about her? Stealing money from the newspaper. If she knows what I knows then she would rather shut her big trap about me. Oh yes I can make her life hell."

"Can we use that against her?" Kate asked.

"We dont have to use shit against her. Why can't she you know, disappear, like forever." Stella said and fiddled nervously with her pearls.

"You mean kill her?" Caroline ask with a raised brow.

Stella rolled her eyes and said. "Do you have to be so blunt? Let's just say putting Lee to sleep."

"Call it what you want if that makes you sleep better at night." Caroline said.

Caroline, Kate and Stella was sitting outside by the pool. It was a nice day. A cloudless sunny weather.

"I seriously need to get laid. Is that brother in-law of yours still mourning over his wife Kate?" Stella asked and looked Kate dead in the eye.

Caroline laughed.

"Why dont you ask him yourself." Kate said with a red face.

"Maybe I should. I need it. Just when I was about to reach my all time high, my vibrator's batteries died. Word of advice Kate, dont use battery driven vibrators. It will leave you high and quickly dry, literally." Stella said and sigh.

Caroline's loud laugh filled the air. Kate blushed beet red.

"So, I need a man. Your brother in-law and I can mourn together between the sheets." Stella said and winked at Kate. Putting her glasses back on.

Caroline laughed and said. "To think we wanted to kill you Stella. You are something else."

Kate cleared her throat and said. "Nice weather we having today, right ladies?"

Stella took her expensive designer sun classes off and looked up at the sky. "Yup. Perfect anal weather in the woods." Stella said nonchalantly.

"Oh Lord." Kate said and looked away with red cheeks.

Caroline almost fell off her chair with laughter. "Shut up Stella." She said laughingly.

In that moment Bonnie came walking in their direction. She looked pale and worried.

"Hi." She said to them. Taking a seat next to Stella.

The ladies greeted Bonnie back.

Bonnie fiddled with her fingers. Her eyes shiny. She cleared her throat and said. "Good you are all here. Damon is committed in New Eden Psychiatric. Stephen and I just came from that place. Things have not been good between us. It has gotten so bad that I considered just taking my kids and leave his ass which I should do because of the things he did, but I'm going to fight for him and its going to be so hard even tho I hate him for what he did and this anger." Bonnie said in tears. Her voice raw from emotion.

"Come here sweetie." Caroline said and hugged Bonnie. Kate put her hand comfortingly on Bonnie's back. "We are always here for you. You don't have to do this alone." Caroline said softly.

"All I'm going to say is, take that Lee. I'm not the only glorified nutcase in Mystique Lake. Welcome to my world Damon Salvatore. Where the colour of the sky is green or orange. Depends on how fucked up you are." Stella said and took a sip from her glass.

"Stella?" Kate said in shock.

"Speaking of Lee she called. She wants to meet us at the Lake House. I think now is a good time. The kids are still in school and its quiet at this hour." Bonnie said to them.

"Liv is still busy sweeping Stella's house for bugs. Shouldn't we wait for her?" Kate asked.

"I say let's go and get this over with. We can brief Liv later." Bonnie said.

"That's if we are still alive. What if this is an ambush? Do you know how easy it is to get killed down there?" Stella said wide eye.

"I agree with Bonnie. Let's go ladies." Caroline said.

"Unarmed? No way. Do you have guns Caroline?" Stella said.

"I'm married to a doctor not a soldier."

"Then give me a fucking needle or something." Stella said and fiddled nervously with her pearls.

 **The Lake House**

Lee was already waiting in the Lake House when Bonnie, Caroline with little Anna, Kate and Stella arrived.

"You are one hardcore mother to bring your baby to a fucking set up. Who the crazy bitch now." Stella whispered to Caroline.

Shut up." Caroline whispered back.

They were standing opposite Lee in the Lake House waiting for her to talk first.

"First of I just want to say no weapons. I have a gun with me I'm going to take it out and put it over there on the table. I'm not here to harm anyone and I hope your not here to harm me." Lee said to them. She took out her gun and walked to a table in the far corner. Carefully she put the gun on the table and walked back. "I am unarmed."

Stella smiled coldly and said. "Too bad bitch I was looking forward for a fight. Show you what a nutcase can do with a needle. Yes Lee I'm talking to you. You had no right reading my file you nosy ass bitch! And to think I invited you into my home just so that you can place bugs all over it. You see this needle? It has the rarest poison in it. Just one prick and down you go nosy bitch." Stella said like a mad woman. The hand that held the needle shaking uncontrollable.

Lee's eyes went wild. "Look I'm sorry Stella. I really am."

"There is no poison in that needle. Calm down Stella." Bonnie said.

"Let me have at her Bonnie. Me and Lee. One on one. Fight to the death." Stella said. Her eyes glaring at Lee.

Caroline bit the inside of her cheek. She felt like laughing.

Kate place a comforting hand on Stella and said. "Stel let's hear what she's got to say."

Stella seemed to calm down and Lee sigh a breath of relief.

"Look I never wanted to get this deeply involved with this case, but my curious nature led me further and further." Lee said softly.

Stella scoffed and said. "Well we all know what happened to the curious cat. Cat dead by needle. How's that for your front page Lee? But you won't be there to see it. Your ugly mug on the front page with a needle through your skull."

"Stella?" Bonnie said warningly. She looked at Lee, smiled and said. "Continue."

"West is on to you. He believes Stella killed her husband and you guys helped cover it up. He knows why ... two years back Edward was involved in a case with a minor. Well we found that girl and she confessed everything. Edward paid her a large sum of money to keep quiet. West found out there are other girls. He is a very dangerous man."

"No! No!" Stella screamed. "Why can't you just led it go! His dead and he deserved it!"

Kate hugged Stella. Whispering soothing words to calm her down. Like a little girl Stella cried on her chest.

"Why are you doing this Lee?" Bonnie ask with a questioningly look on her face.

"West is a dangerous man. While he was profiling you, I profiled him. I think he killed his partner Harper. Look I know you guys like forever. Guys we were all in the same grade. Bonnie, you, Caroline and I cheered together. I want to help you."

"Why do you want to help us? We didn't kill anyone or cover it up." Caroline said.

"I know, but West got this sick theory that you guys are behind it all." Lee said softly.

"Fuck you Lee." Stella said through her tears.

"Then stay away from him Lee. Cut all ties with him. His obsessed with solving this case and he will use and destroy everything in his way to get that." Bonnie said.

"I can help you Bonnie. West trust me. He shares every detail with me. Let me help you."

"You do know your sharing a married man Jezebel and why should we trust you by the way? I think West send her here to set us up." Stella seethed.

"Believe me Stella I'm here out of my own free will. He does not even know I'm here. I really do want to help you." Lee look pleadingly at Bonnie. "I was wrong to chase after a story that can only destroy so many lives."

Bonnie sigh and said. "Lee you don't have to put yourself in danger. Just stay away from him and let us sort this out." Bonnie said seriously.

"Look I'm a big girl I can handle myself. I'm going to help you." Lee said. She walked to the table and put the gun back in her handbag. "Stella I'm really sorry. I will never share or use what I have read against you."

Stella just nodded her head weakly.

...

Hidden in the woods. West smiled gleefully when he saw Lee leave the Lake house with Bonnie and the others.

...

 **Dr Stephen and Caroline Salvatore's Home**

A full house of kids were waiting for them when Bonnie and the others arrived. Amber, Keira, Kenzie, Estelle, Stacy, Sophi and Zoe were in the kitchen making pizzas.

"What tornado hit my kitchen?" Caroline asked laughingly.

"We are making pizzas." Amber said with a cheery smile.

"So sit back ladies and watch us young girls show you how to make pizzas." Kenzie said and smiled cheekily.

"Food poisoning is a serious offence girls." Stella said and smiled.

"It smells nice in here. I can't wait to have some of their pizza." Bonnie said and hugged her daughters.

"Thank you mom. You won't be disappointed." Zoe said and kissed her mom on the cheek.

... Later Liv and Connor came over. Pizza was done and it really tasted good. All the boys went for seconds and thirds. Even Stella stuffed herself who claims she is not a pizza lover. Everyone enjoyed themselves around Caroline's big dinning table and it was good to see the laughs and hear them joking around the dinner table. For once not worrying about the stress from outside.

...but things never stay peacefully in ML for long...

 **...**


	84. Chapter 84

**The Salvatore Home**

Saturday morning and Bonnie called the kids to their father's study. There she explained to them very carefully where Damon is and he needs to heal first before he can come home.

Of course the kids had one hundred and one questions... There were tears... Accusations... And more tears. They wanted to see their dad by all means necessary, but that was out of the question... Bonnie knew the kids can't see their dad like that. It would probably scar them for life.

"So just remember. He loves you and he is coming home when he is better." Bonnie said softly.

"When will that be?" Kenzie asked. Het eyes red from crying.

"I really dont know but all we can do is pray and hope it is soon." Bonnie said.

"This sucks." Dylan said. He was not happy with his mom telling them they can't visit their dad.

"Mom can you tell dad I love him and I hope he gets better soon." Zoe said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Of course I will Princess. He loves you all so very much." Bonnie said in tears.

The kids went to their mom and hugged her... and this is how aunt May found them. Zoe was the first to see aunt May standing in the door entrance of the study.

"Aunt May!" Zoe said and ran to her. She hugged the old woman warmly.

Aunt May smiled softly. "I knocked but no one answered. Where is my room child?" aunt May asked Bonnie.

Bonnie looked at the old woman confused.

"Sheila send me, said you needed me now more then ever. Is there a room ready. I'm moving in for the time being and stop looking at me like I have gone crazy." Aunt May said.

Bonnie wiped her tears and laughed happy. "Of course there is a room aunt May."

"Alex and Dylan go get my bags outside and pay the taxi man. Kenzie I'm as thirsty as a missionary who has walked the desert for days. A cup of tea would be nice."

"Wait. What? I don't know how to make tea." Kenzie said with a confuse look.

Aunt May looked at Bonnie with a raised brow and said. "Well I'll be damned. This your doing?" She looked back at Kenzie and said. "There is always a first time. We are never too old to learn something every day. Two sugar. No milk and non of that fancy smancy stuff you throw in the tea nowadays. Zoe can you put the flowers in vases that I have brought."

"Sure aunt May." Zoe said and kissed the old woman on the cheek.

"You better help me with her tea." Kenzie whispered to her sister.

"Thank you." Bonnie said softly. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

Aunt May smiled softly. "Come, show this old woman to her room."

 **The Wiccombs Mansion**

Stella and Estelle were in the pool. Lazily relaxing on floating sofas. It was the same weather as yesterday. Warm with no wind. The sun bathing ML in a golden light.

"Its going to be school break soon. We still going to Italy?" Estelle asked her mom.

"Of course sweetheart. A nice long vacation is just what we need." Stella said and took a sip from her pinacolada.

The maid came to them saying there is a delivery for Stella.

"Estelle go see what it is." Stella said.

Estelle did as her mom told her and moments later Stella heard horrified screams coming from inside the house.

Hurriedly she rushed out of the pool. She found a screaming historical Estelle in their spacious living room. The maid was standing by the window wide eye.

"Estelle? Baby what's the matter?" Stella said in a high shrill voice. She looked at the bouquet of red roses and picked it up. There was a card. She opened the card and her face turned pale.

 **Card:** _ **To my lovely Stella. A bouquet of red roses just for you. Love you always.**_

 _ **PS. How could you not keep my ring. Look in the bouquet.**_

 _ **Edward**_

Pale in the face. Breathing heavy and with shaky hands she slowly looked in the bouquet. She passed out like a sack of potatoes. In it was Edward's ring finger with his wedding band on.

 **Dr Stephen and Caroline Salvatore's Home**

Caroline came out of little Anna's nursery with a soft smile on her face. She plan on taking the girls and go visit Bonnie for the day. She was heading to the kitchen when she heard Stephen and another male voice coming from the living room.

Her heart turned ice cold when she recognized the voice. Caroline put a fake smile on her face and walked in.

Stephen stood up immediately when he saw his wife. "Hey I want you to meet an old college buddy of mine." Stephen said with a wide smile.

"Detective West. We have met." Caroline said with a fake smile.

"Oh. When?" Stephen said and chuckled. He looked confused.

"When I was still working on the Edward Wiccombs case I came over to ask your wife some questions regarding Stella. I wanted to tell you but you and me were having such a great time catching up on the old days." West said with a smirk.

"You know what? You and me going out for drinks later. You still drink do you?" Stephen said to West.

"West smirked. "Can you keep up doc." The two men laughed.

Caroline felt like smashing West's face in.

"Mom? Aunt Kate is on the phone for you." Amber said.

"If you gentlemen can excuse me." Caroline said.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Mrs Salvatore. I'm sure last time wasn't too pleasant considering the nature of my visit." West said.

Caroline felt her face consorting by itself into a smile. A fake smile.

...

With trembling hands Caroline put the receiver down. It was Kate. Lee was supposed to show up for some kind of newspaper event early this morning and its unlike of her to not show up. Her secretary went over to her apartment. It was locked from the inside. She had to beg the landlady to open Lee's door. They discovered Lee's naked body hanging from her ceiling. She was dead. Apparent suicide.

"No. No." Caroline whispered.

Stephen came in he wanted to tell Caroline that his taking West out to show him around town. He saw something was wrong with Caroline. "Care what's wrong you look pale. Honey, Look at me. Focus. Who was on the phone with you?" Stephen asked in a calm soft voice.

His voice immediately snapped her out of her trance. Tears spilled from her eyes. "They have found Lee's body. She is dead Stephen."

He hugged her. Caroline cling on to him for dear life. "Stephen dont go. Dont leave me alone." She sobbed against his chest.

"I'm not going anywhere, but I have to go tell West I will show him around town another time. I'll be back promise." He kissed her on the cheek. Outside Caroline could hear Stephen telling Amber to prepare her a home made tonic to calm her down. She knew Lee's death was no suicide. She was murdered. Bonnie was right. West is coming for them. Lee went first. Who will be next.

 **The Salvatore Home**

Aunt May and Zoe were busy in the kitchen. Arranging flowers. Zoe loved it when aunt May tells her the history of every flower. Her stories were always interesting and it made her laugh.

Bonnie came in and smiled. "So who is manning the flower shop today aunt May?"

Aunt May sigh and said. "Dora long fingers."

Zoe and Bonnie both laughed.

"I told her I only have one camera in my shop and its directed at the cash register. Now if her long fingers are bothering her. I will cut it off after we prayed of course." Aunt May said with all seriousness.

Bonnie and Zoe doubled over with laughter.

"Aunt May I'm going to the shop. You need any thing?" Bonnie said with a happy smile.

"Yes there is as a matter of fact." Aunt May said and walked to her handbag, but Bonnie stopped her and said. "You dont have to give me money aunt May."

"Now who said I was going to give you money?" aunt May said with a smile. She handed Bonnie a small list and said. "Can you get me this? Its what I'm going to need to prepare Sunday lunch and go by the chemist to pick up my pills, also give this note to Dora please." Aunt May said and handed Bonnie the note.

Bonnie opened the note and laughed.

 **Note to Dora: I'm watching you.**

 **Aunt May**

"I will give it to her." Bonnie said with a smile.

 **New Eden Psychiatric**

Damon was glad the night was over and it was daylight. He was still tied up and he hated it. The young nurse was busy feeding him like a small child.

"And we are almost done Mr Salvatore. Just one more bite." The nurse said cheery.

Damon spit the food out after chewing it. "I'm done. Who ever the cook is needs to eat a bullet. Oh and dont forget to tell the doc what I just said. Would look impressive on my file." Damon said with sarcasm.

"Its such a lovely day outside Mr Salvatore. Dont you want to be outside? With the others?" the nurse asked softly.

Damon made wide eyes at her and in a mock voice he said. "The other loonies? You want me to join them staring up at the sky with my mouth open? No fucking thank you. What you should do is get my wife on the phone. I need a fuck. She can ride me just like this and then we can fuck in the shower and walk out of here naked."

The nurse stood up and put the plates back on the tray. She walked out silently with the two staff men.

"Put that shit on my file as well bitch!" Damon yelled.

 **Mystique Lake**

Bonnie came out of the store with her shopping bags. She bumped into someone and it was none other then detective West.

"I'm sorry Mrs Salvatore. Did I hurt you?" He asked. Faking concern.

"No, I'm fine, just surprise to see your still in Mystique Lake." Bonnie said and stepped back from West. The man was invading her personal space.

"Well I fell in love with your beautiful small little town. Love how its surrounded by mountains. I'm especially fond of Lakes and wow who can say no to the majestic sight of your towns Lake. Crystal clear blue water."

Bonnie felt like throwing up.

"How is you husband Mrs Salvatore?" West asked with a polite smile.

Bonnie got goose bumps all over her body. It was the way West asked that question. It spelled something dark and sinister. Like he knew exactly where Damon is. "Damon is good. I should go." Bonnie said but detective West stopped her and said. "I'm sorry to hear about your boss." He said and walked off.

 **...**


	85. Chapter 85

**The Wiccombs Mansion**

Stella was laying sprawled out on the couch in her spacious sitting room. Staring up at the ceiling without blinking her eyes. A white cloth that reeked of vinegar were on her forehead.

The maid came in followed by Sheriff Mitchell and an officer. They were returning back.

Sheriff Mitchell and the officer covered their noses. Is she trying to suffocate herself in this vinegar smell. Sheriff Mitchell thought to himself. He was upset that his breakfast was cut short this morning. His wife made his favourite breakfast for him. When he came here earlier and found out it was really a finger belonging to a human hand he almost passed out next to Stella. Good thing he didn't eat otherwise his breakfast would have landed on Stella's expensive imported tiles or on her face, but that's not where his horrific joy ride ended. He was called over to Lee's apartment. He and the officer stopped along the way for some hot dogs. He ate three and his still regretting it. Why they didnt take the body down and covered it was beyond him. On trembling legs he rushed to the toilet puking his lungs out along the way. Now they have to clean his puke from the scene. How embarrassing. When will this nightmare ends? Someone woke up this morning with a sick sense of humour. Sheriff Mitchell thought to himself.

"Is she .. is she alive?" Sheriff Mitchell whispered to the maid. Pale in the face.

"Mitchell?" Stella called out loudly making the Sheriff shriek.

With trembling lips he said. "Jesus Stella dont do that again." Sheriff Mitchell looked for the officer who was by his side seconds ago only to find the officer by the door. Pale in the face. Hand on the door knob.

He too felt like escaping this vinegar hell with a madwoman that looks like a ghost.

"Is that Edwards finger Mitchell? " Stella asked.

"We have send it away for tests. Right now we can't say for sure Stella if its Edwards." Sheriff Mitchell said and wiped his sweaty face with his handkerchief.

"Its his finger!" Stella screamed. "He is coming for me Mitchell. He is coming for me!" Stella said with wild eyes. She looked completely like a possessed mad woman.

The officer cleared his throat hard and said weakly. "Sheriff I'm going to scan the grounds outside." He quickly opened the door and mumbled, "this is too much for me."

"Calm down Stella. This is someone playing a sick joke on you. It might not even be a real finger. Look we will find him and the punishment will be severely." Sheriff Mitchell said comfortingly.

"and they say I'm nuts!" Stella said loudly. "My maid said you held the finger in your hand Mitchell. You even had it in your mouth. She said your face turned pale when you realised its real. Its Edwards finger I'm telling you!"

Sheriff Mitchell felt like throwing up and then faint. In that order. "Look its normal police procedure to do that." Sheriff Mitchell explained quickly.

"To bite a dead finger?" Stella shrieked with wide eyes.

"Yes Stella." Sheriff Mitchell said clearly annoyed and upset. "And what's with the vinegar cloth on the head? This is not the medieval era. Get with the times Stella.

Tears of laughter were rolling down the maid's cheeks. She had her head bowed the whole time. This is comedy at its best.

"Show Sheriff Mitchell to the door." Stella said upset.

"No need. I'll show myself out. I will keep you up to date Stella. Good day to you." Sheriff Mitchell said quickly before rushing out.

 **The Salvatore Home**

Bonnie came home from town. Dylan and his friends were still playing in the pool. She called him and Connor over to help her with the grocery bags.

Aunt May was sitting in the sun room busy reading. The twins playing with their soft baby toys on their playmate. "Their the sweetest babies ever, child. Not once crying." Aunt May said with a soft smile.

"They take after me." Bonnie said and smiled.

"That they do. You know I remember how Sheila used to get so worried. She would say, May this baby is not crying? Why isn't she crying? She just looks at me with her big green eyes like she can see right through me. Maybe her mother dropped her or something. I said Sheila all in due time and when you cried for the first time, boy did you make a noise. Your grand mother was so happy to hear you cry that I thought Sheila has gone crazy on me. Those were the good times." May said and laughed.

Bonnie smiled sadly.

"Kenzie is out with that boy Antwone and Alex is out with his friends. I told them I want them back at six. I'm not cooking for ghosts. Zoe and Dylan are still in the pool with their friends." May said. She looked at Bonnie. "What is wrong child?"

Bonnie cleared her throat and said. "They found Lee's body in her apartment hanging by the ceiling."

May sigh deeply. "There goes another child of Mystique Lake. Another child of us. She was a woman who was not without sins, and we dont judge for she too are a child of God. May her soul rest in peace. Come child. Let us pray for her soul." May said softly.

Bonnie walked to May crying. She held onto the old woman's wrinkled hands like its her lifeline.

 **The Henderson's Home**

Kate was down in the basement doing laundry. Hendy still have to check the new washing machine in their washroom so for the time being she is using the old ones in their basement. She heard a sound behind one of the washing machines. With a furrowed brow she switched the machine off. She slightly moved the machine.

Her blood stilled and her body turning ice cold. The scream died on her lips. Kate fell backwards. Sitting on her behind unable to move from shock.

The grey black serpent's head moved furiously. Its mouth opened. Revealing the black hideous mouth. Kate knew one slight movement from her and the snake will strike her. She felt warm liquid running between her legs. Her pee wetting the concrete floor in front of her.

The snake hissed. The black souless eyes blankly staring at her.

"Kate? Kate? You still busy dear?" Henderson asked from where he was standing on the top of the stairs. "I'm going to the store you want something honey?"

Kate couldn't talk or move. She closed her eyes and prayed for her husband to come down and check on her.

The serpent hissed loud. Its head swinging viciously.

"Kate for the love of God do not move a muscle." Henderson said. He decided to come down and check on his wife when he got no reply from her. He moved slowly. Directing the snake away from his wife. Slowly he picked up an old shoe from a box and threw it near the snake. Like lightning the snake went after the shoe. Striking it repeatedly. Injecting the shoe furiously with its venom.

"Come Kate. Now." Hendy said and helped his wife up. He helped her up the stairs and locked the door behind them.

Safely in their kitchen he hugged her tightly. "Did it strike you? Let me check Kate. We need to get you to a hospital as soon as possible."

Kate just shook her head no. Unable to talk. She was shaking from shock.

He helped his wife to a kitchen chair and immediately called the guys at the snake park.

...

Dr Henderson gave his wife a pill to calm her down. Stewart was sitting with his mom. His hand rubbing her back to comfort her. She was pale in the face.

The snake ranger came out of the basement with the snake in a big black container.

"I had to kill it or it would have killed me. It was pretty aggressive but its in their nature." The man said jokingly.

"My wife was almost killed by that snake! And your joking?" Henderson said angry.

"Look doc I dont know how this baby ended up here. She's not reported missing on our records. So we honestly didnt know. Sometimes they do escape but these babies we keep under high security. This here." The guy said and kicked the container. "Is a black mamba. One of the most venomous snakes in the world. Very aggressive and can inject you with their venom repeatedly. Docs wife are very lucky. Not many lived to tell the tale. Even after their dead they're fangs are still poisonous. One guy touched the fangs of one of them and sadly he is no longer with us which reminds me did you guys get the anti venom for their poison? Last time we check there was none." The man said and smiled.

Dr Henderson grabbed the man and shoved him out of his home. "I'm reporting that place and believe me I will not rest until that place is shut down."

"Relax doc. Look I'll get your son a pet snake. On the house." The man said and smiled nervously.

"Get out!" Dr Henderson yelled.

The man hurriedly rushed with the container to his jeep.

"Mom are you okay?" Stewart ask his mom.

She looked at her son and just nodded yes. Tears rolling down her cheeks. Dr Henderson came in and hugged his wife and son.

 **...**


	86. Chapter 86

**Hi everyone so, so sorry for the long wait... I was away on holiday. Thank you all for your constant support and well wishes.**

 **Let's pick up where we last stopped... After the snake incident.**

 **The Grants Home**

All the women were gathered in Liv's and Fitz's study except Stella. She hospitalized herself when she heard what happened to Lee and Kate.

Bonnie was standing by the window. A concern look on her face. "Kate are you okay?" Bonnie asked softly. She could see Kate was still shaken and pale with her near death experience with the snake.

Kate smiled weakly and said. "I will be okay Bon, I'm just glad it was me and not my husband or son."

"That fucking psychopath." Caroline seethed.

"I can't find Huck. His underground so we have to do this on our own." Liv said after a long silence in the room.

"West is one mad sadist we can't possibly go up against him alone." Kate said pale in the face.

"Maybe we should tell the men. Get them to help us." Caroline said.

"A snake? A deadly venomous snake? How the hell did he get it in your basement without being bitten or being seen?" Bonnie said surprised shock.

"West is highly trained. He spent several years in Africa, Russia and east Sudan on highly classified secret missions. He is meticulous and very cunning. Not to mention his obsession with solving cases or finishing his missions. He never left a case unsolved ever since he joined the FBI and looks like he is not about to lose this one either. I think it has to do with the unsolved murder of his parents. He was seven years old when his parents got murdered infront of him. He grew up with that hatred for the killers and an overwhelming obsession to capture the ones responsible for killing his parents." Liv said.

"Did he get the killers?" Kate ask softy.

"He did. He tortured them for days before dismembering them slowly." Liv said. She looked deep in thought.

Kate gasps. "What do we do now?"

"West will not stop until he gets us to confess. We should take precaution and watch our backs and our kids. His mad enough to go after them. We can't take any chances with this man." Liv said.

"Can we go to Sheriff Mitchell with this? Tell him about West?" Kate ask in a shaky voice.

"Sheriff Mitchell who bites dead fingers to check if its real? I dont think so Kate." Bonnie said.

Caroline laughed and said. "And he called it police procedure. We can't count them."

"I have to go. I'm meeting with the owners of our news paper." Bonnie said and picked up her handbag.

"Be careful Bon." Caroline said softly.

"We meet here again later." Liv said.

Bonnie nodded her head and walked out.

Kate sigh and said. "I should go too. Hendy doesn't want me out of his sight."

Liv looked at them in all seriousness and said. "You and Caroline should tell your husbands, Kate. Everything. We can't keep them in the dark any longer. Things might turn ugly. We will be needing their help."

Kate nodded her head yes. So did Caroline.

...

Saturday evening came for the inhabitants of ML and with it the creatures of the night. Their was a local music festival and the streets were buzzing with people.

Detective West found this amusing. The town moved at a slow pace all day only to come alive at night. He was enjoying hamburger and fries. A group of young girls who just entered the diner caught his attention. He smirked to himself. The Salvatore clan and their followers. His eyes trailed off to a table in the far corner that he had been watching for some time now. The girl with the curls must be Bonnie's daughter and the boy, Stewart. The Dr and Kate the housewife's son. The love birds looked to be in a serious conversation. The boy must be telling her about his moms incident with the snake. West thought to himself and almost laughed. Its time to start the show.

 **The Salvatore's Home**

"Hey aunt May. I just called the kids they will be here soon. They are not to leave the house again. I'm just quickly going to head over to Olivia's." Bonnie said. She looked worried. Aunt May and Dylan was in the living room watching wrestling.

"I will keep them here, child. Just be back soon. The streets are full of drunks and troublemakers out there, be careful." Aunt May said in a serious voice.

"I will aunt May." Bonnie said. She kissed aunt May softly on the cheek before kissing her sleeping son.

Dylan laughed and said. "Mom I'm not a little boy anymore. What will the ladies say when they hear I'm still getting kisses from mommy."

Aunt May laughed and threw him with a small cushion. "Just listen to this boy. Already talking about entertaining ladies."

Bonnie ruffled her son's hair playfully and peppered him with kisses before leaving.

...

 **Dr Stephen and Caroline Salvatore's Home**

Stephen was sitting like a broken man. He felt devastated after Caroline's revelation. How could he have been so blind and not notice everything. Is he that much of a workaholic that his whole entire life passes him by. Stephen thought to himself.

...your sins will follow you wherever you go son... He heard Giuseppe's voice clearly in his head.

"Do not touch me Caroline." Stephen said softly when he felt his wife's hand on his shoulder.

"Stephen I'm so sorry. I thought this would all just go away I didn't want to drag you into this ugly mess." Caroline said in tears.

"Your my wife Caroline. We are suppose to have no secrets. I told you everything. Everything. Now that the shit hit the fan, now I'm good enough to be let in on your dark secret. What else is there that I should know of?" Stephen seethed.

Caroline just shook her head no. Unable to form a coherent word. She jumped in fright when Stephen hit the table hard in anger.

"Steph for what its worth I never meant to hurt you or our kids. I love you so much and I was foolish to think that I'm protecting you from keeping this from you. Please forgive me Stephen. I was wrong." Caroline's nose and eyes were red from crying. Her face puffy.

"Call the kids and tell them I want them all home. Now! Dont leave the house and keep the doors lock and the windows close." Stephen said. He put his jacket on.

"Stephen where are you going?" Caroline asked nervously.

"I'm going to look for West." Stephen said.

Caroline moved in front of him blocking his way. Eyes wide. "You can't go after him alone Stephen. This man is dangerous believe me the last thing he will do is to sit and have a drink with you and laugh about the good old days."

"Do as I say Caroline. I'm not a fucking sissy that can't protect his family. You have done enough. Now move out of my way. Please."

Caroline reluctantly moved out of Stephen's way.

 **The Henderson's Home**

Kate held the pillow in front of her husband's pale shocked face. He screamed as loud as he can into the pillow. When he was done she removed the pillow and put it back on her lap. She was sitting next to him on their bed. The two sit in silence for a while.

"Again." Dr Henderson said in a daze.

Kate held the pillow and the doc screamed his lungs out.

"Feeling better?" Kate asked softly.

"To be honest. No I dont Kate. Not after what you just told me." He took the pillow from her and walked out. Shoulders slumped.

Stewart poked his head into their bedroom. He smirked and said. "Dad relieving stress again?"

Kate mustered up a smile for her son and said. "Yes. He will be all right."

...

Bonnie was on her way to Liv when she received a frantic call from Caroline. Stephen is out looking for West. Bonnie cursed. This is the last thing they need. She turned her car around and drove to the Lake first.

 **...**


	87. Chapter 87

There was a music festival being held at the Lake with local performers as well as performers from other places entertaining the big crowd of people. The crowd was loud and drunk. Bonnie walked around searching for Stephen. There was no sign of him. She went to the bar next, only a few familiar faces greeting her and still no sign of him. She called his number again, Stephen's phone went straight to voicemail. This is bad, Bonnie thought to herself.

 **Dr Stephen and Caroline Salvatore's Home**

Caroline walked up and down, pale in the face. She called Stephen numerous times.

"Mom? Josh and I can go look for dad." Neil said behind her.

"and can you at least tell us why we all on lock down?" Josh asked with a smirk.

Caroline sigh and said. "Look kids I can't explain now but please do as I say. No one is leaving this house okay? I'm going over to aunt Liv. Call me the second your dad comes home."

"Mom this sounds serious are you and dad in trouble?" Sophi asked. A worried look on her face.

Caroline smiled and said. "Of course not sweetie. Its just with the festival going on people tend to get out of hand."

"This is not the first festival in ML. At least tell us what is wrong." Josh said annoyed at his mom's lame excuses. He could sense something was wrong.

"Look." Caroline said in a stern voice. "For once do as I say. I will explain later."

The kids nodded their heads obediently and with worried looks on their faces they watched their mom leave the house.

"Well you heard the boss lady. Lock up." Josh said and shrugged his shoulders.

 **Mystique Lake Hospital**

Stella had a big hospital room for herself. Her trusted maid by her side. The maid was busy, carefully applying red nail polish on Stella's nails.

"All done, Miss Wiccomb. Red really suits you." The maid said with a cheery smile.

Stella just rolled her eyes and said. "Red is a good colour to be found with a rope around your neck or get bitten by a snake. A good colour to get killed in."

"Its really horrible what happened to Miss Lee and to Mrs Henderson." The maid said softly.

"It could have been me. I shudder to think what that man plans for me. Did you call Estelle? Did she arrive safely?" Stella asked.

"Yes Mrs Wiccomb. Your sister said she is safe and under lock down." The maid said obediently.

"Is my police protection outside?"

The maid bit her bottom lip. She knew Stella Wiccomb will get highly upset if she told her what Sherriff Mitchell said. That Stella is in the wrong hospital. She needs to hospitalized herself in a mental institute. The maid just nodded her head yes.

Stella smiled relieved. "For once that idiot is doing something good. You can do my toe nails now." Stella said and wiggled her toes playfully.

"What colour this time Mrs Wiccomb?"

"Red." Stella said bluntly.

...

Bonnie drove around the deserted dirt roads that leads deep into the woods. So many horrible scenarios went through her mind... What if West over powered Stephen and she arrived too late to safe him? What if his body is already hanging by a rope on one of the tree branches... She immediately hit the breaks. For a minute she rested her head on the steering wheel. I need to clear my head. I need to clear my head. Bonnie said over and over in her mind.

...with shaky hands she took out her phone and dial Caroline first.

 **Caroline: "Did you find him?"**

 **Bonnie: "No, Maybe I should look again. I must have missed a few spots."**

 **Caroline: "Bon where are you now?"**

 **Bonnie: "Some deserted road, I dont know."**

Caroline felt like fainting on the other end of the line when she heard where Bonnie is.

 **Caroline: "Come back now Bonnie! We will regroup and search for him in numbers. We are all at Liv's place. Fitz are sending the agents to get all the kids. We all think its better given the circumstances we are under. Now, you come back okay? I will never forgive myself if anything happens to you."**

Bonnie just nodded her head and mumbled yes...before ending the call.

She called home next. Zoe picked up the phone.

 **Bonnie: "Hey princess, are you all home?"**

 **Zoe: " Hey mom! Yes we are. I'm helping aunt May. We are baking muffins and it smells delicious. When are you coming home mom?"** Zoe asked cheery.

Tears rolled silently over Bonnie's cheeks. In a hoarse shaky voice she asked.

 **Bonnie: "Princess put your brother on the line for me please. Can you do that? "**

 **Zoe: "Mom are you okay?"**

Bonnie shut her eyes tightly. The hand holding the phone trembling lightly.

 **Bonnie: "Yes, I'm okay princess. Now put your brother on okay?"**

 **Zoe: "Okay Mom."**

Bonnie could hear her daughter calling her brother to the phone and moments later Alex was on the phone.

 **Alex: "Hey mom."**

 **Bonnie: "Alex, I want you to listen very carefully. Your uncle Fitz and his agents are coming to get you guys and take you all to their home. Pack what you need. Do it now Alex as soon as I end this call."**

Alex was about to answer his mom when the line went dead.

 **Bonnie: " Alex? Halo?"**

Bonnie dial Kenzie's number next. The phone just ring and ring. Zoe and Dylan's phones went straight to voicemail.

She started the car quickly and like a mad woman she drove back home.

 **The Salvatore Home**

"Good kids. Now if you follow my orders everything will be go smoothly. Nobody needs to get hurt." West said with a smirk.

West knew Bonnie was not home just the old lady and the kids. When he told the green eyed girl he was an old friend of their dad she invited him in with a bright smile. He was sitting in the kitchen watching the old lady and the green eye girl baking muffins while he entertained the young boy Dylan with made up tales about him and his dad. The kids enjoyed his stories but the old lady...she was something else. He knew she didn't trust him. She had that suspicious look on her face the whole time.

He had all the kids at gun point in the kitchen. Zoe and Kenzie were holding the twins.

"Let the kids go Mr West. There is no need to traumatize them or harm them. Take me instead." Aunt May said calmly. She was standing in front of the kids.

"Its not you I want old lady. So no need to play hero here. Soon the truth shall be revealed." West said coldly. He saw Alex's hand going for a knife and he shook his head no and said. "Dont try to play hero kid. I will shoot you."

"Is this how you want the truth to be revealed? Pointing a gun at a harmless old woman and harmless innocent kids? How dare you! You shall not harm these kids! You have let the devil for far too long in your life! You are so bitter and full of hate that you forgot to ask your Father to show you how to forgive. Teach me how to go on my knees and forgive those who trespassed against me." Aunt May said in a loud voice. She walked to detective West praying loudly. The gun pointing at her.

...everything happened so fast in the next minute. Alex went for the knife again, aunt May saw West aiming his gun at Alex and she knew the mad man holding the gun was aiming to kill. In that moment she jumped infront of the bullet, falling against the kitchen counter. She clutched the edges with her hands. Alex and the kids rushed to her. Zoe, Dylan and Kenzie hysterical.

Alex could feel the warm blood flowing through his fingers when he touched Aunt May's back. The bullet went through her stomach and out the back. She looked at him. A look that said not in front of the young kids.

"I am fine kids." Aunt May said and smiled at the kids.

West smiled cold and gleefully. "That you are aunt May." West said mockingly.

"You are forgiven Mr West. I forgive you." Aunt May said softly. Thick red blood dripping from her nose.

"Please let me get her to a hospital" Alex pleaded in tears.

"You fucking monster!" Kenzie screamed.

"My dad will kill you." Dylan said in tears.

West laughed mockingly. "Your dad can hardly help himself. He is strapped up in a mental hospital pissing and shitting himself bet mommy Bon Bon left that part out. So don't count on daddy to come and save you."

"Liar!" Dylan screamed.

"Burn in hell." Kenzie seethed.

"Kids. Don't feed the devil what he wants." Aunt May said softly in a weak voice.

West pointed the gun at Zoe. "You, give that baby to your brother."

Zoe stare at detective West with wide eyes.

"No. Leave my sister. Take me." Kenzie said in tears.

"I have had enough of you brats! Zoe you better do as I say or I'm shooting that baby in your arms." West said with cold eyes.

Zoe gasps. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she kissed her little baby brother on his soft cheek before handing him to Alex. She took aunt May's hand in hers and kissed it. Aunt May nodded her head weakly and whispered. "He is with you my child. Always."

West roughly pulled Zoe away and rushed with her out the door.

 **...**


	88. Chapter 88

**Mystique Lake Hospital**

Bonnie was in a state when she found out that West took her daughter and shot aunt May who was rushed to the hospital. The doctors said they did all they can, but it was too late. It was a miracle that the old woman lived that long after a bullet wound like that. She was on life support. Her organs failing one by one...it was utter suffering and deep sadness to see her so still and frail with tubes everywhere. It was around one in the morning that aunt May left this earth and Bonnie swear she felt the old woman squeezing her hand right before she released her last breath.

"Rest in peace aunt May. My friend. My sister. My mother. Rock of Mystique Lake." Bonnie said softly.

In a daze she walked out of the hospital room. She felt empty inside

 **The Salvatore Home**

Sunday morning came and the weather looked gloomy and grey.

The kids curled up around Bonnie on the couch, refusing to leave their mother's side.

"Zee will be okay right mom?" Dylan said hopefully.

"Yes she will." Bonnie said through her tears.

"I can't believe that monster took my sister. Oh aunt May. Dad needs to come home. We need him." Kenzie said in tears.

Liv, Caroline and Kate came over to her. Bonnie stood up slowly when Liv, Kate and Caroline came in. One by one they hugged her. The police already left so it was just Bonnie and the kids. Sheriff Mitchell promised her they will get Zoe safely home and West will be behind bars soon. Bonnie knew they have no hope finding West.

"Kids stay here." Bonnie said softly. She nodded for them, Liv, Caroline and Kate to follow her to Damon's study.

Bonnie close the door with a sigh behind her.

"The agents are out there looking for West. We will find her safely Bonnie." Liv said softly.

Bonnie nodded her head. Tears welding up in her eyes. "Did you guys find Stephen?"

Caroline just shook her head no and swallowed hard.

"Here, drink this Bonnie. It will help calm you down " Kate said and handed Bonnie a small bottle.

"Thank you Kate." Bonnie whispered thankfully. She did feel weak and this was the last thing she needed. To feel weak.

Caroline's phone beeped. Stephens name popped up on the screen. Hurriedly she hit the answer button

 **Caroline: " Stephen where have you been? Please tell me your okay! West kidnapped Zoe...**

Caroline turned pale when she heard Detective West's cold laughed over Stephen's phone.

 **West: "Oh how you wish it could have been Stephen. Well Stephen is taking a nap for now. He will take a permanent nap if you don't do as I say."**

 **Caroline: "What do you want?"** Caroline seethed.

 **West: "All the main characters together. We are going to have ourselves a little play. Oh and make sure you are dressed the way you were that night. Make up. The same dresses. Everything the same and don't you dare leave anything out. I have a photo of you, Bonnie, Olivia, Kate and Stella taken that night. So I will know. I will call you again with instructions from Steph's phone."**

 **Caroline: "Let Bonnie's daughter go please. She's got nothing to do with this."**

 **West: "No."**

West ended the call with a satisfied smirk. He looked at the fearful green eyed girl next to him in the passenger's seat. He touched her curls softly enjoying the fear in her eyes.

Zoe moved away from his touch. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "Please take me home Sir." She said in a soft teary voice.

"Not yet little one. I'm not going to hurt you." West said and smiled. He started the car again and drive away with a gleeful smile on his face.

...

With a heavy heart Caroline told the others what West wants them do.

"I need you guys to take my kids to your house Liv. I have to go somewhere." Bonnie said in a strong voice.

"Bon now is not the time for us to be alone. Where are you going?" Caroline asked pale in the face.

"Be safe Bon. We will take care of the kids until you come back and keep your phone on at all time, okay?" Liv said.

Bonnie nodded her head and hugged the women before leaving the study.

"We can't let her go out there alone. What if West is just waiting for us to be alone." Kate said in a shaky voice.

"Bonnie will be okay. Let us take the kids to my home before we go to Stella." Liv said with a determinate look on her face.

 **The Grants Home**

It was a difficult task explaining to all the kids what is going on without giving too much details. Kenzie kept asking for her mother and Sophi could not stop crying over Zoe and aunt May. It was really sad and hard to see the kids like that.

"The agents are outside we are safe in here." Fitz said and smiled comfortingly at them.

"And my sister?" Dylan asked in a teary voice.

"She will be okay sweetie, I promise you this. We will find her." Caroline said and hugged him.

"I want my dad. My dad should be here. He will know what to do." Kenzie said and placed her arms protectively around her. Keira went to her and placed her arms around Kenzie. Together the two girls cried in silence.

Alex cleared his throat and said. "Is there anything we can do?"

"Dad is out there and he will need all our help with this mad man. Alex, Neil and I can help." Josh added.

"Boys we know you want to help but we have the police, the agents and the FBI is coming to help catch this guy." Fitz said to them.

The grown ups left the children in the living room and walked to the study for some privacy.

"You can't go to the hospital he might be watching us and just waiting for all of you." Fitz said in a serious voice.

Dr Henderson nodded his head agreeing with what Fitz is saying.

"He is not in town anymore. He knows the ball is in his court and that we will have to go to him." Liv said.

"We have no choice. Who knows what he will do to Zoe and Steph if we don't do what he wants us to do." Caroline said in a shaky voice.

"We are going with you." Fitz said.

"Stay here with the kids Fitz. We will be fine. I don't want to attract too much attention." Liv said and picked up her handbag from the table.

"You do know how dangerous this guy is Olivia. I'm not sending you out there alone." Fitz said hard.

"I know Fitz but we will be fine. I'm taking four agents with me. We have to sneak into the hospital without attracting too much attention." Liv said and touched his cheek softly.

Fitz closed his eyes briefly and said. "Call me the minute you arrive there."

Liv kissed him softly. Before leaving the study with Caroline and Kate.

 **Mystique Lake Hospital**

Stella was watching reruns of her favourite show, Saturday night Live. The maid was soundly asleep on the couch. Laughter, the best medicine for stress, Stella thought to herself. She felt safe with the two police men outside her door. She hopes they load West full of bullets when he tries to show his face around here.

Her heart almost jumped out of her chest when the door open. Stella sigh loudly when she saw who it was. It was Liv, Caroline and Kate.

"Bringing me more bad news? Look I don't know why those two police idiots let you in but I'm done with everything. I want nothing to do with you or this whole mess." Stella said in a shaky voice.

"A bit too late to be saying that because guess what your one of the main characters in detective West's play and there is no police outside your door Stella." Caroline said.

Stella's face turned pale. "What?" she asked in a high shrill voice. "I have no police protection? But, my ... my maid said their outside. Oh my God! That fucker could have came in here and slit my throat with a smile." She picked up the remote and threw her maid on the head with it.

The maid just turned on her other side and continued on sleeping.

Stella was so upset she looked at them with wide eyes. "Call my doctor I need to be moved ASAP." She said in a shaky voice.

"West killed aunt May and he kidnapped Zoe, Stella. If we dont do what he says he will hurt her." Kate said softly.

Stella turned her head away and said. "I'm not listening to this. I'm on strong meds. Hell, you are not even here I'm hallucinating again."

"Stella we are all in this together to the end. Bonnie's daughter don't have to get hurt for what we have done." Kate said.

"Dreamer little dreamer. Stars shining bright and you kiss me..." Stella started singing.

"Stella?" Kate said hard.

"He's got the whole world, in his hands. He's got the whole world in his hands." Stella sang.

Caroline just about had enough of Stella. "Shut up!" She yelled at Stella. "We are all scared and this is what he wants. Bonnie helped you that night. I helped you. We all helped you Stella. His got her little girl and my husband. So you better get out of this bed and be the Stella I know. The one that always stand up after being knock down hard. We need you Stella."

Stella looked at Caroline with wide teary eyes. Fear evident in them. In a soft shaky voice Stella started singing again.

"Let her be Caroline." Liv said softly.

"See for how long you can hide in this hospital while others are fighting your battle alone." Caroline said through her tears.

They left behind a singing crying Stella.

 **...**


	89. Chapter 89

**New Eden Psychiatric Ward**

It was late in the afternoon when Bonnie arrived at New Eden. It was usually quiet on Sundays with not a lot of staff on duty. They let Bonnie in easily and she quickly found Damon's room.

He needs a shave. That was the first thing that went through Bonnie's mind when she saw her husband's face. He looked at her without blinking his eyes or acknowledging her presence.

Slowly she walked closer to his bed. Damon watched her carefully with so much intensity in his eyes. His dry lips slightly parted.

Bonnie swallowed hard and carefully took out her knife. Damon's intense gaze never left her every move she is making. Carefully she cut the restraints from both his wrists and then his ankles. With tears rolling down her cheeks she looked at him.

"Babe." He said in a hoarse voice.

"I need you. Princess and Stephen is in trouble."

Damon closed his eyes. Opening and closing his hands. "Tell me everything Bonnie." Damon said in a cold voice.

...

Caroline, Liv and Kate were on their way back when her phone ring. It was West calling again from Stephens phone.

 **West: "We will all meet tonight. The old abandoned cabin near the old mine. No police and no agents. Come alone or the girl and your husband will get it. Do you understand?"** West said over the phone in a cold voice.

 **Caroline: "I understand, but believe me if you hurt her or Stephen I will kill you myself."** Caroline hissed in anger.

West laughed and said.

 **West: "So feisty. You were still pregnant that time right? I want to see a baby bump and it must look realistic or else I'm starting dismembering Stephen first. Right in front of you."**

Caroline gripped her phone hard. She heard West laughing before ending the call. "He wants to meet tonight. No police or agents. Just us or else." Caroline said to Liv and Kate.

 **The Grants Home**

Fitz was constantly on the phone with the police. There were no new leads. West covered his tracks perfectly.

The kids all gathered in the spacious living room. Alex, Kenzie, Dylan and the twins. Keira and Connor. Joshua, Neil, Amber with baby Anna on her lap and Sophi. Stewart was sitting alone by the window. Agents scanned the grounds outside with eagle eyes. Heavily armed. Stewart was worried about Zoe. Alone with a mad man and for the first time it hit him hard. He loves her. He is hopelessly madly in love with Zoe Salvatore, his little green eye witch. He closed his eyes and prayed again for Zoe's safety and doctor Stephen as tears silently rolled down his cheeks.

 **The old Abandoned cabin deep into the woods near the old mine**

Zoe screamed when West dropped her uncle Stephen's unconscious body hard on the floor. She was sitting on the dirt floor against the wall. Her hands and feet tied up with rope.

"He is still alive. Your uncle is just taking a deep sleep." He said to her. He took the knife and walked to her.

Zoe wiggled herself into the corner and closed her eyes.

West crouched in front of her and sigh. "I'm not going to hurt you. Look. I'm just going to cut these ropes and free your hands." He cut the rope around her wrists and ankles. "You hungry? I have sandwiches and soda." He said softly to her.

Zoe shook her head no.

"You need to eat. Come get up and stretched the legs and arms. I can see your a fit little athlete. We don't want to let all those swimming exercises go to waste, now do we." West said and smirked.

Zoe stood up slowly. Tears weld up in her eyes when see saw her uncle Stephen laying there so helplessly. She stretched her arms and legs. Walking from wall to wall to get the feeling back in her legs. West was looking at her the whole time while preparing her sandwiches.

"Come sit and eat." He said to her.

Zoe walked to the table who stood on three and half legs and carefully sit on the old chair. She really had no appetite.

West took a seat opposite her and started to eat his sandwiches.

Zoe cleared her throat and in a soft voice she said. "Why... why are you doing this?"

West swallowed his food and looked thoroughly at her before answering. "Lets just say your mommy and her friends did something really bad and it's my job to make sure they don't get away with it."

"You want to hurt my mom?" Zoe asked with wide tearful eyes.

"No I don't. I just want the truth."

"Why did you hurt aunt May?" Zoe said. A sobbed escaping her lungs.

"Never my intention. She was just at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"She did nothing to you. She didn't deserve to get hurt." Zoe said softly in tears.

West leaned back in his chair and said. "I had a sister. She was older then me when we saw our parents get killed right in front of us. The killers grabbed my sister and took her to the kitchen kicking and screaming. They mutilated her face and body while taking turns on her. I saw all of that as a eight year old." West said in a cold voice. "I vowed that day that they will all pay for what they did to my family. I vowed to never let any murderer get away no matter what or who drove them to commit the crime. I believe in justice little girl. I stand for justice. Now eat your food."

"Your talking about standing for justice but in actual truth Sir, I dont see a difference between you and the murderers out there. You have become the very thing you have hated all your life." She bit into the soft bread and chew it slowly. Her eyes not wavering from West's intense eyes.

...

 **The Salvatore Home**

Bonnie text Caroline, Liv and Kate to tell them to meet her at her home. Damon was on the phone busy leaving a message to a guy named Jack.

"Who is Jack?" Bonnie asked when Damon was done.

"The devils grim reaper. If I want my princess and my brother alive I will be needing him by my side for this."

They were in his study. Damon was sitting behind his desk. Checking his guns. "Wait till I get my hands on this sick fucker. I will take my time with him before handing the leftovers to Jack." Damon said in a cold voice. His eyes had a wild crazy look.

Bonnie looked at her husband. A chill running down her spine. It was relatively easy to talk her way out of the hospital for Damon. The staff nurse believed the lie she dissed up. When Bonnie snapped out of her thoughts, Damon was standing in front of her. A softy look on his pale face. With a sob she fell into her husband's strong arms. Damon wrapped her in his arms and kissed her head softly.

"Everything will be okay babe. I'm here now and believe me I will never let that fucker hurt our princess or Stephen." He said softly to her. He kissed her wet cheeks ... the tip of her nose ... the corner of her mouth before hungrily devouring her lips. Bonnie kissed him back. Hanging onto him for dear life. With a sigh he stopped the kiss and rested his forehead against hers.

"Do you know where that old map is of Mystique Lake?" He asked after a while.

Bonnie nodded her head yes.

"Get it for me babe, please." Damon said and left her there standing when his phone ring. He hurriedly rushed to his phone on his desk.

Bonnie came back minutes later with the old map of Mystique Lake. Damon was not alone anymore. With him was a guy. Look to be in his early forties with ash blond hair. He was wearing dark glasses. Damon looked up when Bonnie came in.

"Babe, this is Jack." He said before taking the map with a thank you.

Jack tipped his head in Bonnie's direction. He and Bonnie joined Damon at the desk where he was searching the map intensely.

"Here. I think this is where the fucker is. The old abandoned cabin near the mine. Its secluded and hard to find if you don't know your way around there." Damon said and looked at Jack. Who nodded his head yes.

The police will be searching the mountain side first giving this fucker enough time to fuck around. Jack and I will have to hide in your car when you go up there. Keep the fucker busy long enough for us to strike first. We just have to make sure you guys are out safely." Damon continued on.

A weird sound came out of Jack's throat and it sounded like he had trouble talking. He pointed at the cabin's location on the map and draw a line with his finger to nearby woods on the map.

Damon watched intensely and nodded his head yes and said. "If we can get a good clean shot we can take this fucker out with your poison rose."

Damon saw his wife looking at Jack with a questioningly look on her beautiful features. He will tell Bonnie later about Jack and the reason why his making those weird sounds. Jacks got no tongue. He cut his own tongue in half but that for later. He thought to himself.

A car stopped outside. It was Caroline, Liv and Kate. Kate and Caroline was surprised to find Damon there but glad. They quickly fill Bonnie in on what West said.

"So you were right. He is there." Bonnie said to Damon.

"Only one problem. We need Stella and she is beyond terrified." Kate said softly.

Damon banged his fist hard on the desk and said. "Like hell she is. She will get her crazy ass over here in record time after a visit from Jack."

"Look we don't want to scare her anymore. Maybe we should go and talk to her again." Liv said calmly.

"That won't be necessary. I'm here." Stella said behind them.

They all turned to the door and there was Stella in her white tight gown. The same gown she wore that night. In her hand a open bottle of champagne. She took a big drink from the bottle.

"What are you all looking at? Do you know how I had to fight to fit into this damn dress again? Let's just get this sick macabre show over so that I can burn this dress." Stella said.

Kate laughed and walked to her. She hugged Stella.

"I'm sorry about Zoe and Stephen and my selfishness." Stella said and swallowed hard.

"Good thing you showed up or otherwise I was going to do it my way." Damon said to her.

Stella rolled her eyes at him and said. "Good to see your back Day. Takes one crazy fucker to take on another crazy fucker. So what's the plan?" Stella said and smiled sweetly.

Caroline bit the inside of her mouth not to laugh.

 **The abandoned old cabin**

Zoe was watching West moving the few pieces of furniture around. He had a mannequin that was sitting at the table. He put the laptop infront of the mannequin on the table. He rearranged the setting several times before stepping back and watching his handy work. He walked to the camera and checked it.

Zoe looked away from the mannequin and closed her eyes. The mannequin had a picture of a smiling Edward Wiccomb taped on its face.

...

 **The Salvatore Home**

Damon found his wife in their bedroom by the window staring out into the dark night. She looked so lost and vulnerable in her golden goddess dress that hugs every curve of her body. He had to catch his breath when she turned around. Husband and wife gazed at each other in silence. So many unsaid questions and answers in their eyes.

He slowly walked to her and touched her cheek softly. She had been crying. He lowered himself onto his knees in front of her. He looked up at his wife with so much guilt, his own tears blurring his vision.

"Bonnie I am so, so sorry for everything. Sleeping with other women when I have a queen in my bed ... the lies ... taking you for granted...using my hands to hurt you... I have destroyed the best part of my life ... and that's you. I don't deserve your forgiveness. I don't deserve your love. I have come to realise that I'm broken, Bonnie and I'm fighting hard to be a better man for you. A better father for the kids. If anything happens tonight just know I love you. No matter what. It will always be you." He kissed her hand softly.

Caroline cleared her throat. She was standing by the door. With tears in her eyes she said its time to go.

...

In silence they drove to the old abandoned cabin. Bonnie behind the wheel, Caroline sitting next to her in the passenger's seat. Liv, Stella and Kate on the backseat. The road was bumpy with deep potholes, but Bonnie handle the powerful vehicle skilfully.

Stella took another sip from her bottle and said to Caroline. "How's the baby cushion?"

"Thirsty. Swing that bottle over here Stella."

Stella handed the bottle with a smile and said. "You got it. Who wants to die sober anyway."

The women laughed. Damon didn't find Stella's drunk behaviour funny. He gritted his teeth. That Stella is working on my last nerve. Does she want to make them all drunk before they meet this sadistic man. Damon thought in anger. He and Jack were in the back of the trunk.

"Put on some music and let's shake while we still can. Ooooh hoooh! How low can you go Kate! Can you go down low!" Stella yelled and laughed happily.

Liv and Kate smiled. Stella was something else. Can this be the same scared woman they saw in the hospital.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes when she saw another deep pothole.

"We can go around it." Caroline said.

Bonnie turned the truck left and that's when it was lifted off the ground by a powerful explosion. The bang was loud and sudden. Windows shattered from the impact. The truck landed back on its wheels.

 **...**


	90. Chapter 90

There was a loud ringing noise in Bonnie's ears. She turned her head to Caroline.

"I'm okay." Caroline said softly.

"Liv? Kate? Stella?" Bonnie asked worriedly.

"We are fine." Liv answered from the back.

"What the hell was that?" Stella asked. She screamed when the door on her side was suddenly plucked open.

"Shut it." West said calmly.

Stella put a trembling hand in front of her mouth. With eyes wide she stared in the barrel of the gun pointing at her.

"Good evening ladies. Sorry for the surprise, but I couldn't help myself. You have just experienced a small landmine one of my own creations. Very loud. Purpose is to scare, can't do much damage to a vehicle such as this one." West said with a smirk.

"Is it safe to get out?" Bonnie asked and glared at West.

"But of course Mrs Salvatore." West said.

The woman climb out, Stella hanging on Kate for support.

"You know the way. Walk, and be careful you don't want to step on a landmine. I will follow behind." West said in a cold voice.

The woman started walking the leave covered path to the cabin with Bonnie infront. Stella stumbled a few times and Kate helped her.

"How the hell can he expect us to walk in these damn high heels? You cant walk with your fucking high heels in the woods. His more fucked up then I thought." Stella whispered in anger.

"Ssshh." Kate whispered to her.

"Dont Ssshh me." Stella said and stumbled again.

"Wait." West said behind them.

They looked back to West who looked back at the truck they came in. He took out a remote controller and hit a button on it. The truck exploded with a loud bang.

"No! No!" Bonnie screamed. Caroline, Liv, Kate and Stella looked on in stunned shock silence.

West looked back at the women and said. "Keep walking."

"No, Liv. Damon was in there." Bonnie said to her when Liv took her arm. Bonnie pulled back.

"We got to be strong. Your daughter is still in this maniacs clutches. Damon and Jack got out safely Bonnie." Liv said and she really hope they got out safely in time.

"Is something the matter ladies? Didn't I tell you to walk." West said.

Bonnie glared at West with all the hatred in her. Liv softly pulled her and together they started walking again.

 **... Inside the cabin ...**

There was a mannequin sitting at a table. A cut out picture of Edward's face on it. When Stella saw that she almost fainted.

"Where are my daughter and Stephen?" Bonnie seethed.

"Alive." West said.

Bonnie looked around the small room. There were no sign of them.

"We want to see them first. You know they have got nothing to do with this. Why kidnap Bonnie's daughter and my husband?" Caroline asked.

West walked to the only door in the cabin. It must be another room. He unlocked the door and opened it wide enough for them to see in. Stephen was on his back. Eyes closed. Caroline's eyes weld up with tears. He is laying there so still. Zoe was next to her uncle. Her head resting on his chest. Tear marks evident on her face.

"Princess." Bonnie whispered.

West closed the door and locked it again. "See? They are still alive. I told Stephen to stay out of this, but he insisted on me letting this go. So I agreed and when he walked away I hit him on the head from behind. Not my style to take down a man like that, but I couldn't take the risk. As for little Zoe, well let's just say she is collateral. I knew I will get your attention." He walked to them and Stella took a step back.

"I saw how you reacted when I blew up your truck. Well whoever was in there, is no more. So, shall we start." He walked to the camera. Switched it on and said. "This is detective West agent of the Federal Bureau of Investigation. I have served my country loyally and patriotically for all my life. 75 cases and never one unsolved. I was called to this small town Mystique Lake to investigate the murder of a well renowned plastic surgeon Edward Wiccomb. Putting together the evidence I found out, I finally placed the puzzle together. What follow next is a real enactment of what happened that night. To the chief and my fellow colleagues I'm sorry for going to this extremes but I believe in justice even if Edward was a perverted man only the law will judge and sentence him." West said and switched the camera off again.

"You must think I'm a mad man." He said to them.

"Yes we do." Stella said. Kate bumped her lightly and shook her head no.

"What? Its true. You detective West belong with the same criminals you so proudly put behind bars. Switch the camera back on and tell the world what you did with Lee! You put that rope around her neck." Stella said pale in the face.

"Not to mention the snake you left in my home." Kate said.

"Kidnapping my daughter." Bonnie said through gritted teeth.

"My husband." Caroline said.

"You send a severed finger to my home in a bouquet of roses and just so you know roses are no longer my favourite flowers. I had to hospitalized myself after that and I'm sure you are well aware of my mental history!" Stella yelled.

"I don't even know what I'm doing here. I hardly knew Stella that time, but just because I extended a helping hand to a grieving widow I'm on your suspect list. So much for your untouched legacy detective West. Do you really think the world will believe you? You threatened and forced us at gunpoint to participate in this little set up of yours." Liv said and looked him dead in the eye.

There came a look of uncertainty over West's face.

...

Zoe who was locked up with Stephen in the room woke up when she heard a soft knock on the window. With sleepy eyes she looked at the window. Maybe she imagined she heard that sound. She rested her head on her uncle's chest again, finding comfort in hearing his heartbeat. She tried to wake him up but that detective said her uncle Stephen was drugged.

Zoe sit up suddenly. Eyes looking at the window. Slowly she walked to the window and put her face as close to the glass as she can. Her heart almost jumped out of her chest when a face appear on the other side. Tears of joy rolled down her cheeks.

"Dad?" She whispered.

Damon was so glad to see his daughter. He placed his finger on his lips for her to not utter a word. He signalled for her to move back from the window. Painstakingly slowly and carefully he struggled to open the window. Zoe rushed to the window when it was finally wide enough for her to get through.

"Dad you came." Zoe said with a sob. Damon hugged his daughter through the window. Taking in her all familiar scent.

"We need to get you out first princess. No sound." Damon said when he finally let her go.

"Uncle Stephen." Zoe said with wide teary eyes.

"Your uncle will be safe. We don't have much time princess. Come let me help you." Damon whispered.

He help Zoe through the window. He hugged her again when she was outside standing in front of him. "Listen princess. Dad's friend is going to take you away from here where its safe. Go with him."

"No, dad. Don't leave me." Zoe cried.

Damon quickly covered her mouth with his hand and said. "Ssshhh. Mom and the others are still in there. I need to get them out safely. Now I need for you to do as I say princess. I promise you we will all come back, okay?"

Zoe just nodded her head as rears rolled down her cheeks. Damon kissed his daughter on the head before he let Jack take her away. Damon wasted no time. Hurriedly he manoeuvred himself through the window and closed it again. He bend down next to a unconscious Stephen.

"Time to wake up brother." Damon said as he held a small bottle under Stephen's nose.

...

"Enough!" West said. "I'm wiling to go down but don't think your going to walk out of this as free women." He walked to the camera and switched it on again. "Now let the court see what happened that night of Edward's death."

None of the women moved or said something.

West sigh and turned the camera off. He walked to the door where he locked Zoe and Stephen in. Damon waited with a malicious grin behind the locked door. Ready.

"Let me get little Zoe in here maybe then we will see the truth." West said. He was about to unlock the door when the women stop him.

"You stay away from my daughter West! You want the truth fine! We will show you the fucking truth." Bonnie said. Her green orbs flashing dangerously at him.

West calmly walk to the camera and switched it on.

Stella cleared her throat and said. "There is no need to live that terrible night over again. I'm Stella Wiccomb the night of my gala. My friends, Bonnie, Caroline, Kate and Olivia found my husband watching young girls in various forms of undressing on his computer. He threatened to kill them after they told them that they are going to call the police. It was never their or my intension to kill Edward." Tears were rolling down Stella's face. She was a broken woman as she continued telling everything. "He was never going to let them walk out of there alive. These woman fought for their lives against that monster. It was me. It was me who picked up the gun and shot him through the head. It was me who begged them to help me cover the crime up."

"No, Stella we all agreed." Caroline said and took Stella's shaking hand.

They told West how they disposed of the murder weapon and dumped Edward's body.

A slow smile spread over West's face. "and it all had to come down to this for you to tell me the truth. Finally. Let's see how you wiggle yourself out of this." He said.

"Not so fast detective." Damon said behind them. While West was so captivated with Stella's Oscar performance he and Stephen sneaked out silently.

West smirked coldly. He turned around to face Damon and Stephen. "Ah. The Salvatore's to the rescue. My agents will be here shortly. Its all over." He said gleefully.

Damon smirked. His eyes ice cold. He said. "Its over when I say its over. Drop the gun and the one you hide behind your back."

West disarmed himself and said in a cold voice. "The truth will come out."

Damon laughed like a mad man. "The mistake you outsiders always make is forgetting where you are. You are in Mystique Lake. We decide when its time for the truth to come out." He said in a mock voice.

"Lets tie him up. Hand him over to the police." Stephen said weakly. Caroline rushed to her husband. Falling into his arms with a sob.

"Oh no brother. It all ends here." Damon said menacingly. Damon looked at Bonnie and said. "Princess is safe with Jack. You all go. You too Stephen."

"No." Stephen said hard. "No more killing Damon. Let the police handle it. Are we just going to keep killing to let our secrets stay hidden."

West smirked and said. "You have a good brother Damon. You can't run from the truth forever."

"Shut up!" Damon yelled at West. "Go!" he said to the others.

Caroline looked up at Stephen with pleading eyes. "Steph, Damon is right. It all ends here tonight. Please let us go."

"Damon don't do something stupid." Stephen said before he and the women leave the cabin leaving behind Damon and West.

"So now what." West said after the door closed behind them.

Damon smirked coldly. "You kidnapped my daughter. Threatened to kill my wife. You took the life of someone very close to my heart. A good woman." Damon said.

Jack came in and closed the door behind him.

"Let me guess your henchman." West said without turning back to look at Jack.

Damon gave West an evil smile. "This is the end for you." He said with crazy eyes.

 **...**

.


	91. Chapter 91

**The Salvatore Home**

It was two o' clock in the morning. Bonnie lay next to Zoe on her bed. The other kids were still at Olivia's home. She kissed the sleeping girl and got off from the bed when the front door opened and close. She found Damon in his study. Looking out through the window.

"He will never hurt you or my family again." Damon said with his back to her.

Bonnie sigh loudly.

"Leave the police for me. I don't want the whole town to know what had happened." Damon said and turned around to face his wife.

Damon's eyes looked dark. A wild look on his face. Bonnie slowly walked to him but he lifted his hands up and said. "Dont come near me. Please. Not now." He said softly.

His hands were trembling lightly. "You should take the kids away for some time. Away from here. Just you and the kids. I .. I need to take a shower and make a few calls." Damon said and walked out.

...

Sheriff Mitchell came the next day very early and said. They have found detective West dead in the abandoned cabin or what's left of him. He was glad Zoe is safe and that he can close the case.

When Zoe woke up she rushed to her parents bedroom. She found her dad in there busy putting on his T-shirt.

"Dad!" she said happily and ran to him. Damon picked her up in his arms and spin her around.

"My princess. I love you to the moon and back." He said softly.

"Are you back for good dad?" Zoe asked and looked up at her dad with hopeful eyes.

"Not yet princess, but don't think I'm never coming back. My place is here with you guys. Dad just needs to get some time to sort out things and be a better man."

"No, you are better. You are a good dad. Don't leave us. We need you. Mom needs you." Zoe said and put her arms around him. Damon looked up and saw his wife standing by the door. Their eyes locked with so much intensity.

He cleared his throat and said. "Right now I'm not princess. That's why I need to go away for some time and clear my head because I don't want to hurt mom or you guys ever again."

A car door close outside. It was Fitz and Liv bringing the other Salvatore kids home. They rush inside calling for their mom and dad and Zoe.

It was a happy reunion. Tears of joy and laughter. Dylan was clinging to his father. Liv and Fitz left the family promising to see them later.

It was a hard time telling the kids that Damon have to leave again and he will come back as soon as his well.

"I love you all so much." Damon said and hugged them.

...

It was a hectic week, also the last week of school. Damon handled the West case with a sheriff Mitchell who was more then happy to close that file for good. Damon and Fitz pulled some strings to make this case and the report about West go away for good.

...

Aunt May left her flower shop to Zoe. All her earthly belongings should be donated to the needy. The town of Mystique Lake came out in hordes to attend the last goodbye to a prominent woman with a Nightingale heart. A woman who stole many hearts. Who warmed many stone hearts.

It was the most beautiful funeral the town had ever seen. So beautiful and so sad. She had no blood family but she left behind a town full of family. She came to Mystique Lake when the town was segregated. White and black living separately. She was one of the many black woman who fought hard for equal rights for everyone. It was a sight to see all races mourning her death. Coming together to say goodbye to a woman that touched so many lives. There was no dry tear in church when Bonnie gave the eulogy of aunt May and when the church choir started to sing aunt May's special gospel song ...Amazing Grace... Damon walked out. Outside he cried his heart out on the steps of the church. He felt Stephens hand comfortingly resting on his shoulder. Stephen lowered himself and sit next to his brother. Damon rested his head on Stephen's shoulder.

"Brother take care of them. Of my family." Damon said through his tears.

"I will brother." Stephen said softly.

...

The procession drove to the graveyard.

 **Priest:** "In the name of God. The merciful Father. We commit the body of May Ella'rose Winston to the peace of our Father, we entrust May Ella'rose into your Hands."

The priest let's three hand-fulls of earth fall onto the coffin saying, "From dust you came, to dust you shall return. Jesus Christ, is the resurrection and the life."

It was a sight to behold when one hundred white doves were set lose to fly up to the sky. With teary eyes Zoe whispered. "rest in peace in aunt May." She kissed the dove softly before letting it go from her hands.

Damon had his arm around his wife. Dark sunglasses on. His other hand resting on Dylan's shoulder who was standing in front of him. Alex was standing next to his mom with one of the twins in his arms. Kenzie stood next to her dad with the other twin her arms. The family looked up as Zoe's dove soar through the sky joining the other doves. Zoe turned back with teary eyes and joined her family.

"Up there, May is smiling down on us." Damon said and kissed his wife softly on the side of her head.

Some funeral goers started to move back to their cars but the two Salvatore families, The Grants, Kate, her husband and Stewart stayed behind. Stella and Estelle also stayed behind.

The women moved to the side to talk.

"There goes the last good old soul of ML" Kate said softly.

"I have decided to go away. Maybe I will come back. I'm not sure." Stella said and wiped her tears carefully away with a tissue.

"Stel this is your home. Where do you want to go?" Caroline said in shock.

"Stella we will all get through this." Bonnie said.

Stella cleared her nose and said. "I need this. Right now I can't stand to stay any longer in that house. If I want to keep what little sanity I have left then that's what I need to do and its better for Estelle. I have to be there for her." Stella ended in a sob.

The woman gathered around and hugged her.

"You take all the time you need to heal and rest Stella. Your right. Your daughter depends on you." Liv said softly.

Estelle who was standing with Kenzie, Keira, Amber and Stacy look at her mother who was crying and being comforted by the other women.

"Hey we will always be in contact. Its not like in the stone ages where there was no cell phones and stuff." Stacy said with a sad smile.

"Yeah best friends for life." Kenzie said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Yay best friends." Estelle said and cried. "If I do come back I will so have the most coolest stuff then you guys." She said jokingly.

"What can I say school and ML wont be the same with all your bitchiness." Keira said and hugged a laughing Estelle.

The girls laughed and cried all together.

"Girls. We will never understand them." Dylan said to Connor and shook his head. The two were standing a few feet away from the girls.

Connor smiled and said. "Looks like our boy Stewart understands them."

Stewart was standing with Sophi and Zoe.

"So, I'm going over to Dylan and Connor." Sophi said and excused herself from the two.

"Good to see your dad is back. You must be so glad." Stewart said.

There was sadness in Zoe's eyes when she said. "Its only for aunt May's funeral. He is going back to the hospital."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Please don't be sorry. Its for the best. So your mom said you guys are going away for school break." Zoe said through her tears.

Stewart took out his handkerchief and wiped the tears from her eyes. "If it was up to me I wouldn't go I would rather stay here with you." He said and smiled when Zoe blushed. "Are you going to run the flower shop of aunt May now? Leave school to become a flower girl." Stewart said with a sexy smirk.

Zoe smiled sweetly and said. "My mom is quitting her job at the newspaper. She is going to work in the shop. I will help on weekends and stuff."

"Wow. I'm impressed. You have your mom working for you. How cool is that." They both laughed. Stewart leaned into her and kissed her softly on the cheek. "You have the most beautiful laugh Miss Zoe Salvatore and I'm absolutely crazy about it." He whispered in her ear.

Zoe shyly touched her cheek and smiled with shiny green orbs at him.

...

Damon cleared his throat when he saw Stewart kissing Zoe. He said to Dr Henderson. "You did have that talk. The birds and the bees talk with Stewie, right?"

Fitz and Stephen laughed and made wide eyes at Dr Henderson.

"I'm a doctor of course I did." Dr Henderson said and pulled his tie straight.

"He always does that when his lying or uncomfortable." Stephen said and winked at Damon.

Dr Henderson cleared his throat and mumbled. "I'll have that talk soon. Don't worry."

Damon laughed. "I take your word for that Hendy." He said and patted Dr Henderson on the shoulder.

"We seriously need to get pointers from Stewart. Brothers got moves to kiss like that." Connor said to Dylan. They have been watching Zoe and Stewart the whole time.

"They are so beautiful together." Sophi said with dreamy eyes.

Dylan smiled and nodded his head yes.

...

Alex and Antwone were holding the twins. Josh was holding baby Anna. Neil and Justin who came back the previous day from London were making fun of them. The boys were standing by the cars.

"So cute. Future daddies in the making." Neil said and he and Justin laughed.

"Practice does make perfect." Justin added laughingly.

Alex, Antwone and Josh didn't bother with them and made baby noises at the babies. Cooing at them.

"Hey look here comes mommy and daddy. Here comes the whole family." Alex said and hold the baby so that he can see their parents, aunts, uncles and siblings coming.

The families walked back to their cars. Talking and laughing. Damon held his wife's hand talking with Stephen who walked next to him. Stephen had his arm protectively around Caroline. Dr Henderson had his arm around his wife's neck and Fitz held Liv's hand warmly in his. All the kids walked infront.

 **Stella Wiccomb**

Stella did as she said. She and her daughter finally went to Italy. Planning to spend lazy days on the beach and spending as much money as they possibly can. Only time will tell if they will ever return back to ML or where to next. They updated almost everyday on social media with beautiful pics of them visiting tourist sites and showing of their toned bodies. It was clear to see Stella and Estelle was happy.

 **The Hendersons**

Hendy, Kate and their son Stewart left for Switzerland. Him and Stephen left the practice in capable hands for the time being. He promised his wife he will take her there one day and now seems a better time as ever. It was a heartfelt farewell between Stewart and Zoe. He promised her he will bring her a present back and not to fall in love over there because his heart belongs to her. Sealing the deal the two gave each other matching promising rings.

 **The Grants**

Liv and Fitz decided to take the kids for a week long vacation to Australia. This was news for Keira who was spending more and more time with Neil and their budding romance. He kissed her for the first time before they left for Australia. Caroline only saw it fitting to throw them a party before leaving. Inviting over Stella and Estelle and the Henderson's. Bonnie, Damon and the kids. It was a party for the books.

 **Jay Halstead**

Jay decided to stay on in ML. The town already accepted him and his son Billy and Billy blossomed here in ML. He was different from the boy he was in Chicago. He still had a soft spot for Bonnie but kept his respectable distance from her.

 **Enzo**

Enzo quit his job. He no longer wanted to work for Damon. He bought himself a Harley and in a weeks time had an accident with it. He spend two weeks in hospital. Nowadays he is busy running a strip club in Vegas and his never been this happy sources say who have seen him, must be because he is dating a strip dancer that remarkably resembles Bonnie.

 **Elena**

As quietly as she came back to Mystique Lake. As quietly she left the town. Nobody knows when she left or where to. Some still speculate the purpose for her visit.

 **Sheriff Mitchell**

Follows a healthy diet after his embarrassing incident at Lee's crime scene. He lost a few pounds. He looked and felt good. No one was as glad as he was, to have the town back the way it was. No high profile murders or FBI agents telling him how to do his job. He had mix feelings of Stella leaving ML. If he had to say it to himself he is going to miss her crazy ass.

 **... As for the two Salvatore families...**

 **An undisclosed island near the pacific**

"Zoe throw me the ball!" Amber said and laughed when Dylan tackled his sister.

"You go Dee!" Kenzie said to her brother and high five him. Antwone came from behind and took her in his arms and swing her around. Both laughing happily.

Josh threw his hands in the air and said with a smirk. "Hey come on Antwone! How can you kiss the opposition?"

"Love makes a man do funny things." Neil said with a smile. Josh rolled his eyes.

"He can't be that in love." Alex said and laughed.

Sophi helped up a laughing Zoe who was covered in sea sand. "You okay?" She asked.

Zoe laughed and said. "Lets do that again."

The kids were playing a game of beach rugby and it was mostly laughing and enjoying tackling each other to the ground.

Bonnie, Caroline and Stephen were building sand castles with the twins. Stephen looked so adorable with Caroline's pink sun hat on and pink sun glasses. He had baby Anna on his lap who also had a matching pink hat and matching pink sunglasses on. Bonnie and Caroline could not stop taking pics of him and the baby and the twins.

"Enough you two." Stephen said and laughed.

Carline pouted and said. "Just one more. Now give me that sexy smile."

"Wait for tonight." Stephen said and smiled.

Bonnie laughed and said. "Hey behave. Your not alone."

"Liv, Fitz and the kids are joining us in two days time." Caroline said cheery.

Stephen's phone beeped. He looked at Bonnie when he saw who it was. "He is here." He said to Bonnie."

Bonnie smiled slowly and fixed her curls with her fingers and got up to her feet. Her wild untamed curls framing her face beautifully. She was wearing a two piece black bikini that complimented her body beautifully. She looked hot in it. A natural blush covered her cheeks. Her face natural with no make up.

"How do I look?" She asked them.

"Let my wife answer I don't want to get slap upside the head." Stephen said with a naughty smirk.

Caroline rolled her eyes playfully and said. "You look absolutely smouldering hot Bonnie."

"You do." Stephen mouthed the words. Bonnie laughed.

She saw him walking to them. He was wearing a white shirt. Two buttons at the top undone. His black hair beautifully in contrast with his pale skin. White shorts showing of his muscular legs. He was bare feet. It was the first time in a very, very long time that she see him in white. He used to wear white colours when he was in school. A sexy smile slowly spread over his face when he saw her there waiting for him.

With a fast beating heart Bonnie waited for Damon. She felt like a teenage girl meeting her crush for the first time. Butterflies, the works.

He stopped in front of her and Bonnie looked everywhere except at him.

Damon smirked sexy at her. "Can it be? My little witch is shy. Look at me babe." He said softly.

Bonnie looked up at him and swallowed hard. His blue eyes smouldering hot. His lips slightly parted. He looked at her with red hot intensity. Softly he touched her cheek. "I missed you." He whispered.

Bonnie's words got stuck in her throat. "Kiss me." Is all she could get out.

Damon wasted no time kissing his wife. He saw the kids running to them with happy smiles and before they could get to them and he wants to remind his wife why she fell in love with him and why they are meant for each other with this kiss. "I love you Bonnie Salvatore." He said softly against her lips before kissing her again with all the love in him for her.

 **The End**

 **Thank you all for sticking with this story till the end. It was good at times and it went bad at times but still I had my faithful followers and readers. It warmed my heart to read your reviews. Thank you all so much and maybe ... maybe we will visit the town of Mystique Lake again...**


	92. Chapter 92

**Hey everyone! So I have decided to continue with Mystique Lake 2 all thanx to a very "special blind judgy guest" who called my fanfiction all sorts of "nice words". Mystique Lake 2 is going to be much more wilder and outrageous with twisting plot lines the works. I have been busy with work, but I will complete Prophecy of a Queen this weekend so bare with me and apology for not updating on the story. I will post new chapters for Mystique Lake this weekend... Its going to start with some major shocking news.**


End file.
